Renesmee's Story
by CherriePie141
Summary: Renesmee is having her 16th Birthday in a month's time. She is best friends with Jacob Black, but she doesn't know he has imprinted on her yet. When will he tell her? What will be her reaction? What will happen afterwards? This is my first story:
1. Chapter 1 Family

CHAPTER 1 ~ FAMILY

Renesmee P.O.V

I came home from hunting to see some of the family watching T.V. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, while Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked.

"Oh, your Mom and Dad are still at the cottage, and your grandparents are out. Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's shopping." Alice told me, without taking her eyes off the T.V.

"And Jacob?"

"I think he's still with Sam. They've been out all day." Alice looked at me this time. It's only been a day since I've seen Jacob, but it's felt like a whole week. I miss him; this is the longest I've ever gone without seeing him. He's my best friend, and we see each other everyday. He sleeps on the couch at our place sometimes when he can't be bothered to go home, so he usually has breakfast with us too.

I suddenly felt happy again, almost forgetting about Jacob. I soon realised what had happened.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem. Hey, don't worry, Jacob will probably come home soon." He told me.

I sat down next to Alice and watched T.V with them for a few minutes. Then I got bored and decided to head upstairs. As soon as I left the room the happiness went away and the sadness came back. I wanted to go out into the forest, just to see him, but I knew how much he didn't want me to see him hunting.

I turned on the computer and surfed the internet for a while, hoping it would take my mind off things. It didn't work. So I went through my DVD collection, but I'd seen them all at least twice, and I didn't feel like watching a movie. So I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was tired. I'd been out hunting for most of the day, and now it felt like I had no energy left.

When I woke up I was really hungry, and cold. I went downstairs to get a snack, not thinking that I would need to be quiet. I opened the fridge and the light woke me up a bit. I got an apple and closed the fridge, and saw Jacob sleeping on the couch. He was rolled over on his stomach, snoring quietly. I laughed to myself, and went back upstairs. I changed into my pyjamas and got an extra blanket from my drawer. I climbed into bed and went back to sleep.

CRAP!! 11:00 already!? I quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs. Everyone was at the table, the wolves were eating breakfast. A huge smile appeared on Jacob's face when he looked up.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" He got up and gave me a huge hug.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" I asked him.

"Since 8. The boys came at 8:30, they were hungry."

"God Bella, you're such a good cook!" Quil said as he grabbed his plate and went to my mom for seconds.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ a pretty good cook." Leah said.

"Thanks. Does anybody else want thirds?" Mom asked as she gave some to Quil. We all laughed. I hugged Jacob again, for a while this time.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you. I missed you yesterday."

"So did I. I missed you heaps. The boys were telling me to shut up, to stop thinking about how much I missed you, but it wasn't that easy. It was the one time when I wish I had Jasper there to cheer me up." He said. "Hey, guess what? Your 16th birthday is a month from today!"

"Really? Why are you counting down? And why are you so excited about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Jacob, why are you so excited about it?" Jared asked. Everyone turned to stare at him for his answer.

"I…just… I know that Nessie's excited about it… so I thought that I would remind her that her birthday's not that far away, I thought it might cheer her up a bit." He said awkwardly.

"I know you just made that up on the spot, but I'm going to forget about it… thanks for reminding me about my birthday! Oh crap, now that I think about it, I need a new dress…"

Alice was there in a second. "I heard you need my assistance… so when are we gonna go shopping?"

I laughed and walked off with her. "Well, I'm free tomorrow after school, is that ok?" I asked her.

"That's perfect! We can go try on some outfits, and we can have dinner out if you want!"

"That sounds great, it's gonna be so fun!"

Alice gave me a big hug and I went upstairs to get ready for the day. I was so excited for tomorrow; any shopping trip with Alice was worth being excited for, unless you're my mom. She hates shopping and dressing up, especially with Alice. If you go shopping with any other person, you will shop for a couple of hours, if you're lucky. But if you go shopping with Alice, you will spend at least 10 hours in the mall, and she will convince you to go back again the next day for more. But that's what I loved about Alice. She would never get tired of shopping. No matter how long you go for.

I put on the jeans I wore yesterday and a new top Alice gave to me a couple of days ago. I walked down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen. The boys and Leah were still eating.

I noticed Jacob was outside playing football with my uncles and my dad. So I headed outside. Emmett, Jasper and dad were pushing Jacob around like a ragdoll; it looked just a teeny bit unsafe.

"Hey, be careful! Don't hurt him!" I yelled at them. They stopped.

"Don't worry Nessie, we're just playing. I'm not hurt, see?" Jacob told me as he turned around.

"Then what's that?" I pointed to a huge bruise on his shoulder.

"I thought I explained to you how werewolves work…" I shook my head. "Well, we heal a lot faster than other people. Say if I broke my leg, it would heal in a couple of hours. So this bruise will go away in a few minutes. Look; Emmett, punch it." Emmett put his fist up.

"No!" I screamed. He punched Jacob as hard as he could anyway. I winced, but Jake just laughed.

"See Nessie, I'm fine!" He came over and hugged me to make me feel better. "Do you wanna play?" He asked.

"Alright! Just take it easy on me ok? I've never played before. Emmett, Jasper, don't hurt me or anything." They all laughed.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Emmett said to Jasper. The teams got together and we started to play.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to publish...  
I got a bit stuck... but it's out now... I hope you all like it!  
I'm so happy that people actually read my story... I never thought many people would!  
It's my first FanFiction, so I think as I get more into my story it will become better.  
Thank you so much for reading it... I get so excited when I see the amount of people who have read it!  
So I will try and post the next chapter soon...  
Please REVIEW and give me some ideas... It will make me update faster!  
Thank you all again, and please enjoy!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 2 ~ PLANS

Renesmee P.O.V

"Jake that was so much fun! We have to play again sometime! Soon, ok?" I said as we were walking into the house from our very tiring game of football.

"Of course! We play all the time, just join in!" Jacob said.

"But next time I'm not taking it easy on you, I'm just warning you now." Emmet told me.

I laughed and headed upstairs to take a shower. I was full of mud; it was wet outside and you fall down a lot in football. Well, no one else did, but I fell down heaps. I think I get my clumsiness from my mom. It sucks. I'm just walking down the (flat) hallway, and all of a sudden, I just fall flat on my face. I guess I'm used to it now though.

I had a nice warm shower and then I headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting around the dining table, with a whole lot of papers spread out everywhere.

"What's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Well, _we're_ not doing anything, but Alice is trying to sort out the invites." Esme told me.

"They key word being _trying_." Emmett joked.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped. I've never seen her like this before. She never gets angry, ever.

"Invites for what?"

"For your party, of course!" Alice happily exclaimed. Sometimes I wonder if she has a split personality…

"We all have a job to do, but I have a feeling that Alice will be taking over most of the jobs." Jake told me.

"What's your job?"

"Anything that doesn't involve food…" He said.

"That's probably a good idea; you'll eat everything before anyone else gets a chance to taste it." He laughed and gave me a hug.

"So Nessie, I need you to go through this list and tick who you want to come. It might take you a while; there are exactly 213 people on the list." Alice handed me the sheets of paper.

"God Alice! I don't even think I know that many people!"

"I went through your phone book, all of the people in your year level, our friends and our family. I've had bigger parties before Nessie, this isn't a lot."

"Thanks I guess…I'll start now." I sat down and grabbed a pen to start ticking off names.

As I was going through the list, I was trying to imagine how my party would look like. Well, Alice was planning it, so balloons and streamers everywhere. She would probably make everything purple, since it was my favourite colour. There would be a huge cake with 16 candles on the top, and a big sign saying 'Happy 16th Birthday Nessie!'

Alice was going to make this such a huge party, I could just tell. Technically, this wasn't even my 16th birthday, it was my 3rd.

See, I'm a half human, half vampire, and because of my vampire side, I grow much faster than normal humans. In 3 years I've grown so much that I look like a 16 year old, but I'm only almost three. But lately I've slowed down, a lot. Grandpa Carlisle tells me that I'll stop growing all together in a couple of years, when I look about 18.

I got through one page and my hand started to hurt. One down, nine to go. Joy.

I walked into the lounge room, where everyone was watching T.V. I sat next to Jake, my stomach started to grumble.

"Are you hungry Nessie? Do you want me to make you something?" Grandma Esme asked.

"Yes please grandma."

"You have to stop calling me grandma, it makes me sound old! Jacob, do you want something too?"

"Oh, that would be great!" Jake said.

Jake and I got up and followed grandma into the kitchen. Our mouths watered while we watched her cook.

The doorbell rang, I ran to get it. I opened the door to see all of the wolves soaking wet.

"Can we come in?" Sam asked.

"Sure! Hang on, I'll get you guys a towel." I ran to the closet and got some towels. I gave one to each of them. They dried themselves off a bit and came inside. Esme came to see who was here and she gasped when she saw them wet from head to toe.

"Sorry, Esme. We shouldn't have come in this wet." Sam said as he walked back to the door.

"Don't be silly! It will take me a minute to clean up! I'm worried about all of you, you must be freezing!" She gave him another towel.

"Nah, werewolves never get cold, remember?" Jared said.

"Still, you guys should get cleaned up. Go upstairs and take shower. You all can join Nessie and Jacob for dinner."

They thanked her and one by one they headed upstairs to take a shower. Grandma went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"So, what sort of cake do you want for your party?" She asked as Jacob and I sat down.

"Um, do I need a cake?"

"Of course you do! A party isn't a party without a cake!" Alice said, skipping into the room.

"Alice, you need to stop doing that." Jacob said.

"Stop doing what?"

"Walking in silently without letting me know! It scares the crap outta me every time you do it!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll try and be noisier every time I walk into the room." She said sarcastically. "Nessie, what sort of cake do you want?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it…" I started

"Do you want a chocolate mud and raspberry cake, a marble cake, a raspberry and coconut cake, an ice-cream cake…?" She didn't look like she was going to stop on her own…

"Alice! I don't really mind what sort of flavour my cake is! Just make it however you want!"

"Ok… how do you want it decorated? I'll make it purple, but what theme do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know what themes there are…" Big mistake asking that…  
"Well there can be a butterfly theme, a fairy theme…"

Jacob started to bash his head on the table.

"… oh and a sport theme, but I don't know a sport theme that would look good with purple… oh well I can figure something out I guess. I can do an animal theme, or even a balloon theme, I've made one like that before…"

"Alice, stop!"

She looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed like you would go on forever if I didn't stop you…" I said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about planning your party. No one in our family ever has big parties like this, since we never age. I guess I'm just getting a bit too excited, sorry."

"Alice, don't worry, I understand. I'm glad you're excited; at least it keeps you busy. And I'm glad you're the one planning my party, I wouldn't choose anyone else to do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I gave her a hug.

"You know what? Surprise me. I don't care what you put on my cake; I love all of your ideas. Make it however you want so I can be surprised when I see it."

"Nessie, I'm going to make this the best party you've ever had! I'll go and start organising the cake now!"

She gave me another hug and ran off into the lounge room.  
"Is she gone?" Jacob asked, with his head still on the table with his hands over his ears.

I giggled. "Yes, she's gone."

He lifted his head up. "She's right, you know."

"Right about what?" I asked.

"This is going to be the best party you've ever had."


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
Again, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to publish the chapter before this one...  
It didn't take me long at all to write and post this chapter though!  
And for some reason I'm really excited about this chapter... so I hope you all like it!  
I still need some ideas for the next few chapters... so please review and give me some ideas!  
I'm going to start writing the next chapter so I can finish and publish it soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 3 ~ FEELINGS

Renesmee P.O.V

A week went by and, to my surprise, I didn't hear much about my party. Alice was always busy, in her room, organising my party I guessed, and the other girls were in there with her most of the time, trying to help her, and the boys were making the most out of having no girls around. They were always in the lounge, doing whatever they wanted. Emmett was usually spread out on the couch; watching whatever he wanted on T.V. No girls around meant he could watch all the sports he wanted. Jasper was usually either watching T.V or reading. Dad was almost always playing the piano, and Carlisle had extra shifts at the hospital.

Jacob was hardly around that week. I tried not to think about it, because every time I did I got this strange feeling I've never felt before… like I miss him, but something much, much more than that.

During that week, I hung out with Emmet and Jasper, watching T.V. Every time baseball was on I watched it, and concentrated on learning some rules and tactics, so I could join in the next time my family played.

They always play baseball, but I'm never allowed to join in. My parents tell me it's because I'm too young, and I'm not as strong as them. Because I don't know how to play, and if I'm not careful, I could get hurt. So I'm trying to learn how to play, so I can try to convince them that I'm old enough and I know the rules.

"Emmet, do you think my parents will let me play baseball after I'm 16?" I asked one day when we were watching the game.

"You would have to wait a while before you're 16, wont you? I mean, you're not even 3 yet!" He joked.

"Emmet, you know what I mean. After my third birthday?"

"If they don't, I'll try and talk them into it, ok? And we'll get Jasper to use his mood control on them, maybe that will help them change their minds." He grinned.

"Yeah, it will be fun having you playing baseball with us; I'll help change their minds." Jasper said.

I watched baseball for a while and then I got a bit hungry, so I decided to look for a snack. I opened the fridge, and the first thing I saw was leftover lasagne from the other night. It reminded me of Jacob. Lasagne is his favourite, especially grandma Esme's lasagne.

Crap. There's that feeling again. I get it, I miss him. But wouldn't anyone miss their best friend if they haven't seen them in a few days?

I quickly closed the fridge, hoping the weird feeling would go away. I walked upstairs towards Alice's room to see what the girls were up to.

I knocked on the door; everything on the other side went silent.

"Who is it?" Alice asked."

"It's Nessie." I replied.

"Quick, hide it!" I heard someone mutter. "Hold on a minute!"

I heard them all running around, opening and closing cupboards and drawers, putting things inside them.

"Ok, you can come in now!" Esme called out.

I slowly opened the door to see all of them sitting on the bed, smiling, as if they were hiding something.

"Can we help you?" Rosalie asked.

"I… um…" I started.

"Yes?" My mom asked.

"Well…"

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked as my stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, a bit." I replied.

"Isn't there left over lasagne? Just have that." Alice said.

"Lasagne…" I trailed off.

"It's ok; I'll make you something now." Esme got up.

"But Esme!" Alice whined.

"Alice, we still have three weeks to organise this, we can continue tomorrow. Nessie's hungry, it'll only take me a minute to cook something for her."

I was too hungry to wonder what they were up to…

"I guess we can take a break…" Alice got up and skipped to my side. She gave me a hug. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Hey, are you feeling ok? You don't look too good…" She held her hand to my forehead.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit cold…" I said as I got another shiver. Being cold felt weird to me, because I have a warm body temperature. My temperature is hotter than humans, and a little colder than werewolves. So I'm hardly ever cold.

"Where's Jacob when you need him, huh?" Alice gave me another hug.

"Jacob…" I whispered.

"Where has he been lately anyway?" Mom asked as she walked over to us.

"I don't know, I think he's hunting…" I started. I rubbed my hands on my arms, to try and get warm.

"It doesn't take that mutt a week to hunt…" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, don't start. I'll make you some hot pumpkin soup, ok? Hopefully it will warm you up." Esme wrapped a big woollen blanket around me, and we started to walk downstairs.

I sat on the couch, and I wrapped my arms around my legs. I was so cold that my teeth were chattering. What was wrong with me? I'm never sick!

I heard mom whispering to dad. "Can you try and find Jacob? Or at least another wolf? She needs to get warm, I've never seen like this before."

"Ok, I'll call Leah." I then heard him mumbling something into his phone; I was to cold to concentrate on what he was saying. He came to sit on the couch with me, being careful not to get too close.

"Leah's coming, she'll be here soon."

"Kay, thanks dad."

I closed my eyes, and I suddenly felt a warm breeze.

I opened my eyes to see Leah walking towards me. I smiled.

Leah and I have grown into being really good friends. She's like another aunt to me, I always feel happy around her.

"Hey kiddo. I heard you weren't feeling well."

I nodded my head.

She sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I lay my head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was feeling a little better. I soon realised why. Jacob was lying next to me, with his big arms around me. He was sound asleep, and quietly snoring.

"Jacob!" I croaked. I nudged him, but he didn't wake up. I carefully lifted his arm and snuck out of his hold. I wrapped the blanket around me again, and walked towards the kitchen. I saw the bowl of pumpkin soup sitting on the bench. I warmed it up and drank it all in one gulp. It made feel a little warmer, or maybe it was because Jacob was standing next to me.

"Oh Jacob, I missed you so much!" I started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding my head to his chest.

"Shh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! Jacob, for this past week, whenever I think of you I get all of these weird feelings, I've never felt them before! I've never missed you this much!"

"Nessie, I'm so sorry I haven't been around. Don't worry about the feelings, maybe you're just feeling a bit sick. I won't stay away for this long again, I promise!" He kept stroking my hair while I kept sobbing, the tears wouldn't stop coming.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

**Authors Note:**

**Hi again!  
This chapter didn't take me very long to write and publish either...  
I've got nothing to do at the moment and I have so many ideas about this story so I'm trying to write heaps!  
I hope you all like this new chapter!  
Even though I have alot of ideas at the moment, I would still appreciate it if people gave me more ideas...  
I will give the people who give me ideas full credit in my Author's Notes!!  
So please REVIEW and add some ideas if you have any! =)  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 4 ~ SHOPPING

Renesmee P.O.V

Jake kept his promise. For the next week, he was always around.

"Nessie, do you want to go shopping today?" Alice asked me, almost two weeks before my birthday. We were meant to go a couple of weeks ago, but we both got caught up.

"Uh… yeah, sure! I'll just go get some money."

"No need for that, I'll be paying for everything!"

"Alice, I can't let you pay for _everything_, it's too much!" I said.

"Please? It can be part of your birthday present." She begged.

"Fine… at least let me go and get some comfy shoes." I ran upstairs and grabbed my most comfy sneakers and my handbag. When I came back downstairs Alice was talking to Jacob.

"Will you _please _come? I know Nessie will be happy if you do!" Alice told him.

"Fine. I'll have to run past home to get changed though." Jake said.

"Are you coming?" I asked him, skipping the last three steps.

"Looks like it. I'll meet you guys there." He said as he gave me a quick hug.

"Well you better hurry! What are you waiting for? Go!" Alice gave him a little nudge.

"Ok, ok I'm going! See you soon." He ran out the door at full speed.

The parking lot was packed; we had to park on the top level. We went to the food court to wait for Jacob. I saw him in the huge crowd; he was so tall compared to everyone else. He came up to us with a huge smile on his face.

"I haven't been to the mall in such a long time!" He said, looking around at everything. "It's changed so much!"

"Maybe while we're here we can buy _you_ some new clothes too. Maybe we can buy you a nice shirt for Nessie's birthday." Alice told him.

"I didn't bring any money…" He said.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry about that!" Alice exclaimed.

We ate lunch first and then we went to the closest dress shop. They had a few cute dresses we already liked just in the window. "Jake, if you don't want to watch me try on dresses all day; you can go and look at other shops." I told him.

"Nah, its ok, I don't mind…" He said.

"Nessie, look!" Alice handed me three dresses, all very different. "These were all on the first rack! Imagine what else we can find in here… imagine what else we can find in the rest of the mall!" She handed the dresses to me and ran off looking at the rest of the store.

"Wow… that was quick…" Jake said looking at the dresses.

"Yeah, I better try these on. Can you tell Alice I'll be in the dressing rooms?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll sit outside."

I tried on the first dress. It was strapless and purple that came just above my knees. I liked it, it was cute. I came outside to show Jacob.

"Well?" I asked.

"Nessie, you look…" He was lost for words.

"Nessie! I love it! How many have you tried on?" Alice asked as she came with at least ten more dresses in her arms.

"This is only the first. I like it too." I told her.

"Well, give it to me, and try these on."

We exchanged dresses and I kept trying the rest on.

We spent about two hours in that one shop and we ended up buying almost half of the dresses I tried on.

We went to a shop for Jacob next. They had really nice but casual shirts in there, so we looked around.

Alice found a few shirts that we all liked, and this time I waited outside while Jake tried them on. Alice went off to find some more shirts for him.

Jacob came out of the dressing room with the top buttons done.

"Jake, if you leave the top buttons undone it looks a whole lot better…" I said as I undid the top two.

I looked up into his big brown eyes. I've never actually noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

Without even noticing, we were starting to lean in closer to one another. Our faces were becoming closer, and closer. I didn't know what was happening when…

"Ahem…!"

We quickly looked away from each other to see Alice standing there with even more shirts.

"Yeah, I like that shirt, try on this one, go!" I pushed him back in the dressing room.

Alice pulled me away to the other side of the store.

"What was that!?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't play stupid with me… you were about to kiss him!"

"No I wasn't." I said.

"Yes you were! Do you have feelings for him?" She asked.

"No… maybe… I don't know!" We sat down. "Lately whenever I think about him I get really weird feelings, I've never felt them before and I don't know what they are! It's weird because he's my best friend… I was just fixing his shirt and before I knew what was happening, we were… well…"

"About to kiss." She finished my sentence.

"Yeah."

"Alice? Nessie?" We heard Jacob call out from his change room. We walked over as he was undoing the top two buttons.

"I _love_ that shirt! We are definitely getting it!" Alice said. "Nessie, what do you think?" She asked me. They both looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I… I think it suits you." I told him.

"Ok, so we have a shirt for the party then." He said.

"I don't think so! You don't honestly think that we are going to walk out of here with just one shirt, do you?" Alice handed him another one. "Try this one."

Jake walked back inside and we sat down again.

"So is that why you were feeling sick last week? When Jake wasn't around?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw the lasagne in the fridge and it reminded me of him, and then I got that weird feeling again." I told her.

Jake came out with a nice blue shirt on.

"I don't like it as much as the other one, but we'll get it anyway. It still looks good." Alice told him.

"Ok, yeah I agree. Hey can we go to another store now, the shirts in here all look the same to me." He said.

"Fine, we'll go and try on some more dresses now. Ok, Nessie?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I said. Anything to take my mind off things.

Alice brought about five shirts for Jake, and then we went to a new dress shop. Alice picked out about fifteen dresses for me, and Jake helped her this time. While I was trying some on, Alice spotted a top that she thought Jacob would like, so they both went and quickly tried it on while I was still in the dressing room.

I came out and Jacob was standing there, holding a few new bags.

"How many shops did you go to while I was in there?" I asked.

"Oh, just one. We found a few pairs of shorts I liked, and I found a top that I'm going to wear to your party!"

"Cool, um, where's Alice?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She's looking for more dresses."

"Well, can you please do my zip up?" I turned around.

He did the zip and I turned around for him to see the dress.

"Do you like it?" I asked, still turning. It was a very long dress and I accidently tripped, but Jake caught me.

Crap, it was happening again. We were staring into each other's eyes, our faces getting closer and closer, yet again. I knew what was happening this time, but for some reason I wasn't stopping it. Why wasn't I stopping it!?

"Yeah, I like it." Jake said.

Thankfully, Alice came just in time to stop us.

"Nessie! I think that dress is a bit too long, why don't you try this one on?" She handed me a short dress and I went in the dressing room to try it on.

The rest of our day mostly consisted of me trying on dresses and shoes. We walked out of the mall with about twenty dresses, thirty shoes and millions of accessories. When we got home I had to parade for Rosalie, Esme and mom. They all liked what I brought, it was time to start deciding what I would wear to my party… that could take a while…


	5. Chapter 5 Meadow

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
This is a short chapter, it sort of continues with the next one...  
I hope you like it, and yes, I had to leave a cliffhanger! *mwahahahaha*  
But don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter right now and it should be posted within the next hour!  
Please read and REVIEW! :)  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 5 ~ MEADOW

Renesmee P.O.V

There was only one week until my birthday now. I was actually getting pretty excited. Most of my friends from school were coming, and most of our family was too.

My friends were so excited; they never stopped talking about it at school.

"Nessie, your party is going to be so much fun!" Emma told me one day. Emma was my best friend. She was the first person who spoke to me when I came to the school.

"I brought my dress on the weekend, I'm so excited too!" My other friend, Lilly told me.

"What sort of cake are you having?" Emma asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. My aunt Alice is organising it, and she said she's going to make it a surprise." I said.

"Look whose coming!" Emma squealed.

I turned to see Jacob walking up to us.

"Hey Nessie!" He gave me a hug. "Hey guys." He waved to Emma and Lilly. Emma squealed again.

"I think Emma has a bit of a crush on you." I told him. He chuckled.

The bell for our first class rang.

"I'll see you later. Bye girls!" He waved goodbye to us.

"He is so damn cute!" Emma said.

"I don't get why you're not going out with him…" Lilly told me.

"Guys! I told you, we're just friends!" I said.

'Well then can I go out with him?" Emma said, staring at him walking away.

We all laughed and started walking towards our class.

I came home from school to see my uncles and grandpa sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey Nessie! How was school?" Carlisle asked.

"Same as every other day. Where's everyone else?"

"Well your mom and dad are at the cottage, and your aunts and Esme are upstairs, organising your party I'm guessing." Jasper told me.

"Oh, and Jacob said to meet him outside when you get home." Emmet said.

"Ok, thanks." I put my bag away and headed outside into the woods. I followed Jacob's scent to find him lying down in the grass, in his wolf form.

"Hey Jake!" I said. He looked up. "You wanna race to the meadow?" I asked. He stood up, which I guess meant yes. I counted down from three, and we both ran as fast as we could. We got to the meadow at the same time, I lay down in the soft grass while Jacob ran into the trees to change. He came out and lay down next to me. We looked up at the clouds.

"I see a flower." He said, pointing to the sky.

"I see a dog." I pointed.

It was like we were in our own little world when we were in the meadow. My parents told me that they always used to come here when my mom was still human. Now Jake and I always came here.

We lay there for about an hour, watching all of the clouds go by. I turned to look at him; I noticed all of his features. His hair was perfect. Messy, but somehow perfect. He had the most beautiful eyes, the kind that you could stare into for hours. He was smiling; every time I see him smile it makes me want to smile too. He turned to face me. Oh no. No, no, NO! The feeling's found its way back! Go away! I sat up. Jacob did too. I looked at him again. My thoughts lost their way as I stared into his eyes. He smiled. That made me smile. We were leaning in closer to one another. This time, I wasn't sure if I wanted it to stop or not. But I decided to let it happen. Our faces were getting closer, I closed my eyes. His lips hardly touched mine when…

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

**Authors Note:**

Hi!  
I told you it wouldn't take me long to publish this chapter, didn't i?  
I hope you like this one... I think that Jacob haters will especially like this one...  
I love Jacob, and I'm shattered that this happened to him, but I thought this would make it interesting...  
thanks to my cousin, Cookie141 for giving me this idea! ily!  
so yeah i hope everyone like this chapter... please read and REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie  


CHAPTER 6~ BROKEN

Renesmee P.O.V

"Dad! I…"

"WHAT?"

"Edward, calm down…" Mom said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled.

"Edward, it was just a matter of time before this would happen… you know that… she's sixteen…" Jacob started.

"SHE'S THREE! AND I DIDN'T ASK YOU, DID I?" Dad demanded.

"Dad, stop it!" I screamed.

"Renesmee… go with your mother…now." He said with his lips barely moving. He bared his teeth and clenched his fists. I ran behind my mom. Jacob held his hands up.

"Edward, think about what you're doing. You don't want to hurt me, it will hurt Nessie.

"Don't tell me what I don't want to do!" He demanded.

"Dad, please stop!" He ignored me. "Mom, stop him!" I begged, tears in my eyes.

"Edward, look at what this is doing to her!" My mom yelled.

"Yeah Edward, look at her! You don't want to hurt her!" Jacob said.

My dad clenched his fists even tighter, if that was possible. He took a few steps towards Jacob. He raised his fist, he went for a punch, and I quickly closed my eyes. I heard a crunching sound; I looked to see Jacob on the floor, screaming in agony.

"JACOB!" I pushed my dad out of the way and ran to Jake's side. He was clutching his right shoulder; his whole right arm looked out of place. Tears started streaming out of my eyes. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU"VE DONE!" I yelled. My dad just stood there. My mom ran to see if Jacob was ok.

"I'll get Carlisle." She ran towards the house. My dad followed her.

"Jacob, shh… it's gonna be ok. Carlisle will be here in a second, he'll help you."

Before I could say anything else, Carlisle arrived, with everyone else, except for my dad. Carlisle looked at Jacob's arm. He then picked Jacob up and ran back to the house. We all followed.

Carlisle laid Jacob on the hospital bed in the office.

"Nessie, he's going to be ok. But I need you to wait in the lounge room with everyone else." He told me.

"Ok." I walked over to Jacob and kissed him on the forehead. I wiped the tears from my eyes and headed into the lounge room with everyone else. I sat on the couch and burst out crying again.

"Nessie, it's going to be ok." Alice sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I've never seen dad like that before." I sniffed.

Alice rocked me back and fourth, trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes, Carlisle walked down the stairs.

"He has three broken ribs and his right arm has been broken in five places. It will take him at the very least three weeks to heal. The cast is drying now."

"Can I please see him?" I asked.

"I can't see why not."

I walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. Jacob's face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey." He croaked.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better now that you're here."

I walked over and sat next to his bed.

"I can't believe my dad did this. I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel next time I see him" I said.

Jacob chuckled.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh, it hurts." He said.

"Sorry. Why didn't you change? You could've easily hurt him if you were in your wolf form."

"The least I could do is kill him. It's not like I can break his arm or anything. If I killed him, I think your mom would have done a little more than break my arm." He said.

I wanted to ask him why I got the weird feelings every time I thought about him. I wanted to ask him if he felt it too. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but now wasn't the right time. I could see he was tired, he was battling to keep his eyes open.

"I'll let you rest." I said. "I'll come to see you in the morning, I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you then." He said.

I walked back into the lounge room.

"How is he?" Mom asked.

"He's coping." I saw my dad standing in the doorway. "No thanks to you. Why the hell would you do something like that? You know that the only reason he didn't change is so that he wouldn't kill you? He could've changed to save himself from getting hurt, but he didn't want to kill you!"

"I understand." He said.

"No, you don't! You broke his arm in five places and you broke three of his ribs! I hate you!" I yelled. I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Party

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
I know it took me longer to upload this chapter...sorry!  
But it's because it's a really long chapter!  
But don't let this put you off reading it please!  
PLEASE read it and please REVIEW!  
I'm working very hard on the next chapter...and I will try and post it maybe tomorrow, or in a couple of days at the most!  
So please review and give me ideas on what to put in the next few chapters... it will make me write faster!!  
So please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think! =)  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 7~ PARTY

Renesmee P.O.V

It was the morning of my birthday. I woke up to hear the birds chirping loudly outside my window. Most people would find this annoying, but I loved it. There was a cool breeze coming in from the window, which felt good against my warm face. I rolled over, and saw the time. It was a few minutes before 9.00. Any minute now Alice would run in my room and wake me up. Last night she asked what time I would like to be woken up, and coming from her that meant 'what time can I wake you up and wish you happy birthday?' So I told her 9 was fine. I listened to the birds while I waited for Alice. They were singing me a beautiful birthday song. It actually sort of sounded like the 'Happy Birthday' song. I looked at the time again. It was 8.59. As soon as the clock turned to 9.00 Alice burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled. She sat on my bed and gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm still half asleep, you know. So please don't yell to loud…" I yawned.

"Sorry." She whispered. She handed me a big box with a big purple bow on top.

"What's this? I thought you were going to give me my present at my party, with everyone else." I said.

"I _am_ giving you a present at your party. But I wanted to give you something now too!" She said.

"Well can I open it at my party?" I asked.

"Please open it now! I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it! And, you will wear it tonight!"

"That's exactly what she said to me on the morning of my 18th birthday." My mom said, standing in the doorway. "Happy birthday Nessie!" She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom. Ok Alice, I'll open it." I lifted the lid to see a beautiful purple dress. I lifted it out of the box, my mouth hanging wide open. It was a dress that looked like it came to just above my knees. It was strapless and it puffed out at the bottom, similar to a tutu.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Alice I love it!" I exclaimed. I hopped up and held it against myself. I walked over to the mirror to see it.

"Alice, you sure do know how to pick out great dresses!"

I turned around to see Esme and Rosalie walking into my room.

"Happy birthday!" Esme gave me a big hug.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" Rosalie gave me another hug.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Come downstairs and have some breakfast. And the boys are all here, they want to wish you a happy birthday." Alice said. Everyone left to let me get changed. I put on some jeans and a nice t-shirt, and ran down the stairs. Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to greet me.

"Three already? How did you get so big?!" Emmet picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. "Happy birthday." He said as he put me down.

"Happy birthday!" Jasper gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys!" I sat down at the bench; there was a huge stack of pancakes already sitting there for me. I guessed my dad made them, he has been trying to do nice things for me this past week, to try and make me forgive him, but he never actually says sorry, he just does nice things for me.

"Happy birthday Nessie." He said, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks dad." I said, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

After I finished eating, Alice ordered me to do something that would keep me occupied until my birthday party.

"So, any plans for today?" She asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well I need to decorate the house, don't I? Can you go somewhere; maybe watch a movie with your friends?"

"If I must." I said. I headed up to my room and rang Emma. We planed to go out for the day. Watch a movie, and then maybe go shopping. Alice kicked us out as soon as Emma arrived; Emma wasn't even allowed to come inside.

"Go! Have fun! Nessie, after you're finished, go back to the cottage and get ready for your party there, ok?" Alice said.

"Ok, I'll see you all tonight!" I waved goodbye. My mom took us to the mall for our day out.

"I'll see you tonight Nessie!" Emma called out as she drove off with her mom. My mom came to pick me up and we drove back to the cottage. We got there and I quickly ran into my room and started getting ready. Alice would yell at me if I was a minute late. I put the dress that Alice got me, and some cute purple heels on. I put on a nice silver necklace that we brought on our shopping trip last week, some matching earrings, and a few bangles. I put a little makeup on and got my purse. I walked out into the lounge room to see a note on the table. It said:

'Dear Nessie. Your father and I have gone to the house, so come when you're ready. Come in through the front, Alice has decorated the driveway and she wants you to see it. Don't be long, Alice is getting restless. Mom.'

I put the note back on the table and started walking to the house.

The driveway was decorated with beautiful lights hanging on the trees. On the sides of the road there were different coloured candles. It was so pretty because it lit up the whole driveway. There were signs every now and then saying 'Party This Way.' I followed them even though I knew the way. As I got closer and closer to the house the sounds of people talking got louder and louder. I could recognise some voices. I could hear Emma, Rosalie, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and I could hear Alice, her voice was by far the loudest. The house came into view. I could see people standing around, talking. And I could see Alice running around like a headless chook. She looked out of the window and saw me coming. She ran to the door and opened it before I was even there.

"Hurry Nessie, almost everyone's here!" She gestured with her hand to hurry up. I walked through the door and everyone all at once shouted,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I covered my mouth with my hands, amazed at what Alice has done with the place, and amazed at how many people had showed up. I think there were more people here than on the list! My family came up to me and dragged me off upstairs into Alice's room. They all wished me happy birthday again and started giving me gifts.

"This one's from all of us." Alice said, handing me a small square box. I opened it to find a car key.

"No way!" I said.

"It's waiting for you in the garage!" Emmett said.

"Oh my god you guys, thank you so much!" I said as we had a huge group hug.

"Us next…" Esme said excitedly. She handed me a huge parcel. "It's from me, your mom, and your aunts." I unwrapped it and it was a huge, colourful quilt. All of the patches had a different picture on it. Each picture was so detailed and it had its own meaning.

"Did you make this?" I asked in awe.

"Yep. We each handmade different patches, and then Esme sewed it all together." Alice said, beaming.

"I love it! Thank you!" I hugged them.

"Us next!" Emmett said. He handed me a box with a little card on it. 'From your two favourite uncles.' It said.

I opened it and inside was a baseball and a baseball mitt. The ball was white with purple stitching, and the mitt was brown with purple stitching.

"Oh Emmet, Jasper, I love it so much! Thank you!" They both gave me a big hug.

"When we change their minds you can play with your very own ball and mitt!" Emmet whispered.

"Well now that I'm physically and mentally sixteen we need to do that soon." I told him.

Carlisle was next in line. He handed me a small package wrapped in purple tissue paper. I unwrapped it to find a bracelet with a charm hanging off the end of it. On the charm was my family's Cullen crest. I looked at Carlisle.

"You're a Cullen, so you need one too." He said.

"Thanks grandpa!" I gave him a hug.

My dad was last. He handed me a postcard with a picture of an island on it. I turned it around and read the message on the back.

'Dear Renesmee. Happy birthday. I'm extremely proud of you, the young lady you've become. I'm so sorry about how I've been acting lately. You're only three, but you've grown up so much, and I guess I'm having a hard time realising that. I know you don't understand why I acted the way I did, but in time, you will. Again, I'm sorry. The picture on the front of this card is your present. Isle Nessie. It's your island. Yours to do whatever you want with it. Happy birthday. I love you, always know that. Love from, your father.'

I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad, thank you! This is the best birthday present anyone could ever get!" I looked up at him. "But you know I still don't totally forgive you yet, right?" I told him.

"I understand that. I'm sure, when you know, you'll forgive me." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now, go and enjoy your party."

I headed back downstairs to see everyone dancing and talking again. Now I had time to notice all of the decorations. I was right, everything was mostly purple. There were purple, pink and silver streamers hanging from the roof. There were the same coloured balloons everywhere, on the roof, on the staircase, some on the floor, everywhere! And all of the cups, plates and cutlery were purple too. Above the present table was a huge purple sign that said 'Happy Sweet 16th Nessie!' I loved it. Alice made everything look so beautiful!

Emma and Lilly ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Happy birthday!" They said.

"Thanks!"

"Your house is so cool! It's huge! And your family is awesome. We met your aunt Alice before, she is so nice!" Emma told me.

I told my friends that Carlisle and Esme were my parents, and that my mom and dad were my aunt and uncle, because they would be way too young to be my parents. And we told them that Carlisle and Esme are a few years older than they really are.

I walked over to the drink table and got some punch. Alice skipped over to me.  
"So, do you like what I've done with the place?" She asked.

"Alice, I love it! It's beautiful!" I said.

"It's not too… purple?"

"No, not at all!" I had a sip of punch. "Hey, where's Jacob? I haven't seen him tonight." I asked.

"He said he was coming later, around now actually." Alice walked over to the door to greet some new guests. I kept drinking my punch, when I felt a big warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jacob with a big smile on his face.

"Happy birthday!" He hugged me with his good arm.

"Thanks Jake! How's the arm? And the ribs?" I asked.

"A bit better than yesterday I think. My ribs still hurt when I laugh too hard though, so don't make me, ok?" We laughed, but not too hard.

"Hey Jacob!" Embry walked up to us. "Happy birthday Nessie!" He said, giving me a little hug.

"Thanks Embry."

"Nessie!" Emma walked up to me.

"Who made this, it's amazing!" She asked, with her mouth full of pizza.

"My mom." (Meaning Esme)

"She's such a good cook!" She said, shoving more pizza into her mouth. Embry nudged me.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, Emma, this is Jacob's friend, Embry. Embry, this is my best friend, Emma." They looked awkwardly at each other.

"Hi!" Half of the food in Emma's mouth fell out. Her face turned a bright shade of red. Embry smiled.

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away when it comes to food."

"So do I!" Embry said. They looked at each other for a while, smiling. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Embry, why don't you go get Emma a drink?" He asked.

"Ok! I'll be right back, don't worry!" Embry dashed off.

"Wow, he's cute!" Emma squealed. She followed him. Jake and I both laughed. He gave me another hug. Again, I wanted to ask him so many questions. I wanted to put my hand on his cheek to let him know what I've been feeling whenever I think about him. I looked up at him. "Come and take a walk with me." He said. He started walking towards the back door, and I followed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Explinations

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
I hope you all like this chapter... I know I do!  
Let me know what you think please...  
REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 8~ EXPLINATIONS

Renesmee P.O.V

We walked out into the backyard. It was decorated with beautiful lights and lanterns everywhere. No one was outside, which was good for us, that meant we could talk. We sat on the garden swing and Jake put his arm around me. I leant my head against his shoulder and we were silent for a while.

"I know how you've been feeling lately." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're dad has been reading your mind, and he's been telling me. I know that you don't understand why you've been feeling that way, but I can explain everything."

"What!? My dad has been reading my mind?" I jumped up. "And to think, I was going to forgive him!" I started walking towards the house.

My dad found out that he can control if he wants to read my mind or not. We made an agreement that because I'm old enough to make my own decisions without him criticising every one, he would stay out of my head.

"Nessie, please let me explain first!" Jacob grabbed my arm. We walked back to the swing and sat down.

"The reason you've been having weird feelings about me is because I've imprinted on you." He told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well werewolves imprint on other people, and that means… well… I guess it means love at first sight."

"So… Sam imprinted on Emily?" That was the only example I could think of.

"Yes. When he saw her he fell in love with her. Then she also felt a strong urge to be with him." He said.

"When did you imprint on me?" I asked.

"The very first time I saw you. When you were a baby."

"Then how come I didn't have feelings for you when I was a baby?"

"Well we think it was because you were too young to understand."

"So what I've been feeling is… love?"

"Well that's what it looks like."

I guess it all made some sort of sense to me now.

"How come my dad hurt you when we were about to…?"

"I think he's just having a hard time getting used to the idea about us. He still sees you as a little girl, and I don't think he was expecting you to have feelings for me at such a young age." Jake explained.

"Oh." We were silent for a while.

"Hey, I still haven't given you your birthday present!" He took out a box that was sitting in his sling and handed it to me. I opened it and took out the tissue paper. I took out what was on top first. It was a dream catcher. It had beads and feathers and a small wooden wolf hanging off the bottom.

"Did, did you…?" I started.

"Yeah, I made it. I brought your mom one that looked really similar for her 18th birthday, but I thought I'd try to make you one, it's more special this way."

"Thank you!"

"There's something else too." I looked into the box and took out a necklace. It had a little silver love heart on it.

"I made that too." Jake said.

"Jake, its… it's beautiful!"

"I hope you like it." He took it out of my hands and tried to put it around my neck. He was struggling a bit, with his broken arm.

"Don't hurt yourself, I'll do it." I giggled and put it on. "It's perfect, thank you." I said.

The feelings were back again. Now that I knew what they were it somehow didn't feel so weird anymore.

I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes, which somehow seemed even more beautiful now than before. He smiled my favourite smile. It made me smile.

"Nessie!" Alice ran up to us and grabbed my arm. "It's time to cut the cake! Come on!" She pulled me inside and made me stand behind what used to be the present table. All of the presents were moved and now there was just a knife sitting there, waiting for me to use it. Alice ran into the kitchen to get the cake. Everyone went silent and stared at me. I smiled awkwardly, waiting for Alice to come. After a couple of minutes all of the lights went out, and there was a bright glow coming form the doorway of the kitchen. Everyone turned to see Alice holding a cake that was half the size of her. She walked up and placed it on the table in front of me. It was so beautiful. It had purple icing with different coloured butterflies sticking out of it. It had 16 white candles on top and a big silver 16 on the front. I loved it. Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to get the camera. Everyone started singing happy birthday, Alice's voice was the loudest, well, second loudest, Emmet's voice was booming over everyone else's. I closed my eyes to make a wish. I wished that my dad and I could go back to how we were. I wished that my friends would forever stay my friends, even though they didn't know what I really was. And, most of all, I wished that Jacob and I could always stay friends, and maybe even become something more. I took in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles at once. Everyone cheered. I grabbed the knife and cut the cake, being careful not to touch the bottom, I didn't know which boy was the closest. Alice was soon by my side again and she took the cake back into the kitchen. The music started again and everyone went off to how they were.

I sat on the couch by the dance floor. I had so many different thoughts running through my head. I was thinking about the conversation Jake and I had, about him imprinting on me. I saw Sam and Emily dancing; I saw how happy they were. There was a part of me that wished Jacob and I could be like that one day. The song changed to a slower one, my favourite song. I sighed; everyone had someone to dance with. Jake walked up to me, with his hand out.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, with a smile. I stood up and took his hand. He walked me to the middle of the dance floor, where we started to dance. It was a bit awkward, since he only had one good arm, but we managed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We danced silently. When it was near the last chorus I looked up at him, and he looked at me. Yep, the feeling was back. And this time it was a good feeling. We were, yet again, leaning in closer to each other. I was being careful not to get my hopes up, expecting someone to stop us, but that thought was slowly drifting away, as Jake and I got closer and closer. He was bending his head down, to reach me, and I was standing on my tippy toes, to reach him. I was sure someone was about to come and ruin the moment, but I was wrong. We were getting closer and closer by the second, and finally, out lips touched. My first kiss. It was amazing. I couldn't believe it was happening. It felt like it could go on forever. He pulled away from me as the song ended. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. We smiled and I put my head against his big chest.

After we danced for a while, Emma and Embry came up to us.

"Hey Nessie!" She had her arms wrapped around Embry, I guessed what had happened. She saw me with my arms still around Jacob, and I think she knew what had happened too. She smiled as if to say, 'way to go!'

"Hey Emma, can you please get me a glass of punch?" Embry asked.

"Sure! I'll be right back." They gave each other a quick kiss and Emma ran off.

"Jacob, man, I imprinted on her!" He said excitedly.

"I can see that!" Jake said.

"Does Nessie know…?"

"Yeah, I told her everything." Jake said. Embry's face lit up.

"Congrats I guess!" He gave me a hug and hi – fived Jake.

"Thanks, ditto." Jake said.

Emma came back and dragged Embry off. Jake looked at me, and I looked up at him. He kissed me again, and I realised that I now looked at him in a totally different way. He wasn't just a friend now,

I loved him.

**Authors Note:**

**I think it's what you've been waiting for!  
i Hoped you liked it!  
Now I need ideas of what to do next, so please help out!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	9. Chapter 9 Date

**Authors Note:**

**Hi! I hope you like this chapter... i didn't really know what to write but I tried my best!  
I have heaps of ideas about the next few chapters so I'll be writing non-stop for the next few days!  
Let me know what you think of this chapter and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 9 ~ DATE

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, still in my party dress. I must've been too tired to get undressed last night. The end of the night was pretty much a blur. I think it consisted of a lot of dancing, and really, really bad karaoke. I got up, and went downstairs. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug, squeezing me as hard as she could.

"Nessie! I heard about last night! What happened? What was it like?" She asked.

"Um, what?" I said, confused.

"Jacob told me…" She gave me a hint.

"Oh! That! Yeah… uh… nothing really happened…"

"Don't give me that!" She pulled me to the dining table, where mom, Esme and Aunt Rose were sitting.

"We need details!" Alice said. They all stared at me, waiting to tell them about my eventful night.

"Well…" I started. "He took me out into the backyard… and he told me that when I was a baby, he imprinted on me… and that means when…"

"We know what imprinting means!" My mom said.

"So, you know that he imprinted on me?" I asked.

"Yes, the mutt told us when it happened." Rose said.

"What happened after that?!" Alice asked.

"Well, he gave me a dream catcher, and a necklace. This one." I said, showing them the necklace still on my neck. "And then we went inside so I could cut the cake, then we started dancing, and then we… kissed." I said.

They all started cheering.

"It's about time!" Alice said. "Well, Jacob wants to take you out tonight, so we need to get you ready!"

"What? But he hasn't asked me yet…" As soon as I said that, the phone rang. I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie." I recognised that voice anywhere.

"Jake! Hi!"

"I was wondering… are you busy tonight?" He asked.

"No… why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to come and see a movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds great!" I said.

"Ok! So, is 6 ok? I'll pick you up and then we can go have dinner."

"I'll see you then!" I said. We hung up and I walked back to the table.

"Go have a shower and then we are deciding what you're wearing for tonight!" Alice ordered.

For the rest of the day the girls were making me try on all different outfits. At about 5.00, we found the perfect outfit. It was a cute light blue dress that came just below my knees. It was a flowy dress, so when I spun around it went out. I loved it. We found some nice black ballet flats and a cute clutch that matched. Rose did my hair and Esme did my makeup, while my mom and Alice were telling me what I should say and do.

Before we knew it, it was five minutes before Jake was due to come. We headed downstairs, and all of the boys were waiting to see me. My dad was sitting on the couch, he still wasn't too happy about the idea of Jacob and I being together.

"Wow, for a three year old, you're pretty hot!" Emmett gave me a hug.

"You do look pretty." Jasper told me.

"I'm so proud of you." Carlisle kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks guys." I saw my dad trying to ignore us. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Dad, I know you're not happy with me being with Jacob. I know you think I'm too young. I know I'm only three, but you have to remember that I'm mentally sixteen. So don't treat me like a three year old, please treat me like I'm a sixteen year old." I said.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm trying to treat you like a young woman, but it's hard for me. Jacob and I aren't exactly the best of friends."

"I know dad, but for me, can't you just try to be nicer to him? I'll tell him to be nicer to you." I said.

"I'll try my hardest." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, dad. And please, try to stay out of my head." He smiled. The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Alice said, looking through the window.

I ran and opened the door. Jake was standing there, in a shirt we brought on out shopping day, with a bunch of tulips in his hands.

"Hey, you're out of your sling!" I pointed at his arm.

"Yeah, I still need to stay with the plaster on for another week. It's healing faster than we thought though!" He handed me the flowers. "These are for you. I know that tulips are your favourite." I smelt them.

"Jacob, they're beautiful, thank you!" I gave him a big hug. I handed the flowers to Esme, said a quick goodbye to everyone, and headed out of the door, holding Jacob's hand.

He took me to a beautiful Italian restaurant for dinner. We talked for what seemed like hours, and then we headed off to see a movie. We saw a romantic comedy, which left us in a pretty good mood. We walked out of the cinema, still hand in hand.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked. It was only 9.00, still pretty early. I was due home by 10.00.

"It's a surprise." He said, grinning. When we got to our destination he made me close my eyes. We walked through what seemed like a forest, but I couldn't tell with my eyes closed. We got to a clearing and he took his hand off my eyes. It was the meadow. Our meadow. It looked so much different at night. The light from the moon shone over it, and it made everything a faint shade of silver. We lay down in the grass and looked up at the stars.

"We've come here so many times and looked at the clouds, I thought we could come and look at the stars instead." Jake said. "And I know heaps on constellations, and all of their stories, so I thought I could tell you some."

"I'd love that, thank you." I said.

We stargazed for almost an hour. Jake told me about all the different stars that we could see. He said that each one had its own meaning and story.

We lost track of time, and quickly headed off home when we realised we only had 10 minutes to get home.

When we arrived at the house we sat in the car for a couple of minutes, not saying anything.

"I had fun tonight, thank you." I finally said.

"I had fun too." He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the front door. Before I opened it he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked towards the window to see Alice looking at us.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." I opened the door and walked in. As soon as I locked the door everyone surrounded me and asked me how my first date went. I had to tell them every detail about everything. What he said, what I said, where we went, what we did, everything.

I was so tired so after I told them about my night I went straight to bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Bowling

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!  
I hope you like this chapter...  
Please read and REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 10 ~ BOWLING

Renesmee P.O.V

The day came for Jacob to get his plaster off. He came over in the afternoon, to see Carlisle. I sat in Carlisle's office with them.

"Your arm looks like it's fully healed. Just be a bit careful, maybe don't phase for one or two days." Carlisle told him.

"Ok doc, thanks." Jake held my hand and we walked down the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing today?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Well, Embry and Emma have been wanting to go on a double – date with us for ages. Emma's always wanted to go bowling, and now that I can use this arm again, I was thinking we could go."

"Bowling? Jake, I've never been." I said, embarrassed. Jake chuckled.

"Don't worry, I can teach you!" He said.

"Ok, I'll be right back then! You call Embry and tell him we'll meet him soon." I ran upstairs and got changed in some jeans and a nice top. I ran back downstairs and we drove to the bowling alley.

Embry and Emma were already waiting for us inside.

"Emma!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Nessie! How have you been?" She asked.

"Great! How have you been?"

"I've been good too. Embry thinks he's the best at bowling, but I think I'm better." She said.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" Embry said as he walked over to us with Jacob. Embry gave me a hug and Jacob gave Emma a hug. We booked a lane and we hired our shoes.

"Ok, so how do I do this?" I asked Jacob when we got to our lane.

"Well, grab a ball." Jake pointed to all of the bowling balls on the rack. I picked the lightest purple one. "Now put your fingers in these holes." He showed me with his own ball. "The aim of the game is basically to knock all of those pins down. You get two shots per round. If you get them all down in one go you get a strike, which is worth the most points. If you knock them down in two goes you get a spare."

'Ok, I think I get it." I threw the ball and didn't get any of the pins down. Jake laughed. "Was that good?" I asked.

"No. That thing the ball went in, on the sides, it's called a gutter. You're not supposed to get the ball in there."

"Oh. Let me try again." I picked up another ball. I swung my arm back to throw it and I accidently let it go a bit too early. It almost hit Embry, but luckily he caught it. "Embry! I'm so sorry!" I went to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" He handed me the ball. I went to throw it again and it went in the gutter again.

"You'll get the hang of it." Jake picked up a ball and threw it; he got a strike on his first go.

"I bet you 10 dollars I'll win." Embry said to Emma as he walked up to the lane.

"You're on." She said. Embry threw it and got a spare. When it was Emma's turn she also got a spare. I got better and better as I played, but I was still getting pretty bad scores. Emma and Embry had the same score as each other throughout the whole game.

It was the last round. I walked up to the lane.

"Good luck!" Jacob said. I threw the ball. I got a strike! They cheered. Jake picked me up and spun me around.

"I knew you could do it!" He said. He gave me a kiss. Jacob had his go next. He got another strike. Then it was Embry's turn. He got a nine.

"Come on, beat that!" He said to Emma as she walked up.

"All I have to do is get a strike or a spare, and I'll beat you. This will be a piece of cake!" She said. She threw the ball. She didn't get any down on he first go. She threw it a second time. She knocked all of the pins down except for one. The last one wobbled a bit, and we all thought it was going to fall down, but it never did.

"You guys drew!" Jacob laughed.

"It looks like I'm just as good as you." Emma told Embry as she gave him a kiss.

We then went out for dinner and we talked for a while. Then Jacob took me home.

"Thanks for today. Bowling is fun! Even though I suck at it!" I told him in the car.

"Don't be too hard on yourself; it was your first time. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"I wanna take you somewhere. Bring your bathers ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick kiss and went inside.


	11. Chapter 11 Dive

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone.  
I've been getting alot of reviews, thank you!!  
I'm so happy that people are enjoying my story.  
I hope you all like this chapter.  
I'll write and publish the next one A.S.A.P, I'm hoping I can do it today!  
Please read and REVIEW! Let me know what you think  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 11 ~ DIVE

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up the next morning very excited for the rest of my day with Jacob. While I was getting dressed I tried to think of the places we might go. The beach? But it was too cold for the beach. The pool? Jake doesn't seem like a pool type. I kept on wondering while I put my bathers on. Then I put some shorts and a singlet over them. I headed downstairs to find Jacob sitting at the kitchen table. He was wearing nothing but his board shorts.

"Jake!" I ran down into his arms. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope, werewolf, remember?" He said. He gave me a kiss.

"You guys are so cute together!" Alice said, admiring us.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Yep. Let's go!" Jake drove me all the way to La Push beach, near his house.

"Jake, isn't it a bit cold to go to the beach?" I asked as we drove past.

"We aren't exactly going to the beach." He said.

We kept driving up a hill until we got to a bunch of cliffs. We got out of the car and walked onto a cliff.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go cliff diving. You've been asking me about it." He said.

"Really? But don't my parents think it's a bit dangerous?"

"Well your mom said its fine. Your dad isn't that thrilled about the idea but your mom said she'll try to change his mind."

Jake told me the main things I needed to do so I wouldn't hurt myself. We decided that I would jump in first. I took off my shorts and singlet. It was cold, but Jacob said it's best to cliff dive in cold weather. I walked up to the edge. I took in a deep breath. The ocean smelt beautiful. I looked down. I was pretty high up. There was a part of me that was scared as hell, but the other part of me, the part that wanted to do this so badly, won the fight. I took a big leap into the air. The wind blew back my hair. I felt like I was flying. It was such an amazing feeling. I hit the water smoothly. It was cold, but it felt good. I rose up to the surface. I took in a big breath and looked up just in time to see Jacob jumping in. He landed right next to me and popped his head up after a few seconds. We laughed for a while. After floating there for what seemed like forever, Jacob got a worried look on his face.

"Look out!" He screamed. I turned around just in time to see a huge wave towering over me. I didn't have time to go under; the wave hit me, pulling me under. It spun me around, making me dizzy. I was trying my hardest to hold my breath for as long as I could. I couldn't see the surface, I couldn't pull myself up. I was swimming as fast as I could; trying to find which way was up. I could feel my arms and legs getting numb. I decided to give up, maybe gravity will be on my side and I would float to the top. I just floated there. Gravity wasn't working. I wasn't going anywhere. I could see everything getting darker and darker. I didn't care anymore. I felt too weak. My eyes slowly closed. My mind drifted away. I must've been somewhat conscious, because I could feel something warm pulling me. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't care. I didn't care that I was being pulled onto the beach, because what was left of my mind thought I was already dead. Everything was still dark; even though I was sure I was out of the water. I could faintly hear someone calling my name. Someone telling me to breathe. I could feel pressure on my chest, then something warm on my lips.

"Come on Nessie! Please, breathe!" I felt the pressure again. It made me cough. I coughed up a lot of water. I opened my eyes. I saw Jacob, his eyes full of tears.

"Oh thank God!" He hugged me.

"Jacob?" It hurt to talk. My throat and my chest felt scratched, from the salt water. It burned.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok." He hugged me again, for longer this time. I could tell he was fighting back tears. He picked me up, still holding me close to his chest. I was shivering; I was so cold. He walked me back to his car. He put me in the passenger's seat and tightly wrapped two blankets around me. He got in the car and started to drive home. I think I fell back asleep, because when I opened my eyes again we were in front of the house. Jacob picked me up and walked into the house. I heard a lot of screaming and someone crying. I heard my dad yelling and my mom trying to calm him down. I wanted to tell him that I was ok, to not be mad at Jacob. I felt someone else take me out of Jacob's arms. That made me much colder. I opened my eyes, to see Carlisle's face. He took me up to his office and lay me down on the bed. I fell back asleep.

When I woke up it was light again, it must've been the next day. I tried to listen to what was going on downstairs. I couldn't hear anything. After a couple of minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. Someone opened the door and then I heard my dad yelling again.

"How dare you show your face here again."

"Edward, I just want to see that she's ok."

"Well you can't see her."

"Edward, calm down. This happened to me too, remember? It was just a bit of bad luck."

"I should have never agreed to let her go."

"She needs a bit of freedom."

"Don't tell me what she needs!"

"Please, just let me see her."

"No!"

"Edward, she might want to see him. Let him go."

It was silent for a while, and then I heard someone coming up the stairs. Jacob opened the door.

"Jacob!" I croaked.

"Shh, don't talk." He sat down next to the bed. "Are you ok?"

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry Nessie. I never should have taken you."

"No Jacob! I wanted to go! Like my mom said, it was just bad luck! Don't listen to my dad, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" My throat burned so badly, but I didn't care.

"I'm glad you're ok. Make sure you get enough rest, ok?"

Carlisle came in.

"How are you feeling, Nessie?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Can I come downstairs?" I asked.

"I guess so. Jacob, help her up."

Jacob put his arms around me, keeping me warm. I was still so cold. He helped me walk downstairs and sit on the couch. Everyone surrounded me.

"Are you ok?" My mom asked, hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm really cold. Jake?" My mom let go of me and let Jacob sit next to me to keep me warm. I rested my head on his big, bare chest.

"Nessie, you are never going to go cliff diving again, do you hear me?" My dad said, still keeping his eyes on Jacob.

"No dad! I liked it, it was fun! Yes, it's not the safest thing to do, but what else can I do? Bungee jumping? Abseiling? They're dangerous too! I want to have _some_ freedom in my life! Why do you have to be so protective?"

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know! So, am I going to lock myself in my room for the rest of my life? Because _that's_ safe. Nothing is safe anymore! Even going out to the shops isn't safe, is it?"

"Edward, she has a point." Alice said.

My dad shook his head and ran off into the woods.

"He always does this. I hate it! Why can't he just let me have some fun?" I said.

"He'll get over it. Remember, he still sees you as a three year old." My mom said.

"Well he needs to get over the fact that I'm not a baby anymore." I said.

After a while I went into my room and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Tulips

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
This is a very short chapter, I know!  
But I hope you all like it anyway!  
I'm going to write the next chapter now, so it gets published tonight!  
I will try and write a couple more chapters tomorrow.  
Let me know what you think of this chapter please!  
Please read and REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 12 ~ TULIPS

Renesmee P.O.V

When I woke up everything was silent. I expected to hear more yelling and fighting. My stomach grumbled. I was so hungry. I got up and put my dressing gown on. I walked down the stairs, to find my whole lounge room full of different coloured tulips. My mouth hung open. The bunch closest to the stairs had a big card on it, with 'Nessie' written on the front. I opened it and read it.

'Dear Nessie. I hope you're feeling better today. I'm sorry, but I'll be out with the pack all day today. I miss you already. I'm sure you've noticed the tulips by now. There is one tulip for each time I've thought of you this morning. I'll see you tonight. I love you.'

I picked up a tulip and smelt it. It smelt so beautiful, one of my favourite smells in the whole world. The doorbell rang. I put the tulip and the card down and opened the door. It was a delivery man.

"These are from you." He said, giving me another bunch of flowers. "I'm guessing I'll see you again later." He said.

"Thank you." My throat still burned. I went back inside and put the flowers down. I took a deep breath and smelt all of the flowers. My stomach grumbled again, and I remembered why I came downstairs in the first place. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I felt like Esme's hot pumpkin soup, but she wasn't here. No one was here. I thought that was a bit weird. I then got a sudden craving for Emily's cooking. I got the phone and rang her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, its Nessie." I said.

"Hey Nessie! How are you feeling? I heard what happened yesterday."

"I'm feeling better. I'm actually a bit hungry, and no one's here. I was wondering…"

"Of course you can come over. I was just about to start cooking, so you can join me for lunch." She said.

"Ok, thanks! I'll come over soon."

We hung up and I went upstairs to get ready. I then headed to her house.

When I got there I could smell her cooking from outside. The door was open so I knocked on the door as I walked in.  
"Hi Nessie!" She came over and gave me a hug. Emily was like another Aunt to me.

"Hey Emily." I sat down at the kitchen table. She took some very large muffins out of the oven.

"Here, they're still hot, so be careful." She put the plate on the table.

"Thanks." I grabbed one and took a bite. I loved her cooking, especially her muffins. When they're warm they warm up your throat in just one bite. It felt good.

"I'm making pumpkin soup." She said.

"I was craving it this morning." I said, taking another bite.

We ate lunch, and then we had some more muffins. We talked for a while, and she told me stories about her and Sam. She told me about when they met, and she told me about when he asked her to marry him. She seemed so happy and she couldn't wait to get married to him. She said they haven't gotten married yet because they can never find the right time.

After talking for ages, I headed home. There were even more flowers in the lounge room than when I left, and the smell of the tulips was very strong now. Everyone was home, and we all watched a movie and relaxed. Jake came back late at night, before I was about to go to bed. I thanked him for the tulips. He gave me a kiss goodnight, and I went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Understanding

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone.  
I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to go and start writing the next one now!  
Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 13 ~ UNDERSTANDING

Renesmee P.O.V

Jacob and I went on double-dates with Embry and Emma all of the time. It was hard for the boys though, they couldn't talk about wolf things in front of Emma, because she didn't know their secret. Embry couldn't find the right time to tell her.

"Hey Nessie." Embry said one day as he came over for lunch.

"Hey Embry!" I gave him a hug.

"Hey, I'm thinking of telling Emma tonight." He said.

"Oh!"

"And I was wondering, can you and Jacob be there? I might need some help with explaining everything to her."

"Of course we'll be there! And I was thinking of telling her about me, maybe I could do that tonight too." I said. "Invite her over here; you guys can have dinner with us."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight then." He said.

Emma came with Embry that night, excited about dinner.

"Hey Nessie!" She said as I opened the door. I gave her a hug and I gave Embry one too. They said hi to the rest of my family, and then they came into the lounge room.

"Hey, how about we go into the backyard? We wanna tell you something." Embry told Emma. She looked at us, a bit suspicious, but she followed us outside anyway.

We sat down on the garden bench.

"So what do you wanna tell me?" She asked.

"You might think this might sound a bit weird, and you might now believe it at first…" Embry started.

She held his face in between her hands.

"Whatever it is, we can work it out. Tell me." She said.

"Well… I'm… I'm a… a…" He stuttered.

"Embry, you can tell me." She said.

"I'm a werewolf." He said. Emma was silent for a while.

"Please say something." Embry said.

"I didn't think that sort of thing was real…" She said.

"Well, it is." Jacob said.

"You know too?" She asked, looking at Jacob and me.

"I'm one too." Jake said.

"Oh."

"I totally get it if you think it's weird, and if you're freaked out, and if you never want to see me again…"

Emma stopped him with a kiss.

"Yeah I think it's weird. And yeah, I'm a little freaked out. But I'd never, ever, not want to see you again."

They kissed again.

"I have something to tell you too." I said.

"Are you one too?" She said, laughing.

"No, not exactly. I'm half vampire." I said slowly.

"Really? How does that work?" She asked.

"Well, firstly, Carlisle and Esme aren't my parents."

"They aren't? Well, who is then?" She asked.

"You know my aunt Bella and Uncle Edward?" She nodded. "They're my parents. My dad's a vampire and my mom was still a human when I was born. She was dying after I was born, so my dad turned her into a vampire like him. My whole family are vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." I explained.

"So, if Carlisle and Esme aren't your parents, then how are they related to you?" She asked.

"They're my grandparents." I said.

"Oh."

"Vampires don't age, so my family have looked the same all of their vampire life. I grow faster than humans, and at some point I'll stop. Carlisle thinks when I look about 18."

"So, if you grow faster than us, how old are you?"

"Even though I look 16, I'm only three."

"Really?! You don't look three…" She said.

"Exactly." I explained everything there is to know about vampires. I told her how we sparkle in the sun, I told her how we don't eat humans (which made her relax a little), I told her how some of my family members have special powers, and I told her how we are really fast and strong.

"So, do you want to know anything else? Do you have any questions?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Can you show me your power, and how you sparkle in the sun?" She asked.

I got up and walked into the rays of the sun. My skin faintly sparkled, and this amazed her. Then, I came and sat back down, and put my hand to her cheek. I showed her my memory of how I first met her, and I showed her how I imagined us in a few years from now. I imagined me with Jacob, and her with Embry, the both of us looking a little older than we do now.

"Wow." Was all she said.

We had dinner and we explained to Emma more about werewolves and vampires. She was very understanding and she got very excited about some things.

After Emma and Embry left Jacob and I cleaned up dinner.

"I'm so glad Emma was so understanding about us." I said.

"Yeah, me too. It's good she knows everything now."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He kissed my head.

I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted this feeling to last forever.


	14. Chapter 14 Baseball

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I hope everyone likes this chapter!  
I have alot of surprises in this story that I'll be writing about soon!  
Let me know what you think so far!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 14 ~ BASEBALL

Renesmee P.O.V

I came downstairs one afternoon to see everyone getting ready to go and play baseball. I looked outside and I could tell there was a big storm coming.

"Are you playing baseball today?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, and no, you can't come." My dad said sternly.

"Dad, come on! I'm sixteen!"

"No, you're three. You don't know all of the rules and you're not as strong as us, you might get hurt."

"You're still angry about the cliff diving thing, aren't you? Dad, I'm fine! My throat doesn't even hurt any more! And, I've been watching baseball with Uncle Emmett and he's been teaching me everything there is to know about it! Please let me play!" I whined.

Dad shot a warning glance at Emmett.

"Thanks for being on my side for once." My dad said sarcastically.

"Edward, I think she's mature and old enough to play. Why can't you just let her play this once? We'll take it easy on her!" He said. He looked at Jasper, trying to get him to use his power on dad.

"It's way too dangerous!" He yelled.

"Edward! Stop being like that! You think everything she wants to do is too dangerous! Everyone else wants her to play!" Alice said.

"Alice, don't get into this." He said.

"You're so stubborn!"

"Edward, let her play. You don't want to be a mean, controlling parent, do you?" My mom said.

My dad thought about it for a bit.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, you're never playing with us again." He said.

"Thanks dad!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

I run upstairs and put on my baseball outfit. It matched Alice's. She gave it to me a few months ago, just incase. I got my baseball mitt and ball that I got for my birthday, and a baseball cap I've had since I was little.

I rushed back downstairs and into the garage. I saw all of cars lined up, and an empty spot, where mine used to be.

A few days ago I took it for a drive with my mom, and, being the klutz I am, I smashed it within 20 minutes. I need a new one. My family wants to buy me a new one, but I've insisted on getting a job (eventually) and paying for a new one myself.

"Nessie! Get in the car before your dad changes his mind!" Alice said. I got in the car and we headed off.

When we got there the storm had just started. Lightning struck twice on the way and now the whole sky was covered with a thick layer of grey clouds.

Emmett quickly explained the main rules to me again, and then we started to play. I was batting first, dad was bowling. He threw the ball as hard as he could, determined to get me out so I couldn't play. I missed, strike one. He threw the ball again, and I missed, strike two.

"Come on Nessie! You can do it!" Alice yelled.

_Concentrate Nessie!_ I thought to myself.

He threw the ball again, I sung the bat, and hit the ball. It made a loud, ear-piercing sound, and flew into the trees. Everyone looked after it, amazed. I dropped the bat and ran as fast as I could to the first base. When I got there, everyone was still trying to look for the ball, so I decided to try and get a home run. I ran and ran, as fast as my legs would take me.

"Come on Nessie!" I heard Esme calling out to me from home base. I kept running, not daring to look back. The home base was getting closer and closer. I launched myself at it and landed on it, milliseconds before my dad touched the ball on the base.

My whole family cheered, except for my dad.

We played for a few hours, until the storm stopped. I got my dad out three times, which he wasn't too happy about. I also got Emmett out five times!

"I had so much fun today!" I said as we packed up,

"I'm not taking it easy on you next time." Emmett said.

We all laughed.

We headed home and I took a nice warm shower, I was soaking wet and full of mud. Being a klutz does these things to you I guess.


	15. Chapter 15 Carnival

**Authors Note:  
Hi everyone!  
Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages.  
I will try to not let that happen again!  
I hope you like this chapter... the next one will be published soon! (maybe even later today!)  
Please let me know what you think about this one... PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'm going to write now...  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 15 ~ CARNIVAL

Renesmee P.O.V

"So, any plans for tonight?" Alice asked while she was braiding my hair one night.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering if you and Jacob were doing anything."

"I think he's busy tonight." I said. The doorbell rang.

"What do _you_ want, mongrel?" We heard Rosalie say. Alice quickly tied up my hair and I ran downstairs to see Jacob standing there with a tulip in his hand. I ran and wrapped my arms around him.

"We were just talking about you." I said.

"Really?" I pulled away from him and looked up into his beautiful eyes. He gave me a kiss and handed me the tulip. Rosalie scowled as she sat back down on the couch. "I was wondering… have you got any plans for tonight?" He asked. Alice and I laughed at how familiar this sounded.

"No, why?" I asked.

"There's a carnival in town, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He said.

"Really?! I've always wanted to go to a carnival! Wait two minutes, I'll quickly go and get changed!" I sped upstairs and put on some skinny jeans and a really nice top that Emma got me for my birthday. I quickly put on a really nice pair of matching shoes and put some money in my purse. I ran back downstairs to see Jake talking to Emmett about their next game of football.

"Tomorrow sounds great!" Emmett said as I walked up to them. "Nessie, you can join us if you want!"

"Ok, that'll be fun! Let's go!" I pulled Jacob towards the front door. My family waved us goodbye as I shut the door behind me. We started walking towards Jacob's car when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. He gave me another kiss, more passionately this time.

"I've missed you today." He said as he pulled away.

"So have I." I said, reaching up for another kiss.

"Alice is watching." I looked to the window to see Alice hiding behind the blinds. We got into Jacob's car and headed to the carnival.

The carnival was full of people. There was loud music playing, but you couldn't hear it because of all the chatter. The rides were so bright and colourful; it lit up the whole night sky. We got out of the car, and the first thing that caught my eye was the ferris wheel. It was the biggest thing at the carnival, and it was beautiful. Jake followed my gaze and laughed.

"We'll go on that later, ok?" He said, pulling me into the carnival.

We went on what felt like hundreds of rides before we got hungry. I got a hotdog and Jacob got about five hamburgers. I then got some fairy floss to snack on.

We walked through the mini game area, looking at all of the prizes. Jacob stopped me, he was looking at a game with heaps of cans lined up, waiting to be knocked down.

"Hang on; I want to try this one." He said, walking up to it.

"Jake, those games are rigged." I told him.

"I just want to try it." He handed the man some coins, and he picked up a ball. With all of his strength he threw the ball at the cans, and knocked down every single one. The man's mouth dropped, he started at the cans, then at Jacob.

"How did you do that?" He said, amazed.

"What do I win?" Jake asked. The man looked behind him, and grabbed the biggest prize he had. It was a huge stuffed dog. Jacob took it from the man and handed it to me.

"For you." He said. I took it; it was about half the size of me.

"Thanks Jake." He gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." We walked hand in hand around the carnival for a while. It was getting late.

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel now?" Jake asked after a while. I nodded, and we started walking towards it.

We got on and it slowly took us to the top. The view was breathtaking. I leant my head on Jacob's big shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders, making me warm. I could stay like this forever. I could stay in Jacob's arms for the rest of my life.

We stayed on the ferris wheel for a whole two loops, which took a while. But neither of us minded, because we were in our own little perfect world.

We got off the ferris wheel and started walking towards the car. It was late, and I didn't want my dad getting angry. Jacob stopped me when I was about to open the door. He gave me a long kiss.

"Thank you for tonight." I said.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had fun." He said.

He drove me home, and kissed me goodnight. I walked inside and went upstairs to my room. My head was spinning. That was usually what happened every time I kissed Jake. It was still spinning when I got into bed, but I didn't care. I kept on thinking about Jacob, until I drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Charm

**Authors Note:  
Hi!  
I found the name for the chapter!  
Thanks to VampyMusiK who gave me the idea!  
Please read her story, Life's Hard  
here's the link for it: .net/s/5652744/1/lifes_hard  
thank you so much for the idea!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 16 ~ CHARM

Renesmee P.O.V

It was a day before Christmas. Everyone was so busy; we were hosting a Christmas party this year. We invited everyone we knew; it was going to be as big as my birthday party. Alice was running around, buying last minute presents and decorating the house. Esme was cooking her heart out, enough for about 200 people. Rosalie was wrapping presents and putting them under the very large tree. Mom was helping Esme. None of the boys were doing anything; the girls didn't want them to get in the way, so they stayed away from everyone, mostly watching TV. And I went around and helped anyone who needed it.

"Nessie, please put this under the tree." Rosalie handed me a huge present. It was really heavy, and I couldn't see over the top of it. I slowly walked towards the tree, being very careful not to trip over anything. I placed the present down carefully, and then looked up at the tree.

It was so beautiful. It was really tall; I had to strain my neck to see the top of it. It was sitting in a pretty cream coloured pot with a red ribbon tied around it. It had so many different coloured baubles hanging everywhere. There was tinsel wrapped around the tree, making it sparkle. And finally, there was a huge golden star sitting at the top. We had to use a ladder to put it on. The tree was so beautiful to look at; I could stare at it all day.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I knew exactly who it was.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I ran across the room to answer it. I opened the door to see Jacob with a big smile on his face, my favourite smile in the whole world. He leant down to give me a kiss, which made me dizzy.

"Merry Christmas eve." He said, handing me a small box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your early Christmas present."

"Thank you! But, I didn't get you anything…"

"Don't worry, just open it." He said. I lifted the lid to see a small love heart charm, which looked exactly the same as the one on my necklace he got me for my birthday.

"It's a charm for your bracelet, the one you got for your birthday from Carlisle. I was thinking I could buy you all different charms so you could fill it up, if you want to fill it up that is…"

I kissed him mid-sentence.

"I love it. Thank you."

"If you give me your bracelet I can put the charm on it tonight and give it to you tomorrow."

I took off my bracelet and handed it to him.

"Hey Alice! The place is looking great!" Jake called out as Alice quickly ran past us. She stopped and glared at him. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, but not like it usually does, it was messy. Even though vampires don't get tired, she looked it.

"Don't." Was all she said. She quickly ran off to get more decorations.

"What's her problem?" Jake asked.

"She's just a bit stressed, that's all." I told him. We sat on the couch together, watching TV with the boys.

"Ok, I gotta go." Jake said, getting up a few hours later.

"Fine." I hugged him and lay my head against his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He gave me a kiss and headed out.

I yawned. It was late. I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to go to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 Christmas

**Authors Note:  
Hi!  
I thought this chapter was going to be a long one, but It's really short!  
But I still hope everyone likes it, please let me know what you think!  
And thank you so much for all of the kind reviews!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 17 ~ CHRISTMAS

Renesmee P.O.V

I was woken by Alice bursting through my bedroom door.

"Nessie! Merry Christmas!" She was jumping on my bed like a five year old.

"Alice…" I looked at the time. "…it's nine in the morning!"

"I know, but it's Christmas! Your presents can't wait to be opened any longer!" She pulled the sheets off of me, grabbed my arms and pulled me out of bed. She handed me my robe and helped me put it on faster.

She pulled me downstairs and I saw everyone crowded around the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said together.

I sat next to Esme, who handed me a small box.

"From all of us. We didn't want to go overboard this year." She said. I opened the box. There were four charms in it. There was a baseball, I'm guessing from the boys, a purple tulip, from my mom and Esme, a little purse, from Alice and Rosalie, and a music note, from my dad.

"Thank you guys!" I said. It took me a while to admire each charm one by one, I loved them all.

While I was still looking at the fine detail on the purse, the doorbell rang. No one got up to get it, so I decided to answer it. I opened the door; Jacob was standing there with my bracelet in his hand, and a big box in the other.

"Merry Christmas!" He said, giving me a kiss.

"Merry Christmas!" He put the bracelet on my wrist, and walked inside to say hi to everyone else. Then we sat down and he gave me the box. I lifted the lid, and pulled away the tissue paper to find a really cute purple knitted jumper. I lifted it out of the box to get a better look.

"I thought you needed something to keep you warm when I'm not around." He said.

"Jake, I love it! And I love you!" I gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Wait, there's something else." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf of mistletoe. He held it over our heads. We looked at each other, smiled, and shared a passionate Christmas kiss.

"Ok, get a room!" Alice said, getting up. Trust Alice to always ruin the moment.

"Now, it's time for _your_ present!" I said, giggling. I got up and got his present from under the tree. I handed it to him, and sat facing towards him so I could see his reaction. His face brightened up when he saw what it was.

"No way… new tools? Thank you so much!" He gave me a really big hug, and then he took them out, one by one, naming each of them and explaining what they're used for.

Everyone arrived for lunch, there were so many people. Esme served all of the food, and everyone dug in. It was a good thing that she made extra, because the werewolves were helping themselves to thirds and fourths. I stayed really close to Jake for the whole party; he was keeping me really warm. We went outside a few times; it was so beautiful, because there was a thin layer of snow over everything in sight. There were icicles hanging off the roof, it looked so perfect.

"I love you." Jake said, once everyone had left. I was laying my head on his chest, with my eyes closed.

"I love you too." I said quietly. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Reminiscing

**Author's Note:  
Hey everyone.  
Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.  
Sorry it took me a couple of days to write it, I haven't been home.  
Tomorrow hopefully I'll post another one. (Hopefully)  
Let me know what you think of this one please!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 18 ~ REMINISCING

Renesmee P.O.V

"Nessie, I have a surprise for you!" Jake told me one day when I showed up at his house. He dragged me towards his garage, so excited to show me. He opened his garage and there was a huge, ruined car sitting there. It didn't look like it worked.

"Um, wow. Thanks?" I said, confused.

"I was thinking that we could fix it up together. We could use the tools you got me for Christmas; I haven't had a chance to use them yet." He looked at me hopefully.

"Oh! That sounds like a great idea!" A huge smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

For the next few weeks we didn't have any school, so we were working on the car any spare moment we had.

"Jake, you know how you and my mom are like, best friends?" I asked him one day.

"Yeah. Why?" He said, still concentrating on what he was doing.

"Well, I've always wondered about it. What did you two do together?"

"We did heaps of things… actually; this is sort of like déjà vu, because we fixed up two motorbikes together. Yeah, that was fun. I think that's what got us really close.

"Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of a long story, and I'm sure you've heard it…" he looked at me, and saw my pleading face. "…ah, what the heck! We have all the time in the world!" He said, pointing to the car.

"Well, it all started off when your dad left your mom here in forks. She was a wreck."

"Why did they leave?"

"I never actually found out… I think he did it to protect her or something… anyway, she was a wreck. She wouldn't eat or talk or do anything. That lasted a few months. Then, one day, out of the blue, she came over with two motorbikes that looked like they came from the junkyard, and she insisted that we fix them up and then I could teach her how to ride them." He pointed to the two motorbikes leaning up against the wall. I recognised the black one as his own, but I'd never seen the red one before. "I never use the red one; I should get it tuned up, and see if it still runs ok."

"Maybe you could teach me how to ride?" I suggested.

"Are you sure your parents will be ok with that?"

"No… but I still want to!"

"Ok, we'll see. Anyway, I agreed. So we spent a couple of months fixing them up, and we talked and hung out and got to know each other better while we worked. When they were finished, I tried to teach her how to ride hers, but, her being the klutz she is, she fell off it and hurt herself within the first two minutes. But she got back up, she was fine. She even wanted to go again, but I wouldn't let her." We laughed. "Yeah, this was all before I knew I was a werewolf though." He was silent for a while.

"Did you like it better when you weren't one?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm ok with it now. I didn't like it at first, though."

"What happened? When did you know?"

"Well I was watching a movie with your mom and her friend from school, Mike. He had a huge crush on her back then, and I think he was a little jealous of me. Anyway, we went to see a movie and he got sick. I took him home, and after I dropped your mom off I was feeling a little sick too. But not vomit sick, like, flu sick or something. Anyway, I stayed inside for about a week, but it wasn't getting any better. I didn't know what was happening. I got really angry for the silliest things. My face heated up, I started shaking, and I didn't know what was happening. Your mom tried to call, she was worried because she hadn't heard from me in a while, but I never called her back. Then one day, Sam came to me, and he explained everything. He said it was 'my time'. I didn't know what he was talking about, I hated him, and he was getting me really mad. I went outside for a walk one day and he was there, he kept telling me the same thing. I was getting so angry, I was heating up, and I was shaking violently. I thought I was about to explode. And suddenly, I did. Well, I thought I did, but really I just transformed into a wolf. Then Sam did it. He told me that I could read his thoughts, and that's where I was hearing his voice from. I was so confused, but he told me everything. I was so much calmer. Then I went to visit your mom, and she figured out the whole thing. She was cool with it." He said.

We were both silent for a while, he was concentrating a lot on working on the engine. I passed him tools when he asked for them, luckily they had labels on them, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue on which one to hand him.

"So, what else did you do before my dad came back?" I asked after a while.

"Nothing much really. Well, the biggest thing that happened was your mom jumping off a cliff."

"WHAT?!"

"She was doing the same thing that you were, she was cliff diving. I'd told her that I'd teach her one day, but she couldn't wait for me. She jumped in, but a huge wave came and took her under, much like what happened to you. I pulled her out just in time though, she was ok." He said.

"At least I did it when you were there." I said.

"I took her home and Alice was there. Then they went to Italy to save your dad. But you've heard that story before."

"Yeah." My parents had told me the same story about my mom going to Italy to save my dad about a thousand times. I was sick of it; I knew it off by heart.

We ordered pizzas and we worked on the car for a couple more hours. It would still take us a few more weeks, but Jacob thought we were going pretty well.

"So, will we do this again tomorrow?" I asked as we walked out to his house.

"I'll be out with the pack for most of the morning, but after lunch we can work on it!" Jacob said excitedly. He gave me a hug and spun me around, making me dizzy. We had dinner and talked more about my mom for a while, and then he took me home.

**Author's Note:  
Thank you so much to VampyMusik who gave me the idea about Jacob telling Nessie about all of the good times he's had with Bella.  
Please read her story, Life's Hard. Here's the link: .net/s/5652744/1/lifes_hard  
Thanks again for the idea! **


	19. Chapter 19 Valentine

CHAPTER 19 ~ VALENTINE

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up and rolled over to see my clock. It was 10.00. It was the 14th of February. Valentines Day. I was surprised Alice already hadn't come and woken me up an hour earlier. I sniffed, and smelled roses. I opened my eyes a little wider to see more of my room. I saw some roses on my bedside table. I rolled over again and looked around more of my room. More roses. I sat up. I realised that roses were covering my room. They were everywhere. On my dresser, scattered over the floor, on my window sill, everywhere. They were all so beautiful. I noticed a small white card sitting next to my clock. It said 'Renesmee' on the front, written in Jacob's messy writing. I smiled and opened the card.

'To my dear Renesmee. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you love the roses; they are beautiful, just like you. There are exactly one thousand, two hundred and fifty two roses in your room, one for each day I have known and loved you. I will pick you up at 11.00, be ready. I love you. Jacob.'

I read the sentence about how many roses there were over and over again. He is so romantic! I put on my robe and walked downstairs, still reading the card for the tenth time. I sat down at the bench, where my dad was making bacon and eggs for me. My mom was hugging him around the waist, with her head leaning on his back.

"Good morning, Nessie." She said with a smile.

"Morning." My mind wasn't there, it was still thinking about the card.

"What's that?" My dad asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"A card from Jacob. He sent me one thousand, two hundred and fifty two roses." I said, smiling at the card again.

"Why that number?"

"That's how many days he's known and loved me!" I said, sighing. I walked into the living room. Jasper was sitting on the loveseat with his arms around Alice, and Rosalie was admiring a beautiful pink rose that Emmett got her.

"Good morning!" Alice said, giving me a hug. I handed her the card. "Awww, he's so romantic!" She said, smiling. She handed the card to Rosalie.

"Ok, for a dog he is pretty sweet." She said.

I had breakfast and got changed in a pretty pink top and some nice jeans. I had no idea what Jacob and I were going to do today, but I was excited to be spending the whole day with him. I ran back downstairs when it was almost 11.00, and waited on the couch for Jacob to arrive. He rang the doorbell just on time, and I ran to get the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" His face lit up when he saw me. I jumped into his arms as his lips crushed mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said quietly. He handed me a box of chocolates and a big teddy bear holding a heart.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked.

"Of course! And I loved the roses by the way, that was so sweet of you!" Jake came inside and said hello to everyone. I put my teddy bear and chocolates away, warning everyone not to eat any, then I got my purse and we headed off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked in the car.

"It's a surprise." We arrived at a big open land with a huge hot-air balloon waiting there.

"Surprise!" Jake said, opening my door for me.

We took a ride over Forks, and La Push. It was so beautiful. We spotted both of our houses; mine was easy because it's the biggest house in forks. We were up in the air for about two hours. Jake organised a picnic, so we had some sandwiches and fruit for lunch. It was a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day.

We arrived home to find only Alice and Jasper, everyone else was out. We watched a romantic comedy with them.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked once the movie was over. Jake grabbed my hand and we ran into the forest. We ran and ran until we got to the meadow. Our meadow. It somehow seemed more beautiful today. We lay in the grass for a while.

"Thank you so much for today." I said, after a while of silence.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

"I love you." I said, facing him. He turned his head.

"I love you too."

**Authors Note:  
Hi everyone.  
I hope you liked this chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the next one now!  
Hopefully I'll post it soon.  
Please let me know what you think!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	20. Chapter 20 Motorbikes

CHAPTER 20 ~ MOTORBIKES

Renesmee P.O.V

The doorbell rang one day as I was watching TV with my family. I went to get it; Jacob was standing there with a weird look on his face. It seemed like he was really trying to think of something that he couldn't remember.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"On what?"

"I'm saying the alphabet in my head backwards." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes, when we're not so close to the house." He walked inside. "Can I please borrow Nessie for a few hours?" He asked. My mom's face lit up.

"Of course you can!" She said. She walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Be careful, ok?" She kissed the top of my head. I was so confused.

"Be careful of what?" I asked.

"You'll know what I mean." Jacob dragged me to his car, with the same look still on his face. He kept the same face for a few minutes while we drove. I didn't talk; I didn't want to interrupt him.

"Ok, I guess I can tell you where we're going now." He said after a while. "I was wondering if you wanted to go motorbike riding today."

"Really!? I've been wanting to do it for ages!" I said excitedly. "Is that why you were saying the alphabet backwards?" I asked. Jake nodded his head.

"I didn't want your dad to read my thoughts. He would never allow you to do this. But I asked your mom and she said it was fine."

We arrived at a clearing near Jake's house, we got out of the car and he took the bikes out of his trailer. He gave me a protective jacket to wear. I put it on and he told me which gears to use and where the brakes were and everything else I needed to know. I was so excited. Jacob helped me get onto the bike; it was a bit big for me. I started it and I heard the engine roar to life. He went over the basics one more time, and hopped on his bike. I took off slowly, not wanting to hurt myself. I was going great, it was a straight, flat road, so I couldn't hit into anything easily. We both stopped at the end of the road, and he got me a helmet.

"This time we'll go a little bit faster, ok?" He said. We took off again. I went faster and faster as I drove. The wind blew on my face, through the open visor. It was such a great feeling. I closed my eyes to take it all in, which was a very bad idea.

"Nessie, watch out!" I heard Jacob yell. I quickly opened my eyes and realised that I'd lost control and I was about to hit a tree. I slammed on the brakes, a bit too late. I hit the tree side on, and fell off the bike. I felt my head hit the ground, but it didn't feel like there was any damage, thanks to the helmet. Jake quickly hopped off his bike and ran to my side.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Help me get this off." He took my helmet off and examined my head.

"Well, there's no blood, that's always a good sign. I think you just got a bump on the head." He picked me up and carried me to the car. If anyone else had done this, I would have assured them that I could walk myself, but I liked it when Jacob held me. It made me feel safe. He put me in the passenger's seat and put the bikes back in the trailer.

"I think we've had enough for one day." He said, turning the car on.

"Yeah. Oh god, my dad's gonna be so angry!" I realised.

"Don't worry." He said.

"Jake, he's gonna be angry at _you_! He still hates you for letting me go cliff diving, and now he's gonna make a bump on the head sound so much more serious than it is! He's not gonna forgive you for this!" I started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, please! Your dad can't get _that_ angry at me, you didn't even get badly hurt! You're ok, right?" I nodded. "So he can't kill me for giving you a helmet!" He said. I wiped my eyes and hoped that would be true.

We arrived at the house, and Jacob took me inside. Everyone was waiting near the door. My dad ran to me as soon as I walked in.

"Nessie, are you ok?" He asked, stroking my head.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

"She just bumped her head, that's all…" Jake started.

"Get out." My dad said, not looking at Jacob.

"Edward, I totally understand if you're unhappy with me…"

"Get out!" My dad looked up at him this time. "She could've been badly hurt, do you realise that?"

"Yes, I do. But, she's not…"

"That's not the point! I trusted you to look after her, I almost for gave you for the cliff diving incident, and now you go off and do this!"

"Edward, I asked Bella, and she said it was ok, and…"

"Don't give me that! I can't believe you did this!"

"Dad, I'm fine! Look, it doesn't even hurt now!" I touched my bump; it just felt like a bruise.

"Carlisle, can you please check that Nessie is ok?" My dad told him. Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

"Edward, it could've been worse…" My mom started.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that I trusted Jacob to keep her safe, and then he lets her get hurt anyway!"

"Aren't you taking this a bit too far?" Jacob said.

"NO I AM NOT TAKING THIS TOO FAR! GET OUT! GET OUT, AND DON'T COME BACK! YOU ARE NEVER TO WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" My dad yelled. I quickly ran downstairs; too fast so Carlisle couldn't stop me.

"No dad! You can't do that! I love Jacob, I LOVE him! You can't kick him out because of something that I did wrong!"

"Nessie, stay out of this."

"No, I am not going to stay out of this!" I screamed, fighting back tears. "You are so mean to Jacob, he didn't do anything wrong! I _asked_ him to take me motorbike riding! I _asked_ him to take me cliff diving. It was just bad luck that I got taken under! And today was my fault; I wasn't being careful enough, so I hit into a tree! Jacob was being responsible; he made me wear a helmet! Otherwise I would've probably split my head open!" I yelled at him some more.

"Renesmee, I trusted him with you _life_…"

"And I'm still alive, aren't I? Dad, you have to remember that I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't want to be safe all my life, I want to have fun! Please, _please_ don't make Jacob leave! Or else, I'll leave with him!" I threatened.

"Renesmee, go to your room. And as for you, GET OUT!" My dad said to Jacob. Jacob quickly ran out, angry as hell. He was shaking violently; I was scared he was going to do something he would regret.

I burst into tears and ran into my room. I slammed the door shut behind me and climbed into my bed. I could hear people yelling downstairs, and footsteps coming towards my room. Someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in as long as your name isn't Edward Cullen." I said. They waited, and after a few seconds they walked away.

**Authors Note:  
Hey!  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter!  
The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	21. Chapter 21 Cry

CHAPTER 21 ~ CRY

Renesmee P.O.V

I stayed in my room every day for a week from then on. Esme came and gave me food every now and then, but for the rest of the time I stayed in bed, crying.

"Can I come in?" My mom asked one night. I sat up.

"Yeah, as long as dad's not with you." She opened the door and sat next to me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"No." I sniffed. "Mom, I miss him. So much."

"I know. When your dad left I was like this."

"But mom, I _need_ to see him!" The tears started again.

"I've tried talking to your dad, but he just won't listen. He doesn't think Jacob is right for you."

"Does he not understand that I can't help my feelings for Jacob? It's not like I chose this!"

"Well maybe you should tell _him_ that."

"No! I'm never talking to him again!" I put my head under the sheets and started to cry again. My mom walked out and closed the door. I cried for what seemed like hours, but when I checked my clock again it was only half an hour since my mom had been in here. It was late, and I was tired. But I missed him too much to go to sleep. I lay back down and closed my eyes. A sudden noise coming from my window made me sit up. I heard the noise again. I quietly got out of bed, and walked towards my window. A rock hit it and made me jump. I opened my window and looked down. Jacob was standing there, about to throw another rock.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? My dad will kill you if he finds out!" I whispered.

"He's out hunting. And i'm not breaking any of his rules! He said never to come through the door, but I'm coming though the window!"

"What?" But then I realised what he was doing. He took a big run up and leapt from tree to tree. The he took a big final jump into my window. I couldn't help it, I started crying again.

"Shh…" He wrapped his big arms around me.

"Jacob, you don't know how good it is to see you. I've been crying all week, I've missed you so much!" I buried my head into his arms.

"I've missed you too. Nessie, I'm so sorry for what's happened."

"No! It's not your fault! You shouldn't be sorry! _I'm _sorry for the way my dad's been acting! When he gets home, I'm gonna tell him exactly what I think…" We heard the front door open and close. We smelled my dad's scent.

"He's home." I whispered. I grabbed Jake's hand. He squeezed mine. We walked out of my room and downstairs. I saw my dad, staring at us.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He said.

"Dad, let me talk." I suddenly felt calm. I smiled at Jasper. "I _love_ Jacob, ok dad? I don't know what I would do without him. I understand that you think he isn't right for me, but I can't help my feelings for him. I can't stop or change them. Remember when you left mom, and you thought she was dead, and then you were going to reveal yourself so the Volturi would kill you? Well, that's how I feel about Jacob. I can't live without him. I _can't_." We were all silent for a while.

"Nessie, I'm sorry that I over reacted. I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"You don't have to worry about me, dad."

"I know but I still do. I can't help it. I will try and give you more freedom, but it's hard for me, please understand that."

"Thanks dad. And I do understand. And one last thing, are you forgetting something?" I asked, moving closer to Jacob. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I did Jacob. It was wrong of me to yell at you for protecting my daughter. Thank you for making her wear a helmet, and thank you for bringing her straight here when she got hurt. Again, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Edward. I'm sorry too. I understand why you got angry." I was glad they didn't hate each other as much anymore.

**Author's Note:  
Hey I hope you all liked this chapter.  
Please let me know what you think...  
I think the next chapter is coming soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	22. Chapter 22 Present

CHAPTER 22 ~ PRESENT

Renesmee P.O.V

Jacob came over one day while I was watching a movie with my family. He walked in, smiling.

"Hey Nessie!" He gave me a quick kiss. "Guess what? Emily and Sam have set a wedding date!" He said.

"Really? That's so great! When is it?" I asked.

"In a couple of months, after our graduation." He said. "And, I have a surprise for you. Come with me outside." He covered my eyes with his big hand, and guided me outside. When we were down the stairs, he uncovered my eyes, to show me the car we were fixing, done.

"Jake… it looks so good!" I said, admiring it.

"While I was banned from your house I finished it… I had nothing else to do." He said.

"It looks great; you did such a good job!"

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Jake, I love it!" I really did. It looked just like his rabbit, but a bit smaller, and it was a deep purple.

"It's yours." He said.

"What?"

"You need a new car, right? And I've got no use for it, I've already got one. So you can have this one."

"Jake, thank you so much!" I hugged him, and he gave me a kiss, which made me dizzy, as usual.

**Author's Note:  
Hi, I know this chapter is really sort, sorry!  
But I think that the next chapter will be a long one, and I wanted to write about her getting a car, so I just made a super short chapter!  
The next chapter will be out soon, let me know what you think of this one!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	23. Chapter 23 Prom

CHAPTER 23 ~ PROM

Renesmee P.O.V

"Nessie, it's time to get ready!" Alice burst into my room five hours before Jacob was due to pick me up for prom.

"Alice, I don't need five hours to get ready." I said.

"Yes you do. I need a good hour to pick out your outfit, Esme needs at least an hour to do your makeup, and Rose needs at the very least two hours to do your hair. So come on, let's choose an outfit!" She quickly ran out of the room and ran back in with at least twenty bags in her hands. She took a dress out of each one and lay them across my bed.

"Alice, where did you get these?" I asked, admiring the closest one to me.

"The mall, of course! I went on a little shopping spree yesterday, when you were with Jacob. I brought you some dresses that you could wear to prom, graduation, and even Sam and Emily's wedding." She said.

She handed me the first dress to try on and got out to let me put it on. She came back in when I was ready and gave me her thoughts on it. We tried on about fifteen before we found the right one for prom. It took us more than an hour.

Then Esme came in and started doing my make up, which took another hour. Then Rosalie came in with a hair straighter and a curling wand, and about a million hair clips. She went straight to work. We talked while she did my hair, so the time went really fast. She took about two and a half hours to finish it. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror when she was done. She straightened it and then curled it again, and then she pinned it all to the side. She then put in some hair pins with diamantes on them. She made my hair look so beautiful. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Go and put your dress on, the mut… Jacob's gonna be here soon." She left the room so I could get changed in the dress Alice and I chose. We chose a long dark purple strapless dress. It touched the floor, so I had to hold it up when I walked. Even though she couldn't see his reaction, Alice was sure that Jacob was going to love it. I was still looking at myself in the mirror when I heard the doorbell. I heard someone opening the door and greeting Jacob.

"He's here!" Alice burst through the door. She grabbed my and dragged me outside. As soon as Jacob saw me his face lit up. I was careful not to trip over my dress while I walked down the stairs. I got to the bottom safely, my parents were waiting there. My mom gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful. Have fun tonight, ok?" Then my dad hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Renesmee. Your mom is right, you do look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I then walked towards Jacob, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow. You look… wow." He couldn't find the right words. He showed me the corsage, I held out my wrist for him to put it on. He gave me a kiss, and we said goodbye to my family. We walked outside and got into his car, and drove to the school.

"Nessie, I love that dress!" Emma came up to us when we walked in.

"Thanks, I love yours too!" She was waring a short black dress, to show off her legs.

I looked around the gym. It didn't look like our gym anymore. It had black and purple streamers everywhere, and silver balloons all over the floor. There was a DJ on the back wall, and a stage was set up. On the stage there was a table with the prom king and queen crowns, and a microphone for them to make their speeches.

"Do you want a drink?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Ok, wait here." He went off to the drink table.

I sat down; my feet need all the rest they could get, because I'd probably be dancing all night. Emma came to sit next to me; Embry went off to get her a drink too. We talked for a couple of minutes, until two boys came up to us.

"Hey." One of them said.

"Hi." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Renesmee."

"And how about your friend?" The other one asked.

"I'm Emma." She said.

"Cool. I'm Max, and this is Russel."

"Ok. We're leaving now." I said, getting up.

"Hey, the party just started! Why don't you girls come and dance with us?" The one named Max said.

"How about no." Emma told him.

"We already have dates." I said.

"Well, they're not here, are they? Bad luck for them."

"Are you giving my girlfriend a hard time?" Jacob appeared behind them.

"Uh, no, but _you're_ giving _me_ a hard time." Russel said. Jacob was much bigger than both of the boys, but neither of them looked scared. I could tell Jacob was getting angry at them.

"Leave them alone." Jake said.

"Make me." Russel was gonna pick a fight.

"Look, just turn around, and walk away." Jacob pointed to the door.

"No."

Jacob started shaking. Emma nudged me.

"Don't let him get too angry." She whispered.

"Hey, I just wanted to dance with her, that's all." Russel got closer to Jacob, they both clenched their fists.

"Don't… get… me upset…" Jacob said, grinding his teeth.

"Or what? You're gonna hit me? Come on; show me what you've got." Russel raised his hands.

"I'll do a lot worse than just hit you." Jacob was shaking even more now.

"Jacob, calm down!" I quickly got up, a crowd was forming. "Jacob, listen to me." I held his face between my hands. "Jacob, don't listen to him, he's just being an ass. He's trying to piss you off. But don't get angry, you know what will happen. Take a deep breath, calm down!" He took a big breath and closed his eyes. He started to shake less. "Let's go outside." I suggested. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the door. He sat down, and he slowly calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." He said, looking down.

"It's ok. That guy was being a jerk. I understand."

"I'm such an idiot! I could've lost control! I could've hurt you!"

"Jake, you are not an idiot! It's not your fault!" I kissed him. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too Nessie." He was calm now.

After a while we went back inside. We danced for a bit, and then the principal got up on the stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I am about to announce this year's prom king and queen!" Everyone cheered. "Now, can I have the envelopes, please?" He opened them so slowly, everyone was getting restless. "This year's prom king is… Embry Call!" Everyone cheered loudly. Embry stumbled onto the stage to accept his crown. "And now, the queen… Emma Baxter!" She ran up on to the stage, with the biggest smile on her face. The principal put the crown on her head, and she couldn't stop saying thank you to him. They both said their speeches, which consisted mainly of 'thank you' to all of their friends, and then everyone went back to dancing.

I had so much fun. I danced with Jacob and my friends all night. I didn't want the night to end.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all liked this chapter!  
i'm going to try and write and publish the next one tomorrow, but sorry if I don't end up doing it!  
Please let me know what you think of this one!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	24. Chapter 24 Graduation

CHAPTER 24 ~ GRADUATION

Renesmee P.O.V

The day of my graduation came very quickly. I couldn't believe that in a few hours I wouldn't be a student anymore. I was sitting at the kitchen bench, thinking about the past year.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked, dancing into the room.

"Yeah. I just can't believe I'm graduating already." I sighed.

"Don't be sad. At least you will stay in touch with Emma forever, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Hey, come with me. I brought you an outfit to wear today."

"Alice, I don't want to wear anything that's too over-the-top."

"Don't worry, it's not!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs and into my room. She had an outfit lying on my bed, waiting for me to put it on. She was right, it wasn't too over-the-top, which was very rare for Alice. It was just a short black skirt, a really nice purple shirt and some cute purple heels. I liked it.

"Alice, thank you!" I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome! Put it on, we need to do your hair!" She just straightened it and curled it at the bottom, so I had perfect round curls hanging down my back. She handed me the black robe and my hat, and I walked downstairs to take some photos with my family. My mom already had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry!" I hugged her.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you've grown up so fast!" She said.

"Well I'll stop growing all together soon anyway." I said. I took some photos with everyone, and that's when Esme started to cry. I reassured her that I will always be her 'little Nessie' and that I won't grow up too much. After what seemed like hours of taking photos, it was finally time to go to school.

I arrived at school, and most of my year level was already there. I saw Jake straight away; he was much taller than everyone else there.

"Nessie!" He picked me up and spun me around. Then he put me down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can you believe it? We're graduating!" My mom started crying again. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"Don't worry about her… she's just a little emotional, that's all." Jacob's sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, came up to us. Rachel was with Paul.

"Hi Jake! Hi Nessie!" Rachel gave her brother a hug.

"Hey! Hey Bec." He gave his other sister a hug.

"Don't be rude…" Rebecca nudged him.

"Oh! Sorry. Rebecca, this is Renesmee." He said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! You're all Jacob talks about!" She said, giving me a hug. I've met Rachel before, she always hangs out with us because of Paul, but Rebecca lives overseas, so this was my first time meeting her.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

Before we knew it, it was time for us to graduate. I lined up behind Jacob, I was so nervous. One by one all of the A's went on stage, then the B's, and then it was my turn. I slowly walked up the stairs, being very careful not to trip on my gown, because that would be the most humiliating thing ever. I walked up, and I heard people cheering my name very loudly. I looked into the crowd, to see all of my family standing up, and screaming my name. Emmett's voice was booming over everybody else's. I smiled and then I heard a different group of people, coming from where my family were. I looked up again, to see all of Jacobs pack, also cheering for me. I couldn't help but smile at them all. I walked up to the principal to accept my diploma. I shook his hand, and took my scroll. I held it up, like Alice ordered me to do, so she could take some photos. I walked down the stairs and off the stage to stand next to Jacob again. He put his arm around my waist.

"Congratulations." He whispered.

"Ditto." I said.

We waited for everybody else to accept their diplomas, and then we all stood on the stage together, and threw our hats up into the air. Our families then surrounded us to say congratulations.

"Jacob, would you and your family like to join us for dinner at out place?" Esme asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd love that, thanks!" We all headed off in the same direction.

When we got to the driveway, I noticed it was decorated, very similar to how it was decorated for my birthday party. I knew Alice had something to do with this.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Oh, Nothing." She said. I didn't believe her, and I was right. As soon as we got to the front door and turned the lights on, everyone yelled "Surprise!" I jumped; the whole house was full of people! My whole year level was there, all of them still in their graduation gowns.

"Alice, I thought you said you didn't do anything!" I said.

"Surprise!" She gave me a hug. "And congratulations, again."

The party was great fun. We all danced and got to talk to one another. I had heaps of people coming up to me, telling me how much they would miss me. But I'd never even spoken to half of them.

I hung out with Lilly for most of the night. I probably wasn't going to see her again after high school. We were really going to miss each other.

The party ended very late at night, I was so tired. I couldn't believe high school was over. As everyone said their final goodbyes, I burst into tears. Everyone gave me a hug as they left, which made me realise I was going to miss them even more. After everyone had gone, Jacob held me in his arms. I was still crying.

"You can still meet up with people; it's not the end of the world." He said, trying to make me feel better.

"Jacob, like I'm going to find time to hang out with humans. I'm part of a family of vampires, and my boyfriend is a werewolf!" I said.

"Boyfriend?" He said. I then realised I've never used that word before. It felt weird, but in a good way. I yawned.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I reached up to kiss him, then I slowly walked upstairs and went to bed.

**Authors Note:  
Hey everyone!  
I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to write the next one tomorrow!  
I have a really BIG thing happening really soon, I'm hoping everyone will like it.  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
xoxoCherriePie **


	25. Chapter 25 Wedding

CHAPTER 25 ~ WEDDING

Renesmee P.O.V

"Nessie, are you ready?" Alice called out from the other side of my door.

"Almost, give me a minute!" I called back. Emily and Sam's wedding was the one occasion where Alice let me get ready by myself. I put on a cute blue dress and I did my hair similar to how Rosalie did it for my prom. I quickly put some makeup on and went downstairs. Jacob was already there, we were going to drive to the church together.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

When we got to the church everyone was still waiting outside to go in. Sam was there with his brother, who was the best man. We went up to him.

"Hey Sam!" Jacob greeted him.

"Hey guys. Thank you all so much for coming, even you guys." He said to my family.

"We wouldn't miss this." Esme said, giving him a hug. Esme had gotten really close with all of the werewolves.

It was soon time for everyone to go into the church. We all sat down, and after a few minutes Emily's best friend walked down the aisle. We all knew who would be next. Emily walked in, wearing a beautiful dress. It was very plain, but it was still beautiful. It suited Emily so well. She walked down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face, which matched Sam's smile. She walked up to the altar. It was such a beautiful ceremony. They said the most wonderful things about each other. Before we knew it, the priest announced them man and wife. We all cheered for them. Then we all walked out after them and gave them our congratulations.

It was a very small reception, which was ok because the wedding wasn't big at all.

We all ate and talked and danced and had a great time. Emily and Sam were so happy that they were finally married, and I wished that Jacob and I would be that happy someday.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry that it's so short!  
A big thing will happen in the next chapter though, and I hope it will be a longer one!  
Please still tell me if you want me to write Jacob's story or not.  
I have two people telling me 'yes' so far, I need another eight before I start writing it.  
So please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and if I should write Jacob's story!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	26. Chapter 26 Proposal

CHAPTER 26 ~ PROPOSAL

Renesmee P.O.V

We were all sitting in the lounge room, doing our own thing. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling, Alice and Rosalie were playing chess, Esme and my mom were watching a cooking show, Carlisle was working at the hospital, my dad was sitting on the loveseat by himself, and Jake and I were sitting on the couch. Jake was silent, and he looked like he was thinking about something important.

"Are you ok?" I asked him after a while. He didn't answer. He looked like he was daydreaming or something. "Jacob!" I snapped my finger in front of his face. He blinked a few times and then he noticed I was talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look distracted."

"It's nothing." He got up and walked outside. I noticed my dad's face was still, similar to Jacob's. I went and sat next to him.

"Dad, what's Jake thinking about?" I asked him. He snapped out of his trance.

"What?" He asked.

"Why is Jacob acting weird?" I asked again.

"Um, I don't know."

"Dad, I know you were probably reading his thoughts, what was he thinking?" I was getting impatient.

"Nessie, it was just something about the pack, that's all. It's nothing you need to be worrying about." The distracted look came back.

"Fine. What are _you_ thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem really distracted, are you ok?"

"Renesmee, I'm fine. I love you." He kissed my forehead and walked off outside, after Jacob.

I went up to Alice, who wasn't concentrating on her game at all, she already knew that she was going to win.

"Alice, can you tell me what my dad was thinking about?"

"All I know is that it has something to do with the werewolves or something to do with you. I can't see anything. Sorry." She went back to her game, she was clearly winning.

I sat on the couch and watched the cooking show to try and distract me. It didn't work. I couldn't help wondering what Jacob and my dad were thinking about. It had something to do with me… or the wolves… maybe me _and_ the wolves. Maybe me and Jacob… or maybe I was just over reacting. My dad was probably telling the truth. There was probably something going on with the pack, and Jacob was a bit distracted by it, that's all. I decided to let it go. If it had something to do with me, I would find out. I kept on watching the show, the chef was cooking lobster. It was amusing to watch, because he was trying to tie the lobster's claws together, but it kept snapping him.

After a while my dad walked back in, and Jacob came in behind him. They sat back down. My dad looked a little calmer, but Jacob still looked as if he was distracted. I got up and sat next to him.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked.

"Yep." He didn't sound so convincing. I decided to forget about it. I lay my head on his chest, and closed me eyes. I could hear his heartbeat, it was racing. I sat up.

"Jake, what's wrong!" I put my hand on his chest.

"Nothing! Nessie, stop worrying!" I still worried, but I tried not to show it. I lay my head on his shoulder; I didn't want his speeding heartbeat to get me worried about him again. We were both quiet for a few minutes. Then he got up.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left before he gave me a chance to say goodbye.

I went to bed early that night. I didn't want to be awake, wondering why Jacob was acting so weird.

I woke up really late the next morning, which surprised me, because I went to bed early the night before. I got changed and went downstairs. Esme was cooking pancakes and everyone else was in the lounge room.

"Good morning." Esme said as I sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Morning." I yawned.

"You can't _still_ be tired." She said.

"I think I'm still half asleep." I yawned again. I ate my pancakes and then sat in the lounge room with everyone else. We watched TV for a bit, and then the doorbell rang. I went to get it, it was Jacob. He still looked a bit nervous.

"Hey Jake." I said, giving him a hug." Are you feeling better today?" I asked.

"Come and take a walk with me. I wanna have a little talk." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Ok…" I thought I noticed my dad shoot a quick glance at Jake, but I ignored him as I closed the door behind me and we started walking into the forest.

We were silent for out little walk. For someone who wanted to have a talk, he wasn't showing it all that well. We walked through the trees, a way which I've never been before. I hoped Jacob knew the way, and that we didn't get lost. We walked and walked, still not talking. The silence was piercing my ears. We finally came to a clearing, and then we walked into the meadow. Our meadow. It looked even more beautiful than I had remembered it. I hadn't been here in such a long time.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, looking around." Jacob got down on one knee. "Oh… my… god…" I mouthed.

"Renesmee, I love you. I have been trying to come up with the right words for days, but that is really the only way I can say it. Nessie, when I'm not with you, I feel… incomplete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I will never feel that way. When I'm out with the pack I'm constantly thinking of you. It annoys the hell out of the guys, but I can't help it. You complete me. It's not gravity holding me down, it's _you_." I remembered him telling me those exact words when he explained how imprinting works. "Will you marry me?" He asked me. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to say…

"Jacob…"

**Authors Note:  
Yes, I left a cliffhanger!  
mwahahahaha!!  
I bet you can't wait to see what she says, can you?  
I will try and publish the next chapter soon!  
Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.  
And please leave your thoughts about if I should write Jacob's story or not!  
xoxoCherriePie**


	27. Chapter 27 Answer

CHAPTER 27 ~ ANSWER

Renesmee P.O.V

I had tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to! If you're not ready… if it's too soon, I understand! God, I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I asked you this soon…" I interrupted him with a kiss.

"… of course I'll marry you." I said. He got up and spun me around. Then he put me down and his lips found mine. This kiss was so different to all of the other kisses he had given me. It meant so much more now. He looked at me, and smiled, which, of course, made me smile back.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He pulled out a small square box out of his pocket. I gasped. He opened the box to show me a beautiful ring. It was silver with a small square diamond sitting on top. It was simple, but I loved it. I started squealing. "It was my moms. My dad gave it to me a few weeks ago." He slid it on the third finger on my left hand.

"It's a perfect fit." I whispered.

"I guess it's meant to be." He kissed me again and spun me around.

"Crap." I said.

"What? What is it?"

"My dad. He's gonna be super pissed at you. And this time, he will probably kill you. Let's go. Let's run away! We'll go to Vegas! We'll get married today! He can't stop us!" I pulled his arm, but he just chuckled.

"He's not gonna kill me, Nessie." He said.

"No! He will! He will do it slowly, too. To make you feel pain. And he'll make me watch! No, no, NO! He can probably read your thoughts from here! He's probably on his way right now, let's go!"

"Nessie, I asked him. He's cool with it." He laughed at his own joke. I stared at him, a blank expression on my face.

"He's fine with you and me getting married?"

"Yes."

"His little girl marrying a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Me. Renesmee. Marrying you. Jacob?"

"Yes." He looked confused.

"Why the hell would you _ask_ him for permission?! I can't believe you put yourself in that much danger! Weren't you scared shitless? Weren't you worried that he was going to kill you?" I started searching for a broken bone or a bruise on his face.

"Nessie, I asked him, so that he wouldn't get angry for me asking you out of the blue. So he would be prepared for what was coming. So that he _wouldn't_ kill me when I asked you." He held my face between his hands. "Trust me, he's ok with this." He kissed me lightly. I suddenly remembered how to breathe. I took a few deep breaths, and opened my eyes. I realised I was being stupid.

"You're right. Let's get this over and done with then." I held his hand, and we walked back to the house, very slowly.

As we got closer and closer to the house I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. We got to the front door. I took in a deep breath.

"You ready?" He asked.

"No." I looked up at him. "Let's go." I opened the door. My dad was smiling at us, but everyone else ignored our entrance, they were too busy doing their own thing. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out. I reminded myself again to take deep breaths, to keep breathing. I tried again. Another fail. Jacob cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Hey guys." Alice said. Then everyone turned back to what they were doing.

"We have something to tell you." Jacob said. That made them all turn around again. I looked up at him. I looked at my family, and tried to speak.

"I… Jacob…"

"Come on…" Jacob whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and found the right words. I took in a few deep breaths, preparing myself.

"Jacob asked me to marry him!" I was hoping I said that out loud, and not just in my head. I opened my eyes, to see everyone with big _happy_ smiles on their faces. I sighed a deep sigh of relief. They all ran up to us and hugged us. Rosalie even hugged Jacob. Rosalie? _Hugging Jacob?_ I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Congratulations!" Esme, Alice and Rosalie said together. My uncles each gave me a hug and their congratulations. Then my parents came up to me.

"Nessie! I'm so happy for you! You too Jacob!" She gave us both a hug.

"Congratulations, Nessie." My dad kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. "Congratulations, Jacob." They shook hands. I couldn't believe it. My dad was _happy_ for us. I realised why my dad and Jacob were acting weird last night… I understood everything. Alice pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"Alice, he asked me about ten minutes ago, we came straight here to tell you!" I said.

"Ok, I was just checking! I'm so happy for you!" She gave me another hug. "You're going to let me plan the wedding, right?"

"Of course." I said.

"Thank you! Now, when are you going to tell everyone else? The other wolves? And Emma? And the rest of our family? And Charlie?" She was babbling.

"Jake and I will probably visit people, and tell them." I said.

"That's a great idea! You should go now, so you can fit more visits in!" She ran off. I walked back into the lounge room, Emmett and Jasper were talking to Jacob, and they had very serious faces. Jake almost looked worried. Then they laughed at him.

"We're only joking!" I heard Emmett say. He pat Jake on the back, a little too hard. I went up to them.

"What are you guys saying to my fiancé?" I asked.

"Nothing. We're just… welcoming him into the family." Emmett smiled at Jasper. I eyed him suspiciously.

We already started on the plans for the wedding. Jake and I visited a lot of people, and told them the good news. They were all so happy for us.

"I love you so much." Jake told me that night.

"I love you too." The day had gone so quickly, I remembered most of it as a blur. The one thing that I clearly remembered was when he asked me to marry him. I was so happy. I was still so happy. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with Jacob. My Jacob.

**Author's Note:  
Are you happy with her answer? Do you like this chapter?  
I hope you all do. Please let me know what you think!  
And please still let me know if I should write Jacob's story.  
I won't stop writing this story if I go on with Jacob's story, I will write both.  
Let me know!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	28. Chapter 28 Preperations

CHAPTER 28 ~ PREPERATIONS

Renesmee P.O.V

The next few moths were hectic. We planned the wedding every free minute we had.

"So here's the list. Tick who you want to come and cross out who you don't want to come. Then we'll choose invitations and write them!" Alice gave me the very long list. It was similar to my birthday party, but the list was at least ten times longer. I didn't know how she found more people to invite. "Jacob! Help her!" She ordered as he walked through the door. Jake quickly came to me, and hugged me from behind.

"Hi fiancé." He kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Hello, husband to be." I turned around and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. We didn't even notice Alice standing there, not pleased.

"Firstly, get a room. And secondly, do the list!" She quickly hurried off. We laughed quietly.

"So, how much have you done?" He asked, looking at the list.

"Um, page one of about… forty." I groaned.

"Give me half, we'll do it together." I gave him his half and we sat at the table and ticked off the list.

"Nessie, come in here for a minute." Alice called out from her room one day. I got up off the couch and headed upstairs. Jacob followed.

"What is it, Alice?" I peeked in her room.

"NO! You! Get OUT!" She pushed Jacob outside, pulled me in and locked the door shut. She did it so fast that Jacob didn't even know what had happened. "Why did you let him come up here?!" She asked me.

"Why isn't he allowed?" I asked.

She walked to her closet, and pulled out a beautiful white dress. She laid it on the bed.

"That's why. The groom isn't allowed to see the dress before the ceremony." I looked at the dress. It was so beautiful. I was lost for words. "Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Alice, it's beautiful…" I said.

"It was mine." My mom walked up to us. "Now you have something old _and_ borrowed."

"Mom… thank you." I gave her a hug.

"And if it doesn't fit we can always altar it." Alice said, picking it up. "Now… try it on." She pushed me into her closet, which was big enough to be a whole bedroom itself. I put the dress on, being very careful with it. When it was on I walked out to show Alice and my mom. Esme and Rosalie were there now too.

"Oh Nessie, you look so beautiful!" My mom had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry!" It made me teary. I gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry; you're growing up so fast!"

"Well I _am _half vampire…" We laughed. Alice examined the dress.

"It's a perfect fit!" She said. "Unbelievable…" She looked at the dress again.

"I can't believe you're already getting married." Esme said.

"Me neither. If someone told me two years ago that I was going to marry Jacob, I would never have believed them." Alice handed me some shoes.

"Try them on. They are your something new."

"And this can be your something blue." Rosalie handed me a small flower clip, a beautiful bright blue.

"Thank you Rosalie."

The wedding was just a week away now. I was so excited. I was finally going to marry Jacob. My Jacob.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you think!  
And still tell me if you want me to write Jacob's story, I only need 5 more yes's and I'll start writing!  
The next chapter will be the wedding, I'm so excited!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	29. Chapter 29 Ceremony

CHAPTER 29 ~ CEREMONY

Renesmee P.O.V

The bright sun coming through my window woke me. I opened my eyes, the light blinded me. I blinked a few times to try and focus my eyes. When I could finally see again, I sat up. I wasn't tired. I didn't think I had slept much the night before. I realised what was going to happen today.

"I'm going to be Mrs Black…" I whispered to myself. I smiled, I liked that name. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Alice walked in. I was very surprised that she didn't burst through the door, jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Good morning." She said. She came and sat next to me.

"Morning." I was still smiling.

"Can you believe it's here already?" She asked.

"Nope."

"If you want to be on time you should go and have breakfast now." She said.

"Do I have to?" I didn't want to go down and see everyone.

"Otherwise then we won't have enough time to do your hair and makeup, and we won't have enough time to decorate!" I groaned.

"Fine." I got up and put my robe on, and then I followed Alice downstairs. All of the girls were sitting in the lounge room, the boys had left.

"Good morning Nessie!" Esme came and hugged me.

"Morning."

"Morning Nessie." Rosalie kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning Renesmee." My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning everyone. Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They are getting ready at the dog's house." Rosalie said.

"I don't give you permission to call him that when he's my husband." I told her. I picked up the phone and started dialling his number. Alice snatched it out of my hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I'm calling Jacob." I said.

"No you're not! The bride isn't supposed to see or talk to the groom before the wedding!"  
"Fine." I said.

Esme cooked me pancakes, and then we went up into Alice's room to get ready.

I sat down in Alice's chair, which was comfy, which made me feel tired. My lack of sleep was catching up with me. I yawned.

"No! No yawning! Your eyes will get watery and your makeup will run!"

"Alice, I'm tired…"

"Well then close your eyes, have a nap for all I care. Just don't yawn!" So I closed my eyes, I drifted in and out of sleep a couple of times. I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I also thought I heard my maid of honour, Emma, walk in. After Alice was done she woke me up, so she could see what I looked like with my eyes open.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed. I needed that nap, I felt much more awake now. I got up to see myself in the mirror.

"No! You can see what you look like _after_ we're done! Rosalie! You can do her hair now!" She called out. She didn't have to raise her voice; Rosalie would've heard her even if she'd whispered. Rosalie came in, with her hair and makeup already done. Her hair was tied up into a fancy bun. Emma came in after her with her hair done too.

"Hey Nessie! Your makeup looks great!" She said.

"Hey Emma, I love your hair!" Alice worked on Emma's makeup while Rosalie did my hair.

"Just sit back, relax, and let me work my magic." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair a few times. I sat back and closed my eyes again, but I wasn't tired enough to fall back asleep.

"Ok, I'm done!" She said after about an hour.

"Can I look at myself _now_?" I asked Alice.

"Nope! We need to put your dress on first, and your accessories. _Then_ you can see what you look like." I groaned. Alice guided me into her wardrobe, and took the dress off the hanger. She helped me get into it without ruining it. She buttoned up the back and made sure everything was sitting where it was meant to be. "Rosalie, can you bring her accessories in here please?" Rosalie came in. Alice put the blue flower clip in my hair, and she gave me my shoes to put on. Once they were on, she double checked I had everything.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!" She murmured to herself, pointing at each of the things as she said it. "Great! You're ready! Well, almost ready." She carefully got the veil out of her drawer. She sat the comb under my bun. Then she pulled me into the room, and pointed to the mirror. "You can look at yourself now." She said. I took in a deep breath. I slowly walked in front of the mirror. I opened my eyes and saw my reflection. I did look rather beautiful. Alice had done my makeup very plainly, but it still looked amazing. Rosalie had put my hair into a low bun, with a few curls hanging out, I loved it. The flower clip was set in the bun, so it didn't stand out too much. My favourite was the dress. It was so elegant. It had lace covering my chest, and beautiful beads and crystals on it. There was lovely embroidery from the bottom, climbing its way to the top. And there was a big bow on the front, tied around my waist. I loved it. My mom came to stand behind me; she was on the verge of crying. I turned around and gave her a hug.

"Please don't cry mom, you'll make me cry. And Alice will _kill_ me if I ruin my makeup." I said.

"I'm sorry!" She wiped her eyes. "You look so beautiful." She said.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her again. Esme walked in.

"Renesmee, you look stunning." She hugged me. "You're a spitting image of your mother on her wedding day."

"Thanks, Esme."

"It's time!" Alice ran back in, with my dad behind her. "Everyone's here!" She hurried my mom, Esme and Rosalie downstairs. She handed Emma and I our flowers. "When I walk, wait five seconds, then follow." She told us. Emma nodded. I was frozen in place. Emma turned to look at me.

"Nessie, you ready?" I nodded.

"I think so." My knees were shaking.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you have cold feet!" Alice said.

"No, I'm fine." My voice broke on the last word.

"Nessie, listen to me." Emma put her hands on my shoulders. "You're gonna walk down those stairs. When Jacob sees you his face is gonna light up. He loves you and you love him. You're gonna marry him, and your gonna spend the rest of your life with him." I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. I love him. I'm gonna go and marry him." I nodded again.

"Are you ready now?" My dad asked.

"Let's do this." I smiled. My dad put his arm around mine, Alice walked out, and down the stairs, then Emma left. She gave me a convincing nod before she walked out of the room. I nodded back. I slowly counted to five, then took a deep breath, and walked out of my room. As soon as I walked out I could smell tulips. There were bunches of them everywhere, with beautiful white ribbons tying them together. I saw everyone watching me walk down the stairs, with big smiles on their faces. I saw Alice and Emma waiting at the Altar, and then I saw Jacob. When he saw me his whole face lit up. When I saw him, my face did the same. I walked down the aisle, smiling at everyone as I walked past them. We got to the altar; my dad gave me a kiss on the cheek, and gave my hand to Jacob. I was so excited. Soon, I would no longer be Miss Cullen; I would be Mrs Renesmee Black. We said or vows, and then the priest gave us our rings. He announced us man and wife, and then Jacob pulled back my veil, and we kissed for the first time as a married couple.

**Author's Note:  
So there it is!  
I hope you all like it, please let me know what you think!  
And midnight-lady123123 asked me how I imagine Renesmee's dress, so look at my profile for the link to the picture!  
Let me know if the link works! It's a wedding dress design that is being considered to be Bella's dress in Breaking Dawn! If you have any questions please ask!  
And please let me know if you want me to write Jacob's story, I need two more 'yes's' before I start writing it!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	30. Chapter 30 Reception

CHAPTER 30 ~ RECEPTION

Renesmee P.O.V

We walked into the backyard straight after the ceremony, for our reception. It was decorated with beautiful lights and lanterns, and there were candles and more flowers, that looked like the ones inside. There was a big table with a huge cake on it; it looked like it would feed thousands of people, even though we only had about two hundred. Jake and I walked to the table, and picked up the knife. We were blinded by all of the flashes from the cameras, then we cut the cake. Everyone cheered, then they all clinked their glasses to make us kiss. They cheered when we did so. Carlisle took the cake into the kitchen, and then everyone came up to us to congratulate us.

"Congratulations!" My mom gave us a huge hug. "I can't believe this has happened so soon!" She started to cry.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to hold yourself together?" I said. She wiped her eyes.

"Congratulations." My dad hugged me and shook Jacob's hand.

"Dad, now that Jacob and I are married, can you _please_ promise to try and not be so mean to him?" I asked.

"I promise I'll try." He smiled. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came up to us next.

"Congratulations Nessie! You too mongre… Jacob." She gave us both a hug.

"I can't believe that my favourite niece is already married!" Emmet picked me up and spun me around.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Jasper hugged me and shook Jacob's hand.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" Alice hugged us both.

We thanked them and a new wave of people came to give their congratulations. That took what seemed like hours, but it only turned out to be half an hour. It was then time for dinner. Jake, Emma, Alice, Embry and I sat at our big table, and the caterers served everyone their food. The vampires forced down their meals, so it wouldn't look suspicious to everyone else. The werewolves scoffed down all of their food, and asked for seconds. Some even took thirds. After everyone was very full, it was time to dance.

Jacob took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He held my hand up and put his other hand on my back. We didn't do anything special, we just moved side to side, from foot to foot. He spun me around occasionally, but that was it. I rested my head on his chest; I wanted this moment to last forever. After the song finished everyone crowed the dance floor and started dancing around us. Jake and I decided that we had danced enough, so we went and sat back down.

The rest of the night consisted of us talking with friends and family, the werewolves eating even more food, and more dancing.

"Nessie, it's time to throw the bouquet!" Alice came up to us and handed me my flowers. I walked to the front of the dance floor, where everyone was crowded. I closed my eyes and threw the bouquet behind me, then I turned around just in time to see Emma catch it! I smiled at her, then it was time for Jacob to remove my garter. I was so embarrassed, but I sat down anyway. Jacob ducked his head under my dress, and removed the garter with his teeth. This made my face turn a very bright shade of red. He chucked it into the crowd, and it landed in Embry's hands. I guess it was meant to be. Jake and I both laughed, then Alice dragged me back inside to get dressed to leave. She handed me a short white dress, and ran out to let me put it on.

After I finally got the wedding dress off and the other dress on, I walked back out into the back yard. Jacob was waiting for me at the door. He gave me a kiss as I walked out.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I was so excited. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't mind, I liked these sort of surprises. We were again blinded by all of the cameras, and then everybody came to wish us farewell.

"Have fun, ok?" My mom hugged us both. For once, she wasn't crying, she just had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mom." Everyone else said their goodbyes, and then Jacob and I got into the car, and we drove to the airport.

"Paris?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Italy?"

"No."

"Hmm, Australia?" Jake laughed.

"Why can't you just wait and see?"

"I like guessing." I kept on guessing the wrong places the whole time we were boarding the plane. As soon as I sat down in my seat I felt really tired. I slept the whole trip. Jake woke me up when it was time to get off. I was still half asleep; I wasn't awake enough to read the signs to tell where we were. We took a taxi to a boat dock, and we got on a small but fast boat. I kept drifting in and out of sleep on the way to our destination.

"Nessie. Wake up, we're here." Jake woke me up. He pointed into the distance, I could just make out a small island in the distance.

"Is that…?"

**Authors Note:  
Hope you all like it, please tell me what you think!  
And by the way, I have ten people telling me I should write Jake's story!  
So I'll either start writing Jake's story while I write more of Nessie's story, or I might wait a bit to start writing Jake's story, I don't know!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	31. Chapter 31 Isle

CHAPTER 31 ~ ISLE

Renesmee P.O.V

"Isle Renesmee?" I asked, in disbelief.

"It sure is." Jacob said. I looked at the island in awe, as we got closer and closer to it. When we got to the shore he helped me off the boat and onto the beautiful white sand. I took my shoes off so that I could feel the warm sand between my toes. Jacob got both of our suitcases and held them in one hand. I looked around. There was beautiful greenery everywhere. I couldn't stop staring. Jacob led us through some trees, to find a pathway, leading to something. I kept staring at the beautiful scenery as we followed the path.

"We're here." Jake said.

I looked around to see where we were. It wasn't hard to miss. There was a big and very beautiful house. It was all white, and there were huge windows on both sides of the door. We walked up the stairs, and Jake opened the door. He picked me up, with one of his arms under my legs and one under my arms. He carried me across the threshold. We both looked at the inside with complete awe. It was so beautiful. It was all white, to the left was a big room, which I assumed was the bedroom, to the right was a huge open area with a big TV, and ahead was the kitchen and dining room. Jake carried me into the kitchen first. It was a pretty big kitchen, almost as big as the one at home. We went into the lounge room. There was a big L-shaped couch in one corner, and a huge TV hanging on the wall. There was a shelf under the TV with all of the DVDs you could ever want.

Jake whistled. "Wow, they've done a pretty good job."

"You can say that again." I said.

He took me into the bedroom next. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed. And when I say huge, I mean huge. It looked like it could fit at leas ten people on it. There were heaps of fluffy pillows on it, making it look even more comfortable. The was an ensuite bathroom, that was probably bigger than my bedroom back at home.

"Wow." We both said together. Jake put our suitcases down, and sat me down on the bed. It was so comfortable. I suddenly felt tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Jake took his shoes off, and sat down next to me. He yawned.

"What a day! I'm so tired."

"So am I." I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked. I scooted over so I was closer to him, and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. "Oh." He said. He helped me by kicking off his pants. He kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to pass out.

"Let me get into something a bit more comfortable." I said. He nodded. I got up quickly and walked over to the bags. I opened mine. It was a bad idea to let Alice pack my things; I didn't recognise anything in here that was mine. I got some silk pyjamas, that didn't look like it would cover much at all. I ran into the bathroom and quickly put them on. I was right. They didn't cover much. I walked back out to see Jake under the covers already. I joined him. He kissed me, again, very passionately. My head was starting to spin, but I didn't care.

**Author's Note:  
I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter!  
FanFiction wouldn't let me upload it for some reason... sorry!  
But I have a treat, I'm posting the next chapter right now!  
So you get two chapters instead of one!  
I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think of it!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	32. Chapter 32 Honeymoon

CHAPTER 32 ~ HONEYMOON

Renesmee P.O.V

The bright sun shining through the big window woke me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob lying next to me, on his stomach, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Mrs Black." He said. I smiled. I liked the sound of that.

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." I lied. My stomach grumbled. He laughed.

"Well, I am. I'm going to cook us some breakfast. Come in the kitchen when you're ready." He got up, put on some shorts and headed into the kitchen. I stayed in bed. After a few minutes I could smell pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice. My two favourite things for breakfast. I got up, put on my robe and followed the beautiful smell.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Jake said, flipping a pancake high into the air. I sat down at the bench and watched him cook. He had already made at least twenty pancakes; they were all stacked up on a plate. "Grab one if you're hungry." He moved the plate over to me, got me a clean plate and some ingredients to put on my pancakes.

After we both ate breakfast, we got changed into our bathers, and went exploring. We walked along the beach for a while, and then we decided to go for a swim. Then we went snorkelling. There were so many beautiful coral reefs, and colourful fish living amongst them. To end a perfect day, we sat on the beach and watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"It's ok I guess. It's nothing compared to you." He said, turning his head to look at me. I started tearing up.

"Oh, Jake! You have to stop being so romantic! I'm gonna run out of tears soon!" I leant over and kissed him.

**Author's Note:  
Sorry that this chapter is so short.  
Please let me know what you think, I hope you still like it!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	33. Chapter 33 Home

CHAPTER 33 ~ HOME

Renesmee P.O.V

After two weeks on Isle Renesmee we went back home. I was sad to leave the island, but I was also glad to be going back home and seeing my family again.

Jake and I arrived home to see everyone waiting for us outside. They all ran up to us as soon as we got out of the car to welcome us home.

"Welcome back! Did you two have fun?" Alice asked us, giving me a big hug.

"Yeah we did, Isle Renesmee is so beautiful! Thanks again dad!" I said to him as he gave me a hug. We said hello to everyone else and then I went up to my room to unpack my things.

"Wait! We wanna show you something first!" Alice stopped us just as we were about to walk up the stairs.

"Can't I unpack first?" I asked.

"No!" Alice pulled at both of our arms. I gave in. She pulled us into the back of her car and gave us blindfolds.

"Alice, are you serious?" I asked.

"I want it to be a surprise!" She said. Everyone else go into their cars. I looked over at Jacob. He shrugged and put his blindfold on. I put mine on, and Alice drove off to our secret destination.

We drove for only a few minutes, then Alice stopped the car and opened our doors. She leaded me out of the car and made my stand next to Jacob. I could hear everyone else getting out of their cars and standing near us.

"Ok, you can take them off now!" She said. I pulled my blindfold off the same time that Jacob did. I looked in front of me to see a big house standing in front of us. Jacob and I both gasped. It was so beautiful. It was white, with a staircase leading to the front door. The front door was big and also white. It reminded me of home, but smaller, and it looked more like a family home.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Alice…" Jacob started.

"We love it!" I finished. Alice beamed, and so did the rest of my family.

"This is your wedding present from us." Esme explained.

"Thank you so much!" I gave each one of them a hug. Jacob was still standing there, staring at the house.

"Do you want a tour?" Alice asked.

"Yes please!" I said. Alice grabbed both of our hands and pulled us up the front steps. She fiddled in her pocket and pulled out a shiny key. She unlocked the door easily and opened it. She dragged us inside, our family followed.

"So this is the lounge room…" She showed us a big open area as soon as we walked inside. It had a big TV and, just like Isle Renesmee, there was a huge selection of DVDs on a shelf in the corner. "And this is the kitchen and dining room…" She pulled us through the hallway and into the big open kitchen. It was big and white. There was plenty of space. There was a bench and a big dining table next to it. "The bathroom's in here…" she showed us the huge bathroom, which was nice, for a bathroom. "And the spare rooms, if you guys decide to have a family!" She opened the doors to the three spare rooms. They were all plain, floorboards and white walls. "You can decorate them later, for a girl or a boy." She then dragged us through the hallway again to show us the last room. "Your bedroom." She opened the door and let us walk inside to have a better look. The bed was similar to the one in Isle Renesmee, nice and big, and comfy. There were two huge walk-in-robes, one for me and one for Jacob. And there was a big ensuite bathroom, a bit smaller to the main bathroom. "So, what do you think?" She looked at us with hopeful eyes.

"Alice, I love it! It's perfect!" I said.

"It's great, really. You guys did such a great job!" Jacob said. I didn't even notice my family come in.

"And it's not too far away from home, so you can always come and visit." My mom was starting to tear up.

"Mom, even if it was far away, we would still come and visit. You know that." I gave her a hug.

"We'll always come and visit you, Bells. No matter where we live." Jake gave her a hug too.

"So, we're gonna leave now. I've put all of your clothes in your wardrobe already. Jacob, I've brought heaps of new clothes, you need them." Alice said.

"Aw, Alice. You didn't need to do that!" He said.

"It's part of your wedding present! So you guys enjoy the new house." We thanked them all again, and Alice gave us the keys. They left, and we walked around the house again, taking a better look at everything.

"I love it, it really is perfect!" I said after we looked around."

"It feels like home. _Our _home." Jacob said, putting his arms around my waist. He gave me a kiss. I yawned.

"The honeymoon has really tired me out!" I yawned again. Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." His stomach grumbled. "But do you wanna eat something first? We haven't eaten all day." He patted his stomach. My stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, I guess it's time for some food." We went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was full of food. It would probably be gone in a few days though, with Jacob around. Jake cooked us some steak, we quickly scoffed it down, and went straight to bed.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
Ok I got all of my yes's to write Jacob's story, and I might start writing it soon...  
but I will continue with this story, I just might take a break, or I will write them both at the same time!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	34. Chapter 34 Sick

CHAPTER 34 ~ SICK

Renesmee P.O.V

I jerked awake. It was still dark, and I was sweating. Maybe I had a bad dream. But I couldn't remember it. I didn't even want to try and remember it, because I was afraid it would come back to haunt me. I looked at the time. It was two in the morning. Jacob was lying on his stomach, snoring. I didn't want to wake him. I carefully climbed out of bed, and Jake rolled over onto his back. I put on my robe and walked out into the hallway. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I couldn't go back to sleep, I wasn't tired. I decided to watch a bit of TV. I sat on the big couch and put a blanket around me. I was really cold, I was shivering. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. There was nothing that caught my interest. I decided to give up with TV; I got up and searched through the DVDs. Again, nothing jumped out at me. I though that there would be at least one I would want to watch, there had to be thousands there. I gave up and walked back into the hallway. I wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep, but I wasn't tired enough. My stomach growled at me. Maybe I was too hungry to sleep. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was leftover pancake batter, that's all that caught my attention. I got out the frying pan and cooked a couple of pancakes. I got my favourite toppings and sat at the bench. I inhaled the smell, which would usually make me dig in, but it smelt different to usual. They didn't smell as good. My stomach grumbled again, so I shrugged and took a bite. Either there was something _very_ wrong with the batter, or my tastebuds didn't work at two in the morning. I gave up with the pancakes and settled for an apple. I decided there was something wrong with my tastebuds, because even the apple didn't taste good. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I caught a glimpse of myself in the long mirror. I was a wreck. My hair was all out of it's ponytail that I'd tied the night before. My eyes were really dark, and I looked really tired. But what really caught my attention was my face. It wasn't pale as usual, no, it was… _green_. Green? That's not a normal colour for a face. I looked at myself closer to make sure I was right. Yep. Green. I shrugged and reached for my toothbrush, but I rushed to the toilet instead. I vomited what? A bit of a pancake and not even two bites of an apple? But it seemed like so much more. Maybe it was last night's dinner too. But it kept coming; it made me wonder how much I'd eaten lately. Jacob heard me and rushed in.

"Nessie!" He sat beside me and held my hair back. I vomited a few more times, the smell was revolting. But I didn't think there was anything left in me to vomit because of the smell. Jake handed me a towel, I wiped my mouth. I crawled closer to him, and he cradled me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth, and stroked my hair.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I think so." He looked at my face; he didn't like what he saw. "Is it that bad?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone's face has ever been that green. Even Oscar the Grouch." He said. I laughed, but it burned my throat. He got up to get me a glass of water. While he was gone I rested my head on the tiles. The cold felt good on my face. He came back and I drank the whole glass. I lay my head back on the tiles.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, so you don't get too hot." He said.

"Don't be silly! You can't sleep on the couch!"

"Nessie, its fine! We'll go and see the Doc in the morning, ok?" I nodded, I was really tired. Jacob carried me into our room and put me down on the bed. He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep.

The smell of pancakes woke me up. They smelt good this morning. Was last night all just part of my bad dream? I got up and followed the lovely smell into the kitchen, where Jacob was cooking.

"Are you feeling better today?" Jacob asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling heaps better."

"We'll go to Carlisle after breakfast. You need to get some food into you, after last night." He said, plating up.

"I don't think it was that serious. Maybe it was just a stomach bug. I'm fine, really." I reassured him.

"I still think you should check, it seemed pretty serious last night." He won the battle.

"Fine." I ate my pancakes, which tasted delicious, unlike last night's batch.

While I was eating I thought about last night. I woke up in the middle of the night, but I couldn't remember having a nightmare. I wasn't feeling too well, and when I ate something, even my favourite food, I didn't like it. Then, I vomited so much, even though I didn't eat anywhere near as much. Then I thought about Isle Renesmee. Our first night. Two weeks ago. I got up and sped into my room.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob ask from the kitchen. I closed the door and quickly threw on some jeans and a top. I grabbed my car keys and some money and drove to the chemist, all so quickly that Jake didn't even have a clue about what I was doing.

I got home and Jacob was waiting for me at the front of the house with his arms crossed. He had a worried look in his face. I got out of the car and walked straight past him and inside.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He asked.

I ignored him and sped into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face. I felt so bad.

"Nessie? Are you ok?" I ignored him again and took the box out of the bag. "Nessie, I don't need to know what you're doing. I understand, girl stuff, right? But please tell me that you're ok." He had a tremble in his voice.

"Jake, I'll tell you in three minutes." He gave up and stepped away from the door. I could hear him sit on the bed.

I waited two minutes. I was getting impatient. I looked at the stick that was faced down. Would it have changed already? No, it hasn't been three minutes yet. I decided to try and be patient for another minute. Just one more minute. I could hear Jacob getting impatient too, and that didn't help me.

When the three minutes were up I walked over to the sink. I slowly lifted the stick, and turned it around. It was positive.

"Oh… my… god." I whispered. I stood there, frozen. Then I heard Jacob getting up, and pacing. I knew he was getting really impatient. _I better go and tell him._ I thought. I nodded. I can do this. I unlocked the door and walked out into my room. Jake stopped pacing and walked up to me. But I just looked down at his feet. I didn't know how to tell him.

"Nessie? Please, tell me what's going on." He pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes. His eyes were watery. I took in two deep breaths.

"I think I know why I was sick last night." He kept staring into my eyes, trying to look for the answer. I took in another deep breath, a longer one this time.

"I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:  
I hope you like this chapter!  
Please let me know what you think!!  
It's a longer one this time, because my previous ones have been short.  
I'll write more soon! Or maybe I'll start writing Jacob's story instead?  
Please let me know!  
And PLEASE REVIEW!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	35. Chapter 35 News

**Author's Note:  
I forgot to mention something in a previous Author's Note..  
Thank you so much to mrscullen1901x who gave me the idea for Jacob and Nessie to go to Isle Renesmee for their honeymoon!  
Thank you! Sorry that I didn't write it before!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 35 ~ NEWS

Renesmee P.O.V

"Really?" He asked. I went into the bathroom and showed him the test.

"It's positive." I whispered.

"We're gonna be parents." He whispered back. I looked up at him. He had a big smile on his face. I smiled back.

"You're gonna be a dad." I gasped. "And I'm gonna be a mom!" It shocked me when I said that. Jake laughed and spun me around.

"We're gonna have a baby!" We both laughed and then he put me down. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mom. I sighed.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"When are we gonna tell my family?" I asked. He grabbed my hand.

"Do you wanna do it now?" I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

We got into the car and Jacob drove to my family's house. It was like the day we told them that we were engaged, all over again. I started hyperventilating. Jake rubbed my hand.

"It's gonna be ok. Just remember to take in deep breaths." I nodded. I took in a deep breath. And another. It calmed me down a bit. We got to the house and got out of the car. I took a few deep breaths. Jake took my hand and we walked to the front door. I took in another deep breath and knocked on the door. My mom opened the door.

"Nessie!" She gave me a hug. "Hi Jacob!" She gave him a hug too. She looked at me again. "Are you feeling ok?" She held my face between her hands.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I showed a fake smile. She decided to forget about it.

"Actually Bells, we need to tell you something." Jake said. I elbowed him, but it probably didn't hurt him. My dad walked up to us, with a smile on his face.

"Edward, what is it?" My mom asked him.

"You'll see." He smiled at us. I smiled back, it made feel calm, but maybe it was Jasper.

We walked into the lounge room, where everyone was sitting. Jacob cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at us.

"Hey, um, we sort of have something to tell you guys…" I began. They all came and sat closer to us. I remembered to take big breaths.

"I'm... pregnant." I said. Everyone smiled, and crowed around Jacob and me to congratulate us.

"So, how many weeks are you?" My mom asked when we finally sat down.

"Um, about a week…" I said.

"I can't believe you're having a baby! I'm glad we put in the spare rooms!" Esme said.

"I need to go shopping! And we need to decorate the room!" Alice squealed. Jake and I both laughed.

"So, do you want me to take an ultrasound?" Carlisle asked us. I looked at Jacob, he nodded.

"Yeah, could we do it now? We're here now, and I wanna make sure the baby's ok and all of that…" I said.

"Of course, follow me, it won't take long." Carlisle got up and went upstairs. We got up and followed him. We walked into his office, where he was setting up the ultrasound machine, and a bed for me to lie on. He set it up, and motioned for me to lie down. I suddenly got really nervous. We were about to see our baby. The thought made me get butterflies in my stomach. Jake rubbed my back, and gave me a convincing smile. I nodded and lay down. Carlisle turned the machine on. I lifted my top and he put the special gel on my stomach. Jake came and sat next to me and he squeezed my hand.

"And, here it is." Carlisle pointed to the screen; I could make out the shape of the baby's head. My eyes started to tear up.

"Oh my god… that's our baby." Jake was starting tearing up too. He kissed my forehead.

"Can you hear that?" Carlisle asked. When he said it I could hear a tiny heartbeat, beating very fast.

"Wow." I said, listening to it. Suddenly, I could hear another heartbeat. I looked at Carlisle, confused.

"Nessie, Jacob, congratulations. You're having twins." He told us. The tears fell down my cheeks.

"Twins! Jake, we're having twins!" I gave him a kiss, and we looked at the screen. Carlisle pointed to the other baby.

"They both seem fine. If you're only a week, they are growing faster than usual, but I guess that was expected. I'll just take a photo, and I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Carlisle turned the machine off and printed out our photo. He handed it to us and walked outside.

"Wow, look at them Jake." I said, still crying.

"I know. I can't believe it." He said.

We looked at the photo for a while, and then we could hear everyone downstairs getting impatient.

"I guess we should go and tell them the good news." Jake said, wiping the tears off my face.

"Yeah." I got up and we walked downstairs, where everyone was standing impatiently, waiting.

"_Please _tell us, Carlisle won't say anything!" Alice whined.

"Well, the baby is fine." Jacob said. "But we have something to tell you guys…"

"It's twins!" I said. Everyone was so happy. They crowed us, again, and congratulated us, again. It was very overwhelming. I could see Jasper trying to take all of the emotions in.

"Names! We need names!" Alice said as we sat down.

"Alice, I just found out I was pregnant today, we haven't have a chance to figure out names yet!" I told her. Her face dropped, she looked disappointed.

"Let us catch up on things first and then we can think of some names, ok?" I told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Ok." She smiled a little.

"Did you find out the genders?" My mom asked us. I looked at Jake. I placed my hand on his cheek.

_I don't want to know. _I told him.

"Well, neither of us want to know. We want it to be a surprise." He told everyone. I nodded at him.

"Surprises are better I guess." Esme said.

"But then we can't decorate the rooms!" Alice whined. "And I won't know what colour clothes to buy!" She tried to see into the future.

"See anything?" I asked. She opened her eyes and frowned.

"No. Not yet anyway. I'll keep trying." She closed her eyes again.

"I don't think you'll be able to see them, Alice. You can't see Renesmee or Jacob, so I doubt that you will be able to see their children." My dad told her. Alice opened her eyes and glared at him.

"You don't know that." She snapped. I laughed and leant my head against Jacob's shoulder.

"We're gonna be parents." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

**Author's Note:  
It's finally up!  
I'm sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been so busy!  
But hopefully I will get some more time to post more of both of my stories!  
I'm getting so excited about this one!  
I hope you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you thought of it!  
And if you have any ideas on baby names, please let me know!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	36. Chapter 36 Kick

CHAPTER 36 ~ KICK

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of my favourite breakfast. I felt too lazy to get up and see. I rolled over and took a look at my stomach. It didn't change that much last night. It has been about three weeks since I found out I was pregnant, so I was about a month along. For the past week, my stomach has been growing really fast, so I look like I'm three months instead of one. I rubbed my belly and yawned. I was still tired, so I went back to sleep.

"Nessie, wake up. Nessie!" Jake rubbed my arm, I woke up. I blinked a few times and rolled over to see him better. He made me smile.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

"Morning. I made you breakfast." He rolled in a trolley with a plate of pancakes and some freshly squeezed orange juice. I started to sit up; Jake rushed to my side to help me.

"Jake, I'm capable of sitting up on my own. Wait a couple of months and then you might need to start helping me." He helped me anyway. He put a pillow behind my back and handed me a tray. He then got a pancake, put it on a plate and put my favourite toppings on it. He put the plate and my orange juice on the tray in my lap. I looked down at my plate, then back up at him.

"One pancake? Jake, I have an appetite, regardless, and now that I'm pregnant I eat almost as much as you. And you're only giving me _one_ pancake?" He laughed and put two more on my plate.

"Eat them first and then I'll give you some more." He said. He got his own plate and sat next to me. I was already on my second pancake by then.

"These are really nice, thank you." I said in between mouthfuls.

"You're welcome. After all, you do deserve the best."

"Aw, Jake! You can be so romantic sometimes!" I gave him a kiss.

I kept eating, and I went back for seconds and thirds.

After I finished, we lay in bed for a while, just talking.

"Thought of any names yet?" Jake asked.

"None have really caught my attention." I said. "What about you?"

"No, not yet." I started into his big brown eyes for a while, smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just hope our babies have your eyes." I said. Suddenly, I felt something move inside of me. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?"

"Jake, I think I just felt a kick!" I grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot where I felt it. We waited. After a few seconds I felt another kick. We both gasped.

"That's so amazing!" Jake said. The baby kicked again. We laughed.

We lay in bed for a while and then we decided it was time to get up. Jake helped me up, even though I insisted I didn't need help. I got up, took a shower and got dressed for the day. I just dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I needed new maternity clothes.

"Your mom rang; your family wants to see you." Jake told me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, let's go." We got into the car and drove to my family's house. We arrived and my dad was standing outside the front door already.

"How are you today?" He asked, helping me out of the car.

"I'm fine. I don't need help yet." I assured him. He backed off a little.

"You're bigger than I remember." He said.

"It's only been two days." I said, walking up the stairs.

"Well you must be growing fast." We walked inside to see everyone in the lounge room.

"Hey everyone!" I hung up my coat. Alice turned around and gasped. She rushed to my side.

"Nessie, what the hell do you think you're wearing?!"

"Um, clothes?" I said. She shook her head.

"What are you doing today? We are going shopping." She guessed my answer.

"Let me sit down first." I said. I walked over to the couch and said hello to everyone. Jake sat down.

"Wow, you're getting big." My mom said as she helped me sit down.

"Yeah, I know. And why does everyone keep helping me today? I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself." I said.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm good." I told him.

"And how are the babies?"

"Actually, I felt a kick from them this morning." I said.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Everyone smiled.

I had an ultrasound, like I did every week, and then we went back downstairs.

"So, can we think of some names now?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"Ok Alice, what have you thought of?" She smiled and went upstairs and into her bedroom. She came back downstairs a few seconds later with a book that had lots of sticky notes sticking out of it. She handed it to us.

"It's a baby name book. There are thousands of names with their own meaning. I've marked the ones I like, see?" She pointed to the notes.

"Wow." Was all Jacob could say.

"Thanks, Alice!" I gave her a hug.

"Your welcome. Carlisle says they will be coming in a couple of months, so you need to choose some names soon, ok?" She said. I nodded.

"We'll pick some names, but I want to keep it a surprise for you guys, ok?" I told her. She frowned.

"But I thought that we would pick some names together." She said.

"We want to surprise you." Jake told her.

"Fine. I'll be good, I'll wait." She went and sat next to Jasper.

We had lunch and then Alice and I went shopping for more maternity clothes. Then we had dinner at their place and then we went home.

"Have you read through this book yet, Jacob?" I asked as he was getting ready for bed.

"No, I'm not looking forward to it either." He said, climbing into bed.

"Well there are some really nice names, and I've only looked through the A's." I showed him a few I liked.

"Well, I'm sure we will find the right names soon. It's not like we don't have time, right?" He said, closing his eyes.

"Jake, we only have a couple of months, and they are gonna go so quickly. We should choose some soon, so we don't have to worry about it!" I said.

"Nessie, calm down. It's not good to be stressed when you're pregnant. We will pick some names tomorrow, ok? Just get some sleep."

"Ok." I gave in. Jacob turned off his lamp and went to sleep. I did the same.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter! Please review it and tell me what you think!  
If you have any ideas for baby names, please let me know.  
And if you have any questions about anything in the story, just ask and I'll tell you!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	37. Chapter 37 Big

CHAPTER 37 ~ BIG

Renesmee P.O.V

I was right; the two months went by very quickly. Before we knew it, there was one week until I was due. Well, we expected another week; I was growing much faster than a usual person would.

"Nessie! It's time for your check up!" I heard Jake yell from the lounge room. I rolled over on to my back, very slowly. He walked in after a few minutes to see what was keeping me.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." He said.

"I know, just give me a minute." I said. He stood in the doorway, waiting for me to get up. "Why were people helping me a month ago when I didn't need it, but they won't help me now?" I joked. Jake rushed to my side and put his arms around me. He helped me to my feet and slowly moved away, but his arms still hovered. "Ok, I'm up; I think I can walk by myself." He lowered his arms. I went into the bathroom and got ready, and then I put on some maternity clothes Alice had brought me. I walked out into the kitchen and went to sit down.

"No! If you sit down we'll never get you up again." Jake got up and started walking to the front door.

"Jake! I'm tired!" I whined.

"Come on, they'll get worried if we don't get there soon."

We walked outside and I slowly got into the car. We drove to my family's house, where my parents were waiting outside for us. Jake quickly got out and ran to my side of the car. He opened the door for me and helped me up. It took me a while, but I did it. I walked over to my parents and they both gave me a hug.

"Hey Nessie. Wow, you're getting _really_ big." My mom said, taking a step back to look at me.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to remind me." Both Jacob and my dad helped me up the stairs and into the house. Before I got a chance to sit down Carlisle came in.

"Nessie, I brought everything downstairs, so you won't have to go very far." He showed me where the machine was. I lay down, very slowly, and had my weekly check up.

"Ok, everything seems fine. Just one more week by the looks of things." Carlisle said as he turned off the machine.

"Great, thanks Carlisle." Jacob said. They both helped me up and we walked back into the lounge room where everyone was. I sat down and joined them in watching TV.

Jake and I went home after a while, and I was so tired that we had dinner and then I went straight to bed.

**Author's Note:  
Hi! Sorry it took me so long to post it! And sorry that it's so short...  
Please let me know what you think, and please give me some baby names if you have any!  
****I REALLY need boy names, I already have more than enough girl names.  
********And if you have any questions, just ask!  
And also, I'm thinking of stopping this story soon, and maybe writing a sequel?  
Because this story is getting a bit too long...  
Please let me know what you think of that!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	38. Chapter 38 Time

CHAPTER 38 ~ TIME

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up very late in the morning, to find Jacob's side of the bed empty. I heard him taking a shower in the main bathroom, probably not wanting to wake me. I called out for him to help me up, but he couldn't hear me. I called a few times, but I got no reply. I decided to try and get up by myself. I rolled over to my side and very slowly sat up. Step one was complete. I put my hands on either side of me, putting all of my weight onto them, lifting myself up. I got to my feet, managing not to fall over. I slowly walked over to my drawer to get my robe. I was halfway there when a gut-wrenching pain ripped through my stomach. I clutched my stomach, and bent over in agony. I got another piercing stab of pain, this time it made me scream. I screamed as loud as I could, hopefully being too loud that it would take my mind off the pain. It only made the pain come back, and this time it was worse. I screamed again, just as Jacob ran in to see what was wrong.

"Renesmee!" He rushed to my side and helped me back to my feet.

"Jaco…" Another burst of pain ripped through me as I fell to the floor.

"Nessie! What's wrong?!"

"I… think… it's time…"

"Time? Oh my God!" He got my things within a matter of seconds, then he was back at my side.

"Nessie, I'm going to help you up, ok? We're gonna go to Carlisle's, everything's gonna be ok!" He reassured me. I nodded, I couldn't talk. He carefully helped me up and back on my feet, then he grabbed my bag and we started to walk towards the front door. My breathing was becoming even again, the terrible pain was beginning to fade. But I thought about it too soon, because as soon as we were about to walk through the front door the pain came back, I couldn't walk any further. So Jacob picked me up and ran to the car. He put me in the passenger's seat and got into his seat, then he sped to my family's house. To my surprise, none of them were waiting out at the front for us. Jake got out of the car and picked me up again, then he ran up the stairs and burst though the door. As soon as everyone saw us they jumped up and rushed to us.

"Nessie? Are you ok?" My dad stroked my face.

"Does she look ok to you? Where the hell is Carlisle, she's in pain!" He was fighting back tears. I screamed again, my parents gasped.

"Nessie, sweetie, it's all going to be ok. Don't worry, you'll be ok." My mom whispered in my ear. I nodded, and screamed in agony again. Suddenly, everything went blurry. I heard a few people scream, and Jacob calling my name. Then, everything went black.

"Get her into my office!" I heard Carlisle yell. I couldn't feel anything, but I guessed I was in the office, because I could hear all of beeping from the machines.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Jacob asked.

"Is she going to be ok?" My mom asked.

"We need to get them out of her. I didn't expect this." Carlisle said quietly.

"Didn't expect what? Carlisle, what's happening?!" Jake yelled at him.

"Jacob, the babies are stronger than I thought. They have vampire _and_ werewolf strength, and I'm guessing they will be born in a similar way to how Renesmee was. I need you to calm down, ok? I need your help." Jacob sniffed.

"Ok doc, just save her. Don't let what happened to Bells happen to her."

"I'll do my best." Carlisle promised. I just wanted to yell at them, to get my children out safely, and not to worry about me. But I couldn't find my voice.

Everything went even darker then. I could faintly hear crying and screaming, but I didn't know who they were coming from. I just hoped that my babies were ok, that they were safe. I couldn't hear much then, just Jacob yelling. I wanted to tell him that everything will be ok, that I'll be fine, just like he said.

I didn't think it was possible, but everything got even darker, to the point when it was black. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything. I knew someone would save me, I _hoped _someone would save me, like when I almost drowned. I hoped that Jacob would pull me to the surface, and bring me back to life. I hoped that he would hold me tight in his warm arms, and tell me everything was ok. I hoped, I _prayed_.

But I knew it was too late. I knew that no amount of hoping or praying would save me. I knew it was my time, my time to go…

**Please tell me what you think!  
I will update soon, I think... or I might leave it as a cliffy!  
But I really need some baby names... I'm stuck between two!  
I have Tyler or Sebastian... please review and vote for your favourite!  
I will choose the name that gets the most votes!  
So please vote, the sooner I get more votes the sooner I can update!  
Please review to let me know what you think of this one!  
And if you have any questions about this story, please ask!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	39. Chapter 39 Awake

CHAPTER 39 ~ AWAKE

Renesmee P.O.V

Why was Jake in heaven? I'm sure it was heaven; everything around me was so beautiful, maybe a dream? But I was so sure that I'd died, it had to be heaven. Jake smiled at me, which made me smile back, as always. I suddenly wondered about my babies. Were they ok? I looked down; expecting to see my big belly, but it wasn't there. I looked at Jake, confused. He just chuckled and started to walk away, into the light. I started to follow him, but then I remembered all of those movies I'd watched about people dying. They were always warned not to walk into the light. Jake stopped and turned around to look at me. He motioned for me to follow him, but I shook my head. I knew what would happen to me if I did. Jacob shrugged and walked into the light that had somehow gotten brighter. It kept getting brighter, and brighter, until it was all I could see…

"Nessie, Nessie honey, can you hear me?" I heard Jake's voice, he sounded so worried. I wanted to see him, just once. I used up all of my strength and slowly opened my eyes. The first person I saw was Jacob; he was so relieved when I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank God!" He smiled.

"Ja…" I whispered.

"Shh, don't talk. Its ok, everything's ok. I'm right here; I'm not going to leave you." He held my hand carefully, making it warm. I closed my eyes and smiled. I hoped this was real, I hoped that Jake was really here, talking to me, holding my hand.

"Are…?" I looked down at my stomach, which was flat.

"Shh, don't worry about anything, just rest." He stroked my hair, still smiling.

"What happened?" I managed to say a full sentence.

"Hang on; I'll get Carlisle to explain." He let go of my hand and walked out of the room. He came back in a few seconds later, with Carlisle. Carlisle smiled when he saw me.

"Renesmee, you're awake!" He sat next to me. I nodded.

"What happened? Are the twins ok?" I asked. I really had no memory of what happened. All I remembered was a lot of screaming and crying.

"It's going to be a lot to take in." He told me.

"I don't care. I want to know." I said. He sighed. Jacob tensed up. He probably didn't want to remember what had happened.

"Well, Jacob brought you here in his arms, and you were screaming." I remembered that part. "Then all of a sudden you fainted. You weren't moving, or screaming, it got us worried. We got you into my office and that's when I realised that the twins were probably stronger than I'd thought. They have vampire _and_ werewolf strength, so they are very strong. They were going to claw their way out of you if we didn't get them out in time. You were still unconscious, and as soon as we got them out your… heart stopped beating." Jacob winced at that part. "We thought it was too late. We tried everything, but nothing was working." So I was right. I _was_ dead. "We tried everything we could think of, as soon as we thought it was too late, your heart started beating again. It was a miracle. But you were still unconscious. So we left you, here, until now, it's been almost a day." He explained. Wow. It was a lot to take in all at once. But my main question still wasn't answered.

"Are they ok?" I asked again. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"They are both fine. They're in the spare room, sleeping."

"When can I see them?" I asked. Carlisle looked back at Jacob.

"When do you _want _to see them?" he seemed to be asking both of us. I looked at Jake.

"Haven't you met them yet?" I asked, surprised.

"I was waiting for you. I thought it would be nice if we were together when we see them for the first time." He got up and sat next to me. I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. Carlisle nodded.

"I think the fest of your family wants to see you first, though." I nodded, and Carlisle walked over and allowed only two people in at a time. My parents walked in, and, like everyone else, smiled when they saw me.

"Nessie!" My mom ran to my side. "Nessie, I'm so glad you're ok!" She hugged me gently and stoked my head.

"Renesmee, are you ok? It's so good to see you." My dad said. I nodded.

"I fell ok. Well, I feel better than I did a day ago."

They stayed with me for a few minutes and then left for the others to come in and see me. Rosalie walked in with Emmett.

"Hey, kiddo." Emmet came and stroked my hand. He was being so gentle, it wasn't like him.

"Nessie, I don't know what I'd do if you…" Rosalie didn't finish her sentence; I knew what she was going to say. Next, Alice and Jasper came in. Alice ran to my side and hugged me.

"Nessie! Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice I'm fine!" I reassured her. Esme was standing in the doorway. Carlisle let her come in.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok."

"I've made you some soup, when you're hungry let me know." She said. It made my stomach grumble.

"Maybe she can eat after they meet their children." Carlisle told her.

"Of course!" She said. "You're going to love them, they're beautiful!" She smiled at us.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked us. I looked at Jake; he nodded, and smiled my favourite smile.

"We're ready." I said. Carlisle walked out of the room, and Jake helped me sit up. We had to be careful; I was attached to so many needles and tubes.

"I can't believe it, we're about to meet them." Jacob said.

"I know. We're about to meet our children."

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
I couldn't let her die!  
Please still vote for which boy name you want, Tyler or Sebastian!  
Please don't give me any new names, I have a girl name and I just need to pick between these two boy names!  
So please vote, the sooner I get more votes the sooner I can write and post the next chapter!  
Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! And give me any ideas you have for future chapters!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	40. Chapter 40 Meet

CHAPTER 40 ~ MEET

Renesmee P.O.V

Jacob and I waited anxiously to meet our children for the first time. The rest of our family waited in the room with us, to see our reaction. Carlisle walked in, wheeling a big cot in front of him. My heart started beating faster than usual, Jake squeezed my hand. Carlisle nodded at my parents. My dad walked over to the cot and picked up the first baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. He walked over to us and put him in my arms.

"Meet your son." He said. "He was born first." I looked at my son. He was so small, he was sleeping. He had black hair, and Jacob's facial features. His skin was darker than mine, but paler than Jacob's.

"He looks like you." I told Jacob. He nodded. I handed our son to Jacob. My mom walked over to the cot and picked up our other child, in a pink blanket. I gasped. She handed her to me.

"Your daughter."

"She's so beautiful!" I said, a tear running down my face. She was wide awake, blinking at me. She had brown curly hair, like me, and big brown eyes like her dad. She had red rosy cheeks, and she was pale, just a little darker than me.

"She looks just like you." Jacob said, wiping the tear away from my face.

"So, names?" Alice asked. I placed my hand on Jacob's cheek, and asked him for confirmation on the names we have chosen. He nodded.

"Well, for our son…" I looked at Jacob.

"Sebastian Edward Ephraim Black." Jacob told them. Everyone smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Esme said.

"And for our daughter, Kiara Isabella Sarah Black." I said. My mom sniffed.

"Wow. I'm glad I waited, they're both perfect names." Alice said. I looked down at my daughter.

"Hi Kiara, do you like that name?" I asked, not expecting a reaction. She smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was a smile. I gasped. "She smiled!" I exclaimed. Jacob laughed.

"Hey, Sebastian's waking up." We looked at our son, opening his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times. When he saw us he smiled. We couldn't help but smile back. He had big brown eyes, just like his sister and his dad.

"They _both_ have your eyes, just like I hoped." I said to Jacob. He smiled.

"Would you like to know about them?" Carlisle asked us after a while.

"What's there to know?" Jacob wondered.

"A lot." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, they are… special." Carlisle started.

"Of course." Jacob said in my ear.

"They are growing a bit faster than a usual baby would; they look like a few weeks old rather than a day."

"Well, I guess we suspected that." I said.

"They drink milk, but they also like blood. Just like you, Nessie."

"They take after their mother." Jake said.

"That's not all. They seem to have a more developed brain than normal babies. For example, as soon as Kiara saw me, she smiled. Normal babies would smile after a few days." Carlisle told us, he had a weird look on his face.

"That's not all, is it doc?" Jake asked.

"No. They seem to have… special powers. Well, we think Sebastian does."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we think he can move objects without touching them." Carlisle said.

"Really? How do you know?" Jake asked.

"Well for example, the other day, I was warming up his bottle, I turned around for a fraction of a second, and when I turned back around he was holding the bottle in his hands, drinking it. I put the bottle back in the pot, to warm it up more, but it appeared in his hands again." Esme said.

"He did it with me, too. I was showing him my baseball, I put it down, and then it appeared in his hands." Emmett said. Jake looked down at our son.

"Wow, you're one special baby, aren't you?" He stroked his cheek. Sebastian giggled.

"Why hasn't Kiara made any noise?" I wondered out loud.

"Kiara isn't one to make a lot of noise. She hasn't cried, she hasn't screamed, she's a very quiet baby." Rose said.

"But Sebastian is the opposite. He threw a tantrum this morning, he was hungry." Esme said.

After a while I was starting to get tired, so Carlisle took the twins back into their room, and everyone left to let me get some sleep.

"It's been a big day." Jacob said, stroking my cheek.

"Mmm hmm." I murmured.

"They are so beautiful; I still can't believe that we are parents!" I opened my eyes to look at his beautiful face.

"I love you." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:  
Hi I hope you liked this chapter.  
****I'm so sorry that it took ages for me to update, I've been so busy lately!  
But yeah I chose Sebastian, even though I think I got more votes for Tyler!  
I chose Sebastian because there was a Tyler in the Twilight stories, I forgot. Thank you to the people who reminded me!  
So please review, telling me your thoughts! And please let me know if you have any ideas, or questions!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	41. Chapter 41 Rooms

CHAPTER 41 ~ ROOMS

Renesmee P.O.V

It had been a few days since I had the twins. I was feeling much better, but Carlisle said it would be best for me to stay in bed for as long as possible. I saw Sebastian and Kiara everyday though, I got to play with them and feed them too.

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" Carlisle asked one day.

"Of course, come in." I said. Jake held my hand and smiled at Carlisle.

"I think you're well enough to go home now. You seem strong enough to do things on your own, and it doesn't look like you need the tubes connected to you anymore." He said, smiling.

"Really? That's great news! Thank you!" Jake helped me up, and I got changed. I walked downstairs, where everyone was waiting for me. Jake stood really close to me, just incase.

"I'm going home!" I said happily. Everyone smiled. They knew how much I've been wanting this. My mom and dad came up to us, my mom was holding Kiara and my dad was holding Sebastian.

"We're all going to come with you, just to make sure the twins settle in ok." My mom told us.

We drove back home and Jacob helped me out of the car and through the front door.

"Ok Jake, I think I'm ok now." I said. He let go of me, but still stayed close.

"Let's take them into their room." Alice suggested. We walked towards the bedroom that said 'Kiara' on the door and opened it. It was so different from the last time I saw it. It wasn't plain floorboards and white walls anymore; instead, there was a bright pink carpet and light pink walls with different coloured butterflies here and there. There was a white cot in the corner, with white sheets and a purple blanket in it. There was a brown rocking chair, with a dark purple pillow sitting on it. There was a white bookshelf, already filled with toys and books. My mouth fell open.

"Wow." I said, in awe. "It's so…"

"Pink." Jacob finished. I laughed.

"Did you do this?" I turned to Alice. She nodded.

"I hope you like it!"

"Oh, Alice I love it!" I hugged her, and the rest of my family.

"I just hope she likes pink." Jacob said.

"Look at Sebastian's room next!" Alice walked us over to the next room, which had Sebastian's name on the door. We walked inside. It looked the same as Kiara's room, but blue. The wall was a plain, light blue, and the carpet was a darker blue. There was a cot that was the same as Kiara's, but with a blue blanket. The rocking chair had a blue pillow, and the bookshelf had even more blue things.

"And I hope Sebastian likes blue." I said. I hugged everyone again. "Thank you, for all of this." Jake thanked everyone too. He picked up Sebastian and showed him his room.

"Do you like your new room?" he asked. Sebastian nodded, and yawned. Jake chuckled. "I'll put him to bed." He said. I followed him as he walked over to the cot. Jake placed him down and kissed him goodnight, then I did the same. We walked out to see Kiara yawning too. I picked her up, and put her into her cot. We both gave her a kiss goodnight, and walked out to let her sleep.

"Well, we're gonna go now." Emmett said.

"Ok, thank you, again." I gave everyone a hug as they left. Jake put his arms around my waist as we watched them leave.

"That was really nice of them." He said.

"Yeah, it gives us one less thing to worry about." I yawned. "I think it's time for me to go to bed too." I walked towards the bedroom, and got ready for bed.

I climbed into bed when I was ready and closed my eyes. I went to sleep quickly, I was so tired.

That night I dreamt about our family. I dreamt about Sebastian and Kiara in about a year's time, looking like five year olds. I saw Jacob and I taking them to their first day of school, us crying, like proud parents, and them running off and making new friends.

I woke up to find Jake holding my hand to his face.

"I liked that dream." He said. I smiled, and we both went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think of it!  
I'll try and post the next chapter soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	42. Chapter 42 Measure

CHAPTER 42 ~ MEASURE

Renesmee P.O.V

After another few weeks I was fully healed. The twins were about a month old, but they looked like they were six months old. They were both sitting up on their own, and Sebastian always laughed and talked in his own little baby language. He loved attention. He loved his big uncle Emmett, who always played with him. Kiara was still very shy. She would never make any noise and she would usually keep to herself. She liked it when we played with her, but she'd rather play by herself.

I woke up one morning to find Jake's side of the bed empty. I was always sleeping in lately, and Jake always got up to play with Sebastian. I got up and put my robe on, and then I walked into the kitchen.

"Look Sebastian, Mommy's up!" Jake walked over to me and put Sebastian in my arms. He gave me a kiss.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning. Breakfast?" He pointed to the table, which had a huge plate of pancakes for me. I hadn't had pancakes in ages!

"They look good!" I placed Sebastian in his high chair and gave Kiara a kiss. She was playing with her favourite blocks on the floor. I sat down and finished my plate within a few minutes. Jake gave Kiara her bottle, she liked to feed herself, and he fed Sebastian.

"They grew a few centimetres last night, I can tell." Jake told me. I nodded.

"They do look bigger. When I'm done cleaning up we'll go to see Carlisle." I washed the dishes and got dressed while Jacob got Kiara and Sebastian ready. Then we headed off to my family's house.

My mom and Alice were waiting for us.

"Good morning!" Alice said as we got out of the car. She ran to us and gave me a hug. She waved at Jake. She knew he didn't like hugs from vampires very much. She ran to the back seat and took out Kiara. My mom got out Sebastian.

"You're so big!" She threw him up in the air. Sebastian giggled.

"Hey Kiara, do you want to play dress ups today?" Alice asked her. Kiara yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Alice smiled. She always loved to dress my daughter up in pretty outfits. Alice and my mom took the twins inside, Jake and I followed them.

Emmett and Jasper were playing cards, my dad was playing the piano with Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Nessie!" Emmett came to give me a hug. Sebastian was wriggling in my mom's arms; he wanted to go to Emmett. "Hey kiddo!" Emmett grabbed Sebastian and threw him up into the air a couple of times. Then he gave him a little tickle. Sebastian laughed. Carlisle got up to greet us.

"Hi Nessie, Jacob. Are they ready for their check up?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed Sebastian out of Emmett's arms and looked around for Alice and Kiara.

"They're upstairs, Alice is dressing her." My dad answered my thoughts.

"Alice!" I called out. After a few seconds Alice rushed down stairs with Kiara in her arms.

"What do you think?" She asked, handing Kiara to Jake.

Kiara was wearing a bright pink fairy dress, with cute white shoes and pink sparkly wings. She was holding a wand with a star on the top, and a very shiny tiara. She had the biggest frown on her face, and her arms were crossed.

"Alice, I think she looks very cute. But I don't think she's happy." I said. Kiara looked at Alice, and poked her with her wand.

"She'll thank me one day!" Alice said happily. She skipped over to Jasper and sat down next to him.

Carlisle walked upstairs and Jacob and I followed him.

Carlisle measured the twins every day, just to keep a track on how fast they were growing. So Sebastian and Kiara were both used to it by now.

Carlisle got all of his tools and his scale, and Jacob and I sat Kiara and Sebastian down on the bed.

Carlisle measured Sebastian first. He complained the whole time; he didn't like it at all. He would wriggle and squirm and even scream some times.

Then Carlisle measured Kiara. She didn't complain. She just sat there. She didn't make a sound, she behaved.

After Carlisle looked over the measurements from today and from the past week, he came and spoke to us.

"They are still growing very fast, like you, Nessie." Carlisle said. "Their minds are a little older, so I expect them to start talking soon. They should be big enough to walk soon too."

"Ok, thanks doc." Jake said. We got up and walked downstairs.

We spent the rest of the day with my family, we ate lunch and dinner with them, and then we went home.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!  
If you have any ideas, please give them to me, I will give you full credit!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	43. Chapter 43 Speak

CHAPTER 43 ~ SPEAK

Renesmee P.O.V

Jake and I were sitting in the lounge room one day, playing with Sebastian and Kiara. Well, we were playing mostly with Sebastian, Kiara was just playing with her blocks, she was happy by herself. Sebastian was watching his favourite DVD, about a boy named Diego who would travel around the world and help the animals.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I was filling my glass when I heard Jacob call out to me.

"Ness! Come here, quick!" I turned off the tap and rushed back into the lounge room.

"What? What is it? Are they ok?" I sat back down next to them.

"Sebastian, say it again." Jake said.

"He spoke?!" I exclaimed. Jacob nodded.

"Come on, say it."

"M… mm… momma" He finally said. I gasped.

"Oh Sebastian! You spoke!" I picked him up and threw him up into the air. He laughed.

"Mommy!" He said again. Jake came and gave me a hug.

"He said his first word!" A tear ran down my cheek.

"Da… dada… daddy!" Sebastian managed to say. We both gasped.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Daddy." Sebastian answered.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Mommy?" Sebastian looked confused.

"He said mommy and daddy! Well done Sebastian!" Jake gave him a big hug. We looked down at Kiara, who was still playing with her blocks silently. We sat down next to her.

"Kiara…" She looked up at me.

"Can you say mommy, Kiara?" Jacob asked her. She blinked a few times, and then she looked back down at her blocks.

"Kiara, can you say mommy? Or daddy?" I asked again. She ignored us. I sighed.

"She'll talk when she's ready." Jake assured me.

**Author's Note:  
Sorry it's so short! I hope you like it!  
Please review, and give me any ideas if you have any!  
****xoxoCherriePie **


	44. Chapter 44 Yell

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update... the website wouldn't let me upload it for a few days for some weird reason!  
****But it's up now and I hope you like it! **

CHAPTER 44 ~ YELL

Renesmee P.O.V

About a month went by, and Kiara still hadn't said her first word. Jake and I were getting worried, but Carlisle assured us that there was nothing to be concerned about. He said that she will talk when she's ready.

Sebastian and Kiara both learnt how to walk. They were only a couple of months old, but they looked almost a year old.

We were at my family's house. Emmett and Rosalie were playing with Sebastian, and Kiara was playing with her blocks in front of the TV.

Sebastian's hair was longer now. It made him look more like his dad. He was losing some of his baby fat, but he still had cute big cheeks.

Kiara's hair was longer too. It came down in beautiful big curls that stopped just above her shoulders.

Jake and I were watching TV, when I thought of an idea. I got up and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just follow me." I said.

We walked outside and into the woods. We walked for a while, until we came to a big group of trees. Jacob knew where we were. He pulled back some branches, to reveal the meadow. Our meadow.

"We haven't been here in ages." He whispered in my ear.

"I know."

We walked out into the meadow and lay down in the soft green grass. This made me think of old times. When Jacob and I used to come here, just as best friends. We would race here, and I would always win, unless Jacob was in his wolf form, of course. We would watch the clouds and make shapes out of them. We would spend hours just lying down, talking, or sometimes not saying anything at all.

"Yeah, the good old times." Jacob said. I hadn't realised he was holding my hand to his cheek. I turned to face him, and I saw him smile. Of course, this made me smile.

"But I like it better now." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now, we have two beautiful children, and I can call you my wife." He explained. "I can't imagine my life any different." A tear ran down my face.

"Jake, I love you, so much. I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you." I said. He moved closer to me and his lips crushed mine.

"NESSIE!" I heard Jasper call from the big white house. I listened more carefully and I could hear Kiara sniffing, on the verge of crying. Kiara hardly cried. But when she did, the only way she would stop crying is if I held her in my arms, and hugged her. I got up.

"What do they want?" Jake asked.

"Kiara's crying. We better go and see what's wrong." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the house.

We walked in to see Kiara sitting in the same spot she was when we left. She was looking up at Emmett, with a big frown on her face. She had tears in her eyes, and her arms were folded.

Emmett was holding one of her blocks, laughing at her. I ran over and picked her up and held her close to me.

"Shh, Kiara it's ok." She buried her face in my hair and sniffed a few times.

"What happened?" Jake asked out loud.

"Uncle Em took her bock!" Sebastian yelled, pointing at Emmett.

He called his uncles Em and Jass, and his aunts Al and Rosie. He couldn't say their full names yet.

Jake and I laughed at him. He was so cute when he spoke.

"What really happened?" I asked Jasper.

"He's telling the truth. Kiara was minding her own business, and Emmett came and took one of her blocks. She got pissed off and started to cry. I tried to calm her down, it didn't really work." He said.

"Emmett! Why did you upset her?" I asked.

"Hey, I just wanted to play." He said, like a little kid.

"Uncle Em, I don't like it when you steal my things! They are _mine! _ If you want to pway with me, ask me!" Kiara yelled at him. She then burst out into tears and buried her face back into my hair. Everyone's mouths fell open. It was the first time she has ever spoken, and she managed to say three full sentences. And not just say them, but yell them.

"Kiara, what did you say?" Jake asked her.

"She said that she does not like it when Em takes her things!" Sebastian answered.

"Kiara?" I asked.

"What Seb said. I only like to pway when you ask." She whispered.

"Kiara! You spoke! I'm so proud of you!" I hugged her. She giggled.

"Yep." She said. Jake took her out of my arms and hugged her too.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked it!  
****Please review and tell me your thoughts!  
I will try and update very soon... I'm writing the next chapter at the moment!  
If you have any ideas for future chapters, or if you want something to happen in a future chapter, please let me know, and if I like your idea I'll put it in a chapter! (I'll mention you in an Author's Note of course!)  
xoxoCherriePie **


	45. Chapter 45 Alone

CHAPTER 45 ~ ALONE

Renesmee P.O.V

I heard the phone ring, and I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ness, it's Alice!"

"Oh, hey Alice! What's up?" I asked.

"We were just wondering if the twins wanted to stay at our place tonight. We haven't spent that much time with them lately, and we thought that you and Jake might want to have some time alone…" She suggested. I thought about that for a moment. It was true, Jake and I haven't had 'alone time' in ages, well, since the twins, really.

"Alice, that would be great!" I said.

"Ok! I'll come by in a few minutes to pick them up!" She hung up.

I ran into the lounge room, where Jake was reading to Kiara and Sebastian. I sat next to them, with a huge grin on my face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He wondered. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Alice suggested that Kiara and Sebastian stay at their place tonight. So we can spend some alone time together…"

"The end!" Jacob shut the book.

"No daddy! _Not _the end!" Kiara whined.

"It's not finished!" Sebastian complained. He used his power to levitate the book and drop it into his hands.

"How do you know it's not finished?" Jacob asked them.

"Daddy, you have read this to us before, we _know_!" Kiara's eyes started to water. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Kiara, Aunt Al is picking you up soon; you're going to spend the night with them!" I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Is big uncle Em and Jass gonna be there? And Aunt Rosie, and gramma Esme and grandpa?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. And its grandpa _Carlisle, _ok?" I reminded him. He nodded. They couldn't say Carlisle yet.

"Come on, let's get you two ready!" Jacob picked Kiara up and we both went into their rooms and packed their things.

The doorbell rang after a few minutes, I went to get it.

"Hey Ness!" She gave me a hug. "These are for you." She handed me a black bag.

"Um, what is it?" I asked, peeking inside.

"I just thought you might need some new clothes… look at them later, when I leave." She walked inside, as Kiara came running to her.

"Aunt Al!" She squealed, jumping into her arms.

"Hey Kiara! What do you want to do today?" Alice asked, giving her a hug.

"Um, play dress-ups!" Kiara said.

"I've taught you well!" Alice smiled. Jake laughed as he came to the door with Sebastian in one arm and a bag in the other.

"Sebastian, look who it is!" He said.

"Aunt Al!" He reached out to her. Alice laughed and picked him up.

"Are you gonna play dress-ups with us tonight?" She asked.

"No! Dress-ups is for girls!" We all laughed.

"Well, we're gonna go now! Say bye to mommy and daddy!" Alice said.

"Bye!" Kiara and Sebastian said in unison. Jake and I both gave them a hug goodbye, and we waved goodbye as they drove off.

As soon as we got back inside and closed the door, Jake hugged me from behind.

"We're all alone now." He whispered. He kissed my neck.

"I'll be right back." I turned around and gave him a quick peck. I ran into our room, grabbed the bag that Alice had got me, and I ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

I opened the bag to find some sexy, lacy lingerie. Of course. Trust Alice to do something like this. I took out what was on top and put it on. It didn't cover much. Great. I smelt a nice smell, the candles that Jake brought for my last birthday. I've been waiting for a chance to use them. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and let my long hair out. It was knotty. So I quickly brushed through it. I took a few deep breaths, and opened the door. I slowly walked outside, and I saw Jake lying in the bed. He lit some candles, and he spread rose petals everywhere. I climbed into bed next to him. He kissed me, and then he moved on to my neck. I thought I was having déjà vu, because my head was starting to spin, and again, I didn't care.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked it!  
Please let me know what your thought!  
I'm going to try and post the next chapter soon!  
Oh and I've posted two new links on my profile, to pictures of what I think Kiara and Sebastian look like!  
Let me know what you think of them!  
********xoxoCherriePie **


	46. Chapter 46 Flashbacks

CHAPTER 46 ~ FLASHBACKS

Renesmee P.O.V

Jake and I were cooking dinner one night, for Billy, grandpa, Rachel and Paul, who were coming over.

"Hey Jake, remember when your pack first found out I was pregnant?" I asked him as we were cooking.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." He chuckled. "They all got so excited."

_*Flashback*_

"Jake, what is it?" Seth asked, walking into the house.

"I was eating, this better be good." Paul said.

"Sit down guys; we have something to tell you." Jacob told them. They all sat down on the couch, confused. Jake nudged me. I looked up at him. He gave me a convincing smile.

"Well, I'm…" I moved my hands to my stomach. They all looked at me, and then after a few seconds, Leah figured it out.

"You're pregnant!?" She exclaimed. I nodded. They all burst out in excitement. Everyone got up and gave Jake and I a big group hug.

"I'm gonna invite Emma over." Embry told us. He got out his phone and told her to come over. She arrived within a few minutes, she was in the area.

"What is it? You sounded like it was important." She asked Embry, as she walked in.

"Yeah, Nessie has something to tell you!" She walked over to me.

"Ness? Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" I said. She squealed and gave me a hug.

"Really? Oh congratulations!" She gave me another hug, and then she gave Jake a hug.

_*End of flashback*_

"And remember when we told my dad and sis? And your grandpa? That was so funny." Jake said.

_*Flashback*_

"Dad, can you come over? We have something to tell you." My mom asked my grandpa over the phone. "Ok, see you then." She hung up. "He'll be here in five minutes." She told us.

"Perfect. My dad and Rachel will be here in a few minutes too." Jacob said. I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know how this was going to go, my grandpa couldn't get over the fact that he became a grandpa at such a young age; I couldn't imagine how he would react to _this_ news.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Jacob told me. He rubbed my back.

"I know. I'm just nervous." I told him.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. My mom ran to get it.

"Dad! Hey Billy! Hi Rachel!" That was good; at least I could tell them all at the same time. They all walked in and greeted everyone.

My grandpa was cool with the whole vampire thing, we told him a couple of years ago, because he kept asking why I was growing so quickly. He was a bit weirded out at first, but then he got used to the idea.

"So what do you guys need to tell us?" Grandpa asked.

"Nessie and I have some big news." Jacob told them, grinning. He put his arm around me. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I said. Billy and Rachel smiled, and they came over to congratulate us. Grandpa Charlie stood there, looking down.

"Grandpa?" I asked. He looked up and gave us half a smile.

"Sorry kiddo. It's just all a bit much for me. I became a grandpa four years ago, and now I'm about to be a _great_-grandpa?" I nodded and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and held my hand to his cheek. I showed him my first memories of him, when we first met. I showed him all of the good times we shared together. All the Christmases and Birthdays he came to. He smiled at me. Then he gave me another hug. "Congrats. I'm really happy for you guys." He told me and Jake.

_*End of flashback*_

"The best time was when they _met_ the twins." Jake reminded me.

_*Flashback*_

I was woken by the doorbell, I heard my grandpa Carlisle, Billy, Rachel, Emma and all of Jake's pack come inside. Jake squeezed my hand.

"Everyone's here." He whispered. He gave me a quick kiss and then he went downstairs to greet everyone.

He came back in a few minutes later, with his dad and my grandpa behind him.

"Hey Ness." They both said together.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, I'm felling good today." They smiled.

"So, when are we gonna get to meet them?" Billy asked.

"Right now." Carlisle said, as he wheeled in the cot. They both gasped. Carlisle gave Kiara to Billy, and Sebastian to grandpa. They held them so carefully, as if they were tiny newborns.

"They're not gonna break, you know." Jake laughed.

"What are their names?" Billy asked.

"Well, you're holding Kiara Isabella Sarah Black." I told him. A tear fell down his cheek.

"That's a beautiful name." he said.

"And Charlie, you're holding Sebastian Edward Ephraim Black." Jacob said.

"Hey Sebastian." Grandpa whispered to him.

"Ness, Jake, they are so beautiful." Billy said.

After a few minutes, everyone else wanted to see the twins, so grandpa and Billy left, and everyone else came in. They greeted us and then we introduced them to Sebastian and Kiara. They all took turns in holding them, and they all commented on how beautiful they were, and how much they looked like us.

_*End of flashback*_

"I can't believe that Rebecca's having a baby!" Jake said as he looked at a photo of his sister.

She was due in a few weeks.

"You should go and visit them, when she has the baby." I suggested.

"We should _all_ go, on a family holiday!" He said.

"Jake, the twins would be such a handful. Maybe when they're older, we can all go." I said. "But you should go when Rebecca has the baby, to help them out."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go and surprise them!" He said.

"That's a good idea!" I said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" We heard Sebastian running down the hallway to the door. "I can't weach!" He whined. Jake and I laughed, and I went to get the door. I picked up Sebastian and opened the door.

"Nessie!" Grandpa, Billy, Rachel and Paul said together. I greeted everyone and they all came inside. I thought I noticed something on Rachel's left hand, but I didn't say anything. They said hi to Sebastian, Kiara and Jake, and then we had dinner.

"So dad, Rachel, I'm going to surprise Rebecca. I'm gonna go and visit them when she has the baby!" Jacob said.

"Oh, that's a great idea! She'll like that." Billy said.

"Sis, you should come too!" Jake said.

"Um, I'll be a bit busy around that time." She said.

"Why?"

"Well…" She looked at Paul. "We're getting married!" She showed us the ring on her left hand.

"Congratulations!" We all congratulated them.

The rest of the night was great. We caught up with our family, and we talked about all of the good memories we had of each other.

**Author's Note:  
I know this chapter is a bit random, but I had to add some things in and I didn't know how else to do it. Thanks to PatyCullen who told me I needed to add when Billy and Charlie found out about Kiara and Sebastian.  
Sorry about the ending, I didn't know how else I could end it.  
Please let me know what you think!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	47. Chapter 47 Airport

CHAPTER 47 ~ AIRPORT

Renesmee P.O.V

"Ok, let's go." Jake put his suitcase in the car.

We got a phone call last night from Jacob's sister Rachel, telling us that he had her baby!

We drove to the airport, to meet Jake's family and my family there. When we heard his final boarding call, he said his goodbyes. I was the last he said goodbye to.

"Bye Sebastian, bye Kiara." He gave them both a big hug. Then he walked over to me. My eyes filled up with tears, I tried hard to keep them in. Jake wrapped his big warm arms around me. The tears escaped.

"I'll miss you!" I sobbed.

"It's only four weeks." He said.

"Four weeks! Jake, I've never been away from you for that long!" He gave me a kiss and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ness, it'll be ok. The time will go quickly; I'll be back before you know it."

"And if you get lonely you can always stay with us." Esme told me. I sniffed.

"See? You'll be fine." He gave me another hug and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me a quick peck and walked through the gates.

**Author's Note:  
I know this is such a short chapter, sorry!  
I didn't know what else to write...  
But I will try and post another chapter either today, or I'll make it a long one and post it maybe tomorrow!  
I'll try and make it a long one because tomorrow I am leaving for a holiday... and I won't be back for a week!  
So I won't be able to post a chapter for a whole week at least! :(  
But I will try and think of some ideas while I'm away, and I'll write and post a new chapter as soon as I can after I get back!  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even thought it's short!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	48. Chapter 48 Missing

CHAPTER 48 ~ MISSING

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, to find Jacob's side of the bed empty. I sighed. I guess I have to get used to it sooner or later.

I went into Kiara's room to see if she was awake. She was sitting up in her cot, playing with her Barbie doll.

"Good morning mommy." She said as I lifted her out of the cot and gave her a hug.

"Good morning." I hugged her for a while, and then decided what we were going to do for the rest of the day.

"Do you want to go to see gramma Esme and grandpa Carlisle?" I asked her.

"Yes! And everyone else too!" She started wriggling around in my arms.

"Well then let's get ready!" I got Kiara ready and then I woke up Sebastian and got him ready, then we went to my family's house.

We went inside to see everyone hanging out in the lounge room, each doing their own thing. Alice got up as soon as she saw me and ran over. She gave me a big hug. My eyes started tearing up.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Nessie, I've known you your whole life. You used to lie about things all the time. I think I'd know if you lie."

"Fine. I'm not ok. It's only been half a day, and I'm not coping very well at all!" She hugged me again, and I burst out into tears. I felt a tugging on my jeans. I looked down to see Sebastian with tears in his eyes. I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked between tears.

"Mommy is missing daddy, that's all. I'll be ok, don't you cry too." I told him. He nodded as I wiped his eyes. We heard the phone ring.

"Nessie, can you get that please? We're all busy." Esme said. I walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ness?" As soon as I heard his husky voice I burst out into tears again. "Ness? Are you ok?"

"Jacob! Oh Jake, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. I've been thinking about you the whole way here." He said.

"How are you?" I asked, sniffing.

"Well, I just arrived at my sister's place. They called the baby Sarah, and she's so beautiful. How are you?"

"Well, I hardly slept last night. I didn't think I'd be able to cope at home, so we're spending the day with my family. Jake, can't you come home early?" I pleaded.

"I wish I could, I really do. But Ness, they've never been parents before, and it's just Rebecca on her own during the day, so she really needs my help. I'm sorry." I sniffed.

"Ok. I'll be counting down the days till you come home."

"So will I. I love you, so much. I miss you."

"I love you too." I hung up. I wiped my eyes. My mom came over and hugged me.

"Trust me. It will go so quickly, he'll be back soon." She told me. I nodded.

"Um, Nessie?" Emmett ran over to us.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but…" He had a worried look on his face.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, um, we sort of… can't find… Kiara."

"What?!" I suddenly felt a little calmer as Jasper came over.

"Nessie, don't worry, we'll find her."

"What do you mean? You lost my daughter? How the hell have you lost my daughter?!" I yelled at them.

"Where did you last see her?" Esme asked.

"Well, I was playing with her right over there." Emmett pointed to the pile of blocks on the floor. "And I turned around to get something and I turned back a second later, and she was gone!"

"Ok. We'll find her. The boys will look upstairs, and the girls will look downstairs." She told us.

"Where do _I_ look?" Sebastian asked me.

"You stay with us, ok?" He nodded.

We all scattered around the big house to find Kiara.

Sebastian and I looked in the kitchen first. We looked everywhere, but she was no where to be seen.

After a while we all came back to the lounge room.

"None of us have found her." Carlisle told me. Emmett came over to me.

"Ness, I'm so sorry. I should never have let her out of my sight!" I gave him a hug.

"Em, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I got angry at you." My eyes started to tear up. "Where could she be?" It was all silent for while, all we could hear were my sobs. Suddenly, I heard a laugh. Kiara's laugh.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes, it sounded like Kiara." Rose said. We heard the laugh again. We all looked around.

"Where is it coming from?" Alice asked.

"Kiara? If you're playing hide-and-seek, we all give up. Please come out now." I called out.

"Mommy, I'm right here!" I heard her voice from the couch. I looked over, but it was empty. I walked over to investigate. "See me?" She said.

"No, I don't see you." I was so confused. Her voice was definitely right in front of me. I reached out, and moved my hands around. I got to the end of the couch, and I felt something stopping my hand. But nothing was there.

"Mommy, don't tickle me!" Kiara giggled. I gasped. Everyone crowded around me. I moved my hands around again, and it felt like Kiara's body, it was as if she was there, but invisible. Suddenly, Kiara appeared again, laughing. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"How is this possible?" I thought out loud.

"This must be her power. It's the only explanation I can think of." Carlisle said.

"Yes, mommy! And she can go over there too!" Sebastian said, pointing across the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Kiara, show them!" I looked at Kiara, she shut her eyes and disappeared out of my arms, and a second later she was sitting down on the floor, on the other side of the room.

"Maybe she can teleport herself too." Rose said.

"I'll have to do some tests." Carlisle murmured. I didn't say a word; I just stood there, looking at Kiara, with my mouth hanging open. Kiara smiled, closed her eyes, and appeared in my arms again.

"Mommy?" She asked, placing her hand on my cheek. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"Kiara, I would never hate you! It's good you have a power, just like your mommy, your brother, your grandpa and grandma, and your aunt Alice and uncle Jasper." I explained.

"Oh. That's good then!" She laughed.

"Yes, it's very good." I hugged her again.

**Author's Note:  
It's finally here!  
I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long, I was on holidays and I've been busy with homework!  
But it's here now and I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for it, I'm so sorry!  
Please let me know what you think, please leave a review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	49. Chapter 49 Unexpected

CHAPTER 49 ~ UNEXPECTED

Renesmee P.O.V

"Mommy!" I heard Kiara whine from her bedroom. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was four in the morning. I closed my eyes again, hoping Kiara didn't desperately need me. "MOM-MY!" I groaned.

"Ok! I'm up!" I got up and put on my robe. I walked into Kiara's room and walked over to her cot. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a bad dream." She sniffed. I picked her up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"I dreamt that daddy didn't come home!" She buried her face into my hair. I held her tighter.

"That _is_ a bad dream, isn't it?" I said. She nodded and sniffed again.

"When is daddy coming home?" She asked.

"Soon." I told her. But the truth was, I really didn't know when. He said that he might have to stay longer now; Rebecca's been having some trouble with Sarah.

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kiara asked me.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want some warm milk before you go back to sleep?" I asked. She nodded. I carried her into the kitchen and put her down to sit on the bench. I got some milk out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm it up.

"Wait here, mommy has to go to the bathroom." I kissed her forehead and walked back into my room and into the bathroom. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, and I instantly knew what it was. I ran to the toilet and made it there just in time. I vomited for a while, I heard the microwave beep.

"Mommy?" Kiara called out. My throat burned too much to talk. She suddenly appeared in front of me. "Mommy? Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head. She crawled over to me and gave me a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a little sick, that's all." I told her. I stroked her hair and hugged her tight.

I knew exactly what was wrong. I've had this feeling before. It was worse the last time, but at least I had Jake with me.

**Author's Note:  
I'm so sorry that it took me ages to update... I've been so busy lately!  
And I'm sorry that it's a short chapter but I have something BIG planned...  
I hope you like this chapter please let me know what you think of it!  
I will try and update ASAP!!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	50. Chapter 50 Vision

CHAPTER 50 ~ VISION

Renesmee P.O.V

I went into my room to put some jeans and a t-shirt on. Then I went into Sebastian's room to wake him up.

"Mommy?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"We're going to gramma Esme and grandpa Carlisle's house." I told him. He smiled.

I grabbed Kiara and I put them both in the car. Then I drove to my family's house, hoping that Carlisle would be there.

Alice was waiting at the start of the driveway. She hurried to my door as soon as I stopped the car.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nessie, I…"

"Alice, you can tell me."

"Well, I saw something… out of the ordinary." She said. I could tell that she was hiding something else from me.

"Alice, tell me."

"Fine. I saw… a baby. Well, I saw you holding a baby. And Jacob was there too. I can't usually see Jacob, or you." She said.

"Wait, you had a vision of me and Jacob, with a baby?" I asked again.

"Yes. Nessie, I don't know why. It's probably just my power stuffing up. Don't freak out or anything."

"Yeah. Probably." I lied.

I drove up the rest of the driveway and went into the house with Sebastian and Kiara. I gave them to Emmett and Rosalie and went up to Esme.

"Esme, is Carlisle here?" I asked her.

"Nessie? Are you ok? Why are you here at such a late hour?" She asked, worried.

"Don't worry about that, is Carlisle here?" I asked again.

"Yes, he's in his office. You're ok, right?" I nodded and gave her a convincing smile. It worked. I ran upstairs and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said after a few seconds. I walked in and closed the door behind me. He spun his chair around to face me.

"Carlisle…"

"Yes?" My eyes welled up. I tried my hardest to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks, but I failed. He rushed to my side. I wiped my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Carlisle, I think I'm pregnant. I woke up, and I vomited, and I feel like crap, it's the same feeling I had when I was pregnant with the twins." I said. He nodded.

"I thought so. Alice saw you and Jacob with a baby…"

"She told me. But I don't understand, she can't see me _or _Jacob, _or _the twins, so how can she see our baby? Who's not even born yet?" I asked.

"Well, I can only think of one option… the baby might have the ability to make Alice see your future, and Jacob's too." He sat back down and opened a very large book. He scanned through it and after a few minutes he got back up. "Yes, about three hundred years ago, the very same thing happened. An unborn baby controlled someone's powers. They made them stop and go whenever they pleased." He showed me the book, and he was right.

Carlisle did a few tests, and I was right, I was pregnant.

We walked downstairs to find everyone playing with Kiara and Sebastian. Alice came up to me and hugged me.

"I heard. Congratulations!" Everyone else came up to me and gave me a hug. My mom and dad came to me last.

"Oh mom!" I flew into her open arms and started sobbing.

"It's gonna be ok." She stroked my hair, just like she used to do when I was a little girl.

"You don't know that." I said. She sniffed. My dad came and gave me a big hug. He kissed my forehead.

"You will be ok. We know what to do now, so it won't happen again." He told me sternly. I nodded and he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Do you want to call Jacob and tell him?" Esme asked.

"No. I'll wait. I don't want him to freak out and rush home." I said.

He was really busy helping Rebecca, and I didn't want to be the reason why he had to leave her and come home.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked this chapter! I updated quickly, to make up for the times I've updated slowly lately.  
Please let me know what you think of this one, please review!  
And I made a big mistake in a previous chapter...  
In chapter 46, which was called flashbacks, I said that Jarred was with Rebecca, but Paul is with Rebecca.  
I'm so sorry about the mistake and I've fixed it! Thank you so much to manualice for telling me about the mistake! :)  
****I will try and update soon, I'll be busy for the next few days though.  
Again, please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	51. Chapter 51 Worried

CHAPTER 51 ~ WORRIED

Renesmee P.O.V

A few weeks passed, and my belly was growing really quickly. I already looked as if I was a few months, not a few weeks.

Sebastian and Kiara understood what was happening; they were going to get a little brother or sister soon. They were really excited about having someone new to play with.

One day, I went to my family's house, for my daily check ups. I walked through the front door; no one was in the lounge room. I put the twins down in front of the TV.

"Alice? Carlisle? Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

"Coming!" I heard Alice from the kitchen. She came skipping out with a big bowl of soup in her hands. As soon as she saw me she gasped, and the bowl fell from her hands to the floor.

"Alice? Are you ok?" I rushed to her. She stared at me, with her mouth hanging open and a worried look in her eyes.

"Carlisle! Hurry! It's Nessie!" She ran upstairs. I was so confused. I felt fine. I was feeling a little tired, but I didn't get much sleep last night. A second later Carlisle ran downstairs with Alice behind him. Carlisle took one look at me and he seemed to know what was wrong.

"Nessie, come with me." I followed him and Alice into his office. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he closed the door behind us.

"Um, I'm feeling a bit tired, but I hardly got any sleep last night." I said, still very confused.

"Carlisle, maybe we can give her the blood, like Bella…" Alice said.

"But will that help? Nessie drinks blood anyway."

"Maybe if we give her _human_ blood…"

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked. They both stared at me.

"It might worry her." Alice said to Carlisle.

"What might worry me? Tell me!" I demanded.

"Nessie, you might want to sit down." Carlisle said. I sat down.

"Now can you tell me?" I asked.

"We think that what happened to your mother when she was pregnant might happen to you. When she was pregnant with you, you wanted blood, so you sucked all of the blood from her, it made her very weak, and she almost died. She became very pale and thin, and she looked very ill. We figured out what you wanted, so we gave your mother human blood, and she became better. When we first saw you today, we got worried, because you look much thinner and much more pale than usual." I froze. I almost killed my mother? They told me about what happened when I was born, but they never told me about this.

"So, am I going to be alright? I mean, you can just give me human blood, and I'll be fine, right?" I asked. I hoped.

"Well, hopefully that will work. But we aren't sure. I think that it's best if you stay here from now on. You can stay in your old room, and the twins can sleep in Edward's old room. It's the safest option, so we can keep an eye on you at all times." He told me.

"Nessie, you should call Jacob and let him know." Alice said.

"No! Don't tell him! Not yet, anyway. I don't want him to worry about me." I said.

"Nessie, he has every right to worry about you." Carlisle said.

"Please, don't tell him. I will call him and tell him myself when I'm ready." Carlisle nodded. "Alice, promise me you won't tell him." I said. She nodded.

We went downstairs, and I started to get a headache. Everyone was waiting for us in the lounge room, and Carlisle told them everything. Esme instantly called my parents, and they arrived within a few seconds.

I lay down on the couch and took a nap. I could hear everyone still talking about me. Alice was insisting they call Jacob, but Carlisle reminded her that they made a promise not to. I felt someone come and put a blanket over me, it made me feel better. It reminded me of all the times Jacob wrapped his arms around me to make me warm, and it made me wish he was here.

**Author's Note:  
I'm sorry I made another mistake... in chapter 50 I said that Rachel was having trouble with the baby... I meant to say Rebecca...  
I changed it, thank you to manualice who told me! Sorry about that!  
I hope you like this chapter, please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	52. Chapter 52 Taste

CHAPTER 52 ~ TASTE

Renesmee P.O.V

I stayed at my family's house from then on. I lived on the couch for most of the time, it was comfortable and it was right in front of the T.V.

For about a week I ate my normal food, Carlisle wanted to see if his theory was correct. But I was getting weaker and weaker as each day went by.

"Ok, let's try and feed you human blood today." Carlilse told me when I woke up one morning.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure it will help?" I asked.

"We're not sure about anything at the moment; we just need to test it out. Hopefully it will make you better." I nodded. Carlisle went into his office to get the blood supply. All of my family sat around the couch, and my mom sat next to me and held my hand.

"It'll be ok. I remember when I did this." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was looking very similar to what you do now, I was very thin and pale, and I was very sick. Carlilse figured out that you wanted blood, so that's what they fed me. I remember the feeling that went through me when I took the first sip. It somehow tasted good, even when I was a human."

"I've only ever had animal blood, though."

"Yes, so the human blood should make you stronger." I nodded, and we saw Carlisle walk in with a cup in his hand. I could smell the blood, it smelt just like a human, only better. He handed the cup to me. I took a sip through the straw. It was a million times better than animal blood. I felt a warmth run through my whole body, it made me feel stronger. I drank the whole cup within seconds, I craved more.

"Can I have some more?" I asked.

"We'll try and feed you one cup a day for now. If you don't get any better we'll give you another one. Did you like it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling better already."

"Nessie, it's for you." My dad handed me the phone. I didn't even hear it ring.

"Hello?"

"Nessie?"

"Jacob! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? You sound different."

"Um, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? I was talking to your dad before, and he sounded a little worried about you… is there something I need to know?" He asked. I looked around at my family. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought I should tell him.

"No, I'm fine. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him? You're not exactly fine, you know." My mom said.

"Mom, I can't tell him. It'll make him freak out and rush home. He'll worry over nothing."

"It's not nothing! I've been through this; it's far from nothing Nessie! You should tell him, he's your husband, and he would want to know!" My mom told me sternly.

"Bella, honey, don't get angry at her. She is doing what she thinks is best." My dad told her. My mom got up and went into the backyard.

"Why can't she understand?" I asked out loud.

"She finds it hard to see you go through this alone." My dad said.

"But I'm not alone, I have all of you." I said.

"She's worried that it will get worse and Jacob will come home, and he'll be angry because no one told him anything." He told me.

"Dad, please promise you won't tell Jacob. I have my reasons." I said.

"I promise not to tell him." My dad kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep." I lay down and closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
I know this is probably a really boring chapter, but I have something BIG planned for the next few chapters... it's all leading up to a HUGE shocker!  
Please review...  
And BTW I'm on holidays now, so I'll probably be updating heaps!  
I'll try and update soon, maybe tonight, if not, Tuesday is my next free day...  
ANYWAY! I'll get back to writing my next chapter now...  
xoxoCherriePie **


	53. Chapter 53 Warm

CHAPTER 53 ~ WARM

Renesmee P.O.V

I drank the human blood everyday, but it didn't make me stronger. So after a few days Carlisle decided to give me more than one cup a day, but I was still getting worse as each day went by.

It was about a week before Jacob was supposed to come back. I was really pale, really skinny, and really weak. Oh, and my belly was huge.

I was lying on the couch, watching T.V. Alice was pacing back and forth, with a guilty look on her face. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice. What is it?" I asked her.

"What's what? I didn't do anything!"

"Huh?"

"Um, nothing." She went back to pacing.

"Alice, why are you pacing up and down? You never pace."

"I've just got a bit of a headache, that's all." She quickly ran out of the room.

I decided to forget about it. I lay back down on the couch, and closed my eyes to have a nap.

I wasn't sleeping; I could still hear most of what was going on around me. I had heaps of blankets over me, but I was still cold. I didn't have enough energy to ask someone for another one. I decided to try and go to sleep. I felt another blanket being brushed against my arm. It was a really warm blanket. I then felt the blanket being wrapped around my hand, and brushing against my cheek. It was such a nice feeling. It almost felt like… no, it couldn't be… could it?

I opened my eyes. It wasn't a blanket at all. It was my husband. His dark skin, his messy hair, and his big brown eyes, they were all there. But his beautiful smile wasn't. I blinked a few times, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Jacob?"

"Ness…" His eyes started to tear up, and so did mine.

"Oh Jake, I've missed you so much!" He helped me sit up and I gave him a passionate kiss.

"Why are you back so soon?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not allowed to say…" He said quietly.

"Well you've given it away now, haven't you?!" Alice said, coming into the room.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"_I_ told him. I rang him up yesterday, and I told him about everything. About the baby, abut how you're sick. I booked him a flight home straight away." She came and sat next to me. "Nessie, I'm so sorry. I know I promised that I wouldn't tell him, but I had to! He was gonna come back in a week's time and find you twice as bad as what you are now! He _had _to know, I _had_ to tell him. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Alice. I guess I should thank you." I gave her a hug.

"Ness, why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out and rush back home. Rebecca needed your help, and I didn't want you to just leave her." I told him.

"Nessie, she totally understood. You need me more than she does right now. I still can't believe you didn't tell me. And I still can't believe we're going to have another baby!" He gave me a big hug. I yawned. "You look tired. I'll let you get some sleep." He got up.

"No! I want you to stay! Please stay, I haven't seen you in three weeks, and I've missed you so much!"

"Ok, I'll be right here, but get some sleep, ok?" He sat down next to the couch. I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep straight away.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you like it!  
He's finally back!  
I think I'll put the big shocker in the next chapter, so brace yourselves!  
Please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	54. Chapter 54 Peaceful

CHAPTER 54 ~ PEACEFUL

Renesmee P.O.V

I was sitting in Jacob's lap; his arms were wrapped around me, keeping me warm. I was getting pretty sick lately, I had tubes in me and needles stuck in my arms. Carlisle expected the baby to come in another couple of weeks.

My mom and dad came into the lounge room to see how I was doing. I looked at them, and I could tell they were hungry. Their eyes were the darkest I've seen them, and they couldn't stand being around Jacob for too long.

"Mom, dad, go and hunt. You need it." I looked at the rest of my family, who were sitting around us. All of their eyes were dark too. "Go and eat, all of you." I said.

"No, its fine, we can wait." My dad said, groaning.

"No, you can't. Go, we'll be fine." I assured them.

"Nessie, we need to stay here." Carlisle said.

"Why? Because of me? Trust me, I'll be fine. I have Jacob here with me, if anything happens, we'll call you, and you'll come back. Please, go. You can't wait for another two weeks; you guys haven't eaten in ages."

Carlisle thought about it for a while, and then he walked over to Jacob.

"We are going to go, just for a couple of hours or so. We will try and eat as much as we can, so we don't have to go again for a while. If anything happens, and I mean _anything_, call me straight away, do you understand?" Jacob nodded. "And stay here, don't go anywhere, ok?" We both nodded.

"I'll take care of her." Jake said. Carlisle smiled at us, and then he and the rest of my family left to hunt.

Kiara and Sebastian were spending a lot of time at Grandpa Charlie's house lately; we didn't want them to be around with me being so sick, we didn't want them to worry.

So Jake and I were home alone. I was still curled up on his lap, and he still had his big warm arms wrapped around me.

"Jake…"

"Yeah? What is it? Are you ok? I'll go call Carlisle…"

"No! Jake, calm down, I'm fine!" He relaxed a little.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, we haven't' been to the meadow in a long time… and my family definitely wouldn't allow it if they were here…" I started.

"Yeah, and?"

"We don't know how much time I exactly have left…"

"Ness, don't talk like that! You don't have a deadline; you have all the time in the world!" I could see a tear in his eye.

"Jacob, we both know that's not true. I'm dying. There, I said it. I _want _to go to the meadow before I go. I want to go there, with _you_. I want it to be like old times, where we just lie in the grass, and look up at the clouds. I don't want to be cooped up in here with nothing to do in my last few days." The tear that was in his eye fell down his cheek. I wiped it away.

"Renesmee, I don't like it when you talk like that. Yes, I know that the chances of you surviving are very small. I _know _that. But I don't want to think about that, I want to think about the fact that you still have a chance of living. You're not going to die, ok?"

"I love you, you know that right?" I told him.

"I know. I love you too."

"Then please, take me to the meadow." I begged.

"No. We promised Carlisle that we would stay here."

"But Jake, we won't spend very much time there, and if anything goes wrong, you can rush me back here in ten seconds tops, and we can call Carlisle and he will rush back too. Please Jake; I want to go before… you know."

"Fine. But we aren't going for very long. And I'll have to work extra hard on keeping this from your dad."

"I know. Thank you."

Jacob helped me stand up. He took out all of the tubes and needles that were attached to me, and he picked me up and took me to the meadow.

It was just as how I imagined it would be. The sun was shining through the trees, onto the beautiful green grass. Lovely pink flowers were blossoming everywhere, and the sky was full with big white clouds for us to look at.

Jacob laid me down in the grass, and then he lay down next to me. I loved the feeling of the warm sun against my cold skin. It made me feel better.

We stared at the clouds for what seemed like hours, when I knew it was only a few minutes. I cherished every second I had in that meadow. I concentrated hard on my breathing, noticing every smell in detail. I could smell the beautiful flowers and the fresh grass, and Jacob's beautiful scent. I whished I could stay here, forever, with my Jacob. But I knew I only had days left. It didn't matter what Jacob said, and how many times he wanted to say it. I knew my time was almost up. I could sense it. I placed my hand on my huge belly, hoping that at least he or she would be alright. I turned to face Jacob, who had his eyes shut. I studied his beautiful features, for what could be the last time.

"Jacob…"

"Hmm…" He murmured.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said, keeping his eyes shut.

I whished I could stay here, in our meadow. I whished that this was all a dream, and that everything would be ok when I woke up. I whished that and so many other things. It was so peaceful here, why couldn't everything be so peaceful, just like this moment?

Suddenly, a stabbing pain ripped through my whole body, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:  
Haha... I'm so evil... mwahahaha...  
I'm sorry... but I _had _to leave a cliffy...  
If you think that's bad, wait till I post the next chapter... there will be a HUGE shocker!  
Well I hope you liked this chapter anyway... please review and tell me your thoughts...  
I'm off to write the next chapter now... it should be posted by tomorrow!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	55. Chapter 55 Clouds

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone! I'm sorry I had to be so evil in the last chapter... but I hope you like this one!  
I decided to make this chapter in Jacob's point of view...  
please review and leave your thoughts!  
I'll try and post the next chapter soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 55 ~ CLOUDS

Jacob P.O.V

"I love you too" I said, keeping my eyes shut.

I opened my eyes and faced her, to see her with her eyes shut.

"Nessie, I think it's time we go back." I said. She didn't answer. "Ness?" Still no reply. I nudged her, she didn't move. I picked up her hand and held it to my cheek. If she was asleep or resting, she would be thinking about something, wouldn't she? I waited for an image to pop into my head, but nothing happened.

All of a sudden, Renesmee let out an ear-piercing scream, and then she started vomiting up blood. After a few seconds, she passed out again.

"Oh no, Renesmee!" I yelled. I picked her up and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I laid her on the couch and ran to the phone. I called Carlisle; he picked up on the first ring.

"Jacob? Is everything ok?"

"No! We were out in the meadow, and Nessie passed out, then she started screaming, then she started vomiting blood, then she passed out again…" I told him, fighting back tears.

"You were in the _meadow_?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry; she wanted to go before… and…" The tears won.

"Jacob, calm down, I'll be there soon." He said. He hung up, and within a few seconds, he was at my side.

"Carlisle! I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have listened to her… she really wanted to go…" I told him through tears.

"It's ok. But Jacob, you have to listen to me. We need to get her upstairs and into my office. We need to get this baby out of her, or they will both die." He told me sternly. I sniffed a few times and nodded. I picked her up and followed him into his office. After a few seconds, he set up the bed and a few machines. I laid Nessie on the bed and Carlisle stuck heaps of needles and tubes into her.

"Carlisle!" I heard Bella call out from downstairs.

"We're up here." Carlisle said. Bella and Edward walked in, and gasped when they saw their daughter, lying on the bed, in a pool of blood. Bella ran to Nessie's side, and Edward stared at me.

_Crap._ I thought.  
"Crap is right!" He ran to me and grabbed my top. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS BY FAR THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE! I CAN'T BEIEVE YOU TOOK HER INO THE MEADOW! YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD STAY HERE AND LOOK AFTER HER!"

"Edward, I'm so sorry! I know you probably want to kill me right now…"

"I WANT TO DO A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN JUST KILL YOU!"

"Look Edward, just listen to me for one second, please?" He loosened his grip a little. "Nessie begged me to take her to the meadow for one last time; she was convinced that she wouldn't have that much time left. She wanted to spend some time with me in the meadow before her time was up, and she kept begging me, and I felt so sorry for her… I kept telling her no, that I promised we would stay here, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, you know how she is. If Bella was dying, and she wanted one last wish, would you grant it for her?" I asked him. He let go of my top and walked over to Nessie's side.

"Bella, Edward, I don't think you should be in here." Carlisle said. "Go downstairs with everyone else."

"Nessie, you're going to be ok. Jacob is here and he will be with you the whole time. We don't want to loose you, please, stay with us." Bella told her. She kissed her daughter on her forehead, and so did Edward, then they left the room.

"Ok, Jacob, you need to stay here, and if her heart stops beating, you will need to perform CPR, ok?" Carlisle told me. I nodded, and remembered when I had to do it on her the last time. It didn't work that time, but I hoped that if I had to do it now, it would work.

Carlisle used his teeth to cut through Nessie; I couldn't watch him do it. Instead, I stayed close to her face, and I talked to her.

"Ness, you're going to be ok. Carlisle's getting the baby out, you'll both be fine. Just stay with me, please." I squeezed her hand and kept talking to her, hoping that she would listen to my voice.

"Jacob," Carlisle said after a couple of minutes. I looked over to him. He was holding a baby; he was holding mine and Nessie's baby. "It's a girl." He told me. I was about to get up to look at my daughter, when suddenly, the heart monitor that was attached to Nessie stated beeping really fast. She started shaking, and then, she went limp in my arms. The heart monitor sounded a long, solitary beep, breaking my heart in the process…

"No. no, no, no, no!" I cried.

"Oh no, not again." Carlisle placed the baby in the cot and then he rushed over to me. "Jacob, remember what I asked you?" I nodded. I breathed into her mouth and then my hands pumped furiously while I begged her to come back to me... but it was too late. Tears were falling from my eyes and my vision was blurring, I was trying hard to keep a hold of myself.

"Jacob," Carlisle tried to stop me.

"No! I can save her!" I yelled at him. My hands kept on pumping, but it was no use.

"I'm so sorry Jacob." He said to me. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I was holding my dead wife in my arms.

The ocean of pain swept through me again, just like it had with Bella. But this ocean was worse. I put her down and turned away, I couldn't bare to look at her. Even more tears fell down my face; I didn't have the strength to wipe them away. I walked down the stairs, and when I got to the bottom, Bella ran up to me. She took one look at me and seemed to know what happened.

"No!" She flew into my arms; I wrapped them around her and buried my head into her hair. I pulled away from her and walked outside. I sat down on the steps and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds to be seen.

**Author's Note:  
Thank you to Cookie141, who helped me alot with this chapter! ILY! **


	56. Chapter 56 Letter

CHAPTER 56 ~ LETTER

Jacob P.O.V

I looked up at the cloudless sky, thinking about all of the good times Nessie and I had together. Now they were all just a distant memory. Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Jacob." He said after a while.

"Thanks Doc, for everything. You tried your hardest, I know that." I said.

"Renesmee wanted me to give you this, if she didn't make it." He handed me a white envelope, with my name on the front. He then stood up, and walked back inside.

I opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper, it was a letter. It read…

'Dear Jacob. If you're reading this, it means that I'm not going to be around anymore. I'm so sorry I had to leave you, but I guess it was my time. I didn't want to leave you with Kiara, Sebastian, and baby unknown, but I didn't make that choice. Please do something for me… please look after our children, all three of them. Tell Kiara that her mommy will always be watching over her. Tell Sebastian that he needs to help his daddy look after his two siblings. And when baby unknown has a name, and when he or she is old enough, tell them that I loved them, even though I didn't get to meet them. Tell them all that I love them very much. I've left a letter, one for each of them, in my drawer back at home. Please, on their 18th birthdays, give each of them their letter for them to read. That will explain everything to them, and it will tell them again, how much I love them. Also, tell the rest of my family that I love them so much. Thank my parents for everything they've done for me, even if I didn't like it at the time. Tell them I will always love them. And Jacob, please know that I love you so much. You made my life worth living, thank you for that. You were my best friend, who was always there for me, and then you became my husband, and my soul mate. I love you, I always will. Renesmee.'

I lost it. I read the last sentence, and I burst into tears. I ran my fingers over all of the places where the ink had run, from Nessie's tears. This letter made it all sink in. Renesmee was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I got up and walked into the forest. I could smell Nessie's scent, from all of the times she'd been in here. I just kept walking and walking, not noticing where I was going. The branches from the trees kept on scraping against my skin, and cutting it. I didn't care; they would be gone in a few minutes. I saw a clearing, and knew exactly where that would take me. I didn't want to go there, not again. So I turned around and headed back to the house.

I walked in to see everyone sitting in the lounge room, in silence. When I actually took the time to look around, I noticed Esme holding a pink blanket in her arms. I then realized what was in the blanket. I almost didn't want to see her, but I couldn't help myself.

"Is that?" I asked. Esme nodded. She slowly walked over to me, and handed me my daughter.

She was so beautiful. She had dark brown hair, which was dead straight, like my hair. She had big brown eyes, just like her sister and brother. Her skin was just a little paler than mine, and she had rosy cheeks, just like her mom. She smiled at me, and showed me a set of pearly white teeth.

"Do you have a name for her?" Bella asked. I nodded. Nessie and I thought of names when I got back, and we chose a beautiful girl's name.

"Isabel. Isabel Renesmee Black." Everyone smiled, they all seemed to like that name.

Isabel even smiled at me, then she looked at me strangely for a few seconds, and then she held her hand out to me. I went to touch it, but she moved it to my arm, where I still had a cut from the branches in the woods. She touched the cut, and it disappeared. There was no sign of it ever being there.


	57. Chapter 57 Heal

CHAPTER 57 ~ HEAL

Jacob P.O.V

I stared at my daughter, and then at my arm, where the cut used to be. My mouth was hanging open, I didn't even realise.

"Did anyone else see that?" I asked. Carlisle walked up to me.

"Yes, that was quite amazing. It's interesting that she showed her power at such a young age…"

I wasn't even listening to him. All I was thinking about was the idea that popped into my head.

"Carlisle." I interrupted him. "Do you think, well, maybe…?" I thought it was a stupid idea once I was about to say it out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it was stupid, don't worry about it."

"What was your idea?" Bella asked. Everyone crowded around to hear my thoughts.

"Well, do you think she could heal the dead?" I asked. Carlisle walked off to think about it.

"Jacob, do _you_ think she could?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know, it might be a bit too extreme…"

"Maybe if we combine my power or something…" She said.

"Maybe…"

"I think it might work, but we can't get our hopes up…" Carlisle came back to me. "Do you want to test it?" He asked me.

I didn't know if I could see Nessie again… what if it didn't work? But then… what if it did…

"Ok. Let's test it." I followed Carlisle into his office, with Isabel in my arms. She was only a few hours old, and she already looked like she was a few months old. Carlisle lifted the sheet off of my dead wife. She was paler than ever, and she looked sick, it wasn't my Nessie lying there. Carlisle attached the heart monitor to her, and then he grabbed Isabel out of my arms, and held her hand. He placed her hand over Nessie's heart; I sat down next to her, hoping that her heart would start beating again. I held her cold hand, and watched the heart monitor anxiously.

About a minute went by, and nothing happened.

"Maybe it's not going to work. Maybe she's too young…" Carlisle started to say.

"Can we try anything else?" I asked.

"Jacob, there's nothing else we can try…"

"What about Bella? She can make Edward read her mind; maybe she can make Isabel's power stronger…"

"I guess it's worth a shot." Carlisle handed Isabel to me, and then he went downstairs to get Bella. He came back in after a few seconds, and Bella sat next to me. I handed Isabel to her, and she placed Isabel's hand back over Nessie's heart. Bella used her power, and I stared at the heart monitor again. It was silent for a while, I was getting impatient, and I could tell that Bella was too. I could see that she was trying her hardest to make this work.

We waited for a few minutes, we were about to give up.

"Bella, maybe it won't work…" Carlisle said.

"No! I want to keep going…"

"Bella, you might hurt yourself…"

"NO!" She kept straining herself.

"Bells, maybe we need to give up… maybe it's too lat…" I heard a beep. I looked up at the heart monitor. It beeped again.

"Did anyone else hear that? Or am I imagining things?" I asked. I hoped I wasn't imagining it…

"No, you're not imagining things… she's definitely breathing." Carlisle told us. I looked at Nessie, her chest was moving, she was breathing!

"Bella!" I crushed her in a hug. If she was human, I would've probably broken her arms or something, I was squeezing her that hard.

Carlisle connected a machine to Nessie.

"What's that for?" I asked him.

"To help her breathe. I think she might be in a mild coma, she isn't fully awake yet." He told us.

"But she's gonna be ok, right? Please tell me that she's gonna be ok!" I begged.

"Jacob, she's better than she was five minutes ago, but I have to tell you the truth… she still has a chance of not surviving, understand that, ok?"

"No! Stop talking like that! She's not going to die! She's going to be fine!" I snapped at him.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carlisle left the room. Tears rushed down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them.

"Jake, it's gonna be ok, she's gonna be ok." Bella rubbed my back.

"How do you know? Bells, I can't loose her, not again. I don't know what I'd do if I loose her again." I stared at Nessie, who now had a hint of colour in her cheeks. At least she was alive now; at least her heart was beating.

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I'm sorry that I was so evil in my previous chapters, but it was part of my story!  
I hope you all liked this chapter, please review! I would like to get about 90 more views on my story by tomorrow please!  
I will try and update soon, I promise!  
xoxoCherriePie**


	58. Chapter 58 Stay

CHAPTER 58 ~ STAY

Jacob P.O.V

A few days went by, and Nessie was still unconscious. But I stayed right by her side every second of every day.

"Jacob, would you like to come downstairs and eat something?" Esme asked me one day. I shook my head. "You need to eat something…"

"I'm fine. I want to stay here." I said.

"Ok. I'll bring something up for you." She left the room. A few minutes later, Edward came into the room and sat next to me. He handed me a bowl of soup.

"Esme said you should have this. You haven't eaten a proper meal in a while." I grabbed the bowl and drank it all within a few seconds. It filled my body with warmth, it felt good.

"Thanks." I said.

"If you want more, there's a whole pot in the kitchen."

"I might get some later."

"Jacob, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I'm sorry for all of the times I've been angry at you. I hope you understand why…" He said. I stared at Nessie. Her face was still pale, she was still cold, but I didn't care. Her heart was beating.

"Yes Edward. She's your daughter. And you want her to be safe. I understand that. I'm sorry for all of the times that I've hurt her." I told him.

"I understand why you took her to the meadow. If I was in your position, I would do what you did too." Neither of us spoke for a while after that.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok?" I asked him.

"I hope she will be. But to tell you the truth, I have no idea."

My stomach growled. Edward laughed.

"I'll go and get you some more soup." He got up and left the room.

I looked back at Nessie. I wished that she would wake up, and I wished that everything would be ok again. I held her hand, and rested my head on her bed. I closed my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep…

Until I felt someone squeeze my hand…

**Author's Note:  
I'm so sorry! I know I said I would post the next chapter soon, but I've been so busy! I've had no free time!  
****But it's here now... and again, I'm sorry that it's so short!  
But I still hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think!**

******And I would like to say a little something about the people who have been reading my story...  
Thank you so much, to all of you! I get so happy when I read a review saying how much someone loves my story...  
I never thought my story would become this popular, I just thought a coupe of my friends would read it, and I didn't think it would last for so long...  
But I get thousands of views and hundreds of reviews and every time I get an e-mail saying I have a review, I get so excited, and I love reading about what people think of my story!  
I never thought it would be over 50 chapters long, and it's still going!  
So thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited my story, it means so much to me!**

******If you think I should stop the story soon, and write a sequel , (in Kiara, or Sebastian's point of view maybe?) or if I should just keep on going with this story,  
please tell me! I'm so confused... if I stop here, I can write about the future... or I can keep writing this story, but I might get carried away, and it might go for 100 chapters or something...  
So I've got no idea what I want to do... I need your help... so please tell me your thoughts!**

I will go and write the next chapter now and try and post it soon!  
xoxoCherriePie 


	59. Chapter 59 Strength

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
****I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been having a writer's block, a really bad one!  
But it's up now and I hope everyone likes this chapter!  
Please review and tell me what you think of it...  
And heaps of people have been asking me to update with Jacob's story... so I will do that for a bit...  
I'll update two or three chapters of Jacob's story, and then I'll come back to this one...  
Hopefully it won't take me this long to post another chapter!  
I'm going to stop this note now and let you read! I really hope you like it!  
Don't forget to review...  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 59 ~ STRENGTH

Renesmee P.O.V

I could faintly hear Jacob's voice. He was talking to someone. I listened more carefully, to learn that he was talking to my father. They were talking about me. I wanted to see Jacob's face, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. My whole body was cold, except for my hand; I guessed that Jacob's hand was around it. My hearing was becoming clearer by the second, I could hear their voices much more clearly now. I could tell that Jacob was worried; I could hear it in his voice. I heard my dad get up and leave the room. I felt Jacob hold my hand again, making it warm. I built up all of my strength, and slowly opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was how clear everything was. I remembered the last thing I saw; it was Jacob, in the meadow. But I was really sick then, and everything wasn't as clear as it was now. It was a bit blurry, and the colours weren't as bright. But now it was as if I had a whole new set of eyes. Everything was so nice to look at. I looked to the left. There was a shelf that was overcrowded with flowers. They smelled lovely. There were a few roses, and hundreds of tulips, in all different colours. I saw a few pink teddy bears and balloons saying 'it's a girl!' and 'congratulations!' I had a girl! Did this mean she made it? Was she ok? I looked over to my right. I saw Jacob, with his head resting on my bed. He looked tired; he looked like he was having some much needed sleep. I built up enough strength to move my hand, and with that, I gently squeezed it. Jacob lifted his head, and looked at me. It took him a few seconds to register, but then he realised I was awake, and he rushed to my side.

"Nessie!" He hugged me, while being careful not to hurt me. "Nessie, I can't believe it, you're ok!" He kissed my forehead. I tried to talk, but again, I didn't have enough strength. My dad walked in then, when he saw me, he ran to my side.

"Carlisle." He whispered. Carlisle was at my side in a second. Carlisle examined me for a minute.

"She seems to be fine. She's weak, so we'll keep the heart monitor connected, but we can take this off…" He took my mask that was over my mouth off and turned a machine off. "And in about a day you'll probably be stronger, so you'll be able to move around a bit. Do you think you have enough strength to speak?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but all I got was a tickle in my throat, and a small cough. I shook my head. "That's ok. You'll probably be able to talk in a few days. You'll have to stay in bed for now, though; you're still a little weak." He walked over to his desk and wrote something down. I looked at Jacob, who was smiling at me. I smiled back. "He really cares about you. He was here for the whole time you were out. He never left your side." Carlisle told me. I looked around, hoping to find a piece of paper and a pen, but I had no luck.

"Carlisle, she wants a pen and paper…" My dad said. Carlisle looked around in his desk and then he handed me a small whiteboard and a whiteboard marker.

"Write what you need to tell us on here." He told me. I nodded and wrote something.

'How long have I been out for?'

"About a week." Carlisle said.

'And you waited here, all that time?' I wrote and showed it to Jacob.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave your side until you woke up." He said.

'Jake, that's the sweetest thing ever!' I wrote. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

'So… what happened?' I wrote and showed it to Carlisle.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

I didn't really know if I wanted him to tell me. But there was a little part of me who wanted to know.

'Tell me.' I wrote.

"Jacob, tell her what happened when you were with her." Carlisle said. Jacob nodded, but it took him a few deep breaths to start telling me.

"You were sick… and your family went out to hunt… do you remember that?" I nodded. "Well, you were asking me to take you to the meadow…before…" He frowned when he remembered what I had said. "I took you there and then after a while you… passed out. I didn't know what was wrong, but you weren't answering me, so I brought you back here and called Carlisle…" He shuddered at the thought. I looked up at Carlisle to tell me more.

"He called me and I ran here as fast as I could… you were dying. I brought you into my office and connected the heart monitor to you… we got the baby out and then your heart stopped beating. Jacob performed CPR on you, but it was too late." It was just like last time, all over again. "We went downstairs, and Jacob met your daughter, and we found out she is very special, just like you, Kiara and Sebastian. She has a healing power; she healed a cut that was on Jacob's arm…" I stared at Jacob, I went to get the whiteboard, but my dad read my mind for me.

"She wants to know why you had a cut." He said.

"It's a long story." Jake told me. I frowned, but motioned for Carlisle to keep going.

"So we thought she might be able to heal you. So we tried, but it wasn't working at first. Then your mother had the idea that she could make her power stronger… so we combined her shield and the healing power together and… your heart started beating again. You were in a mild coma, and we weren't sure if you would come out of it ok, but you did, thankfully." I was glad of that. I didn't want to leave Jacob alone; I knew how much it would've hurt him. But I still wanted to know one thing…

"Yes, Jacob named her." My dad said. I stared at Jacob, hoping he would get what I was trying to tell him.

"Well, I named her Isabel… Isabel Renesmee Black" He said. I smiled, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I nodded.

'I love it.' I wrote and showed it to Jacob. He came over and gave me another kiss.


	60. Chapter 60 Voice

**Author's Note:  
Hi...  
****I am so sorry that it has taken me weeks to update... I've been busy with school work, then I went on holidays, then I went on camp...  
So I haven't had any time to work on this, and I'm sorry!  
I know I said I would update sooner, but I couldn't!  
And I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter... I was going to add more but then I thought that what I was going to write would be good for the next chapter.  
I will go and write a bit more now and post it as soon as I can... I might be a bit busy because I'm back to school soon and I have things on for the next few days.  
But anyway I hope you all like this chapter, please review and let me know your thoughts about it!  
Again, sorry!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 60 ~ VOICE

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke up, to see Jake snoozing on the chair in the corner of the room. It had been about a week since I'd woken up from my 'mild coma' and about a day since I started to movie around. I still needed help to sit up though, but I thought I'd try and sit up on my own today. I built up some strength in my arms and tried to lift myself up a bit, but I was too weak. I accidently knocked the table next to me, which woke Jacob. He saw me struggling and ran to me.

"Nessie, what do you want, I'll get it for you!"

'I just want to sit up.' I wrote. He carefully helped me sit up, and he made sure I was comfortable, and then he sat down next to me.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked. I could hear people talking and laughing downstairs. I listened more carefully, and I could hear Kiara and Sebastian. I knew what I wanted.

'Can I see Kiara and Sebastian?' I wrote. Jacob smiled.

"They've been asking to see you. I'm sure it'll be fine… Carlisle!" He called. Carlisle came within a few seconds.

"Yes? Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"She wants to know if she can see Kiara and Sebastian." Jacob told him. Carlisle nodded. He walked out of the room and came back after a minute. He walked in slowly, and I noticed that Kiara and Sebastian were hiding behind his legs.

"Come here!" Jacob opened his arms and they ran into them. He gave them both a big hug and then sat them on his lap.

"Mommy!" Kiara said when she saw me. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kiara…" I croaked. Oh my god, I spoke!

"Nessie, you can talk!" Jacob gave me a hug.

"Mommy? Couldn't you talk before?" Sebastian asked, sitting on top of me. I shook my head. I pulled him close to my chest and gave him a hug. Kiara climbed on top of me and I hugged her too.

"I missed you." She said, burying her face into my hair.

"I missed you too. Both of you." I said. They both sat up, and I took a good look at them. They had both grown up so much over the past couple of weeks. Kiara's hair was much longer, and it had become darker. Sebastian's hair had also become longer, and it looked more like Jacob's now, because it stuck out in all different directions.

"Renesmee," I looked up at Carlisle. "There are a lot of people who want to come and see you, do you feel well enough for visitors yet?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Rachel and Paul wanna come and see you, and Emma too, she really misses you." Jacob told me. I missed Emma too; I hadn't seen her in ages. Jacob's cell phone rang. He walked over to the corner of the room and talked for a minute. Then he hung up and came back.

"That was Paul, he was wondering when he and Rachel could come over." He asked Carlisle.

"I guess they could come now, if that's alright with Nessie."

"Of course that's alright! I'd love to see them. Could you also call Emma and ask her to come over too? I want to see her." I said. Jacob nodded, and went off to call Emma.


	61. Chapter 61 Visit

**Author's Note:  
****Ok I'm so sorry! It's been like, a month since I've updated, and I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me!  
I've been so busy with school and with family, and I've had no time to update, but I'm on holidays soon, so I should have more time to update!  
And I know the story hasn't been that good lately, but I've got an AWESOME idea and I think it will happen soon... it will add a bit of drama!  
So again, I'm sorry, I hope this hasn't made people stop reading, because I promise it will get better very soon!  
****Please read, and review! I really want to hear what people are thinking about the past few chapters, and this one! I hope everyone likes it...  
I will go and write the next chapter now... well, I'll start to!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 61 ~ VISIT

Renesmee P.O.V

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I heard someone greeting the people there, and then I heard Rachel and Paul's voice. After a minute, there was a knock on my door. Jacob got up to greet them.

"Hey sis!" He hugged Rachel. "Hey Paul."

"Nessie!" Rachel sat down next to me. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good…" Paul sat down next to her.

"Hey Nessie, I'm glad you're ok. We were all worried about you!" He said. They both gave me a hug. I noticed something shiny on Rachel's left hand… her engagement ring… did they get married? The wedding was a couple of weeks ago!

"How did the wedding go?" I asked them.

"Um… it didn't…" Rachel said.

"What?"

"We postponed it, just for a little while." Paul told me. I looked over to Jacob, who was going to be the best man, and he didn't look so surprised about it.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you were sick, so we decided it could wait."

"You postponed it, just because I was sick?"

"Nessie, we couldn't get married while you were in a coma, it didn't feel right. And we knew that Jacob wouldn't come to the wedding, he wouldn't leave your side. It's fine Nessie, it was no trouble." Rachel said. I decided to stop worrying about it.

"So when will the wedding be?" I asked.

"Hopefully in a couple of weeks, if you're going to be better, that is." Paul said.

"She should be well enough to start walking around in a few days…" Carlisle said.

"Perfect! So we'll make it in a couple of weeks!" Rachel got up and hugged Paul.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened.

"Emma! Embry!" I exclaimed.

"Nessie!" Emma came over and gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm alright… I've been better though." I said.

Embry greeted me and then they both greeted everyone else.

"Have you set a date yet? Now that Nessie is better?" Emma asked Rachel.

"Well, we are hoping we can make it in a couple of weeks!" Rachel said excitedly.

"That's great!" Emma gave Rachel a hug.

Emma and Rachel have seen a lot of each other lately, and they had become really good friends. All three of us always went out together.

"Nessie, as soon as you're out of bed we are taking you to the mall!" Emma told me.

"That sounds great!" I said. I was in need of new clothes, and some new things for the baby… which got me wondering…

"Jacob… can you tell me about Isabel?" I asked him. He looked at me, smiling.

"She's the most beautiful baby in the world." He said. "She has dark brown straight hair, and big brown eyes, just like her brother and sister. Her skin is dark, but not as dark as mine. And she has cute rosy cheeks, just like you. She's perfect Nessie." He said.

I heard someone sniff. I looked up to see Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's true. She's perfect. Nessie you're going to love her!" She said, wiping her eyes.

"When can I meet her?" I asked Jacob.

"Wait here…" He got up and left the room.

Emma came to sit in his place.

"Kiara and Sebastian really love their baby sister; I was talking to them before." She told me.

"I really want to meet her now." I said.

"Well it looks like you're about to." Embry said, looking at the door. Jacob walked in, with a bundle of blankets in his arms. I gasped. Emma got up and Jacob sat down.

"Nessie, meet Isabel." He handed her to me.

Jacob was right, she was perfect. His description of her was spot on. Her hair was like Jacob's. Her eyes were just like Kiara and Sebastian's, and her rosy cheeks were just like mine. She was already big; she looked like a couple of months old rather than a couple of weeks. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me, showing me a full set of perfect white teeth. She put her hand on my arm. Jacob chuckled.

"She thinks you're still sick." He explained. "Kiara and Sebastian have been telling her how you haven't been well."

"Well I'm ok now." I told her, not thinking she would understand. She nodded and took her hand off my arm.

"Wow, she already understands me?" I wondered out loud.

"Her brain is very advanced, she understood what we were saying when she was a day old. I expect her to start talking soon too." Carlisle told me.

I stared at my daughter in awe. She smiled at me, then she yawned, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she was asleep.

"She looks so much like you." Emma told me.

I looked at her again, but I couldn't see how she looked like me. I could see a lot of Jacob in her though.

Seeing her asleep made me realize how tired I was. I yawned.

"We'll go, and let you get some sleep." Paul said, standing up.

"No! Don't go!" I told them, trying to hold back another yawn, and failing.

"You look really tired; we'll let you get some rest. We'll come and see you soon, when we've worked out the dates for the wedding!" Rachel assured me.

"We should be heading home too." Emma told Embry.

Jacob and I said goodbye to everyone, and they all left us alone.

Jacob carefully took Isabel out of my arms, and put her in the cot in the corner. Then he came and sat back down next to me.

"I told you she was perfect." He said.

"Mm…" I mumbled. I was already half asleep.

"I love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

I managed to open my eyes. "I love you too." I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, I drifted off to sleep.


	62. Chapter 62 Walk

**Author's Note:  
Hey everyone!  
****Wow, i can't believe i've already written 62 chapters! thank you all for reading.  
The chapters will get better, i promise!  
but please read and review this one, let me know your thoughts!  
i'll update soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 62 ~ WALK

Renesmee P.O.V

I woke to the sound of Jacob's snoring. He was sitting on the chair next to my bed, fast asleep. I looked over at Isabel's cot, but it was empty. I had a mini panic attack, but then I could hear laughs coming from downstairs, and I could hear Isabel. It made me calm down.

Jacob suddenly woke up, and saw me awake. He smiled.

"Good morning." He said, yawning.

"Morning." I said.

He looked over to the cot.

"Where's Isabel?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"She's downstairs, I can hear her." I told him.

There was a knock on the door. Jacob went to open it. My mom walked in with Isabel in her arms.

"There's mommy!" She told Isabel, pointing to me. She walked over, and lay Isabel in my lap. She sat up all by herself. She moved closer to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"She's been thinking about you all morning. Your dad was reading her thoughts, and he said she wanted to see you." My mom told me.

I looked at Isabel, who looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. My mom came and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked, giving me a hug.

"I'm felling much better!" I said.

I was feeling much better than I did the day before. I felt stronger, and all my senses were working better too.

There was another knock on the door, and Alice walked in with Esme behind her.

"Good morning Nessie!" Alice danced over and gave me a hug. "I heard you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, I am. Hey guys." I greeted my grandma, who was still in the doorway. She came over and gave me a hug, before she handed me a plate of pancakes.

"I thought you might want some of your favorite breakfast. You haven't had it in a while. And to tell you the truth, I missed making them for you."

"Thank you, they smell so good!" I dug in.

After I finished my breakfast, Esme took my plate and left the room. Rosalie soon came in after her. She was holding Kiara in her arms.

"Mommy!" Kiara struggled to get out o Rosalie's arms. Jacob laughed. He grabbed Kiara, and brought her to me. She gave me a hug.

"Mommy, guess what?" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"I can read!" She showed me the book she was holding. I thought it would be a picture book, maybe one that my parents used to read to me when I was as big as Kiara. I saw the front cover. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.' I stared at Kiara in amazement. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Can you read this book, all by yourself?" I asked her.

"Yep! I read all of it yesterday. I even read a chapter to daddy." She pointed to Jacob.

"Did you really?" She nodded, still smiling.

"Seb can read too!" She said. Suddenly, the book that was in Kiara's hands disappeared. I looked at the doorway, to see Sebastian standing there with the book in his arms.

"I'll show you mommy!" He ran up to the bed, Jacob picked him up and put him on his lap. Sebastian opened the book to a random page and read every word perfectly. It shocked me, to realize that my two eldest children could read a whole novel at the age of two. But I guess I was going to have to get used to the rapid growing thing.

There was yet another knock on the door, and this time Carlisle walked in.

"Good morning Nessie, I'm sure you're feeling well?" He assumed. I nodded.

"I'm feeling much better today." I told him.

"Alice, did you tell Nessie about your vision?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Nessie, I had a vision this morning, of you, walking! And Kiara was reading 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'!"

"Hey! I was gonna start that today!" Kiara said.

"Does that mean I might be able to start walking today?" I asked Carlisle.

"I think so. If you want to, that is."

"Of course I want to start walking again! I've been cooped up in here for weeks! I'd give anything to walk outside and get some fresh air!" I said.

"Then we should all go, and let Carlisle help you!" Alice picked up all of the kids, and everyone went downstairs.

"Are you sure you want to try now?" Jacob asked me.

"Jake, like I said. I've been in bed for a few weeks now. I'm tired of it. I'm feeling better now, so it's worth a shot." I saw a hint of worry in his eyes.

"But you only just started to get better, and what if you fall or something? Then you'll have to stay in bed for longer and…" I interrupted his rambling with a kiss.

"Don't worry about me. I'm half vampire, remember? Even if I do have a fall, I'll be alright. I want to do this, for you too. You're in this room 24/7 because of me, and I don't want you to be missing out things, like watching your kids grow. I can't believe that Kiara and Sebastian can already read!" He kissed me again.

"Ok. If you're ready, I'm ready."

Carlisle came into the room then. I hadn't even realized he'd left.

"Ok Jacob, help Nessie sit on the side of the bed."

I pulled the blanket away from my legs. I felt a cool breeze on them. It made me shiver, but it felt good. Jacob helped me sit up, and move my legs off the side of the bed.

"Nessie, now put your arms on your sides, and use them to help you stand up. Jacob, put your arm around her and help her get up." Carlisle told us. We did as we were told. I put my arms over Jacob's shoulders, and he put his arms around my waist, and I built up enough strength in my legs to stand up.

When I was on my feet, I wobbled a bit, but Jacob helped me catch my balance.

"How does it feel?" Carlisle asked.

"It feels great!" I exclaimed.

"Jacob, slowly let go of her, and we'll see if she can stand on her own. And then we'll see if she can walk." Carlisle said.

"But…" Jacob tried to protest.

"Jacob, listen." I held his face in between my hands. "I can do this. Trust me, please." I told him. He nodded. He slowly released his grip, but he kept his arms nearby, just incase. I didn't wobble, I didn't fall. I stood up, by myself, and I wasn't having any trouble with it.

"Nessie, try and take a step." Carlisle said.

I lifted my right leg, and I put it down, in front of my other leg. I lifted my left leg, and did the same. I walked all the way over to Carlisle, and I did it all by myself.

"Nessie, that was great!" Jacob lifted me up and spun me around.

"That was amazing, you didn't have any trouble!" Carlisle said.

"Well she _is _amazing. She proved it to us the day she was born." Jacob said, smiling at me.

"Nessie, do you think you're strong enough to come downstairs?" Carlisle asked.

"I, I think so. I mean, it's worth a shot, right?" Jacob and Carlisle both nodded.

Jake put his arms around me, to help me. I slowly took a few steps, and after those few, I felt stronger, so I walked a bit faster. I got to the stairs, and Jake made his grip tighter. I looked at him and smiled, thanking him. I took a few deep breaths and I slowly made my way down the stairs. We got to the bottom after about a minute and then we walked into the lounge room. When my dad saw me he looked furious.

"Renesmee! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He jumped up off the couch and ran to me at full speed. He was worried about me, as always. He turned to Jacob. "Was this _your_ stupid idea?" He yelled.

"No dad, Jacob actually didn't let me at first." I told him.

"Edward, I had a vision of her walking today. And Carlisle thought she would be strong enough to anyway." Alice told him. My dad calmed down a little, but he still looked a bit angry.

"Edward, calm down." My mom told him. "Nessie, are you feeling ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great! I can walk, all by myself!" I turned to Jacob. "Jake, let me go. I want to show them." He kissed my fore head, and let go of me. My mom took a few steps back, and I walked to her, and gave her a hug. "Oh mom, it feels so good to finally be out of bed!"

"Nessie, I'm so happy for you!" She said. I turned to my dad, and walked over to him.

"Dad, I'm fine, see? Please stop worrying about me so much."

"Sorry Nessie. I can't help it. A few days ago you were so weak, and now you're walking, as though nothing ever happened!"

"Well, she keeps amazing us, just like when she was little." Jacob reminded him.

"You're right. Sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean to blame you."

"That's fine. I'm used to it." Jake and my dad both chuckled.

"I'm so proud of you Nessie." He kissed my fore head. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad."


	63. Chapter 63 Strange

**I'm sorry, it's been ages since I've updated!  
I've been getting a bit stuck, and I've been busy lately... I've been seeing Eclipse alot!  
Has anyone else seen it? What did you think of it?  
I saw it four times in one week! (I think I'm a bit obsessed :P )  
Anyway, I'm in the middle of the next chapter, and I know exactly what to write... so it should be up soon!  
**

CHAPTER 63 ~ STRANGE

Renesmee P.O.V

After a few days, Carlisle decided that I was well enough to go back home. It felt good to be back at home, I was starting to miss it. We went into the spare room first. We guessed it would become Isabel's. We opened the door to find a rainbow. The floor was pink, the walls were a light purple. The cot had a yellow and blue blanket in it, and the shelf was filled with all different colored toys. We guessed Alice was mostly responsible for this.

"Wow. At least it's not all pink…" Jacob said.

I gently put sleeping Isabel in her cot, and we quietly walked out to let her get some rest.

"It's good to have you back home." Jacob said as he gave me a kiss.

"It's good to be back." I said.

We went to visit my family every day; they wanted to see Isabel. Most of the wolves were there sometimes too, they missed Esme's cooking.

One day all of Jake's pack was there, and Esme invited us to stay for lunch. Jake and I walked inside with Kiara, Sebastian and Isabel, and we walked into the lounge room to greet everyone. Everyone got up and said hello to us, and they all took a turn in holding Isabel. Seth was the only one who stayed on the couch. He sat there, and he looked a little uncomfortable. He had been acting strange for a few days now, and I wanted to know what was wrong. I handed Isabel over to Embry, and I sat down next to Seth. He was staring off into space.

"Seth?" I said. He didn't reply. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Seth?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Ness."

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He avoided eye contact.

"You sure? If you want to talk about anything… just ask, ok?" I told him.

"Ok. Thanks." He forced a smile.

I got up and walked over to Leah, who was now holding Isabel.

"Nessie, Isabel is so beautiful." She told me.

"Leah, is everything ok with Seth?" She looked at me.

"Yes. He's fine." She said quickly. "Do you think she looks more like you or Jacob?" She tried to change the subject.

"He's been acting strange for a few days, are you sure he's ok?" I asked again.

"I'm sure it's just boy stuff. I don't really want to get involved, if it is." She walked over to Embry, who was playing with Sebastian.

I decided to forget about it. Leah was probably right; it was probably just guy stuff. I was probably overreacting.

For the next few days the wolves hung out at my family's house with us. And on each of those days Seth kept acting weird. But I didn't worry about it.

I was playing with Isabel one day when I noticed Seth staring at her, smiling at her. I then realized something…

"Hey Seth, you haven't had a chance to hold Isabel, have you?" I asked him.

"Uh, no…"

"Well here, you can have a hold if you want." I sat her on his lap. He awkwardly put his arms around her waist, so she wouldn't fall.

"Isabel, this is Seth." I told her.

Isabel turned her body around and looked at Seth. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. Then she hugged him.

"Amazing, isn't she?" I didn't even notice my dad behind me. I thought I saw him shoot a stern look towards Seth, but then he turned to face me. "Jacob told me to tell you that he's gone out for a run. Oh, and Esme's wondering what you'd both like for lunch." He asked the both of us.

"Um, I've been craving pumpkin soup…" I said.

My dad nodded. "Seth?"

"Um, I don't mind… I mean, I'll eat anything… I'm not feeling like anything in particular…" He quickly said.

My dad nodded again and started to walk towards the kitchen. He sopped and turned around to face us again. "Actually Seth, can I have a word with you?" He asked.

Seth gulped.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to him."

I picked up Isabel out of Seth's lap, and then my dad and Seth walked outside into the woods. As soon as they disappeared into the trees Jacob came out of them. He ran inside and walked up to me.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed me, and then kissed Isabel's forehead. "What's wrong, you look as if you've got something on your mind…"

"It's nothing…" I said.

He crossed his arms.

"Fine. Have you noticed that Seth's been acting strange these past couple of days… he hasn't been himself…"

"Actually yeah, I have noticed. I thought it was just him growing up, you know? Going through teenage problems… But what do you think it is?" He asked.

"That's it, I don't know! Well, my dad just asked if he could have a talk with him…"

"Yeah, I saw them on my way here…"

"Has Seth been thinking about anything out of the ordinary? When you guys are in your wolf form… what have you been reading from his mind?"

"Every time I phase I can feel Seth phasing back into his human form. Every time. It's been going on for about a week… actually now that I think about it he could be trying to avoid me or something…"

We saw my dad and Seth walking back towards the house.

"Don't mention anything to either of them. We're probably just overreacting, you know." I told Jake.

He nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Seth walked inside and walked straight pass us. My dad came in after him, and he has angry look on his face. I stopped him.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Don't worry about it." He walked into the kitchen.

"Well now I'm worried." I told Jake. He shrugged and followed my dad into the kitchen.

Embry, Paul and Jared walked past me, each with a piece of cake in their hands. I stepped in front of them.

"Ok, I know you know what's up with Seth, so spit it out." I told them sternly. They stuffed their whole piece of cake in their mouths.

I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.

"We don't know anything!" Jared said, spitting out half of what was in his mouth.

"We don't pay attention to his thoughts!" Paul said, also spitting out his cake.

I walked up to Embry. "Embry, I know you share anything and everything with Emma. Remember, Emma's my best friend, so she tells _me _anything and everything. If _you_ won't tell me, I'll find out from her…" I said.

"Um, well…"

"Don't tell her man, she'll get pissed. And so will Jake." Jared told him.

"Embry, I'll get angrier if you don't tell me." I said.

"She's just trying to get it out of you, don't be weak!" Paul said.

"Please, tell me…" I begged.

"Remember how pissed Bella was when she found out Jacob imprinted on her daughter? …Oh, crap…" Jared let it slip. The boys hit him over the head.

Then it all made sense…

**Ooooo, cliffy!  
Well, not really... I think it's a bit obvious as to what has happened... but still.  
I hope you liked this chapter!  
Please review!  
I'll try and update as soon as I can!  
xoxoCherriePie  
**


	64. Chapter 64 Angry

CHAPTER 64 ~ ANGRY

Renesmee P.O.V

"Seth… imprinted? On Isabel?" I yelled.

"Shh! Jake can't know, not yet…" Paul said as he covered my mouth.

"What can't I know?" Jacob asked as he walked up to us with a piece of pizza in his hand.

"You can't know about… your surprise birthday party!" Embry said.

"My birthday is months away…And now I know about it, don't I? So it's not a surprise anymore… good job guys." Jacob said.

"Damn." Paul said sarcastically.

Jacob chuckled.

"Did I hear something about a party?" Alice skipped over to us.

"No, no one said anything about a party!" Embry said.

"I have _very _sensitive hearing… you guys should know that by now! Jacob, prepare yourself… for the biggest, and best birthday party you've ever had!" We all groaned as she skipped off into the backyard, where Jasper was.

"Well, I'm gonna get some more pizza, does anyone else want some?" Jacob asked.

"Yes!" All of the guys said at once. Jacob laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So, when did it happen?" I asked Embry.

"Well, when he first met her, I guess. It was a few days after she was born." He said.

"He saw her, and it just… happened." Jared said.

"But she's so young… I wouldn't care if it happens when she's five, but she's just a baby!" I said.

"Nessie, that's what your mom said when Jacob imprinted on you. But it turned out ok, right?" Paul told me.

It made me calm down a bit. I remembered how Jake and I were best friends, until I became old enough to realize that what we had was more than friendship. Maybe that would happen with Isabel and Seth? Maybe they would be friends while Isabel was little, and then, maybe when she was old enough, then it could turn into something more…

"So, how should we tell Jake?" I wondered out loud.

"No! He can't know. He will be furious." Embry said.

"He'll get super pissed at Seth… who knows what he'll do…" Jared said.

"Ok, we'll keep it between us… for now…" I started.

"What do you mean for now? You can't tell him." Paul told me.

"He's my husband; I can't keep things like this from him. And he has a right no know, his daughter has been imprinted on, for god's sake!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Jacob with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Jake man, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Embry told him.

"You said something about my daughter being imprinted on… so it's not nothing… I want to know…" He said sternly.

I took in a few deep breaths and looked up at him.

"Jacob, you need to remember to stay calm, alright?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well, Seth has… imprinted… on Isabel…" I said quietly.

Jacob still didn't say a word… but I noticed he was starting to shake a little.

"Jake, remember when I was born… and you imprinted on me? I was only a baby… and my mom got angry at you… but she got over it eventually…"

He still didn't say anything.

"Well this is the same… they won't be anything more than friends until Isabel is old enough…"

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He was shaking even more by now. I put my hands on his cheeks.

I showed him everything I could remember about my childhood. He was there in every memory. I showed him my first birthday party, and my first Christmas. I showed him the day we went to the meadow together, for the first time. I showed him my first day of school, and then my 16th birthday party. I showed him our first kiss. I showed him when he asked me to marry him, and when we got married. Then I showed him when we had the twins, and then when we had Isabel. We were both so happy in each and every one of these memories.

"Jacob, Isabel and Seth will be like this one day. Don't you want them to be happy?" I asked him.

"She's a baby… She's barely a couple of weeks old…" He said, with his eyes still closed.

"I know but… she's growing faster… like I did. She'll be his age, physically, in a few years…"

"Nessie, it doesn't matter… she's a _baby_." He opened his eyes, just as Seth was walking past. "You!" Jacob walked over to Seth and grabbed him by his shirt. "Why would you imprint on my daughter? She's a baby!" He yelled in his face.

"Jacob, I…" He stuttered.

"What?"

"Jake man, calm down. We can't help who we imprint on, remember? When we see her, nothing else matters. Everything changes! Just, let go of him." Paul told him. Jacob let go of Seth, and he ran outside. I ran after him, just in time to see him phase and run into the trees. I ran over to the edge of the forest, where the pile of his ripped clothes lay in the grass.

**I told you I'd update soon!  
I hope you liked this chapter...  
Thank you so much to manuaclice and FLORA - AN ANGEL for giving me the idea about Seth imprinting!  
So please leave your thoughts about this chapter... please give me some feedback!  
I will try and update soon, hopefully I can!  
And let me just say...**

I have gotten 300 reviews for this story! whoohoo!  
thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I get so excited when I get a new review!  
and thank you to everyone who has read this story, I never thought I would get this many readers, so thank you so much!

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! :)  
xoxoCherriePie 


	65. Chapter 65 Gone

**Hey everyone.  
I know I said I'd update sooner, and I'm sorry. I was a bit stuck with it, that's all.  
I hope you like this chapter though! **

CHAPTER 65 ~ GONE

Renesmee P.O.V

After crying for what felt like forever, I found the strength I needed to pull myself together. I wiped my eyes dry, and then I picked up the pile of Jacob's shattered clothes, and I walked back towards the house.

I walked into the lounge room, where everyone was waiting for me. All of the wolves and all of my family had worried looks on their faces. Leah was sitting next to her brother on the couch, with her arms wrapped around him. He looked as if he was in sock, just like everyone else.

My mom walked up to me and I burst into tears. She pulled me into a hug and she stroked my hair as I let all of the tears out.

"Mom, I'm so worried about him. What if he does something he'll regret?" I said, after most of the tears had run out.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he'll be fine…" She didn't seem so sure…

"He seemed pretty pissed to me…" Paul muttered.

Rachel hit him over the head.

I didn't even notice that Emily, Rachel Emma, Kim and Claire had arrived. Wait, Kim and Claire! I ran up to Kim and gave her a huge hug.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!" She said.

It was true; Kim had been on holidays for a few months, and before that she was always so busy with work and family stuff; she never hung out with us.

"But I promise I'll be around a lot more from now on." She told me. I hoped she would keep that promise… we were such good friends… well, all us 'wolf' girls were…

"Claire!" I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled… she loved it when I did that.

I hadn't seen Claire in ages either… she was about eight years old now… she was going to school… and she loved playing with my kids… she was so excited to have other kids to play with, even if they were just toddlers.

"Ness it has been so long since I've seen you!" She said.

"I know Claire, it's been _too_ long!" I told her, while my arms were wrapped around her.

"Well if you don't mind… Claire's parents will be busy for a while… and I've been asked to take care of her… I hope it's not too much trouble if she hangs around here with you guys on some days? Well, it might be bad timing with Jacob and everything going on…" Quil asked Carlisle and Esme.

My bottom lip started to tremble when he said Jacob's name.

"Oh, crap. Now I've done it. Look, its fine. I'll see if someone else can watch her…"

"No, it's fine! She can even sleep here if she wants… I'm sure Kiara and Sebastian will be happy to have her around." Esme said.

"Yes! Oh please Quil, can I stay here some nights?" She begged.

She loved staying at 'the big house', as she liked to call it, because Esme always looked after her like she was her grandchild and she loved sleeping in the big double bed.

"I guess it should be ok…" He said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Claire hugged Quil's legs and then went over and gave Esme a hug.

I hadn't even realized I'd started to cry again. I wiped my tears away when I felt them fall down my face.

"Oh, it will be ok Nessie! Jacob probably just needed some time to think, he'll be back soon!" Emma told me. She gave me a hug.

"Em's right, Ness. Jake just needs time to clear his head." Embry assured me.

I hoped he was right. I hoped Jake would calm down soon, and come back home.

I remembered Seth, and how terrified he must be. I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey Seth, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah Nessie, I'll be fine…" He didn't sound too convincing.

"I'm so sorry about him… he overreacted. When he comes back I'll try and talk some sense into him."

"I understand why he's angry at me… I mean, I imprinted on his daughter…"

"He will warm up to the idea eventually… I did…" My dad said. I didn't even notice him walk over to us.

"Yeah, and don't worry… if he doesn't, I'll knock some sense into him." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, this isn't a time to be funny…" Rosalie told him sternly. Emmett shut up then.

"Nessie, maybe we can try and get Isabel to use her power on me… so I can see Jacob's decisions? I'm not sure how we can try and get her to though…" Alice suggested.

"Alice, that's a great idea! Maybe we can lure her with something…" I thought about what she might like… some milk… some blood? We hadn't even tried giving her blood yet… would she like it? I knew the twins liked blood, but we hadn't given Isabel any yet.

"Carlisle, do you think Isabel will like blood?" My dad asked, reading my thoughts.

"I'd say so; her brother and sister do…" He went into his office to get a cup of blood.

I walked over to where my three children were playing. I picked up my youngest daughter.

"Isabel, can you please do something for mommy? If you do, I'll give you something yummy to drink." She looked at me and smiled. I took that as a yes.

Carlisle came back, I could smell the blood. Oh, I hadn't been hunting in ages, it smelt so good! Carlisle handed me the cup, and I had to restrain myself from taking a sip…

"Nessie, I can do it…" He told me when he saw how I was trying to hold my breath. I nodded and handed him Isabel and the cup. As soon as they were both with Carlisle I walked to the other side of the room, to get as far away from the blood as I could.

Carlisle held the blood near Isabel, and as soon as she smelled it her eyes widened and she tried to grab the cup.

"It looks like she wants a taste…" He put the cup down. "Isabel, you have to let Aunt Alice see daddy's thoughts, and then you can have a taste, ok?" He asked her. I didn't think she would understand, but she nodded.

"She wants to help… she'll do it." My dad confirmed. Carlisle nodded and picked up the cup. He let Isabel hold it, but he still kept his hand around it. She took a bug suck from the straw, and when she pulled her mouth away a few seconds later, she licked her lips.

"Mmmm!" She took another sip.

"Will you please help Aunt Alice now?" Alice asked her nicely. Isabel nodded and let go of the cup. Alice took her out of Carlisle's arms and gave her a hug. Isabel closed her eyes and looked as if she was trying to concentrate. Alice did the same. We all waited anxiously.

After a few minutes Alice opened her eyes. "Nothing." She said. Isabel opened her eyes soon after, and frowned.

"It's gonna be ok Nessie!" Emily came over and gave me a hug. She wiped my wet cheeks. I didn't even realize I'd started crying again.

"I hope you're right…" A few more tears fell down my face. She hugged me again, and then quickly pulled away and ran down the hallway, covering her mouth. Sam and Carlisle ran after her.

"Is she ok?" I wondered out loud.

"She'll be fine." My dad answered.

I walked down the hallway, and I heard them all in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. Sam opened it.

"Nessie, hey. You can come in." He stepped back to let me in, and then closed the door behind us. Emily was sitting on the floor, with her face against the tiled wall. I realized what must've happened, and then I ran and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Nessie…" She whispered.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I thought it was really bad timing. With Seth, and Jacob today… I thought it could wait. I didn't think I was going to be sick while I was here…"

I tensed up when she mentioned my husband's name, but I felt so happy for them. "Congratulations!" I gave her a hug, and then I got up and gave Sam one too. "You guys are going to make great parents!" I told them.

"Thanks Nessie." Sam said. He helped Emily get up.

"I'll run some tests later today, once everyone has left. Do you want to do them here, or at the hospital?" Carlisle asked them.

"I'll go, so you guys can talk to Carlisle." I gave Emily another hug and walked outside. I walked back into the lounge room; everyone was still where they were.

"So, I'm guessing you know?" Jared asked me. I nodded.

"Wait, does everyone here know?" Everyone nodded in unison. I guess I was the last to know.

I walked over to Alice.

"Still no luck?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Nessie." She hugged me lightly.

"Mommy?" I felt Sebastian tugging on my jeans. I picked him up and held him close to me. "Where's daddy?" He asked. My eyes started to water.

"Daddy's gone away for a little bit." I said.

"Will he be back soon?"

"I hope so…"

**So... did you like it?  
Please review, and let me know!  
And I'm so stupid, I completely forgot about Kim and Claire, so I had to randomly add them in, sorry about that!  
But they will be in the story more from now on!  
I will try and update again soon, maybe this weekend!  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	66. Chapter 66 Note

**Hello!  
I hope you like this one...  
:) **

CHAPTER 66 ~ NOTE

Renesmee P.O.V

I decided that we would stay at my family's home, while Jacob was gone. I would probably need some help with the kids, and Esme thought it would be good for me to have some company. I needed to go back home to get some things though, so I left the kids with my family, and I drove home.

For the whole drive there, I swear I kept seeing a russet coloured wolf running through the woods. _My_ russet coloured wolf. But I knew I was probably just imagining it.

I got to the house and walked inside. It was too quiet when it was empty. There were still toys scattered all over the floor in the lounge room, I never cleaned them up because the kids wanted to play with them all of the time. So the lounge room looked more like a play room now. The rest of the house was clean; I liked having a clean house when I could. Well, when the kids weren't drawing on the walls, and having food fights.

I walked into Sebastian's room, and then Kiara's, and then Isabel's. I packed some clothes and things they would need for the next few days in a bag. I put the bag next to the door and then I walked into my room to get some things. I walked straight past my dresser without looking at the photos sitting on top of it. That was a first. I didn't want to see a photo of Jake; I didn't know what it would do to me. I got all of my clothes and things I needed, and I was about to walk out, when I remembered that I only liked sleeping with my own pillow. So I walked over to the bed to get it. And there it was. Resting on my pillow was a note. It said 'Renesmee' on the front, and I could tell whose messy handwriting it was. There was a big part of me who didn't want to open it. What if said something that would make my heart break in two? But then again, what if it had a clue as to where my husband was? I slowly sat down on the bed, and picked up the folded piece of paper. I was still trying to decide whether to open it or not. I took me a few minutes to decide to open it and read what it said. I braced myself and unfolded the note.

The first thing I noticed was the stains left from his tears. I ran my finger over them; they were still a bit damp. The next thing I noticed were the ink smudges. They were probably from when the tears ran over them, or when the pen broke in his big hand. Every time he wrote a letter he got a bit carried away and he broke and replaced a few pens. One of my own tears fell on the page, making the first word smudge a little, but it was still readable.

'Nessie,

I can't believe Seth would…

How could Seth…?

Are you angry too?

Ok, I'm just gonna start again…

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was wrong. I feel so selfish. I understand how Seth is feeling, I really do. I remember the first time I laid my eyes on you. Everything fell in its place. I instantly knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. I know that's how Seth is feeling now. And again, I'm sorry for my actions… Please, tell him I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. Tell our kids that I love each of them, and tell them that I hope I'll see them soon… I don't know when soon will be, I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I need some time. Time to think, time to calm down. Don't try and get Alice to see my decisions, because I don't have any, and I'm not planning on making any. I'm sorry I have to do this. I'm sorry I have to leave you, and the kids. I'm sorry. Please know that I love you, so, so much. You mean the world to me, there is nothing or no one I love more than you.'

I read the last line over, and over again. Was this really happening? Did my husband just say goodbye? I jumped when my phone rang. It was my mom. I sniffed and cleared my throat.

"Hey mom, I'm coming now." I answered.

"Ok Ness, see you soon." She sounded worried. She could probably tell that I'd been crying. I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I grabbed my pillow and the bags, and then I headed out to the car.

I got to my family's house and walked inside. All of the wolves had left; it was just the Cullen's now. I dumped my bags and I sat on the floor. I held my face in my hands, and I started to cry. Pull yourself together Nessie!

"Shh, it's ok. Let it out." My dad said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. My mom came over and wrapped her arms around me. She helped me stand up and sit down on the couch.

"He… he… he's gone!" I spluttered.

"He's just gone for a run, he'll be back…" Esme said.

"NO! He's… gone… he left… a note…" I took the note out of my pocket and handed it to my mom. She read over it in a second and got up. She walked over to the rest of my family to show them. I couldn't pull myself together; I let it all out, just like my dad told me. I didn't see Alice or my kids in the room. Alice must've seen me like this and taken them to another room. Thank god. I didn't want them to see me like this.

"That mutt ran away… what a coward…" Rosalie said, baring her teeth.

"Rose, don't." My dad warned her.

"She's right! He ran away, just because something made him angry! Can't he learn that he can't always get what he wants?" Emmett yelled. He headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Esme called.

"I'm going to find him…"

"Emmett! Now _you _are overreacting! When he's ready, he'll come back, and we'll talk to him. He is family, and we have to respect his choices. Just let him calm down." Jasper told him. Emmett calmed down a little; I guessed that was Jasper's doing.

"Nessie, are you ok? Do you want anything?" Esme asked me.

"I want some soup please." I told her. She nodded and went into the kitchen to make me some lunch.

"Hey kiddo." Emmett walked up to me, he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that… Jasper was right, I overreacted."

"Emmett, its fine… I forgive you." He pulled me into a big bear hug. His huge arms wrapped around me. Apart from the fact that he is cold, it reminded me too much of a certain someone. I burst into tears again.

"Shit, what did I do?" Emmett said.

"You idiot." Rosalie pulled me into her arms.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked again.

"Rose, I miss him so much!" I said through tears.

"I know, I know. It will be ok." She rubbed my back.

"I hope you're right…"

For the rest of the day my family tried to make me feel better. They brought me heaps of my favorite foods and drinks, and they hung out with me a lot. The twins were so adorable. They were so worried about me. They helped out by bringing me trays of food, and Kiara went outside with Alice and they picked some flowers for me. She came to me and handed me a bunch of fresh tulips. It brought a tear to my eye.

"Mommy, it's meant to make you happy… not sad…" She pouted.

"Oh Kiara, it _did_ make me happy, thank you so much!" I gave her a big hug.

"Is daddy coming back soon?" She asked.

"I hope so, but I don't know. Daddy has gone for a run, he needs some thinking time."

"But he _is_ coming back, right?"

"Yes, he will come back…" I told her. I hoped I was right. I hoped he would come back soon…

**Did you like it?  
****Please review and let me know!  
****I'll try and update soon!  
****If i get heaps of reviews I might update faster! *hint hint*  
****Thanks for reading!  
****xoxoCherriePie **


	67. Chapter 67 Hole

******Hey everyone!  
I haven't had access to the internet for a while, so that's why I haven't been updating, and answering reviews.  
But I'm already in the middle of writing the next chapter right now!**  
I hope you all like this chapter! 

CHAPTER 67 ~ HOLE

Renesmee P.O.V

For the next few days it wasn't too bad. I missed him, but I was coping. But it got worse as each day went by. I spent more and more time in my room, alone, curled up in bed. I went downstairs less, and I didn't talk to anyone for a good chunk of my day. I spent most of my days crying until my eyes were dry and sore. It felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest, and all that was left was a big, empty hole.

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I knew off by heart. I knew he would never answer, but I just wanted to hear his voice, even if it was just from his voice mail.

"Hey, it's Jake! Leave a message, I'll call you back!" He sounded so happy and cheery, nothing like how I imagined his voice when I was reading his letter. I tried to keep myself from crying, and surprisingly, I succeeded. I put my phone away, and I decided to head downstairs.

"Mommy!" Sebastian said as he ran into my open arms. I held him close to me, I missed him so much. I didn't see any of my kids for the few days where I stayed inside my room.

"Sebastian, I missed you!" I told him.

"I missed you too! And Kiara and Isabel missed you a lot too!" He said. Kiara appeared in front of me then, with Isabel sitting in her lap.

"Kiara, can you bring someone else with you when you use your power?" I asked her.

"Yes! I found out yesterday!" I picked up my daughters and hugged them both. Isabel held her hand to my face, and frowned when nothing happened.

"She's been worried about you, they all have." My dad told me as he walked up to us. He kissed m forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm better now that I've seen my kids." I smiled at them.

"Did Kiara tell you what she found out yesterday?" He asked me.

"Yes grandpa, I did!" Kiara said excitedly.

"She was sitting on Alice's lap when she wanted to teleport somewhere, and she teleported Alice with her as well. She then figured out she can teleport anyone with her if she is touching them, or if she is toughing someone, she can teleport without them too." My dad explained to me.

"Wow, Kiara, you are one special girl!" I said.

"Why thank you!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

I set her down and walked into the dining room, where all of the wolves were, stuffing their faces with food. Well, they were all eating except for Quil, who was trying to help Claire with her homework. Until she was old enough to understand imprinting, he decided to act just like a big brother to her. I thought it was sweet, he was always taking her to movies, driving her to and from school, and doing things that only big brothers would do with their little sister.

"Nessie!" They all called at the same time. Half of them had their mouths full, and, like always, their food went everywhere. Emily and Leah were polite; they finished what was in their mouths before speaking. They all got up to greet me. They all gave me a hug and asked me how I was feeling. I told them I was feeling ok, even though I wasn't really. I walked over to Emily, who was still sitting down. She was bigger than the last time I saw her, the baby must be growing fast, just like my kids.

"Hey Emily!" I sat down and gave her a hug.

"I would ask you how you're feeling, but I'm sure you're sick of that question by now, aren't you?" She laughed, and I laughed along with her. It felt good to laugh, to be happy again.

"You're getting big!" I told her, looking at her round belly.

"Yeah, I'm almost a month along now, Carlisle's expecting the baby to come in another few months, maybe three? He's been measuring me and taking tests every day, he said he'll know the due date in a few more days." She said.

"How are _you _feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm been good, I've been getting a lot of weird cravings though, and I'm always so hungry!" She pointed to the mountain of food on her plate. We both laughed.

"You better get used to that." I told her. "How is Sam doing?"

"He's nervous, but I think all first time dads are." I nodded in agreement, and then got up to see Emma and Kim, who were talking in the hallway.

As soon as they saw me approach them, they quickly whispered something to each other, and then turned to face me properly.

"Hey Nessie." Emma said casually.

"Hey!" I gave them both a hug. They kept exchanging weird looks with each other. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kim said.

"You don't sound so convincing…"

"Nessie, we're fine." She assured me, but they kept exchanging the weird looks.

"I know something's up, I can sense it. Please, _please _tell me!" I begged. They exchanged the same look yet again. Kim tilted her head but Emma shook hers.

"No. We can't. We promised Alice…" She said in a whisper.

"Guys, I'm half vampire, I have super hearing!" I said. And then it clicked. "Wait, did Alice see something?"

"Don't worry about it…" Emma said.

"It's nothing!" Kim said. I ignored them and stormed into the lounge room where Alice was.

"Tell me everything!" I demanded.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play this game with me! I know you know something, and I want to know what it is!" I yelled. My dad came over to me.

"Nessie, don't worry about anything. I think you're just tired, maybe you should go back upstairs and get some rest…" He suggested.

"I'm not tired! I've done nothing but cry and sleep for a week!"

"He's right Nessie; maybe you need some more rest." My mom said. I decided to give up. If it was important, they'd tell me, right?

"Yes, if it is important for you to know, we will tell you." My dad answered my thoughts.

"Fine. I'll go and rest." I said stubbornly. I walked past the kitchen on my way upstairs to say goodbye to everyone, and then I went into my room.

I slammed the door shut, and sat on my bed. I sat there for a few minutes, silently, just thinking. And then I realized why I was so cranky. I missed him. I really missed him. I had heard stories about my mom when my dad left her, when she was still human. She was a wreck. It was like she wasn't really there, like she was on auto pilot. I had been like that for the past week. I needed a friend, just like mom did. But I only wanted one friend; my soul mate…

**So... what did you think? Please review and let me know!  
I'll try and update soon... when I get another chance to be on the internet!  
So yeah... PLEASE review! It might make me write the next few chapters faster :P  
Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	68. Chapter 68 Dates

**Hi!**  
**This chapter is a longer one… I hope you like it!**  
**And I forgot to mention something in my author's note for the previous chapter…**  
**A BIG thank you to Cookie141, who gave me the idea about Embry being like a big brother to Claire! Thanks! ily!**  
**So yeah please review this chapter…**  
**And I'm writing the next one right now… so I'll try and update soon, as always!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**xoxoCherriePie**

CHAPTER 68 ~ DATES

Renesmee P.O.V

The big, empty hole stayed for weeks. I decided to stay in my room for that time, because the last time I went downstairs I found out something that made me paranoid. Alice had seen something. Emma and Kim knew. And my dad probably did too. All I could do for those few weeks was think about Alice's vision. What did she see? Was it about me? Was it about Kiara, Sebastian or Isabel?

One day I woke up, and I looked over to my clock for the first time in weeks. It was three in the afternoon. The last time I checked the date it was the thirteenth of May. My clock said it was the seventh of July. I missed two months? I sat up. I could hear people talking downstairs, it sounded like the wolves were watching TV with Emmett and Jasper. They were fighting over baseball teams. It reminded me about playing baseball with my family. We hadn't played in a while, and we probably wouldn't play for another while, because it was now summer. I stood up and walked over to the window to open it. I breeze of fresh, warm air came in. It felt so good. The sun shined through the window, and made my skin shimmer a little. I walked over to my dresser, and I got some clean clothes out. Then I walked out into the hallway. No one had realized I was awake, so I decided to go into the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I took a nice long shower, and then I got changed in some shorts and a singlet top. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry and headed downstairs.

All of the guys were watching baseball now, including my dad and Carlisle. They all greeted me when they saw me.

"Nessie!" They all called at once.

"You're looking much better." Carlisle said.

"I'm feeling a bit better; I had a shower, and changed into some clean clothes…" I pointed to my top.

"Well we're all glad you're feeling better!" Emmett picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

After he put me down I walked into the backyard, where all of the girls were sitting in a big circle. My children were there too. There were heaps of papers spread out everywhere. I was guessing Alice was planning some sort of party…

"Mommy!" Sebastian and Kiara both got up and ran to me. They wrapped their arms around my legs. Isabel slowly got up, and she walked to me.

"Isabel, can you walk?" I said, picking her up into a hug.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"You can talk too!" I gave her another hug.

"Hi mommy!" She said. She had the cutest voice ever.

"Hello Isabel!" I kissed her cheek and put her down.

"Nessie!" My mom got up and gave me a hug. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

I Nodded. "I'm feeling much better."

I sat down next to Emily, who was now huge. She looked like she would pop any day now.

"Emily!" I gave her a hug. "What's all of this for?" I asked, pointing to all the papers lying around.

"I'm planning a baby shower, of course!" Alice said excitedly. "It's so good to see you up and about again!" She gave me a quick hug, and then she went back to planning.

"So, do you know when the due date is yet?" I asked Emily.

"In about three weeks. It's getting really close…"

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I'm scared, too. I don't know if I'm going to be a good mom…"

"Emily, don't be silly! You're going to be a great mom! And Sam is going to be a great dad!" We could see the boys inside, Paul had Jared in a headlock, and they were trying to get each other on the floor. Sam was trying to pull them apart, but the other boys kept cheering them on. "Sam is like a father to the rest of them anyway, he's the mature one, the one that stops all of the fights…" I said, laughing at how the rest of the boys were acting.

"Oh trust me, he can be immature too. But you're right; I think he'll be a great dad." She said.

I got up and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey Rach. I'm guessing the wedding got postponed again?" I said.

"Yeah. But don't worry; it's gonna happen as soon as everything's back to normal!" I knew she meant that the wedding's going to happen as soon as Jacob's back. But no one dared to mention his name around me; they knew I'd probably break down again.

"Actually… I wanted to ask you something…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Rebecca was going to be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, Sarah's been really sick, and Peter's broken his leg while surfing… so she can't come…"

"Oh! That's terrible! Are they ok?"

"They'll be fine. But I was wondering… would you be my maid of honor instead?"

"Rachel, of course I will! Thank you!" I gave her a big hug.

I helped out with the baby shower plans for a couple of hours. The boys came outside complaining they were hungry after that, so Esme got up and started cooking dinner.

Everyone sat around the dining table, and started to eat. Well, everyone who was eating sat down; the rest of the vampires did their own thing. Esme and Alice planned more of the baby shower, my mom and dad went to play the piano, Emmet and Jasper watched a movie, Rosalie was playing with my kids, and Carlisle had a shift at the hospital.

The food was great. Esme cooked everything. Lasagna, steak, salads, pizza, roast chicken, and for dessert, there were at least five different types of pies. We all scoffed it down so quickly, within twenty minutes everything was all gone.

"That was so good!" Emily said, patting her belly.

"I second that." Embry said.

"I never thought I'd say this but… I think I might be full!" Paul said.

"Well at least you got some!" Rachel complained.

"Yeah, all I got was a chicken leg!" Emma said, pointing to the single bone on her plate.

"Well I didn't even get a whole piece of chicken; Quil ate half of mine…" Claire pouted. Everyone laughed.

We all got up when Esme came and cleared the table, she washed all of the dishes within a few minutes, and then she went back upstairs to help Alice. The rest of us girls followed her upstairs. My mom, Rosalie, Sebastian, Kiara and Isabel were also in the room.

"Mommy!" All three of my kids ran to me. Isabel was slower than the other two, but she eventually got to me and gave my leg a hug. I bent down and hugged each of them, and then they went into the corner to play with Claire. I sat down next to Rachel.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom!" Emily announced. Esme helped her up.

"Actually, Carlisle just decided he wants to do your tests now, so go and see him after you go to the bathroom." Alice said.

"Me and Rose will help you too." My mom said. They both got up and walked outside with Emily and Esme.

"What are you guys up to now?" I asked Rachel, Alice, Kim and Emma. Alice quickly stuffed some fancy looking papers into a box, and put the box behind her back. "What were they?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. Just some wedding invitations. For Rachel and Paul's wedding. We're done with them for now." Alice said quickly. "But do you want to see the baby shower invitations? I think they're just about finished…"

"Wait, why are you making the wedding invitations now? You don't know when Ja… when everything will be back to normal…" I said.

"They're just a few samples… they're not final or anything." Emma told me.

"It looked like there was at least a couple of hundred…" I said.

"We haven't got the dates on them yet, we've printed everything else though!" Kim said.

"Well, can I see them then?" I asked. Kim and Emma looked at Alice, with worried expressions on their faces.

"No." Alice said.

"Why not?"

"Because, we want it to be a surprise!" Rachel said.

"Why am I the only one not allowed to see your wedding invitations? I _am _the maid of honor; shouldn't I be allowed to help with these things?" I said.

"Yes. You should be allowed to help me with the wedding stuff. But, the first thing you should do, is see my dress!" Rachel said.

"Fine. Where is it?" I asked.

"Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway. We walked down the hallway to the very last door. My dad's old room. "We've hid all of wedding stuff in Edward's room, he never uses it anymore, and no one ever comes in." She whispered as she opened the door. We walked in and she opened the walk in robe. Hanging on the wall was a garment bag. She took it off the hook and laid it on the couch. She unzipped it and took out the wedding dress. She held it against her body, so I could see how it would look on her.

"Wow." I breathed. "It's so beautiful." It really was. It was strapless, and it had beautiful crystals on the chest. Then it had a pink ribbon around the waist, tied into a bow at the back.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Rachel, I love it!"

"And we found your dress too, wait here!" She ran back into the closet and came back a few seconds later, with another garment bag. She pulled my dress out to show me. It was light pink, the same pink as the ribbon on Rachel's dress. It was strapless, and long. It was tight around the chest and waist but it was loose and flowy as it got to the ground. "So… what do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"It's perfect!" I said.

"Well, you're a similar size to Rebecca, maybe a bit smaller… but Alice said she'll work everything out. She'll make it fit you perfectly!" She put both of the dresses back in their bags and then back in the closet.

"I just can't wait until the big day finally arrives!" She said, sitting down.

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"I told you… when everything is back to normal…"

"You have a date, don't you? It's on the invitations…"

"Nessie, how could we already have a date?"

"Has it got something to do with Alice's vision a few weeks ago?" I then remembered I slept through two months. "Well, a couple of months ago?" I corrected myself.

She moved awkwardly, not saying anything.

"Rachel, please tell me what Alice saw…" I begged.

"Nessie, even if I wanted to, I can't." She got up and walked over to the door. I used my vampire speed to beat her there and block the door.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I promised I wouldn't! Emma and Kim made me swear not to tell you! Now, let me go downstairs…" She reached for the door handle.

"Tell me, and I'll let you go."

"Ness, I'm sorry. I want to tell you, I really do. But I can't. You will find out soon, I promise." She tried to open the door again, and I let her pass. She walked downstairs and I walked back into Alice's room to get the kids.

"Come on guys, we're going downstairs." I told them. Claire picked up Isabel and along with Kiara and Sebastian, they followed me downstairs.

Sam and Emily were getting ready to leave. The other wolves looked like they were going home too.

"See ya Nessie." Sam gave me a hug.

"I'll see you on Sunday, for the baby shower!" Emily said as she hugged me.

"See you then!" I said back.

The rest of the wolves and the girls said their goodbyes, and then they all went home.


	69. Chapter 69 Wondering

CHAPTER 69 ~ WONDERING

Renesmee P.O.V

"Nessie! Wake up! It's the baby shower today!" I heard Alice call me from downstairs. I was still tired, but I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea to stay in bed… Alice would come and drag me out if I did. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. I put on a cute purple summer dress and I let my hair out, my large curls fell down my back. I headed downstairs. Sam, Emily, Embry, Emma, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel and Leah were already there. The boys were dropping off the girls for the shower. There were beautiful smells coming from the kitchen, I was guessing Esme was cooking up a storm. I could see some decorations in the backyard; Alice was probably responsible for that.

"Can't we stay?" Embry whined.

"Why do you want to stay?" Emma asked.

"Can't you smell that food? We're missing out on it!" Jared said.

"Guys, we agreed this would be a girls only day, remember?" Sam said. He hugged Emily and then gave her a kiss. Then he rubbed her belly. "I'll see you later, have fun." He gave her another quick kiss. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Can't we just stay until lunch is served? _Please?_" Paul begged. "And then we can go!"

"We'll save you some." Esme said, walking out from the kitchen. "I promise."

"Fine…" Embry said.

They all said goodbye to everyone and then they left.

"Ok, we're going to go now too." Carlisle said. Jasper, Emmett and my dad got up to leave. I said goodbye to my kids, and then they left with the boys.

The doorbell rang; it was some more of Emily's friends and relatives. After about half an hour, everyone had arrived.

"Ok, everyone, head out into the backyard please!" Alice called. Everyone did as they were told. We all walked out and sat down on the grass. There were heaps of pink and blue decorations everywhere, Emily and Sam didn't want to know if the baby was a girl or a boy, so Alice put both colours up. There were balloons, streamers, and signs, saying 'congratulations' on them. Alice really enjoyed planning parties, and she really made the most of it when one came around.

We had lunch, which was beautiful. We saved some for the boys, just like we promised them. They would be really angry if they missed out on it.

We played a few games, including one where we had to guess baby pictures of the guests. Then, we gave Emily our presents.

She got toys, and diapers, and so many clothes. This baby would have enough to wear for a whole year, even if it wore a different outfit every day! My family's present wasn't ready yet, she would get it soon enough. We decided to join in and all work on the baby's bedroom together. We built an extra room in their house, and we painted it, and furnished it. It just needed a little extra work, it would be done by the time the baby comes in a couple of weeks. It was going to be a great surprise for Sam and Emily.

"Trust, me, you'll love it! Isabel let me see your future and I saw you guys, the looks on your faces said it all!" Alice told Emily excitedly.

"Well, I can't wait to find out what it is!" Emily said.

After all of the presents had been opened, Esme went inside and brought out some food. She made cute little cupcakes, half with blue icing, and half with pink icing. They were delicious. I don't know how many I ate, I lost count after eight. She also made a huge cake, which said 'Congratulations Emily!' on it. It was also very yummy. I had two big slices. She also made lots of little biscuits and sweets; they were all gone too quickly.

"Wow, Esme that was lovely, thank you!" Emily said as we were helping clearing up.

"You're welcome, I glad you liked it. Don't worry about cleaning up dear; you know I can do it in a few seconds. And it's _your_ party, you should be enjoying yourself!" Esme said.

"Ok, thanks again." Emily gave her a hug and then she went back into the backyard. People were already getting up to leave. All of Emily's friends and family, who I didn't really know quite so well, were the first to leave. They promised they would stay in touch and Emily promised to let them know as soon as the baby was born. Then Rachel and Leah were getting ready to go too.

"Alice, you really did throw a great party." Rachel said. "I can't wait for the wedding; you're probably an amazing wedding planner too!"

"She really is." My mom said, probably remembering her own wedding day. I had seen the wedding video, Alice really did throw a fantastic wedding for my parents. We all said our goodbyes to Rachel and Leah, and then they went home.

Kim and Emma helped us by taking down the decorations, even though Alice insisted she could do it by herself. I kept Emily company in the backyard. I walked out and she was stretched out on a lawn chair, with her eyes closed.

"Emily?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes. "Hey Nessie." She said sleepily.

"Sorry if I woke you…"

"No, I was awake. It's such a beautiful day; I could just fall asleep though…" She yawned.

"Yeah, it's really nice and warm…" I laid down, closed my eyes and let the sun soak into my skin. "So, two weeks… are you getting even more excited now?" I asked after a couple of minutes. There was no answer. I opened my eyes and looked over to Emily. She was asleep. I quietly got up and walked back inside. Emma and Kim were taking down the last of the decorations, Esme was putting away the left over food, and Alice was sweeping.

"Does anyone need me to do anything? Does anyone need any help?" I asked.

"No, we're all good here." Kim called out.

"I'm fine." Esme said.

"I'll be done soon." Alice told me.

"Ok. Well, it's a beautiful day, I think I'm gonna make the most of it and go for a walk." I said. A big smile appeared on Alice's face and she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Alice, I'll be gone for just half an hour…"

"I know, have fun ok?" She said.

"Um, ok…" I took off my shoes so they wouldn't get ruined, then I said goodbye to everyone and went back into the backyard. Emily was still sleeping, I was being careful not to wake her.

I stood on the edge of the forest, where I last saw my husband those few months ago. I was wondering where I should go. Then I decided to just walk, and see where the forest would take me. I stepped through the first lot of trees. There was a dirt path, which I always followed when I took a walk in the forest. So I did the same today. The twigs broke under my bare feet, and I could feel the dirt in between my toes. Strangely, it felt good.

I kept on walking until I came to a clearing. There was a last row of trees, and then some bright sunlight. I knew where that sunlight was coming from. I knew where I would be if I walked through that last row of trees. I didn't know if I wanted to go there. There was a part of me who didn't want to. That part was scared. What if it brought back too many memories? And what if I went back to how I was a week ago? Miserable, and depressed. I didn't want to put myself through that, not again.

But there was another part, who really wanted to go. What if he was there? What if he was waiting for me? But I knew that was probably too good to be true.

I wondered for a while, I juggled all of the possibilities. And finally, I decided to go. I slowly walked towards the trees, and pulled back a large branch.

It was so beautiful. It was just how I remembered it. I walked past the trees and sat down in the long green grass. The meadow had grown so many flowers since the last time I'd been here. I couldn't even remember how long ago that was. The grass was much greener, it looked healthier. It was also softer. I laid down and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired; I just needed some time to think.

I thought about all of the times I'd been here, with Jacob. We were always so happy. I remember the happiest time I had here, when Jake asked me to marry him. I was so happy that day, we were both so happy. I wondered what he was doing… what he'd been up to for the few months he'd been gone…

Surprisingly I didn't break down, like I thought I would. I felt sad, but I didn't cry. Maybe all of my tears had run out.

I took in a deep breath. I could smell the flowers, the grass, and the trees. I could smell the animals who were living in the forests. And I could smell something else… a scent that I loved… I knew exactly who that scent belonged to… and I wanted to see him, so badly. I knew I was probably dreaming… but a part of me kept telling me that that he was really there…

**I hope you liked it!  
I'm sorry I didn't go into more detail about the baby shower... I really wanted to get through this chapter!  
And I'm sorry that I left it with a cliffy! Please let me know what you thought of it, please review!  
And Nessie has been wondering what Jacob has been up to... and what Alice's vision was... and what Emma and Kim know... and I know alot of you have been wondering those things too!  
Well, in the next few chapters, all will be revealed! I promise! Hopefully, all of your questions will be answered!  
If you have any questions you would like to know about Jacob... his where abouts... let me know! And also if you have any about Alice or Kim or Emma... I will try and include them in my next chapters! Or I will message you and let you know!  
So yeah! Please review, it will make me update faster!**

****

And I need some help with baby names for Sam and Emily's baby!  
If you have any good ideas please tell me, and I will mention you in an author's note if I use your name!  
I need both girl and boy names!

Oh and I deleted the chapter with the links to the pictures of the wedding dresses... so if you want to see them again all of the links are on my profile.

**Thank you all so much! I will stop ram****bling on now and start writing my next chapter!**

**xoxoCherriePie **


	70. Chapter 70 Stories

**Hi!  
This is a really long chapter, I hope you like it! It wasn't meant to be this long, but I just kept writing, and I kept getting so many ideas!  
Please review, let me know what you think!  
****Thank you to e****milyjadehalecullen for giving me the idea about writing in Jacob's point of view!**** And thank you to mentalmel and** **kcraziieicioiusxz for giving me that name Melanie!  
Thanks to everyone who's given me baby names!**

****

Oh and By the way, this is set before Jacob leaves, like right before, just incase you can't tell...  
enjoy!  
please review! Please!

**xoxo CherriePie **

CHAPTER 70 ~ STORIES

Jacob P.O.V

I was so angry. I was _beyond_ angry. How could Seth do this? I still had his shirt in my hands; I could see the terrified look on his face.

"Jacob, I…" He stuttered.

"What?" I demanded.

"Jake man, calm down. We can't help who we imprint on, remember? When we see her, nothing else matters. Everything changes! Just, let go of him." Paul told me. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. I let go of Seth, and before anyone could say anything else, I ran outside and phased as I ran into the forest.

I just kept running. I didn't look back. I didn't know where I was going to go, or what I was going to do.

I ran for what seemed like forever, until my eyes got too watery to see anymore. I stopped and wiped my eyes with my paw. Then I looked up, to see my house. I didn't even realise I was running towards here. I phased back into my human form and walked inside.

Everything was how we left it. There were toys everywhere, and drawing on the walls of the lounge room. I walked into my bedroom, and got a couple pairs of shorts. I went into the study; I knew I kept some string or some rope in here somewhere. I was looking through all of the cupboards and drawers, when I finally found some string. It looked long enough to fit around my leg, and it looked strong enough, so it wouldn't break for a while. I went into my bedroom again, where I thought I left my phone. I couldn't find it anywhere. I grabbed the home phone and dialled my number. I heard it ring in the study. I followed the ringtone and found my phone in the bottom drawer of the desk. Sebastian loved hiding my things. It was under some paper. I grabbed my phone and put the paper back where it should be, in the top drawer. But looking at the paper, and the pens on top of the desk, gave me an idea.

I had so much anger inside of me; I had to let it out somehow. So I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and I sat down at the desk. As I wrote tears fell from my eyes, and they landed on the paper. I kept wiping them away, and it kept smudging the ink. I broke about five pens, I was holding them too tight and my big stupid hand crushed them. This got more ink blotches on the page.

I managed to write the letter, without ruining the whole study. I felt like smashing everything in sight… I kept getting so angry with myself.

I folded the letter and placed it on Nessie's pillow, she would find it soon enough. I got my shorts, my phone, and some money, and ran outside the front door.

I tied my things to my leg, leaving it loose, and then I phased. As soon as I made sure the rope on my leg was secure, I turned to face the woods again. That's when I heard something. A car. But cars never came here… I ran into the forest to hide myself, and I ran towards the sound of the engine. It turns out it was Nessie's car. I ran along beside it, with trees in between us, so she couldn't see me. She was a wreck. She had tears rolling down her face, and her eyes were all red. I felt so bad that I had to do this to her. But it was the right thing… I think. I really needed some time to myself, some time to think things through. I didn't know where I would go, or when I would be back. Maybe that was a good thing, that I didn't know. Alice wouldn't be able to see my decisions if I didn't have any.

I stopped running. I watched as Nessie's car disappeared into the forest. That would be the last time I see her for a while. I knew that, and it hurt. I didn't want to stay here anymore; I didn't want to think about what I was leaving behind. So I ran. I ran away from the house, deeper into the forest. I didn't know which way I was running, I didn't know where I was running to. Probably to another town, far away from Forks, and La Push, so no one would be able to find me.

I ran and ran for hours; I was starting to get tired, which rarely happened. I stopped and looked around. It was dark; it was probably around dinner time. I could hear people, a lot of people. I made sure no one could see me and I phased. I put on my shorts, and put my phone and the rope into my pocket. I walked out from the trees onto the footpath. It was a long street, full of busy restaurants and shops. There were so many people, and everyone who walked past me stopped and stared at me. I wondered why, but then I realised I was the only one in the area who wasn't wearing a shirt. All of the girls who walked past me smiled and gave me a little wave, and the guys with them just gave me a greasy, but they still looked a bit scared of me. I gave them a friendly smile, and kept walking along the street. I walked past a shop which had casual t-shirts in the window. I thought about buying one. I walked inside.

The first t-shirt I saw was a brown, tight – fitting one. Alice said that brown suited me. I pulled it off the shelf and tried it on in the middle of the store. I checked myself out in the mirror. It looked alright I guess. I took it off and walked to the front counter. A young lady was behind it.

"Hi…" She blushed.

"Hey, just this, thanks." I handed her the t-shirt.

"Alright!" She scanned it and put it in a bag for me.

"That will be fifteen dollars…" She kept staring at me as I took the money out of my pocket. I handed her the right amount. As she was putting it in the cash register I wondered where I was.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound really stupid but…"

"What is it?" She asked hopefully.

"Where am I?"

"Um, Port Angeles… Are you from another town?" She asked. I nodded.

"Originally I'm from la Push, but I've recently moved to Forks…" I said.

"Oh, I know that place. It nice… small, but nice." She smiled. I smiled back. "If your wife with you?" She asked, looking at my wedding ring.

"No, I'm by myself…"

"Why? Crap, sorry. I shouldn't be asking personal questions like that… sorry." She handed me my bag.

"No, it's fine… I just need some time away from home that's all… Have you got someone special in your life?" I asked.

"I was gonna get married earlier this month… but he left me…" A tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it away.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"Sorry. Don't mind me… have a nice night…" She said quickly. She walked into the back, and I could hear her crying. I felt bad for her…

"Hey, are you ok?" I called out. She sniffed a few times.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She walked out.

"Ok… that would be good, thanks…" We walked into the back of the shop. It was like a little apartment. It had a small table with two odd chairs on either side of it; there was a fridge and an oven. And in the corner of the room there was a small TV and a fold out bed.

"Sorry about the mess…" She picked up some papers that were lying on the table and threw them into a drawer. "Take a seat…" She pointed to the table. I sat down. "Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"A coffee would be great, thanks."

She made me a coffee and herself a tea, and then she joined me at the table.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." I said.

"I'm Melanie, but please, call me Mel."

"It's nice to meet you Mel."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said.

"So… how about you talk, I'll listen?" I offered.

"Ok…"

I she took a sip of her tea, and then she started her story.

"I moved schools when I was fifteen… I didn't know anyone and I was shy… This boy called Josh came up to me one day and offered to show me around. I thought he was friendly, I was glad at least one person wanted to be my friend. He hung out with me every day at lunch, and we hung out sometimes after school too. He had his own group of friends, but he stayed with me instead. After a few months I realised we were in love. We stayed together for the next few years. We went to prom together, we graduated together… I really loved him…" She took another sip of her tea.

"At our graduation party he asked me to marry him. I was thrilled. I said yes straight away, even though I knew we wouldn't be ready to get married for a couple of years. Our parents weren't happy at first, but they got over it after a while. We went to college together; we never left each other's side…" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"At the end of last year, we decided it was time for us to get married. It was only a year after we'd gotten engaged, but we couldn't wait. So we planned everything in three months, and we were meant to get married a few weeks ago." She finished off her tea and put the mug in the sink. Then she sat back down and continued with her story.

"It was the night before the wedding, Josh and a few of his friends were out on his bucks night. One of his friends called me at around midnight, asking if Josh was with me. I said no, I got a bit worried… but they assured me that it was all a big prank, but I was still worried. I forgot about it and went to sleep… but the next morning I was getting ready for the wedding, and my mom got a phone call. She was getting so angry, she was yelling and swearing, I've never seen her like that before. She told me that everything was ok, but I wouldn't believe her. I kept getting ready while she made a few phone calls. Half an hour before the ceremony my sister told me what had happened. Josh ran off with some girl the night before. He spent the night with her, and he wasn't coming for the wedding." She was silent for a while, she didn't look sad anymore, she just looked angry.

"I was so mad. I was mad that no one had told me anything. I was mad that his friends kept it from me, when they knew last night. But I was mad at Josh the most. I didn't know what to do, or what to say to anyone, so I told my mom that I was going for a walk, to calm down. I ran into my room and filled my bag with clothes and some money, and then I ran away. I came here. A family friend owned this place, so I brought it from them, and now I run the shop. I didn't have much more money, so it's my home too. I haven't heard from Josh or my family since the wedding…"

We were both silent for a few minutes. Her story reminded me of my story. I ran away because I was angry.

"So, why are _you_ here?" She asked.

"Uh, it's a long story." I said.

"I have some time… And plus, I just told you my _whole _life story…"

I sighed.

"Did she leave you?" She wondered.

"No…"

"Did you leave _her?_"

"No… well, yes… but not like that. I love her, so much. We have a family." I said, taking my phone out. I showed her a photo of us, taken after Isabel was born.

"That's Nessie, my wife. That's Kiara and Sebastian, they're about four now… and that's Isabel, she's almost a year old…" I told Mel how old they _looked_, not their real age.

"Wow, they're all so beautiful!" She said. "Why did you leave them? If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to…"

"No, you told me your story, so now I'll tell you mine…

I got into a fight with one of my close friends… and I got really angry… So I guess I did what you did, I ran away… I didn't even know where I was going, I just ran. And I ended up here…"

"Wow. You ran all the way here, from Forks? That's a long way to run…"

"I'm a strong runner."

"So you ran away just because you got into a fight with your friend?" She asked.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah. I'm sorry; I can't tell you the full story…"

"I understand…" She grabbed my empty mug and put it in the sink. "Well, do you have a place to stay for the night?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I was planning to sleep in the forest somewhere…"

"Are you crazy? You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside!"

"It's fine… I don't get cold…"

"Well I'm not gonna let you… you can sleep here tonight. I have a blow up mattress somewhere…" She looked through a cupboard and pulled out a blow up mattress and a blanket. She put them on the floor.

"Thanks." I got up and blew up the mattress.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go to bed." She said after she washed the dishes.

"Ok, thanks again. It's so nice of you to let me stay here…" I said, fixing up my own bed. She smiled and climbed into bed.

I lay down; my feet hung off the bottom of the mattress, so I just curled myself up. I could still hear the noise from the street, but I tried my best to block it all out as I drifted off to sleep…


	71. Chapter 71 Sidetracked

CHAPTER 71 ~ SIDETRACKED

Jacob P.O.V

I stayed with Mel for the next week. I helped out in the shop, and I chipped in to buy groceries.

It was a Sunday, and the shop was closed for the day.

"I think we worked pretty hard this week, why don't we go out for breakfast today?" Mel said. I agreed, so we walked down to a nice café. It wasn't too busy, but there were a few people inside. We found a table near the window and sat down. She ordered some pancakes, and I ordered a big breakfast. The word 'big' caught my attention.

We got our food, mine really _was_ big. I scoffed it down, and finished before Mel, even though her breakfast was half the size of mine.

"Wow, you were really hungry…" She said after I finished.

"I've just got a really big appetite…" She offered me the rest of her pancakes, she couldn't finish them.

We ordered coffees and sat and just talked for a while. I was telling her about my family when my phone rang. No one had called me for the whole week. I took it out and it was Nessie. I ignored it.

"Who is it?" Mel asked.

"It's Nessie. I'll let it go to the message bank."

"Don't you want to talk to her?"

"I do, but it will be too hard…"

We kept talking, until I heard a familiar voice…

"Jacob? Is that you?" I turned around to see Emma, and Kim was with her.

"Hey Emma…" I said awkwardly.

"Oh my god… what are you doing here? And who is _that_?" Kim asked, pointing at Mel.

"She's just my friend… she's been letting me stay at her place…"

"But… _Nessie_!" Emma yelled.

"No, it's not like that! I swear! Look, come with me, I'll tell you everything!" I got up. "I'll be back." I told Mel, and then I dragged Emma and Kim outside and into the trees.

"Wait until Ness finds out you're here!" Kim said.

"No! You can't say anything!" I said.

"Alice said she saw us with you…" Emma told me.

"Really? She saw me? Wait, you can't let Alice tell anyone either!"

"Don't worry, she won't let us say anything… we didn't believe her at first, I mean, she never sees you… but I guess Isabel used her power… Anyway, what the _hell_ are you doing here, with that girl?" Kim asked.

"She owns a shop here and I went in to buy a top… we got talking and it turns out she's had a really tough time for these past few weeks… So she ran away and she ended up here… and then I told her _my_ story…"

"What?" The girls yelled at the same time.

"…I told her the _base_ of my story, how I had a fight with a friend and I ran away… I didn't tell her anything about the wolves or the vamps… anyway she offered me to stay the night at her place… I've been staying there for about a week now… but I swear I'm not sleeping with her or anything like that! I _love_ Nessie!" I said.

"I believe you…" Emma said. She gave me a hug.

"Jake, we've missed you, everyone has!"

"How's Nessie?" I asked.

"She's not too good. She's been cooped up in her a room for the whole week, not eating, and not talking no anyone. We're all really worried about her…" Kim explained.

"I feel so bad…" I said. I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid. I left my family, just because I got angry."

"Everyone understands why you did it…" Emma rubbed my back.  
"It's gonna be ok Jake, just come home…" Kim said.

"I can't, not yet. I can't see Seth. I'm still angry… give me some more time…"

"Ok, but don't take too long… we have to go though, everyone's expecting us to be back soon…" Emma got up.

"Wait, did my sis get married yet?" They kept postponing the wedding, and now that I was gone I wondered if they did it again…

"No, they postponed it again. They're gonna have it when you come back… Alice is keeping an eye out for your decisions… to see when she can plan the wedding." Emma said.

"But I don't have any decisions… I have no idea when I'm coming back…"

"You'll make some soon enough… we'll call you, ok?" Kim said.

"Alright. Bye guys." I gave both of them a hug and they left. I walked back into the café; Mel was paying for our breakfast.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she handed the cashier the money.

"Sorry, they wanted to know where I've been… and they asked about you… they jumped to all sorts of conclusions… sorry. Here, let me pay." I reached into my pocket to take out some money. Mel stopped me.

"Don't worry, I already paid." We walked out of the café and walked down the street, towards the park. "Did they think we were…?" She didn't have to finish her sentence for me to know what she was trying to say.

"Yeah…"

"But, you just…"

"I know, I told them. I love Nessie; I would never do anything like that. They know that anyway, I think they just jumped to conclusions when they saw me with you." I told her.

"Oh, ok." We walked through the park silently for a while, just looking around at the beautiful scenery around us. I saw the forest, and it made me wonder if my brothers have been trying to find me. I wondered if Emma and Kim would tell Embry and Jared… they never kept anything from each other. I hoped they would keep their promise…

"What are you thinking about?" Mel asked me after a while.

"Oh, I was just hoping that Kim and Emma won't tell anyone that they saw me today…"

"Oh."

"What are _you_ thinking about?" I asked.

"I was thinking that I might call my family… and let them know I'm ok… They would probably want to hear from me… it been a month."

"That's a good idea! You should do that!"

"Ok, can we go home so I can call them?" I said yes, so we went back to Mel's place. I sat on the couch as she dialed the number.

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Mel, you're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Maybe…"

"Do it… they would want to hear from you, they're probably worried about you!" I told her. She nodded and pressed the call button. She waited anxiously for someone to answer.

'It's ringing!' She mouthed. I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Mom? Oh mom!" A tear fell down her cheek. "I miss you too, so much!" "Yes, I'm ok!" "Yes, I've been feeding myself…" "Ok, give it to Lucy!" "I love you too…" She waited for a minute; I was guessing someone else was coming to the phone. "Lucy!" "Yes, I'm alright…" "Yes, I have been eating! Haven't you been listening to what I told mom?" "I miss you too Luce…" "I _had_ to get away; I couldn't stay after what happened…" "I _want_ to come back…" "I can't…" She looked over to me. Was I the reason why she couldn't go back? "I own a shop now, the one that our old neighbors owned… and I live here now." "I have a friend staying with me for a while…" "Yes, it's a guy." "Lucy, he's married!" "He ran away from home… he got into a fight with his friend…" "Don't worry about it!" "I know, I want to see you too…" "I already told you… I _can't_ come home." "There's too many bad memories!" "Well then come _here…_" "Port Angeles…" She told her the address. "Ok, call before you get here…" "I'll see you soon, I love you sis."

"How are they?" I asked.

"They're good, they were so worried about me… my sister is coming soon to visit, I hope that's ok…"

"Yeah, that's fine! I was actually thinking about going for a run… maybe I could go while your sister is here, so I can give you two some time alone." I said.

"Ok!"

We watched a bit of TV and we mostly talked for the rest of the day. Mel told me more about her family, and I told her about mine. I told her about my twin sisters, how one of them got married to a surfer and moved to Hawaii, and how the other one is getting married to one of my best friends.

We talked for hours, and then there was a knock on the door. Mel looked over to it, but she didn't get up.

"Do you wanna get that?" I asked.

"I do, but I haven't seen my sister in a month… won't she hate me for doing what I did?"

"She could never hate you! She's your sister! I fight all the time with mine, but we still love each other! She'll be so happy to see you!" I told her.

"You're right." She got up and walked over to the door. After taking a few deep breaths, she opened it.

"Melanie!"

"Lucy!" They hugged each other for a while.

"I've missed you so much!" Lucy said.

"I know, I'm so sorry…" Mel started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I've missed you too! And I hate myself for running away… you know I'm sorry, right? You know I didn't want to hurt you and mom and dad…"

"Mel, of course I know that! I understand why you did it…" They hugged again, and Lucy wiped the tears from her sister's eyes.

"Oh yeah, Lucy… there's someone I'd like you to meet…" Mel wiped the remaining tears off her face and then dragged her sister over in front of me. I stood up. "Lucy, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you." I held my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too." She shook my hand.

The three of us stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Ok, well I think I'm gonna go for a run…" I went over to the corner, where my clothes were, and I took off my t-shirt and put my runners on. I got the rope and put it in my pocket. "It was nice meeting you." I waved goodbye to the girls and walked to the door.

"Oh my _god_…" I heard Lucy whisper.

"Lucy, he's married!" Mel whispered back. I laughed to myself and ran outside.

I ran down the street for a while, and then I ran into the trees when I was sure no one was watching. I took my shorts and shoes off and tied them to my leg. I hid deep inside the forest and then I phased. It felt so good to be free again. I stretched my muscles and then I bounded off into the trees. The wind blew against my face, and the leaves and twigs crunched under my paws. I kept running, I wasn't getting tired, and I knew what I wanted. I sniffed the air, and I could smell it. Deer. I hadn't had one in ages, and I was in need for a good meal. I saw it running away from the corner of my eye, and I ran as fast as I could. I leaped and wrapped my paws around its body. I felt sorry for it, but at the same time I really needed to eat. I snapped its neck so it wouldn't feel much pain. I bit into its throat, and the blood poured out. Man, it was good. I sucked it dry and then I left it in the bushes. I sat down and licked myself clean for a few minutes, and then I took off again.

I knew where I was running to now. Home. I wasn't going _home_ though; I was just going into town. I ran and ran, until I heard cars and a busy street. I saw the police station, and I saw a familiar face getting out of his car. Charlie. I wanted to go up to him so badly, but I knew it would probably freak him out. He closed his car and was walking over to me. Shit. Had he seen me? If I ran, he would probably notice me. But if I stayed put, he would definitely see me, if he hadn't already. I carefully hid behind the bush that was next to me, and tried to stay out of Charlie's sight. He kept on walking, and he stopped at a power pole on the edge of the forest. He put a couple of posters up, and then he walked into the station. When I was sure no body else was around, I walked up to the pole and took a look at the poster. It had a photo of me on it.

'Jacob Black, last seen in Forks, one week ago. He has black hair, brown eyes, and he is extremely tall. Please call this number if you've seen him.'

Underneath it was my dad's number. Woah, everyone must be really worried about me…

I ran back into the forest and ran towards the Cullen's house. I didn't want to get too close, because if I did Edward would be able to read my mind. So I took a detour and stopped at one of my favorite places.

The meadow.

The flowers were staring to bloom, and the grass looked like it was getting greener, but there was something different about it. It was duller. There was hardly any sun shining on it, to make it look beautiful. It didn't feel right being here, without Nessie. But I could still smell her scent. It was the reason why I wanted to come.

I laid in the grass, thinking about all of the times I'd been here, with the love of my life. I stayed there for hours, it felt like. It was starting to get dark, so I got up and started to run back to Port Angeles.

It was completely dark by the time I got there. The only light was coming from the moon, and the bright lights from the busy street. I phased and put my shorts back on, and then walked back into my temporary home away from home. Mel was setting the table for two, and Lucy was cooking some dinner.

"Jacob! You're back!" Mel exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long. I got… sidetracked."

"That's ok, have you had dinner? I wasn't sure if you were eating out…"

"I'll have a little bit, if there's enough." I wasn't really hungry but I needed something to wash the blood down.

"There's enough here, I've made plenty." Lucy said. Mel put another placemat down and got a fold-out chair from the cupboard.

"Did you have a nice run?" Mel asked me as we were dishing out dinner. Lucy made a nice soup, so it wouldn't be too filling for me anyway.

"Yeah, I did. I went back to my town… just to see if anything has changed…"

"You ran all the way to Forks and back in just a few hours?" She asked.

Crap, I shouldn't have said that.

"I told you, I'm a really fast runner…"

"Still, no human should be able to run that far, that fast."

Well I'm not exactly human, am I? I thought to myself.

**Hello!  
I'm sorry, it's taken me longer than I thought to update... but it's another long chapter, so I hope that makes up for it!  
I hope everyone likes this chapter, you finally found out that Emma, Kim and Alice know where Jacob is!  
So please review and let me know what you think...  
I will try and update soon, I have a long weekend, so I'll try and write as much as I can!  
I'm really excited to get the next few chapters up, so if you review, it might make update faster! *hint hint*  
Anyway, I'm gonna start writing the next one now... please review!  
****xoxoCherriePie**


	72. Chapter 72 Run

**BTW this is set like, 2 months after the last chapter...  
just to let you guys know so you don't get confused...  
enjoy!  
:) **

CHAPTER 72 ~ RUN

Jacob P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I checked the screen. It was Emma.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Jacob! You need to come back!" Emma yelled.

"Emma calm down… I'm still half asleep…"

"Well then wake up! And then come home!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nessie… she didn't come out of her room for like, two months! She locked herself inside and she didn't come out or speak to anyone… She came out a few days ago, and she _claims_ she's fine and back to her normal self, but she's not fooling anyone! Jacob, everyone's so worried about her!" She said.

"Emma, I want to come back, I really do… but I don't know…"

"Nessie is miserable, and your kids miss you too! Everyone wants you back here! Your brothers are scared that something has happened to you, and Charlie keeps sending out search parties. And it's not good for your dad to be so worried."

"Emma, I'm sorry!"

"If you were _really_ sorry you'd come back…"

"Look, I'll try and come back soon, ok? I promise… how are my kids?"

"Jake, they're all growing up so fast… Isabel started talking the other day… she keeps asking for you."

"She's talking?"

"And walking. Don't worry; we took videos and photos for you and Ness to see…"

"I've missed out on so much…"

"Just come back soon, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Crap, Embry's coming, I have to go. Bye." She hung up before I could say goodbye.

"Was that Emma?" Mel asked.

"Yeah."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really. They really want me back. Everyone's worried about me… Nessie hasn't come out of her room in two months, and Isabel has started walking and talking…"

"Really?"

"I want to see her so badly… she was so little when I left… and now she's grown up so much…"

"I thought you said she was a year old… that's not _that_ little, is it?" She asked.

"Uh, I just meant she's grown up so much because she's talking and walking all of a sudden… she'll be so different when I see her next…"

"Oh, that makes sense."

Phew.

"Why don't you go back then? Everyone wants to see you, and it sounds like you want to see them too." She asked.

"I do…"

"So what's stopping you?"

"Nothing really… I'm just scared to go back I guess…"

"Why are you scared?"

"Well, everyone in Nessie's family is all really… strong… and I've hurt her, so they'll probably be furious…"

"You think they'll _hurt_ you?"

"Yeah…"

"But you're part of their family… if they hurt you, they'll hurt Nessie too…"

"It hasn't stopped them before…" I said too quietly for her to hear.

"Well I guess you can do whatever you want… but _I_ think you should go back… Nessie and your kids need you." She walked off to make some toast.

I sat and thought for a minute. And then I made up my mind.

"You're right. My family _does_ need me." I got up and walked over to Mel, who was pouring herself a glass of juice. "I'll go back." I said.

"Jacob, they'll be so happy when they see you." She gave me a hug. "I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too. Thank you so much, for everything."

"Eat something before you go… you'll get hungry… Oh and do you want me to give you a lift there?" She turned around and I thought I heard her sniff a few times.

'Mel… are you… crying?" I asked in amusement.

She wiped her eyes before turning around. "No." She wiped her eyes again.

"Mel, I'll come back and visit, I promise!" I gave her another hug.

"I don't know why I'm crying… I know you'll come back…"

I pulled away and gathered my things.

"So do you want a lift?" She asked again.

"No thanks… I think I'll run."

"All the way there?" I nodded. "Well at least eat something before you go…"

So I sat down and had some breakfast. After I was done Mel and I had our final goodbyes and then I was off.

I ran into the forest and got unchanged behind some bushes. I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg, and then I phased. I took one last look at the crowded street, before running off.

I ran and ran, as fast as I could. I didn't care that my legs were going num, I didn't care that there were bugs in my face, and I didn't care that I was hungry and that I could smell a deer, meters away from me. I didn't care about anything, other than getting home. I needed to see Renesmee, Kiara, Sebastian and Isabel. I needed to see my dad and my sister. I needed to see my brothers. I needed to apologize to Seth, and to tell him that I forgive him. I needed to go home. So I ran as fast as my legs would take me.

I knew I was almost home, I could hear voices and cars coming from the street. I was running towards the Cullen's house, when I could smell Nessie's scent. I knew exactly where it was coming from. But it was stronger than the last time. It was as if she was there…

I changed paths and ran towards the meadow, where her scent was coming from. I ran, getting faster as I got closer. When I was almost there, I slowed down. I saw the clearing, and I stopped at the edge of the trees. She was so close. I knew if I took one step through the trees, I would see her. I phased and put my shorts back on. I took a few deep breaths. I pulled back a large branch, and took a step through the trees, into the meadow…

**What did you think?  
Please let me know by leaving a review!  
I told you I would update fast... two chapters in one day!  
So please make me happy and review! I will update soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	73. Chapter 73 Reunion

CHAPTER 73 ~ REUNION

Renesmee P.O.V

I sat in the grass, sobbing. I missed him so much. I didn't know what I would do if I had to go on like this for any longer. I wanted to see him so badly. I wanted to see him smile, to make me smile. I wanted to hear his voice, not on his voicemail; I wanted to hear his _real voice_. I hoped he would come back soon. I wished he would realize he made a bad choice, and come home, to his family.

I heard something move in the trees. I sniffed and looked up, to see someone slowly walking into the meadow. He stopped when he saw me. I thought I knew who it was, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up. He smiled. It made me smile. It _was_ him. He was back. I slowly stood up.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Ness." We both breathed a sigh of relief. I ran across the meadow, as fast as my legs would carry me. Even though I used my vampire speed, it still seemed too slow. He started running towards me too. Our bare feet flew through the grass. As we got closer Jake held his arms open, and I flew into them. He held me in a tight hug. I wanted to stay like this forever. In his big warm arms, never letting me go.

"Oh Jake it's you, it's really you!" I said through tears.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh… I don't care what you did three months ago… I don't care! You're here now, that's what matters!" I looked up at him, into his big brown eyes.

"I missed you. I was going through hell when I was away from you, I'll never leave again, I promise." He said. Our faces were getting closer, and then his lips found mine. We shared a long, passionate kiss, which felt like it could go on forever. He pulled away after a few minutes, and then we lay down in the grass. I rested my head against his bare chest, and he rested his hands on my back. We looked up at the clouds for a while, neither of us saying anything.

"I really did miss you." He said after a while.

"I missed you too, so much. I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad I came back… I'm so sorry it took me so long…"

"Jake, I told you… don't worry about it…"

"No." He sat up. "I feel like an idiot. I ran away just because I got angry at Seth. I left my family, and my friends. I stayed away from you, when you needed me. You were a wreck while I was away, and it's all my fault…"

"Wait, how do you know that I was a wreck?" I asked.

"Emma and Kim told me…"

"Emma and Kim? They contacted you while you were away?" He nodded. "So that's what they've been keeping from me… and Alice must've seen you, in her vision!" Everything made sense now. That's why Emma and Kim were acting so weird… "And I bet they _do_ have a date for the wedding, because Alice saw you coming!"

"What?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Don't worry; it's a bit of a long story…"

"I have a bit of a long story myself…"

"Tell me about it…" I just wanted to hear more of his voice. We lay back down, the way we were, and he started telling me what happened when he was away.

He told me how he ran back home, and left me the letter, and then he ran all the way to Port Angeles. The he told me how he met Mel, and he told me _her_ story. He said how nice Mel was, and how she let him stay with her. And he assured me that he felt nothing for her, even before I thought about anything like that. He told me that they went out for breakfast one morning, when he saw Emma and Kim. And then he told me how Mel contacted her mom and sister, and it made him realize how much he missed his own family.

"Wow. It really _was _a long story…" I said once he was finished.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to bore you…"

"No, it wasn't boring. It was much more interesting than what _I've_ been up to…"

"And what was that?"

"Well for like, two months I stayed inside my room, I'm guessing you know about that…"

"Yeah, Emma told me about that."

"Well, I finally came out, and cleaned myself up and everything… and then I went downstairs to see everyone… Kiara, Sebastian and Isabel ran up to me, they all grew up so much! And Jake, Isabel was walking and talking!" I said with a tear in my eye.

"I know, Emma told me that too!"

"We missed it…"

"She also said they took heaps of photos and videos for us to see…"

"That's true; maybe we can watch them soon!" I suggested.

"I like that idea!"

"Yeah and after that, well not much else happened… Emily had her baby shower earlier today…"

"Baby shower?"

"Yeah, Emily is pregnant! I found out soon after you left! So yeah after the baby shower, and once everyone had left I decided I needed a walk, so I came here…" I looked up at him. "And then that's when you came, and you made everything better again."

We lay in the grass for ages, we didn't want to move. The sun started to set, and the sky turned a beautiful pink. We watched the sun go down, and then I sat up.

"We should go back… everyone is probably wondering where I am…" He sat up and kissed me lightly. He pulled away too soon. I kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"Ok, let's go. I wanna see the kids…" I nodded and we stood up. He gave me a long hug and a quick kiss before we started to walk back to the house, hand in hand.

We were almost at the house, when I stopped walking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'll go in, you stay out here… and we'll surprise the kids."

"Ok." I gave him a quick peck and ran inside. Everyone had left; it was just my family now.

"Where have you been? I was getting so worried…" My mom quickly rushed over to me.

"Mom, I just went for a walk, I'm fine." I smiled, and I didn't have to fake it this time.

"Well what took you so long?" She asked.

"Um, I will tell you, but first… where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, with Alice, why?"

"Good. I'll tell you guys before I tell them…"

"Tell us what?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle walked over to me. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper got up from what they were doing and also walked over. My dad smiled and followed them.

"Wait here…" I ran outside to Jacob and grabbed his arm. I pulled him inside and everyone gasped when they saw him. "Look who came back!" I said happily.

"Hey guys…" Jake said awkwardly.

"Jacob!" My mom ran into his open arms.

"Hey Bells."

"We're so glad to have you back!" Esme gave him a hug.

"It's about time you showed up…" Emmett joked and gave him a friendly slap on the back.

"I'm furious that you left in the first place…" Rosalie started.

"Rose, don't…" Carlisle said.

"…_but,_ I'm glad you're back. Now Nessie can be normal again…" She said.

"Thanks guys… I'm so, _so_ sorry about what I did… it was wrong of me, and I will never leave again, I promise." Jacob said. I gave him another hug, I was so glad to have him back.

"We accept your apology Jacob." My dad said.

"Sebastian, Kiara and Isabel are upstairs, I'm sure they'd love to see you." Carlisle told him. Jake nodded. My family left the room and I walked upstairs to get them.

Alice was playing with them, when they saw me their faces lit up and they all came over to me.

"Mommy!" They all said at once.

"Hey guys! There's someone downstairs who wants to see you… who wants to come down first?" I asked.

"Who is it?" Kiara asked.

"Well, that's a surprise!"

"Well then I would like to go first, please! I like surprises!"

"Well then, come with me!" I picked her up and went downstairs.

When Kiara saw Jacob, a larger than large smile appeared on her face. She wriggled in my arms, so I set her down, and she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to her dad. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Daddy!" She giggled. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to! You're so big!" He said.

"I have grown thirteen and a half centimeters since you left!" She said proudly. "And my hair is longer too, see?" She got a strand of hair and showed him.  
"Yes, I _can_ see!" He hugged her again.

"You're back, for good right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm back for good. I won't leave again, I promise."

"I'm gonna remember that daddy!"

"Why don't you go and tell your brother to come down?" He asked her.

"Ok! Bye daddy! I love you!" She wrapped her little arms across his chest, and then he set her down. She disappeared, and then a minute later, she appeared in the doorway, with Sebastian next to her.

"Daddy?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Hey, little man." Sebastian, just like his sister, ran into Jake's open arms.

"It's really you!" He said.

"Yeah, it is! You're all grown up too!" Jake said.

"Yes, I grew a lot while you were gone." They spoke for a few minutes, Jake told Sebastian about his promise, and then Kiara disappeared. She reappeared holding Isabel, and then she put her down next to her. Isabel wobbled a bit, but then she caught her balance. She stared at Jacob, a confused look forming on her face. She looked over at me, then at her brother and sister, and then back at her dad.

"Daddy?" She asked. Jake nodded. "Mommy…" She ran to me. I picked her up and she hid her face in my hair. "Daddy gone!" She said quietly.

"Yes, but daddy is back now, look!" She looked over to him, and then she reached out for him. Jake took her out of my arms and held her close to his chest.

"Bell missed daddy." She said.

"I missed you to, Bell."

"Bell love daddy."

"I love you too…" He kissed her forehead and set her down. He then gave all three of his kids a hug at once. Then, Alice came in.

"Welcome back!" She skipped over to Jacob and gave him a hug.

"Alice…" I started.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!" She said.

"You knew he was coming back, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"And you know when Rachel and Paul's wedding is going to be, don't you?"

"Yes… exactly two weeks from now…"

"And you knew that Kim and Emma had seen Jacob while he was in Port Angeles?"

"Yes… Nessie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you… but I couldn't, and…"

"Alice, it's ok! I don't care! He's back now, and that's all that matters." I gave her a hug.

I didn't care about anything else in the whole world… all I cared about was Jacob. I was ho happy that he was back. Now that I had him, I wasn't going to let him go.

**YAY! Jacob is finally back!  
Thank you to edward-jacob-taylor-lover for giving me the idea about this chapter...  
I think you left a review saying that Jacob and Nessie should have a nice long reunion, and just by you saying that you gave the idea about the whole chapter! So thank you!  
I hope everyone loved this chapter, alot of people have been wanting Jacob back, so this is what you've all been waiting for!  
So Rachel and paul are gonna get married soon... I'll be writing about that... and Emily's gonna have her baby soon, too!  
I'm excited now!  
So please please please review, and leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Again, I hope everyone liked how it turned out!  
I'll try and update soon, as always!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	74. Chapter 74 Apologize

**haha these past few chapters have been longer... do you guys like shorter chapters, or do you not mind them being longer?  
Oh well, I hope you like this one... please review and let me know your thoughts on it!  
And let me tell you... something big is gonna happen soon... and when i say big, i mean BIG!  
So yeah, brace yourselves!  
Anyway, please review!  
Enjoy!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 74 ~ APOLOGY

Renesmee P.O.V

We were in the lounge room, the kids were watching TV, and I was sitting in Jake's lap on the couch. He came back home yesterday, I was so glad he came back. The kids were watching one of those educational shows, we wanted them to watch as many as they could because they wouldn't be able to go to school… they grow way too fast for people not to notice. I was surprised at how interested they all were, they never took their eyes off the screen. I wondered how much of it they were actually taking in…

"I'm sure they're taking in most of it… kid's minds are like sponges…" Jake said. I didn't realize he was holding my hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I hugged him. "I'm so glad to have you back!" I said.

"I know, that's the hundredth time you've told me that… today!" We both laughed. Kiara turned around.

"Shh! We are trying to learn!" She said sternly.

"Ok, sorry! We'll go somewhere else then!" I said as I pulled Jake up from the couch. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the bench as Jake looked through the fridge.

"Have we got anything to eat?" He asked.

"We just had lunch…"

"I know, but I'm hungry again…"

I sighed and got up. I took a bowl of leftover soup out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Then I sat down at the dining table this time, and Jake came and sat next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"About your brothers. Do you want to see them soon? I'm sure they would want to see you." I said.

"Yeah, I do want to see them. I want to apologize to Seth… do you think we could see him today? I don't want to put it off for much longer… and I want to make sure everything is cool between us before the wedding." He said.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll call him now and see if he wants to come over?" I suggested. Jake nodded and went to get his soup from the microwave. I got the phone and dialed the Clearwater's' number. Leah picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leah, its Nessie."

"Oh, hey Nessie. How are you? I heard that Jacob came back."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about… Jake feels really bad for what he did to Seth, he wants to apologize. Do you think Seth could come over?" I asked.

"I'll check, hang on." I heard her call her brother and ask him if he wanted to come. Then she came back. "Yeah, he'll come… is now ok?"

"Sure, and then you can come over later if you want, I'm going to invite the rest of the wolves too…"

"Thanks, but I've got a date soon…"

"Really? Do we know him?" I asked.

"No, he's just someone I met a couple of weeks ago…"

"Oh, ok. Well, maybe next time then. Have fun!"

"Thanks, bye." She hung up. I sat back down; Jake was having the last spoon full of soup.

"Is he coming?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Is Leah coming? I heard you ask her."

"No, she has a date!"

"Really? Do you think…?"

"No, it didn't sound like it."

"Man, I wish she will imprint soon! She's the only one now that hasn't, and…"

"Jake, stop being mean. It's not her fault she hasn't imprinted yet… she just hasn't found the right guy…"

"You'd think she would find 'Mr. Right' by now… she's had tons of boyfriends and she's had to ditch every single one of them because they aren't 'the one'… it's getting annoying…"

"How is it annoying for _you_?"

"We can hear her complain about how she wants to imprint… and it's not like we can block her out, so we're stuck with 'I wish I would imprint soon! I feel so bad that I had to break up with him! Do you think he'll ever forgive me?'" He put on a girly voice and imitated her.

"Well imagine that was you, if you couldn't find the right girl and had to keep breaking up with them, you would feel bad, wouldn't you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He gave me a hug. "I'm glad I found you. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't…" I looked up at him and gave him a kiss. We were interrupted by the doorbell. Isabel, Kiara and Sebastian ran to get it, even though none of them could reach the door handle yet. We walked into the hallway, and we could see the kids trying to open the door.

"Sebastian, take me higher!" Kiara complained. Sebastian was trying his best to hold her up so she could reach, but she was still out of luck.

"Hey, put her down!" Jake ran to them and took Kiara out of Sebastian's arms.

I could tell if Jake didn't get her, she would fall. I knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it still worried me when I saw them lifting each other up.

"Go and watch the rest of your show." Jake told them.

"We wanna see who's here!" Sebastian said.

"You can see later." I told him.

"No, we wanna see now!" He whined.

"Buddy, we will come and get you in a few minutes, we promise." Jake told him.

"Come on Seb, we can learn more about numbers!" Kiara said as she pulled her brother back into the lounge room. Isabel followed them.

"You ready?" I asked Jake. He nodded and I opened the door. Seth was standing there awkwardly, with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey." He said shyly. She looked a little scared.

"Hey Seth." I gave him a hug.

"Seth…" Jake started. They looked at each other awkwardly; neither of them knew what to say.

"Come inside, I'll get out some food." I offered. Seth walked inside and followed us towards the dining room. We walked past the lounge room, and the kids looked to see who our visitor was. When Isabel saw Seth her face lit up, the biggest smile appeared. She got up and ran to him as fast as she could. She wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Seth!" She said happily.

"Hey Isabel!" He picked her up and gave her a hug. He put her down when he noticed that Jake was looking. He said hi to the twins, and then we went and sat down at the dining table. I got out some chips and dip and put them on the table for us to snack on.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it." Jake said after a few minutes of silence. "Seth, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you… I overreacted… I know how you must feel, I've been through it myself, remember? Bella was gonna kill me when she found out I imprinted on Nessie. So, I'm sorry."

"Jake, you don't know how good it is to hear you say that. Thank you. I was afraid you would never forgive me…" Seth said.

"You're one of my closest friends, how could I not forgive you? It's gonna take some getting used to the fact that you're gonna go out with my daughter at some point… but if Edward can get over it, I guess I can." They laughed.

I was glad they were still friends. While they were taking and catching up, I got up and called the rest of the wolves to see if they wanted to come over. They were all able to, so they decided to all come now. I sat back down at the dining table, Jake was telling Seth about what happened while he was away. After a while the doorbell rang, and I was there before Kiara and Sebastian could try and get it. I opened the door to see Embry and Emma, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Quil and Claire, and Sam and Emily. They all must have organized to come together. We all greeted each other and they all followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Jake got up and gave all of the girls a hug, and all of the guys a friendly slap on the back. They were all so happy to see him back. Claire ran into the lounge room to play with the kids, and the rest of the girls came with me to sit in the backyard. Emily sat in a lawn chair, and the rest of us sat on the grass.

"So the wedding is soon, are you ready?" Emma asked Rachel.

"Well, Alice has planned it, so everything was ready weeks ago! But I'm still nervous…"

"Don't worry; it's normal to be nervous about your wedding!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rachel said.

We talked for ages about the wedding, and then Emily thanked me for the nursery. It was finished last night, so they saw it for the first time this morning. She loved the Dr. Seuss theme, and she was sure her baby would love it too. Emily kept on saying how excited she was to finally have the baby, she was sick of being pregnant.

"I can't imagine how people have to go through with this for nine months… I guess I'm lucky I'm only like this for four!" She laughed and her hands flew to her stomach. Everyone instantly got up and ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, the baby was just kicking, I think. It's a bit uncomfortable though…"

"Carlisle should check if everything's ok…" I said.

"It's happened before; he ran some tests a few days ago. He said everything is fine, the baby is just getting a little uncomfortable now, because it's so big." She patted her belly. "Mommy can't wait to see you!" She said to it. She relaxed a little. "The pain comes every now and then; it goes away when I speak to the baby. I really can't wait for all of this to be over!"

We all sat down again, and talked. After about an hour we all got up and went inside, and the girls spoke to Jake, while all of the guys went in the lounge room to play with the kids. I walked in to find Sam with Sebastian; talking about the DVD the kids were watching before. Seth was with Isabel, he was trying to teach her how to say some big words. Quil was with Claire, asking her about school, and Paul, Jared, and Embry were sitting with Kiara. She was showing them her power; they were all so amused by it. She kept teleporting herself from someone's lap into the next person's lap, and they kept cheering every time she appeared. She smiled when they did, and clapped with them.

I walked back into the kitchen, just as the girls were getting up to leave. It was getting late. Everyone said their goodbyes and then they left.

We had dinner, and we put the kids to bed. They were tired, they had been playing with the boys all afternoon, and this wore them out. So they went to sleep straight away, thank goodness.

Jake and I were sitting on the couch, watching a late night movie. He was lying across it, and I had my head resting on his chest. I was also tired from the long day, and his warmth was making me sleepy.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I wasn't sure if he could understand what I had said, I was already half asleep. He carefully picked me up, carried me into our room and put me into bed. He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75 Videos

CHAPTER 75 ~ VIDEOS

Renesmee P.O.V

I was woken by Jake climbing back into bed. I rolled over and stretched.

"Shit, did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, it's fine. What's the time?" I asked.

"It's eleven. I heard Isabel calling… she wanted food. Oh, and Esme rang, she wanted to know if we want to go over for lunch. I said we'll go in about an hour, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll go and wake up the twins now." I gave him a quick kiss and I rolled out of bed. After I got myself cleaned up and dressed I went into Kiara's room and got her ready while Jake got himself ready. Then I got Sebastian dressed while Jake handled Isabel.

We got to the big house at around noon; Alice was waiting on the front porch for us.

"Hi!" She skipped over and gave me a hug. "How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great!"

She helped us get the kids out of the car, and we all walked in to find Esme and my mom sitting on the lounge room floor, sorting out a bunch of DVDs. Rosalie was handing them boxes from off the shelf. We greeted them and set the kids down, Sebastian wanted to help the girls, and Kiara wanted to play a clapping game with Isabel. Jake and I walked outside to find all of the boys playing football.

"Nessie!" My dad ran up to me to give me a hug. I stopped him before he got too close.

"You're full of mud…"

"Oh, sorry." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back to playing.

Jacob joined the game and I went back inside to the girls.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to Alice.

"We're looking for family videos!" She said excitedly.

"Of what?"

"Of our family, silly! We found one from when you were a baby…" She showed me a DVD labeled: 'Baby Renesmee'. "And we found one from when you got married!" She handed me another one that said 'Jacob and Renesmee'. "We're not sure what else is on them…"

"What gave you the idea to do this?" I asked.

"Well you and Jacob were sad how you missed out on Isabel walking and talking for the first time… so I was thinking we could watch the video of it! And while we're at it, we can all sit down as a family and watch the rest of the videos!"

"Alice, that's a great idea!" I was really excited to see them; I wanted to see our wedding video again. But I especially wanted to see Isabel all gown up.

"I'll go and get the boys." Esme said and she walked outside.

"We found some other ones to… we can watch them." Rosalie showed me another pile of DVDs.

The boys cleaned themselves up and then they joined us in the lounge room. I sat in Jake's lap on the two-seater, Esme and Carlisle, and my mom and dad sat together on the big couch, and Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper sat together on the floor. Isabel was in my mom's lap, Kiara was in Alice's, and Sebastian was sitting next to Emmett. Rosalie put the first DVD on. The first video was of my wedding day… I was getting ready.

"_Ness, say hi to the camera!"_ Alice said.

"_Hi camera!"_ I waved.

"_What is happening today?"_ Alice asked again.

"_I'm going to get married!"_ I was so happy. I had my dress on and my hair and makeup was done. I couldn't stop smiling.

"_Well say goodbye to the camera now!"_

"_Bye camera!"_

"That is so embarrassing…" I said.

"I think you were cute." Jake kissed my cheek.

"Mommy!" Isabel pointed to the screen.

"Yes, you're moms on TV!" Jake said.

I looked back to the TV. This time, Jake was the one getting ready.

"_What are you doing?"_ Jacob asked.

"_I'm filming… years from now; you'd want to know what happened on the morning of your wedding day!"_ I recognized Paul's voce.

"_I think I'll be able to remember it…"_

"_I know _I_ won't. I can't even remember last night…"_

"_Don't you dare say anything about last night while that camera is __recording!"_ Jake threw his shoe at Paul, they both laughed.

"What happened that night?" I asked Jacob.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." I shrugged and kept watching. We promised that we wouldn't tell each other what happened the night before our wedding… we thought it was best if we kept it a secret.

The video was of the ceremony now, I walked down the aisle to Jake, and then we exchanged our vows, and kissed for the first time as a married couple.

Then the video was of the reception. Jacob and I were dancing; we were the only ones on the dance floor.

"Oh god, is that what I look like when I dance?" I whispered to Jake. He chuckled.

"I think you're a good dancer." He gave me a kiss.

"_Say something to the newly weds!" _Alice was going around to everyone.

"_Congratulations! I hope you have a __long and happy life together!" _Rosalie said.

"_Yeah, congrats guys! Hope you have fun tonight… don't do anything you'll regret!" _Emmett laughed, but Rosalie punched him.

"_Edward! Bella! Say something __nice to Nessie and Jacob!"_

"_Congratulations Nessie! We're so proud of you! And Jacob, we're glad it's you who she ended up with… we can't imagine her with anyone else!" _My mom said. My dad nodded in agreement.

"_Paul, say something to your friend!"_

"_Hey Jake! Congrats, we're all really happy for you. We never thought you'd imprint, we were so glad when you did. We're really glad it's you, Nessie. You're really cool, we're glad to have you part of the family!"  
"Hey bro! Congratulations! I couldn't imagine you having a family when we were young… but I think you'll be a great husband! Nessie, I'm so glad to have you for a sister-in-law!" _Rachel said.

The rest of the wolves all had a bit too much to drink, so they were saying very stupid things into the camera.

"Ok, I think we should put the next DVD in now!" Jake said when Jared started undoing his shirt buttons in the video. We all laughed. He came and sat back down once the next video had started. It was of me, with a huge belly. I was guessing I was pregnant with the twins. I was sitting in Jake's lap; he was talking to my belly.

"_And your aunt Alice is going to spoil you two so much. She'll dress you up in frilly dresses and make you pose for photos. Let's just hope __that one of you is a girl." _He said.

"_If they're boys I won't make them dress up, I'm not that mean!" _Alice was filming. Jake and I laughed.

"_You'll find a way." _I said.

The video flashed to us in the hospital bed, I was holding Kiara and Jake was holding Sebastian.

"_You're finally parents! How are you feeling?" _Esme asked us.

"_I'm a mom!" _I said excitedly.

"_I don't want them to wake up…" _Jake said.

"Mommy! That's me!" Sebastian ran to the TV and pointed to the blue bundle of blankets in Jake's arms.

"Yes it is! And your sister too!"

"Kiara, it's you!" He pointed to the pink blankets.

The next video was me pregnant with Isabel, I was on the couch and the twins were on either side of me.

"_Baby?" _Kiara pointed to my belly.

"_Yes, you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." _I told her.

"_I hug baby?" _She asked.

"_Be very careful!" _Jake said from behind the camera. Kiara nodded and put her little arms over my stomach. Then Sebastian piped up.

"_Seb say hi to baby?"_ He asked.

"_Yes you can say hi."_ I told him.

"_But not too loud." _Jacob told him.

"_Hi baby!" _He whispered to my stomach. He also gave my belly a hug, and Kiara joined him.

"_Quick Jake, take a photo!" _I whispered. The camera wobbled a bit and then it fell to the floor and the screen went black.

I had that photo for my background on my phone for ages. Well, until Isabel was born. Since then I had a photo of the five of us in the hospital bed.

The next video was of Isabel sitting on the floor playing with her brother and sister. There were toys and books scattered all over the place, but everyone had their eyes on Isabel.

"_Come on Bell, say it again!" _Esme said. _"Say, momma!"_

Isabel stared at her, and blinked a few times. She looked to her sister, and then to her brother. They nodded, encouraging her to say it. Then she opened her mouth and simply said _"Momma!" _Everyone cheered, her uncles, aunts and grandparents in the background, and Kiara and Sebastian. Isabel smiled and clapped along.

Jake wiped the tear off my cheek.

"Wow." I said.

"I know."

The next and last video was of Isabel holding onto a chair, smiling at the camera. Emmett was squatting about a meter away from her, with his arms held open.

"_Come on Bell, come to me." _He said.

"_Em!" _She giggled.

"_That's right, go to uncle Em!" _Rosalie said in the background.

Isabel lifted her foot, and planted it in front of her other one. She let go of the chair, and took a few steps towards Emmett. She wobbled a bit, but she found her balance. She got a bit too excited, and she walked faster. She was about to fall, but Emmett caught her in his arms. They were laughing as Emmett threw her in the air and tickled her. That's when the video ended.

"That was me!" Isabel said happily.

"Yes it was! I'm so proud of you!" I picked her up and gave her a hug.

I was sad that Jacob and I missed Isabel's first words and her first steps, but I was so glad that my family taped it. Jake picked up the twins and we all had a big group hug. I wished our kids would stay like this forever. But I knew they would have to grow up someday…

**Oh my gosh that was the cheesiest ending ever. I'm sorry. But I wanted to finish it so I could post it... and I didn't know what else to write...  
I would've updated this weekend, but I was doing to 40 Hour Famine! Haha I gave up food, furniture and electronics, so I couldn't post a chapter!  
But I spent all day writing this one, and I'm so glad I got to post it!  
So I hope you all liked it, please please please review telling me your thoughts!  
I will try and update soon!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	76. Chapter 76 Friend

**Hey guys!  
Sorry it's taken me a while... I feel so bad!  
But it's another long chapter... I hope it makes up for it!  
I hope everyone likes it... please review! :D  
I'll go and write more of the next chapter now...  
****xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 76 ~ FRIEND

Renesmee P.O.V

I was making lunch for Sebastian, Kiara and Isabel. Jacob was in the lounge room, watching a TV show that wasn't suitable for the kids. Kiara and Isabel were playing with their dolls at the dining table, and Sebastian was sitting on the bench, watching me cook. I was in the middle of making mash potato for the kids, it was their favourite food. That's when the phone rang. My hands were full, and the phone was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Here mommy..." Sebastian made the phone appear in his hands, and then he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said before pressing the green answer button. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Jacob there?" Someone asked. I didn't recognize her voice.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Sorry, I'm Melanie." She said.

"Oh, ok! I'll get Jacob for you!" I went into the lounge room and handed Jake the phone. He muted the TV before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" "Mel, hey! How are you?" "I've been good." "Yes, that would be great!" He stood up and walked into the study to write something down. I went back into the kitchen and continued to cook dinner. Jake walked in a few minutes later. "Hang on, I'll ask." He said. He took the phone away from his ear to ask me something. "Ness, is it ok if Mel can come over for a visit?" He asked.

"Of course that's ok!" I said.

"She's in the area, can she come after we have dinner?"

"If she's in the area, ask if she wants to join us for dinner!" I offered. "There's plenty of food."

"Mel, do you want to come over for dinner?" He told her our address. "Ok, see you soon!" He hung up and put the phone down.

"Is she coming?" I asked. Jake smiled and nodded happily.

"She'll be here in about twenty minutes!" He got the meat out of the fridge and turned the grill on to heat up. "You'll finally get to meet her!" Jake said.

I set the table while Jacob cooked the rest of our dinner. I told the kids that a special friend was coming over and that they needed to be on their best behaviour.

"You can't use your powers when Mel is here, ok?" I said.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"Because Mel doesn't know… that we are special." I told them.

"Can we tell her that we are special?" Sebastian asked.

"No! Not tonight… we will tell her when we think she's ready, ok?" The three of them nodded. "Good. Thank you." I gave each of them a hug and I left them to play in the lounge room. I walked back into the kitchen; Jacob was finishing with the cooking.

"I told the kids that Mel can't know that they're special." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Good idea. I think Mel might get a bit freaked out if Kiara suddenly appeared in front of her… or if Sebastian made something levitate…" He chuckled.

"When are we going to tell them about werewolves?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jake turned around to face me.

"Well, they've never seen you or any of your brothers in your wolf form before… they don't really know much about it…"

"Do we have to tell them now? Shouldn't we wait till their older? They'd understand better."

"But what if they… phase? Or imprint or something…"

"Carlisle said they might not imprint…" He said.

"Yes but there's still a chance. They're mostly werewolf, so isn't there a _better_ chance of it happening?"

Jake thought about it for a moment. "You're right. We should tell them. Maybe we can ask Carlisle more about it first?" He suggested. I nodded. He gave me a kiss, and then the doorbell rang.

We both walked to the front door. Jake opened it. I guessed it was Mel who was standing on the porch, looking a little nervous.

"Mel!" Jake gave her a hug.

"Hey Jacob!"

"Ness, this is Mel. Mel, this is Renesmee."

"Please, call me Nessie. It's so nice to finally meet you!" I gave her a light hug.

"It's nice to meet you too… Jacob has said nothing but wonderful things about you. Oh, and these are for you." She handed me a box of chocolates.

"Thank you! Come in!" I told her.

Mel followed Jacob and me through the hallway. We walked into the lounge room first, to introduce the kids.

"The kids have been so excited to meet you…" I said as we walked through the doorway.

Kiara pulled Isabel up and they walked over to us. We kneeled down to match their height.

"Girls, this is Melanie. She's my friend. Say hello…" Jacob told them.

"Hi! I am Kiara!" Kiara told her.

"And I am Isabel… you can call me Bell!" She said.

"It's very nice to meet you both!" Mel said.

I looked over to Sebastian, who was still sitting in the corner. He was reading, and he hadn't even looked up to see who was here. That was odd. I walked over to him.

"Sebastian… we have a visitor and she wants to meet you." I said.

"Wait, I am almost finished with this page!" He finished reading, and then he put his bookmark in and set his book down. He got up and followed me to where Mel was.

"Sebastian, this is Melanie. Mel, this is Sebastian." I said.

Sebastian looked up to meet Mel for the first time, and when he did, his face lit up. The biggest smile I'd ever seen appeared. She smiled when she saw him too.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hello…"

"My name is Sebastian!"

"And I'm Mel!" Sebastian walked over and gave her a hug.

"You can be my new friend!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, I'd like that!" She said.

"We're gonna go and set the table…" Jake told Mel.

"Ok, do you need some help?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. We'll call when it's ready." I said.

Mel nodded and then she turned back to Sebastian. He was telling her all about the book he was reading.

Jake and I walked into the kitchen. I got the place mats out and started putting them on the table.

"Melanie seems like such a nice person…" I said.

"Yeah…" He said, staring into space.

I clicked my fingers in front of his face. "What's up? What's on you mind?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's set up for dinner, I'm hungry." He put the food on some plates and he started cutting up the meat in small pieces for the kids. He still seemed distracted.

"Jake, tell me." I said after a few minutes.

"There's nothing to tell. If there was, I'd tell you." He smiled, which, of course, made me smile back, Even though I didn't believe him. "I'll go and call them for dinner." He walked out into the hall. I put the last few plates on the table just as Mel walked in carrying Sebastian. The girls were right behind them.

"Mel that's my high chair!" He pointed to the only blue chair at the table. Mel nodded and placed him in it.

"Sorry." She said. "He wanted me to carry him…"

"That's ok! It's good he's made a friend, so thank you!" I said. I put Isabel in her high chair and Jake put Kiara in hers. We sat down and gave everyone their plates. Sebastian put a handful of meat pieces into his mouth at once, Kiara ate hers one by one.

"This is so good!" Mel said when she finished what was on her plate.

"Do you want seconds?" Jake asked as he got up to get some for himself.

"No thank you, that was enough." She said.

After we put the kids to bed, we went into the lounge room. We talked for while, Mel told me more about her family, and I told her more about mine. Of course I didn't tell her how I lived with vampires, but I told her that we were all very close.

"I better be going… it's getting late." Mel said as she looked at her watch.

"Thanks for coming; it was awesome to see you again!" Jake said. He gave her a hug.

"It was great to meet you! You should come again soon. Let us know when you're in the area again." I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'll come and visit again; I'll make sure of it. Bye guys." She gave us a wave and headed outside. We stood on the porch and watched her drive off. Then Jake grabbed my hand and we walked back inside.

We were washing the dishes when we heard Sebastian call from his room.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Jacob put the plate he was washing down and started to walk towards his bedroom.

"It's ok, I'll get it." I said.

I walked into Sebastian's bedroom to see him sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't sleep." He crawled into my lap and gave me a hug.

I started to rock him back and forth; sometimes this helped him fall asleep.

"I like Mel." He said sleepily after a few minutes.

"She's nice, isn't she?"

"She's my new friend…" He mumbled. I looked at him, to see him sleeping. That was quick. I carefully got up and put him back under the covers. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

I walked back into the kitchen. Jake was finished with the dishes.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "He couldn't sleep. I spoke to him for a bit and then he fell asleep." I sat down next to the table with Jake. "Mel is so nice, we need to invite her over again soon… and Sebastian really liked her too." I said. Jake nodded. He looked like he had something on his mind again.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. He nodded again. "Are you sure?"

He looked at me. "Ness, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What?"

"I'm probably wrong…"

"Wrong about what?"

"It's nothing to worry about…"

"Jacob! Tell me!"

"I think… Sebastian might have imprinted on Mel…"


	77. Chapter 77 Questions

CHAPTER 77 ~ QUESTIONS

Renesmee P.O.V

The next morning we got the kids ready early and then we headed to the big house. We walked inside and put the kids down in the lounge room. I put on a DVD for them.

"Stay here, we need to talk to grandpa Carlisle." I told them. They nodded and focused on the movie.

"Is anyone here?" Jake called out. Alice came skipping down the stairs.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Alice, where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's not here… are you ok?"

"We need to speak to Carlisle, where is he?" Jake asked.

"He's out hunting I think… what's wrong?"

I looked at Jake, he nodded. We walked into the kitchen, so the kids wouldn't be able to hear us.

"We think Sebastian might have… imprinted." I said.

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

"That's what we want to know." Jacob said.

"Well he left a couple of hours ago… he should be back soon." As soon as Alice said that she had a vision. We waited and after a minute she snapped out of her trance. "He's on his way."

We sat down and played with the kids and after a few minutes Carlisle and Esme walked through the door. Jake and I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, we weren't expecting you!" Esme gave me a hug.

"We came to see Carlisle." I told her.

Carlisle looked confused. "Is everything ok?"

"We have a few questions to ask you." Jake said.

Carlisle nodded. "Come into my office."

They said hi to the kids and then we followed Carlisle into his office. He shut the door and we sat down.

"So, what do you need to ask me?"

"Do you think it's possible for our kids to… imprint?" Jake asked.

"I think it's definitely a possibility… werewolves imprint, right?"

"Right."

"And you're kids are part werewolf, right?"

"They're mostly werewolf…" Jake said.

"Well then I guess it's possible."

"Would it be in a book or something?" I asked.

"I don't think so… I don't think there has ever been a half werewolf, quarter vampire, quarter human baby before."

"Do you think they're gonna phase?" Jake asked.

"They might…"

"Would they phase when they're older?" I asked.

"They might phase when they're older, or even at a younger age. The vampire in them makes them grow faster, so phasing might happen faster…"

"That sort of makes sense…" Jake said.

"Of course, that's just _my_ theory. It doesn't mean it's correct."

"Thank you." I said.

Jacob and I stood up and walked back into the lounge room. Alice came to us.

"What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"The doc thinks that they will probably imprint… because they are mostly werewolf…" Jake explained.

"And he said that they might phase when they're younger… because the vampire part of them makes them grow faster." I said.

"Yes, that makes sense… so what happens now?" Alice wondered.

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Are you going to tell them about the wolves?" She asked.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Jake said to me.

"Yeah…" I looked over at them. They were sitting with Esme watching a movie. They looked so happy… oblivious to the fact that one of them could turn into a werewolf at any time.

"Do you wanna tell them now?" Jake asked, following my gaze.

"Not really…" I grabbed his hand. "But let's go."

Alice grabbed Esme and took her into the kitchen as Jake and I sat down with the kids. She gave us a thumbs up before she walked out. Jake picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Daddy! We were watching that!" Kiara whined.

Sebastian made the remote appear in his hands and he turned it back on.

"We need to talk to you…" I took back the remote and pressed the off button again. "Please listen, and then you can watch the rest of your movie." I promised.

The three of them turned to face us.

I took in a deep breath before talking. "You know that you're special, right?" I said.

They nodded.

"You guys have special powers… you're not like everyone else…" Jake said.

They nodded again.

"Well you have something else special about you… that you don't know yet…"

"What is it mommy?" Isabel asked.

"Well… your dad is a werewolf…" I told them.

They looked at Jake and then back at me.

"No he's not… he's a human!" Kiara said.

"I look like a human, but I turn into a wolf sometimes… you haven't seen me as a wolf…" Jake explained.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"Are you scary as a wolf?" Sebastian asked.

"I can be… but not around family." He said.

"And you know your uncles Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and aunt Leah?" Jake asked. The kids nodded. "They are all werewolves too."

"What about Emily, Kim, Rachel and Emma?" Kiara asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, they are humans. Actually, they have been _imprin…"_

I stopped him before he could say anything else. I held my hand to his cheek.

_We can't tell them about imprinting yet… _I told him. _They are too young to understand._

He nodded. "You're right." He whispered, too low for the kids to hear.

"What about them daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Well they are very special to the boys." I told them when I noticed Jake struggling to find an answer. "They love them very much."

"Ok." Kiara seemed satisfied.

"So, do you have any other questions?" Jacob asked them.

The girls shook their heads but Sebastian looked like something was on his mind.

"Sebastian, what is it?" I asked.

"Are _we_ werewolves too?"

"We don't know. You might turn into a wolf, you might not. We'll deal with it when the times comes, ok?" Jacob explained.

"Ok…" He said quietly.

"Is there anything else?" I asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"Ok. You can watch the rest of your movie now." I said.

Sebastian grinned and made the remote appear in his hands. He turned the TV back on and they went back to watching the movie.

Jacob and I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Alice asked.

"Okay I guess…" Jake said.

"They didn't ask very many questions… Sebastian wanted to know if he was a werewolf." I said.

"And what did you tell him?" Esme asked.

"We told him the truth. We told him that we don't know." Jake said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The rest of the family arrived shortly after that and we hung out with them for a while. We ate lunch with them and then we went home, the kids were overdue for a nap.

As I put Isabel in her cot I wondered if she would phase one day. She was so small and innocent; it was hard to imagine her as a werewolf. I watched her as her eyelids slowly closed, and then opened again. Her long eyelashes brushed against her rosy cheeks.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head around and gave him a kiss. I looked back at Isabel. She was yawning. We watched her drift off to sleep.

**I know, i haven't updated in ages... i'm so sorry! i've had a massive writer's block for the past few days... i knew what i wanted to write but i just couldn't get it to make sense!  
it's a really lame chapter... but i promise the next one will be better. i will spend more time on it and i will try my best to make it an awesome chapter.  
the BIG thing i've been telling you about is going to happen in about two or three chapters... so brace yourselves!  
i'll hopefully update soon, i don't think i'm too busy in the next week so i should be able to write a couple of chapters! (or at least one lengthy one!)  
please review this chapter anyway... it will make me feel better after writing a crappy chapter.  
thanks for reading, as always.**

**xoxoCherriePie **


	78. Chapter 78 Changes

**ok, i'm really sorry I haven't updated... but it's a really, REALLY long chapter to make up for it... i think it's my longest chapter!  
sorry if there are some mistakes... i rushed posting it up!  
please please please review, and I will try and update soon, i promise!  
I hope you like it!  
xoxoCherriePie**

**BTW here's the link to the flower girl dresses: http:/www. idealweddingdresses. com/962-1754-large/organza-sleeveless-ball-gown-style-with-elegant-sash-hot-sell-flower-girl-dress-fl-0034. jpg**

**there's a space after each . so fill in the spaces! let me know if it works!**

CHAPTER 78 ~ CHANGES

Renesmee P.O.V

"Mommy! Wake up!" Kiara jumped on the bed excitedly. I opened my eyes and saw my daughters smiling at me.

"Good morning girls." I sat up and gave them a hug.

"Wedding today!" Isabel said happily.

"Yes, are you excited?" I asked her.

She grinned and nodded.

Rachel asked if my two girls could be the flower girls and if Sebastian could be the pageboy. Of course Jake and I agreed. So the girls slept over with me at Rachel's house, and Sebastian slept with Jake at Paul's house. We slept in Jacob's old room; it was the same as how he left it.

"Is Aunt Rachel awake yet?" I asked them.

"Yes, she's in the shower." Kiara said.

I got out of bed and carried the girls into the kitchen. Billy was at the fridge getting out some pancake mix.

"Good morning Billy." I said. I sat the girls down at the table and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Nessie." He put the bowl on the bench and wheeled himself over to the cupboard.

"It's ok, let me make breakfast today." I got out the frying pan and utensils and started frying up the pancakes. Billy went over to keep the girls company.

By the time Rachel was out of the shower I already had at least ten pancakes stacked up on a plate. She walked into the kitchen and gave her dad a kiss. She said hi to the kids and then walked up to me.

"Morning." She said, eyeing the pancakes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I gave her a light hug.

"Okay…"

"You nervous?"

"A little, but I expect it will get worse?"

I nodded. "But don't worry. All of the butterflies go away as soon as you walk down the aisle and see him."

"I hope so."

We sat down and had our breakfast. The kids didn't make much mess, which was a surprise. I think they knew that today was a special day, and they didn't want to cause any trouble for us.

Billy insisted on cleaning up, so I took the girls into the bathroom and gave them a quick bath. I got them dry and dressed, and then I left them in the lounge room to watch a DVD.

I knocked on Rachel's door.

"Come in." She said quietly.

I walked in to see her sitting in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection.

"Are you ok?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

She nodded. "I can't believe I won't be Rachel Black in a few hours." She said, still staring at her reflection.

"You'll still be Rachel… just with a different name." I sat next to her.

"I know." She turned to me. "When is Alice getting here?"

"She should be here any minute now…" I said, checking the time. As soon as I said that, the doorbell rang. "I'm guessing that's her." I said. We both got up and went into the hallway, where Alice was greeting Billy and the kids.

"I'll be going to Paul's house now, so I'll be out of your way." Billy was telling Alice.

"And that way you'll get a surprise when you see Rachel in her dress and with her hair and makeup done!" Alice said. "Hey guys!" She said when she saw us. She skipped over and gave me a quick hug, and then gave Rachel a longer one. "Today's the big day!" She said. "Are you excited yet?"

"A little… I think I'm more nervous though."

"It's ok, it'll pass! I need to go and get my things, I'll be right back!" She ran outside and got a suitcase out of her car. She wheeled it back inside and into Rachel's room.

"Alice, why do you have a suitcase?" I asked.

"It's got my makeup and hair stuff in it."

"You need a whole suitcase for all of your beauty stuff?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Uh, I need _three _suitcases… these are just the essentials!" She opened it and showed us the contents.

There were at least fifty different shades of lip glosses, eye shadows and foundation. She had eyeliner, mascara and even fake eyelashes. Then, there was the hair stuff. She had two hair straighteners, two curling wands, and a billion hair pins. She had a compartment full of pretty clips. Some were sparkly, some were plain, and some had beautiful crystals on them. Rachel and I explored with excitement. We picked out a few that we liked and we handed them to Alice. She put them aside and turned on the curler and straighener to heat up.

There was a knock on the door. We opened it and let Billy wheel himself in, with the girls sitting on his lap.

"I'm leaving now, I thought I'd bring the girls to you." They gave him a hug and jumped off his lap.

"Thanks Billy, we'll see you later." I said.

"Bye dad!" Rachel rushed to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye grandpa Billy!" The girls said.

After he left Isabel decided she was hungry, so I took her and Kiara into the kitchen to give them a snack. I cut up some apple and gave it to them. Once they were finished I took them back into Rachel's room. Alice already had Rachel in front of the mirror, brushing her long black hair.

"Aunt Al when is it _my_ turn?" Kiara asked.

"Aunt Rose is going to come soon, and she can do you hair then, ok?" She said.

"Ok!" Kiara sat on the bed and quietly coloured with Isabel. Well, Kiara coloured, Isabel just scribbled all over her page. I kept a close eye on them, to make sure they were colouring the paper, not the bed sheets.

"Ok, sit back, and relax!" Alice told Rachel once she finished brushing her hair.

Rachel nodded and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and let Alice work her magic.

The doorbell rang; I got up to get it. I opened the door to see Rosalie with a small suitcase.

"Rosalie, what could you possibly need that Alice hasn't got here already?" I asked.

"I have my own needs!" She joked. She walked in, just as the girls ran into the hallway.

"Aunt Rosie!" Isabel giggled. They ran to her. Rosalie picked them both up and hugged them.

"Are you ready to get your hair done?" She asked.

"Yes! I want my hair to be pretty!" Kiara said.

"Well let's go then!" Rosalie put them down and we all went back into Rachel's room.

Alice had already parted Rachel's hair and she was starting to put a section into a curler.

"Hey Rachel!" Rosalie said as she started to open her suitcase.

"Hey Rose. What else do you guys need?" She asked, looking at the suitcase.

"I had to make sure we brought everything… I didn't want to leave anything at home just incase we needed it." She said.

"Rose, do Kiara and Isabel's hair first… and then do Nessie's." Alice said.

"I wanna go first!" Kiara said.

"Manners…" I whispered.

"Please!" She battered her eyelids.

"Ok cutie, hop up on this chair." Rosalie patted the chair in front of her. Kiara jumped off the bed and climbed into the chair. She sat up straight and still, waiting for Rosalie to start.

Isabel and I waited patiently for our turn. Rosalie was finished first, so she started on Isabel's hair.

Kiara sat next to me, with a huge smile on her face. "Mommy look! Look at my hair!" She pointed to her hair. "It's pretty!"

"I know, it's very pretty!" I said.

Her hair was curled with the curling iron, and then it was pulled back into a ponytail. She had two plaits on both side of her head, also tied in the ponytail. The hair tie had a piece of hair wrapped around it to hide it. And to finish it all off, she had a few hair pins with pink butterflies on them. As for her makeup, she only had a light pink lip gloss on. She looked so cute, and she was so happy to have her hair done.

Isabel's hair was done soon after that. Her hair was the same as Kiara's, but she had purple butterfly pins. She had the same lip gloss on as her sister. She was also very happy to have pretty hair.

"Nessie, your turn!" Rosalie said. I sat in the chair and made myself comfortable. I thought I would be there for a while, so I closed my eyes while Rosalie started running her fingers though my hair.

After about an hour, Rosalie was done. I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was half up, half down. Rosalie curled it loosely. I also had two plaits on both sides of my head, just like Kiara and Isabel. I loved it. I had a light pink eye shadow, and a light layer of foundation. I had a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and then I had a similar shade of lip gloss to the girls, but a bit darker. It was plain, but so beautiful.

"Thanks Rosalie!" I said.

"Ok, I'm done!" Alice said then. She spun Rachel's chair to face the mirror.

Rachel stood up to look at her reflection. "Wow…" She said. "Thanks Alice!" She hugged her.

Rachel's hair was in a low bun. She had a few loose strands of hair, which were curled, around her shoulders and coming out of the bun. It was very similar to how I had my hair for my wedding. Her makeup was a little heavier than mine, but it still looked natural. She looked so pretty.

"Rachel, you look amazing." I said.

"Thanks Ness." She said.

"Ok, dress time!" Alice exclaimed. She got the dresses from the wardrobe and laid them out on the bed. The first two belonged to Kiara and Isabel. They were cute white dresses, with a sash wrapped around the waist, which made a bow at the back of the dress. Kiara's was pink, and Isabel's was purple, to match the butterflies in their hair. The dress was tight around the chest but it puffed out below the sash.

We got the girls into their dresses, and they absolutely loved them. The kept spinning around, making their skirts spin out. They kept giggling and spinning until they got too dizzy to stand up properly.

Once we got them settled I got into my dress, and then we all helped Rachel into hers. It took us a while, because the dress was so big compared the others, but we eventually did it.

Rachel looked so beautiful once she was ready. We both had tears in her eyes, and we were being very careful not to cry. We knew what Alice would do if we ruined our makeup.

"You look very pretty Aunt Rachel." Kiara told her.

"Pretty!" Isabel said.

"Thank you girls." Rachel gave them both a kiss.

"Ok, it's time to leave!" Alice said, looking at the time.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this…" Rachel smiled and grabbed her flowers. We followed Alice and Rosalie outside, where there was a stretch limo waiting for us. The limo looked out of place compared to the surroundings. I opened the door, Kiara and Isabel hurried inside, followed by Alice and Rosalie. Rachel got in and I helped her with her dress. Then I got in and closed the door behind me.

"Alright, let's go!" Rosalie told the driver.

I could see Rachel taking in deep breaths the whole way there; I had to keep assuring her that everything would be ok soon. I remembered how I felt on my wedding day, I was so nervous for the whole morning. But as soon as I saw Jacob's face, I forgot about everything. I forgot about the butterflies in my stomach. I forgot about the hundreds people staring at me. I forgot about my crying family. And I forgot about the fact that I couldn't feel my legs properly. Because all I cared about was Jacob.

"Mommy, we're here!" Kiara clapped her hands in front of my face, which made me stop reminiscing.

I turned to Rachel. "You ready?" I asked again.

"I think so… is it normal that I can't feel my legs?"

I laughed at how familiar this sounded. "Yes, I think so."

We all got out of the car. Alice and Rosalie ran into the church. A minute later Alice wheeled out Billy with Sebastian in his lap. Sebastian jumped down and ran to me. It was a long time since we'd seen each other.

"Mommy! You look very pretty!" He said.

"Thank you!" I told him. "You look very handsome!"

He really did. He had a little suit on and a blue tie.

After Alice ran back inside Billy wheeled himself to Rachel. He had wet eyes and a hanky in his lap.

"Rachel, you look so beautiful." He said.

"Thank you dad." Rachel gave him a hug and a kiss.

Kiara held one of Sebastian's hands and Isabel held the other. They walked up to the door, I was behind them, and then Billy and Rachel were behind me. We all took a few deep breaths and then the doors opened.

I gave the kids a little nudge and they walked down the aisle. They started walking quickly, and then I could see Jake holding his hand up. They slowed down, but when Jake put his hand down they sped up again. They got to the altar and stood in their spot. Then it was my turn. I walked down the aisle, not too fast, and not too slow. I got to the altar and exchanged a smile with Jake. He looked so handsome in his suit. I stood in my place and looked up just in time to see Rachel walking through the doorway with Billy wheeling himself next to her. Everyone stood up. She had the biggest smile on her face. Even though there were at least a hundred of people staring at her, she was only focused on one. Paul.

The ceremony went so quickly. Rachel and Paul said their vows, and then they put their rings on. Before we knew it, they were husband and wife.

The bridal party walked out of the church first, and then the guests followed. I walked up to the newlyweds quickly before anyone else.

"Congratulations!" I gave them both a hug.

"Thanks Nessie!" Rachel said. Paul smiled and was about to say something when they were bombarded with people. I took a few steps back and then started to look around for my kids. There were so many people around; I couldn't see where they were.

I was still looking for them when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. He held my face and his lips crushed mine.

He pulled away after a minute. "Hey." He smiled, I smiled.

"I missed you." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too." He looked down at me. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

"Thanks!"

"It's true!"

I suddenly remembered who I was looking for before Jake distracted me. "Have you seen the kids?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're with your parents."

"Good, I got worried when I couldn't find them."

"They ran to me when we came outside. I gave them a hug and spoke to them for a bit, and then your parents came. They said they'd look after them while I come and find you." He said. "The girls were so cute!"

I held my hand to his cheek and showed him my morning. I showed him when the girls got their hair and makeup done, how excited they were. And then I showed him when they put their dresses on, how they kept spinning around.

"That's so cute…" Jake said once I was finished.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I looked behind me to see all three of the kids running.

"Mommy, did you see me? I walked down the aisle!" Sebastian said proudly.

"Yes, I'm so proud of you, you did such a great job! The three of you did!" I gave them all a hug.

We took photos with everyone and then we went to the reception. It was a beautiful restaurant, but we were sitting outside. We walked out into the back.

There were heaps of round tables with white tablecloths spread out on the grass, and one long table for the bridal party in front of the dance floor. There was a lantern in the middle of each table, with small colorful flowers around it. There were small fairy lights hanging overhead and on all of the trees. It was nighttime, so the lights glowed in the darkness, lighting up the whole yard.

"Wow." Paul and Rachel said together.

"Pretty!" Isabel said.

We all sat down at our table. Rachel and Paul got up to say hi to the guests, so I sat in Paul's spot next to Jacob. I locked my fingers with his and rested my head on his shoulder.

We stayed like that until it was time for the bridal party to dance. Jake and I stood up and Jake took my hand. We walked onto the dance floor and the music started. Jacob held one of my hands and put the other on my hip. I put my other hand on his shoulder. He pulled me close and we swayed from side to side. I looked over to Kiara, Sebastian and Isabel, who were all holding hands in a circle, and dancing to ring-a-ring-a-rosie. Then I looked over to Paul and Rachel. They were in a similar position to us, but they were spinning and doing fancy moves every now and then. They looked so happy; they were made for each other.

I was right; the night flew by so quickly. All of a sudden, it was time to cut the cake. Rachel and Paul stood in front of their big white cake and posed for a photo. Then they stuck their knife in it, and posed for another photo. We all cheered when they shared a kiss.

While everyone was eating their cake Jake and I went over to the table where Jake's brothers were sitting. Paul and Rachel were sitting there too.

"Hey Nessie!" Emily said.

I sat next to her and said hi to everyone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Jacob started talking to Sam.

"I want this baby to come!" She complained.

"When is it meant to come?" I asked.

"A couple of days ago… looks like the doc got it wrong!"

"It'll come soon, don't worry too much!" I rubbed her back while she ate another spoonful of Sam's cake.

"Oh my god!" Emma and Kim shrieked at the same time.

I looked over to them as they were looking at something shiny in their pieces of cake. Emma looked at Embry and Kim looked at Jared. The boys were staring at each other in shock. They didn't know what to say for a minute, but then they both got down on one knee in front of their imprints.

Embry spoke first. "They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true… Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. Emma, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Then Jared spoke. "You may only be one person to the world, but you may also be the world to one person. Will you be my wife?"

Both girls shrieked.

"Yes!" They both said.

Emma hugged Embry and Kim hugged Jared. Then they kissed their fiancé's.

We all cheered. The girls got up and came over to us. I heard Embry and Jared talking to each other.

"Dude, I didn't know you were gonna propose!" Embry said.

"I didn't know _you _were!" Jared said.

They both laughed and slapped each other on the back.

"Congratulations!" I said to the girls.

"Thanks!" They both said together.

We wished the boys our congratulations and then both couples went over to my family's table to announce the good news.

Jacob and I went back to our seats at the big table.

"I'm so happy for them!" I said, looking at Alice hugging each of the girls excitedly. "Did you know that was going to happen?" I asked Jake.

He chuckled. "Jared told me a few days ago, and Embry told me yesterday."

"And neither of them knew that the other one was planning the same thing?"

"Nope. I just laughed and went along with their plans… Paul and I were the only ones that they told." He explained.

"Everything's gonna change now…" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Seth walked up to our table with Isabel holding his hand next to him.

"Come on, we're taking photos now… Paul and Rachel want one with the wolves and the imprints!" He said quietly, so no one would hear.

"Photo!" Isabel said.

I grabbed Jake's hand and we walked onto the dance floor, where the wolves and the imprints were. The photographer was waiting for everyone to get into place. We all crowed around the newlyweds, in our couples. Seth held Isabel, I held Kiara, and Jake held Sebastian.

"Ok, three, two one, smile!" The photographer said as he took the photo. He took a look at it. "Sorry, ma'am, you weren't looking at the camera, can we take another one?" He asked Emily as he got the camera ready for another photo.

"Em?" Sam asked her.

We all turned to look at her. She was in shock.

"Emily, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"I… I think the baby's coming…" She said.


	79. Chapter 79 Hospital

**I'll try and update soon, please review and leave your thoughts on this chapter!  
... ok I don't have much else to say so I think I'll let you read!  
enjoy!  
=) **

CHAPTER 79 ~ HOSPITAL

Renesmee P.O.V

"Emily, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"I… I think the baby's coming…" She said.

"Carlisle!" Jacob called out.

Carlisle rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Emily's having the baby!" I said.

"Emily, we're going to the hospital, ok?" Carlisle told her. She nodded. "Follow me, we'll take my car." They started to walk to the door.

"Sam, go with her!" I nudged him. He was frozen, with the same look of shock on his face.

"Sam, go!" Jake slapped him on the back, which made him run to Emily. He helped her walk to the door slowly.

A few people started to crowd around.

"Go to the hospital, we'll come soon." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Go!" Paul said.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked me.

"Emily's having the baby!" I said again as I ran to the table to collect mine and Jacob's things. "Jake, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. _The kids._ I stopped and ran back to my parents.

"Yes, we'll take care of them. Go to the hospital. We'll bring them there with Claire in a couple of hours." My dad said.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran back to Jake.

We quickly got into the car. I looked in the mirror to see the rest of the wolves getting into their cars. We drove to the hospital as fast as we could go.

We all got out and walked into the reception.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked us.

"Yes, a coupe came in here with Dr. Cullen a little while ago… the Uleys? Can you please tell us where they are?" Jared asked her.

"Are you family?" She asked.

The boys looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're Sam's brothers." Embry said.

"And I'm his sister." Leah added.

The lady looked at us, unsure for a few seconds. We just looked at her with pleading faces.

"They went that way, to the maternity ward." She pointed to the left.

"Thank you!" Jake yelled out as we all ran in the direction she showed us.

We followed the signs and finally found two big doors with a sign saying 'Maternity Ward' over them. We stood around, waiting for someone to go in or out of them. After a few minutes, Carlisle walked out.

"Carlisle! Is she ok? What's happening?" Leah asked.

"She's doing ok so far…"

"When will the baby be born?" Jake asked.

"Not any time soon, that's for sure."

"Can we see her?" Quil asked.

"I don't think she's up for visitors… Why don't you guys go home, and I'll let you know when she's going to have the baby…"

Jake looked around to the rest of the pack. They all seemed to know what Jake wanted to ask them, and they all nodded. "We're staying till she has the baby." He said.

"Jacob, it might be a very long night. If I were you I'd go home, get some sleep, and then come back in the morning." Carlisle said.

"No, we're staying." Jake said sternly.

"Grandpa… please let us stay…" I always called him Grandpa whenever I wanted something… it always made him give in.

He sighed. "There are some chairs right over there. I'll let you know when anything changes." He pointed to a group of chairs in the corner. We walked over and sat down.

After about half an hour Emily and Sam's parents came running through the doors.

"Where are they?" Emily's dad asked us.

"In there…" I was about to tell them that she didn't want any visitors but they ran through the doors before I could say anything.

Sam came out a few minutes later, he looked really tired.

"Sam!" Emma said. We all stood up and stood around him.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

"She's doing alright I think… she's in a lot of pain though. I feel helpless… she keeps yelling at me…"

"Don't worry; it'll all be worth it when the little one arrives." I said.

As soon as I said that my parents came through the doors. My mom had Isabel in her arms, and my dad had Kiara. Emmett and Rosalie were behind them, Emmett was holding Sebastian. And Alice and jasper were last to come in, Claire was at Alice's side.

"How is she?" my mom asked Sam.

"She's alright…"

We heard Emily scream from her room.

"I better get back in there!" Sam went back inside.

"Good luck!" All of the boys called out.

After an hour, Paul and Rachel came in.

"Where is she? Has she had the baby yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, she's still in there… you guys didn't need to come here, you should be at the wedding." Esme told them.

"Everyone left, and we wanted to come here before we left for our honeymoon." Paul explained.

"When do you have to leave?" Jake asked.

"Soon… our flight leaves in a few hours." Rachel said.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"We wanted to see Emily…" Paul said.

Rachel sighed. "I feel bad for leaving…"

"You guys have to go! We'll call you as soon as she has the baby!" Embry said.

"Ok, call us the second you find out!" Rachel said as she gave me a hug.

"I will. Have fun!"

We all said our goodbyes and watched them walk out of the hospital. Rachel had her arms around Paul's waist and Paul had his arm on her shoulder.

"Mommy…" I looked over to see my youngest daughter yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Sleepy…"

"Do you want to go to sleep?" I asked her.

She nodded and yawned again. Her brother and sister were already curled up; sound asleep on the couch, and Claire was battling to keep her eyes open.

"We'll take them back to our place, so they can get some sleep. Quil, Claire can stay at our place tonight." Esme said, picking up Isabel.

"Thanks Esme, that would be great." He picked Claire up and carried her outside into the car.

Jake and I kissed our kids goodnight. Emmet held Sebastian, Rosalie held Kiara, and they left the hospital.

I walked back to the couch and sat next to Jake as he yawned.

"Do you need to have a nap too?" I joked.

"Nah, I should be ok." He yawned again.

"Jake, you need some sleep. I'm guessing you didn't sleep much last night, and it's been a long day."

"You're right. Wake me if anything happens, ok?"

I nodded. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was snoring within minutes. Seeing Jacob asleep made me realise how tired _I _was. I looked around at the others, the girls were all sleepy but the guys were wide awake.

"Hey Embry…" I said.

He stopped pacing and turned to face me.

"If anything changes wake me up, ok?"

He nodded.

"Even if Carlisle comes out and says she'll still be awhile…"

He nodded again.

"Even if…"

"Nessie, the second something happens, I'll wake you!" He started pacing again.

"Thanks…" I let out a yawn. I rested my head against Jake's warm chest and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep…

I woke to the sound of the TV. I opened my eyes and realised Jacob was already awake. He hadn't moved, I guessed he didn't want to wake me.

"Good morning." He whispered, still looking at the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning." He replied.

I looked around. Everyone was asleep. Most of the guys were snoring, except for Seth, who was mumbling.

I looked up at the TV. The volume was so low that a human would barely be able to hear it, but Jacob and I could listen to it without any problem. The late news was on. There looked like there had been an accident of some sort.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There was a crash nearby. A truck ran through a red light and hit a car. The truck driver was barely hurt but the car driver has been rushed to hospital with serious injuries." He explained.

"That's terrible." I said quietly.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her. She's only young, early twenties. They think she might not make it…"

"Turn it off; I don't want to think about it anymore…" I said.

He turned it off. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to stretch my legs."

We stood up and walked outside. We took almost a whole lap around the hospital and ended up near the emergency entry. Someone was opening the back door, and we could hear sirens close by. Carlisle ran out of the door and stopped when he saw us.

"Renesmee? Jacob? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We just came for a walk…" I said.

"Stand back!" A man yelled at us. We quickly ran off the driveway just in time for an ambulance to drive in.

The doors opened and they wheeled out a stretcher with someone on it.

"Do you think that might be the girl on the news?" I asked Jake in a whisper.

"Maybe…" He whispered back.

We took a closer look as Carlisle wheeled her through the doors. Lying on the stretcher was a familiar face, covered in blood.

My heart stopped.


	80. Chapter 80 Replaced

**Hey everyone. sorry for that huge cliffy in the last chapter...  
i hope you like this one... i'll let you read instead of having a massive author's note...  
please review! enjoy!  
xoxo **

CHAPTER 80 ~ REPLACED

Renesmee P.O.V

Everything happened so fast after that.

Carlisle kept yelling at the people around him, and Jacob kept screaming through tears. I was frozen in place. I couldn't talk, or move. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

"Melanie!" I could hear Jacob scream. I found my strength, and grabbed his arms.

"Jake, stay back." I told him.

He wouldn't listen.

I kept pulling his arms away from the stretcher, but he kept fighting to stay. He ran next to Mel, and I tried my best to keep up with him.

Carlisle wheeled her through big doors and then came back out a second later.

"Jacob, you have to stay here." He told him sternly.

"I want to go in there!" He yelled.

"No." Carlisle said.

I grabbed his arms again and pulled him into a hug.

Carlisle ran back through the doors.

"Shh, it's going to be ok." I whispered.

"You don't know that!" He said.

I wiped the tears from his eyes, and then wiped my own away.

"She's strong. She'll make it through this!" I told him.

He sat down, I sat next to him.

"It's not fair. The truck driver didn't even get hurt." He said.

"It was just bad timing."

"What if she doesn't make it?" He asked. He was shaking, not with rage, but with fear.

"Don't talk like that. She _will _make it."

Carlisle walked out a while later. Jake quickly got up and walked over to him.

"We need to operate. There's internal bleeding, right near her lungs. If the blood gets to her lungs she has no chance. They're preparing her now, we'll start operating soon." Carlisle told us.

"Can we see her?" Jacob asked.

"Very quickly. She needs to go in as soon as possible."

"Thank you." I said as we followed him to her room. He opened her door and let us inside.

We walked in and stood next to her bed. She was unconscious and breathing heavily. Her face was still covered in blood, and her arm was in a bandage. She had a breathing mask on, and a few tubes stuck into her arm.

Jake kneeled down, so he was closer to her.

"Mel, you're gonna be ok. You're gonna make it through this, I know you will. You'll be alright." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Mel.

"We need to take her into the operating theatre now." Carlisle said.

Jacob sniffed. I rubbed his back as he stood up.

"Please, save her." He pleaded.

"I'll try my best, I always do." Carlisle wheeled her out and we walked back into the waiting room, where everyone else was. Everyone was awake now, and they looked worried. As soon as they saw us they all came over.

"What happened?" They saw how stressed we looked.

Jake couldn't say anything, so I thought I'd fill them in.

"We went for a walk and there was an ambulance… we know the girl who was in a car crash…" I didn't think I was making any sense.

"Mel." Jake said.

"She'll be ok, right?" Emma asked.

"She might not make it." I said.

Jacob walked over to the couch and sat down. He held his face in his hands.

"Carlisle will look after her." Kim said.

"I hope so." I sat next to Jake and rubbed small circles on his back. I could feel him relax a little, but he was still tense.

A couple hurried past us. A lady stopped when she saw us. She walked up to Jacob.

"Jacob?" She asked.

Jake looked up. "Lucy?"

"Where's my sister?"

"They're operating on her now…"

"Is she gonna be ok?" She asked, through tears.

"There's internal bleeding… if the blood gets to her lungs…"

Lucy gasped.

"But she'll be ok. She's strong, she'll be fine." Jake assured.

Lucy nodded. "You're right. She'll get through this."

She pointed to a man, who didn't look much younger than her. "That's my brother, Matthew. Matt! Come over here!" She called out. Matt looked up and walked over.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Matthew." He shook Jacob's hand.

"I'm Jacob. This is my wife, Renesmee."

"You can call me Nessie." I shook Lucy's hand and then Matthew's.

Leah came up to us. "Hey I was just wondering if anyone wanted a coffee." She said.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Ok." She turned to Lucy. "I'm Leah by the way."

"I'm Lucy, I'm Mel's sister." They shook hands. "And this is Matthew, my brother."

Leah faced Matthew, and her eyes lit up. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Did you want a coffee?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I'll come with you…"

"Ok!"

They walked off together.

"Do you think..?" I whispered to Jake.

"I hope so…"

"I need to go and make a phone call, I'll see you later." Lucy said.

After she walked off we sat back down, and waited for some news.

Hours past. We heard nothing. Emily still hadn't had the baby, and Mel was still in surgery.

We were all getting impatient; Jacob started pacing after a while. None of us said anything, we just waited.

Carlisle finally walked out of the doors. He didn't look happy, or sad; I didn't know if his news was good or bad.

Jake ran up to him. We all followed.

"Firstly, Emily had a beautiful baby girl. They are both fine." He said happily.

Everyone cheered, we were all so happy for her. But Lucy and Matthew wanted to know about their baby sister.

"Is she ok?" Matthew asked Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No…"

"I tried my best to save her, I really did… but the blood got to her lungs, it was too late."

Silent tears fell from everyone's eyes.

"No! She didn't deserve this!" Jacob yelled. "She's a good person!"

"Jake…" I said.

"She had a good life ahead of her! She can't be gone!"

"Jacob, it was her time…" Embry said.

"Everything happens for a reason…" Leah said.

"My little sister!" Lucy sobbed. Matthew hugged her tightly.

"Jacob, call Rachel and Paul, tell them the news about Emily." I told him, hoping that would get his mind off Mel.

He walked over to the corner to make the phone call.

Lucy and Matthew were still crying, no one knew what to say to make them feel better.

"You guys can go and see Emily if you want… I think she wants to see you." Carlisle told us. "I need to talk to Lucy and Matthew."

We all nodded and walked over to Jake, who just got off the phone.

"They just landed, they're fine. I told them that Emily had a girl, they're really happy for her and Sam. They said hi to everyone." He was trembling, trying hard not to let his tears escape.

"Jake, let's go and see Emily. Maybe it'll take your mind of things…" I suggested.

He nodded. I held his hand and we followed the others into the maternity ward.

We walked to the end of the long hallway, and then we saw Emily's dad standing outside a room. He smiled when he saw us.

"Congratulations!" We all said to him.

"Thank you! They're just in here." He opened the door and let us inside. We quietly walked in, being careful not to make too much noise, just incase the baby was asleep.

We saw Sam sitting down next to Emily's bed, holding her hand. They both looked exhausted.

Then we saw Emily's mom sitting next to them, with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

"Congratulations!" We whispered.

"Thanks!" Emily and Sam both said as big smiles appeared on their faces.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Here, you can hold her if you want." Emily's mom got up and handed the baby to me.

She was so small, smaller than my children had been when they were born. She had less hair than what they had, and she didn't have any teeth. She was just like a newborn, only a fraction bigger. She had thin black hair, and dark skin, just like her father. She'd just woken up, so she was squinting from the bright light. It took a few minutes for her to fully open her eyes, and when she did, we saw she had big, dark brown ones.

"Does she have a name?" I asked Sam and Emily. They both nodded.

"Mikayla, after my grandmother." Emily smiled at her mom.

"It means 'goddess of forest'." Sam added.

"Mikayla Uley… it has a nice ring to it." I said.

"Hey Mikayla!" Jake whispered to her. He ticked her belly, which made her giggle. She wrapped her tiny hand around Jacob's index finger and smiled at him.

"It looks like someone likes her uncle Jake!" Sam said.

Everyone took turns in holding Mikayla. She was a very happy baby, she smiled for each person who held her, but she only let out a giggle for Jacob.

The mood was very different in here than what it was when we found out about Mel. Even though Jacob and I were so happy for Emily and Sam, we couldn't stop thinking about the friend who we'd lost.

A life had been replaced.

**Thank you to:  
meggers5983 - for the name Matthew  
emilyjadehalecullen - for the name Mikayla **

**:)**


	81. Chapter 81 Vent

**ok, i'm sorry. my computer has stuffed up lately... so that's why i couldn't update.  
i've fixed the problem (i think) so i should be able to update soon.  
i hope you all like this chapter! please review  
enjoy!**  
**xoxo**

CHAPTER 81 ~ VENT

Renesmee P.O.V

We said goodbye to Emily and Sam after a while. Emily was getting tired and Mikayla needed a feed.

We all walked out into the hall, and the mood suddenly changed.

"We're gonna go home… I need to get some sleep." Kim said. She and Jared said their goodbyes and then they left.

"We should be going home too. Come on Seth." Leah gave him a nudge towards the door.

"Say hi to Isabel!" He said to us as they walked out.

The rest of us were quiet for a while. No one knew what to say to lighten up the mood.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked us after a couple of minutes.

"What do you think?" Jacob snapped. "One of my best friends just died, do you really _think_ I'm alright!"

"Jacob!" I hissed at him.

He stormed out and got into the car. I half expected him to drive off, but he just waited.

"I'm so sorry about him." I said.

"It's ok. He's angry, he needs to vent." Embry said.

Emma nodded in agreement. "I understand where he's coming from. One of my good friends passed away when I was twelve. I was so angry, and I wasn't myself for weeks." She explained. "I eventually calmed down, and sort of got over it… he will too."

"I really hope so. He can't be like that around the kids." I looked over to Jacob in the car. He was resting his head against the dashboard, crying. He was a wreck. "I better go home. I'll see you guys later." I gave them both a quick hug and then walked outside towards the car.

When Jake saw me coming he sat up and wiped his eyes. I got into the driver's side and put the keys into the ignition.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked him.

He sniffed, and then nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Jake, its fine. They understood." I cupped my hand to his cheek. "But you need to calm down… for the kids' sake." I told him. "They will freak out if you act like that in front of them."

"I know."

I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

We were silent for the whole trip back home. I concentrated on the dark road ahead of me, and Jake just stared out the window towards the woods.

We turned into my grandparent's driveway, the lights were on.

"Do you think the kids got to sleep ok?" I wondered out loud.

That's when we heard one of them scream. Sebastian yelled at my mom, and that made his sisters start to cry.

"I wonder how Sebastian's gonna take the news…" Jake said.

"Oh no. I didn't even think about that."

We heard him scream again.

We got out of the car and walked inside. My mom and dad were trying to calm Sebastian down, he was still yelling at them. Kiara had her arms around Isabel, they were both sitting in the corner, crying.

"What happened?" Jacob asked Sebastian.

I ran over to the girls and held them. I started rocking them back and forth, trying to get them to stop crying.

"I want to see Mel!" Sebastian yelled.

"You can't see her." My dad told him simply.

"Why not?"

"She's still at the hospital." My mom said.

"Well then I want to go there and see her!"

"It's late, we can't go now. You need to go to bed." Jake told him.

"Can I go in the morning then?"

Jacob looked at me, wondering what to say. I put the girls on the couch and walked over to him.

"Sebastian, we need to tell you something." I said.

"We'll take the girls into the other room." My mom whispered to me. She picked them up and she walked into the kitchen with my dad behind her.

Sebastian looked at us, confused. "Are you gonna tell me?" He asked.

Jacob and I both took a deep breath.

"Sebastian, Mel is…" I didn't know the right way to say it.

"What? She's what?"

"She's gone." Jake finished.

"Gone where?"

"Just, gone." I said.

"But where?" He was getting worried.

"Seb…" I started.

"She'll come back, right?"

"No, she's not coming back."

"No! She has to come back!" He yelled.

I looked over at Jacob, who was staring off into space. I sighed and turned back to Sebastian, who now had tears in his eyes.

"She said she would come back and see me again! She promised!" He said.

"She couldn't keep that promise…"

"Why not?" He demanded to know.

I thought about keeping the truth from him. I thought it might hurt him too much to know.

"Tell him." I heard my dad's whisper.

"Mel was in a car crash." I started. "She was rushed to the hospital, and she had a big operation." He didn't look too confused, so I continued. "She didn't make it."

"So she's dead?" He asked in horror.

I didn't want to, but I nodded. He burst out into tears and ran upstairs. I got up to get him, but my dad appeared in front of me before I could.

"He will be fine." He said.

"No, I need to see him."

He shook his head. "He needs to be alone. He will come down when he's ready."

I nodded and went back to the couch. Jake was still sitting in the same position he was before, and he was still staring of into space. He seemed to do this a lot when something important was on his mind. I was about to get his attention when he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Carlisle."

"Why?" He didn't answer, he just kept walking.

"Go with him." My dad said.

I quickly got into the car as Jacob turned on the engine. He drove to the hospital; neither of us spoke during the trip.

When we arrived, Jake got out of the car faster than I took off my seatbelt. I had to struggle to keep up with him. He walked up to the receptionist. The lady behind the desk was the same one we spoke to earlier.

"Hi, can I help yo-"

"I need to see Dr. Carlisle." Jake interrupted.

"He's busy at the moment…"

"I need to see him _now_."

"I'm sorry, but…"

"What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked as he walked up to us. He handed the lady a clipboard and then turned to us. "Is everything ok?" He asked Jacob.

"I need to ask you something."

"Come with me." Carlisle guided him into an empty room.

I sat down and waited for them.

After about ten minutes they walked out. Jacob seemed even more stressed. Carlisle walked straight pass me and rushed down the hall.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Jake.

He looked at me. I could tell he was worried about something. "I think we can save Mel…"


	82. Chapter 82 Bitten

**Ok, i'm gonna keep this short... so you can get onto reading!  
Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kind reviews! i know i've said this before, but i get so happy when i get an e-mail telling me someone has reviewed!  
Everyone is so curious about Mel... all will be revealed!  
so yeah... hope ou enjoy this!  
please review! (pretty please!)  
xoxoCherriePie**

CHAPTER 82 ~ BITTEN

Renesmee P.O.V

"What do you mean, 'you think you can save Mel'? Jacob, she's gone. She's dead." I said. "I don't think Isabel's power will work again… it might've only worked with me because I'm half vampire…"

"What if Carlisle bites her?" He said.

I stared at him blankly. "Bites her? As in, turns her into a 'filthy bloodsucker'?" I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Yes. I would rather her be a bloodsucker than be dead."

"Jacob, you do realize that they _are_ dead, right?"

"I don't care. I can't loose her. Sebastian can't loose her. We can't live without our imprints, Nessie. I don't know what I would do if I lost you… for good." His eyes had started to tear up. "When you died… I didn't know what to think. If Isabel hadn't shown me her power… I don't know what I would've done to myself."

I held my hand to his cheek. I showed him when he left, how I was a wreck. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone either." I said. "Is Carlisle going to do it now?" I asked.

"He's getting her out of the morgue. He'll double check with me before he does it."

Carlisle came running to us then. "I can take her home and do it now. Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked Jake.

"Yes. Sebastian needs her."

"Ok then. I'll drive her home, you guys can follow." We walked to the car and by the time we got to it Carlisle already was in his. We drove back to the big house, and quietly walked inside. I guessed the kids were asleep, because there was no more screaming. My mom came up to us when she saw us.

"Is everything ok?" She asked us.

"Yes. Everything's fine." I told her. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Sebastian cried himself to sleep. Kiara and Isabel struggled, but now they're dead to the world."

"Thank you."

Carlisle came in then, wheeling a stretcher with a body on it. The sheet was covering her, but we all knew it was Mel. My mom gasped when she saw her.

"Carlisle, are you sure?" My dad said.

"It's the only other option." Carlisle explained.

"Jacob…"

"Edward, I don't care about what you have to say. You're not going to change my mind. I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing this for my son. He can't live without her; I don't want to lose him too." Jacob snapped.

My dad didn't reply.

We went up to Carlisle's office, and Carlisle took the sheet off of Mel. I had to look away. She was too pale, and her face looked much thinner. Jake didn't seem to care.

"How can you stand to look at her like that?" I asked him.

"You looked worse." He replied.

"Jacob, Renesmee, I suggest you leave." Carlisle told us.

"I want to stay." Jacob said.

"Jake, let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. I was surprised when he came.

We walked downstairs and my parents came up to us.

"Jacob, are you ok?" My mom asked him.

He just nodded. He sat down and stared blankly at the wall.

We waited, and waited. We listened very closely for any clues as to what was happening upstairs, but we heard nothing. We heard the kids make some noise in their sleep every now and then, but other than that, the house was silent.

It felt like hours had passed when Carlisle finally came downstairs.

"Did it work? Is she alive?" Jacob asked him.

"It did work… but I don't think you can say she's _alive_…"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, she's alive." Carlisle smiled, but Jake didn't seem amused.

"When will she be healed?"

"I'm guessing in about three days… like the others." He gestured to my dad.

"Ok. Thanks doc."

Carlisle smiled and went back into his office to check on Mel.

We went home after that. We left the kids at the big house; we didn't want to wake them. We got home and went straight to bed. Jake fell asleep straight away, but I stayed up for a while.

I thought about the past day, so much had happened. It started off happy; Paul and Rachel got married and then Emily was going to have her baby. But then it suddenly changed. We found out that Mel was in an accident and probably wouldn't make it. Then we found out she had died. Not long after that she was bitten and now she was going through the process of becoming a vampire. I wondered what the others in my family would think of this. None of them knew Mel, but I'm sure most of them would be happy she was becoming a vampire… for Sebastian's sake. I knew Rosalie wouldn't be too thrilled at the idea though, I knew how much she hated being a vampire.

I wondered about the pain of the process. I had only heard stories about it. My mom was the last in my family to be turned into a vampire, so her memory of it was the clearest. I always used to ask her and my other family members about it when I was little, so I had a semi clear vision of how it would be like. But, I could never imagine how painful the burning part would be. I felt so sorry for Mel; she was probably burning right now. She probably wanted to die, rather than go through with the transformation. She probably had no idea what was happening, why she was suddenly in a world full of pain.

My family also told me that they don't remember much of their human life… I wondered if Mel would remember any of it…

I was so caught up in my thoughts I completely lost track of time. I looked past Jacob, at the clock. It was at least three hours after I had gotten into bed. I then realized how tired I was. I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep.


	83. Chapter 83 Newborn

**Hi. Ok, i know it's taken me AGES to upload this one. I've been super busy... i'm in my school's production (which is tomorrow night) and i've been practicing heaps for that.  
I've also had heaps of homework because of missing school to rehearse for the production, so i've been doing that too.  
But, to make up for it, this is a really long chapter. like, double my previous one.  
So i hope you all like it. And again, i'm really, really sorry for how long it's taken me. I hope it hasn't put you off from reading.  
I should update soon... once this production is over, i should have a lot more time to write.  
Please review... it would make my day :)  
enjoy!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 83 ~ NEWBORN

Renesmee P.O.V

The next three days were uneventful. They involved a lot of waiting around. Sebastian was still upset, we didn't tell him that Mel was turning into a vampire. The kids stayed at my Grandpa Charlie's house while we were waiting for the transformation to happen.

When we told the rest of my family about Mel there were a lot of mixed emotions…

_*Flashback*_

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came in the morning; Jake and I were sitting on the couch. We didn't even look up when they came inside.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Alice asked when she saw me.

I looked over to Carlisle, he nodded his head.

"Our friend Mel…"

"The one who was in the accident?"

"Yes. We… Carlisle…"

"Bit her." Jake finished.

"What?" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose…" Esme said.

"Why would you do that? She was already dead!" She yelled at Carlisle.

"Rosalie, calm down." He told her.

"How the hell can I calm down? Did you even think abo…"

"Shut up Rosalie, just shut up! It's for Sebastian, ok? We can't live without our imprints, can you understand that? Sebastian lost it when he found out that Mel died, I can't lose someone else I love!" He yelled at her.

"Don't. Yell. At. Me, mutt."

"That's enough!" My dad separated them. Who knows what would've happened if he didn't.

"Are you guys ok with the idea of having another family member?" My mom asked the other three.

"I hope she's a girly girl!" Alice said happily.

"I hope she like baseball! If she does, Esme can be umpire again 'cause we'll have even teams!" Emmet said.

"I guess I can get used to the idea…" Jasper said, trying to take in everyone's different emotions.

_*End of flashback*_

Rosalie still glared at Jacob every now and then, but he just ignored her.

It seemed like three days was a really long time. It went by so slowly.

One day, we heard some noises coming from upstairs. Carlisle went to check on Mel. Everyone stood up, anxious to hear some news.

Carlisle came back a few minutes later. "She's awake. She's fully transformed…" He said.

"I want to see her." Jacob started walking towards the stairs.

Carlisle stopped him. "I wouldn't if I were you. She's very thirsty… she'll rip you to shreds the second you walk through that door."

"When can I see her then?"

"Not for a few days… at least wait until after she's hunted." Carlisle said.

Jacob nodded. All of the vampires went upstairs to see her.

"We'll get to see her eventually." I told him. "I'd rather see her later than get attacked."

"I guess you're right." He sighed and sat down. "I just wanna see her… alive…"

"Jake…"

"I know, I know. She's not really alive. But I just want to see that she's ok."

"We will."

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme came back then.

"How is she?" Jake asked them.

"She's very thirsty. Carlisle's given her some donated blood for now." Esme explained.

"We're gonna take her hunting later today." Emmett said excitedly.

"Jasper's still trying to get her to calm down." Alice said.

My family had told me that after thy turned into vampires, their human memories had stated to fade.

"Can she remember her human life?" I asked.

Esme looked as us, sympathetically.

"She can't remember much of her human life at all." She said.

"Well what _can_ she remember?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't know who you are. What does that tell you?" Rosalie said.

"It's like her memory has been wiped clean. Carlisle thinks it might be because she died…" Alice said.

"Do you think she'll ever remember?" I asked.

Esme had the same look on her face. "It's hard to say."

Jacob and I slept at the big house that night. It was hard for the both of us to get to sleep, it took a few hours.

I dreamt of Mel, as a vampire. But it was one of those stereo-typical vampires. She was sleeping in a coffin, and as soon as the sun went down, she sat up. She had pointy teeth with blood dripping from them, and her eyes were as red as the blood. When she saw me, she hissed, and then she jumped at me.

I sat up quickly. I was in bed. Jacob was sleeping next to me. There wasn't a creepy vampire trying to kill me. I was alright.

I quietly got out of bed and walked across the hall into the bathroom. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was sticking out in every direction, and my eyes were red. I looked at the little clock on the wall. It was only three in the morning. Great. My stomach grumbled. I wasn't surprised that I was hungry; I didn't have much of an appetite last night.

I quietly walked downstairs. I knew that no one else was asleep, and Jake wouldn't wake up even if an earthquake hit, but I tried to be as quiet as I could anyway. I walked into the kitchen and felt the wall for the light switch. I flipped it and the bright lights turned on. I walked over to the fridge. I opened it and looked around. I grabbed some juice. I took one last look for anything interesting that I might've missed, and then I closed the fridge. I walked over to the bench and poured the juice in a glass, and then I put the juice back into the fridge. I turned around, and gasped when I saw her. The glass fell out of my hand and shattered when it hit the floor. Mel was standing in the doorway. She was staring at me, and I was staring at her. Neither of us spoke.

She was pale. Not as pale as the last time I saw her, but as pale as the rest of my family. Her eyes were a beautiful gold, so she must've eaten recently.

"You're Renesmee, right?" She asked.

I nodded, I couldn't find my voice.

"I'm Melanie." She said kindly.

I nodded again. I stayed as still as I could, I didn't want to get to close, just incase she was still hungry.

She took a step towards me, I took a step back.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"You don't know that." I blurted out.

"I had some blood a few hours ago… I'm not hungry."

"You might get hungry if you smell me… I'm half human…"

"I can already smell you. I'm not interested in drinking your blood." Her voice quivered.

I stared at her a little while longer, and when I was sure she was safe, I took a few steps closer to her. She didn't look hungry, she looked scared.

"You can't remember me, can you?" I asked her.

"No. I can't remember anything from my human life. I didn't even know my name until Carlisle told me. He's been showing me pictures of you… to see if it'll trigger my memory. But I haven't had any luck." She said. "Why are you down here?"

"I had a bad dream… and then I came to get some food. How about you?"

"I can't sleep…"

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Vampires don't sleep."

"Oh…" Her face dropped.

"Sorry. I know this might be a bit much for you…"

"Nessie, I'm scared."

"It'll be ok." I rubbed her shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

"Hope so. I mean, it feels cool that my senses are a hundred times stronger… but it feels weird at the same time."

"Are you ok with being a vampire?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to wrap my head around. I was dead four days ago. Now, I'm a vampire, and I'll never die. It's hard to believe."

"Well, technically… you _can _die…" I said.

"How?"

I sat down at the table, and she sat down next to me.

"To destroy a vampire… you need to rip them apart, and then burn the pieces. That's the only way."

"No stake to the heart?"

"Nope."

"No burning in the sunlight?"

I laughed. "Nope."

"Why is that funny?"

"If you go in the sunlight, you won't burn… you'll sparkle."

"Sparkle? Seriously?"

I nodded.

She chuckled. "That's pretty funny."

We were silent for a while, neither of us had anything to say.

Then, Mel had another question.

"So you said you were half human… how?"

"Well my mom was still human when she was pregnant with me. When I was born, she was dying, so they turned her into a vampire."

"Oh. Ok, that makes sense. Is…" It took her a few seconds to remember his name. "…Jacob also a vampire?"

I laughed. "No, but he isn't quite human. Jacob's a werewolf."

"Wow. First I find out that vampires exist and now, werewolves? Next you're gonna tell me that there's such things as dragons and ogres."

"We haven't come across them yet, no."

We both laughed.

"So does that make your kids…?" She tried to figure it out.

"Half human, quarter vampire, quarter werewolf." I said.

She nodded. "I'd like to meet them… again."

"That would be nice. We'd have to make sure you've eaten right before hand though…"

"Yes, I will make sure of that."

"Do you remember anything about my kids?" I hoped she would remember about her close bond with Sebastian.

She shook her head. "Carlisle showed me a photo, but they don't look familiar. Sorry."

"That's alright. You never know, if you meet them… again… it might trigger your memory."

"Maybe…"

"So has Carlisle told you that some of us have special powers?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. What sort of powers?"

"Well, my dad can read minds… and my mom has a type of shield power. My uncle Jasper can control people's emotions, and my aunt Alice can see the future. As for my kids, Sebastian can levitate things, and he can make something appear in his hands. Kiara can make herself invisible and she can teleport herself. Isabel can heal people, and she can also stop anyone from using their power."

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes, I can show people my thoughts by touch."

"Show me?"

So I put my hand over hers, and I showed her my memory of the first time we met. She was so friendly to me and Jacob, and she made good friends with my kids.

"Nessie?" I looked up; Alice was standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"Alice?"

"Don't… move." She warned.

I was confused; I didn't know what she was talking about. I realized my hand was still over Mel's, I quickly moved it.

"Carlisle." Alice whispered.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"Slowly… move away from her…" She took a tiny step towards us.

Carlisle quietly appeared next to her.

"Renesmee!" He appeared next to me in a quarter of a second, and moved Mel to the other side of the room. He held on to her arm tightly, even though she wasn't fighting to lose his grip.

I think Mel and I were both still really confused.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Mel asked.

"Nessie, why were you talking to her? You know that a newborn can kill you!" Alice said.

"She didn't… she said she smelled my blood before…"

"It could've all been a trick to lure you closer!"

"What's all the commotion?" Emmett said as he walked in with Rosalie and Jasper. Rose hissed when she saw Mel.

"Rosalie, it's ok." Carlisle said.

"What is she doing here?" She asked.

"I was hungry… I came downstairs and Mel was here. We started talking… she wanted to know more about vampires." I explained, like everything was normal.

"What's happening?" Esme asked as she walked in. She gasped when she saw Mel. Mel rolled her eyes.

"What the _hell_ is she doing near my daughter?" My dad yelled as he walked through the front door with my mom behind him.

"Shh! Jacob is still sleeping… don't wake him!" I told them.

"Too late…" Jacob walked in, rubbing his eyes. "I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but you guys are really lou…" He stopped when he saw Mel.

"Melanie?" He whispered.

"Hi… Jacob." She sniffed and scrunched up her nose when she smelled Jacob's scent.

Jake turned to my dad. "Is she gonna kill me?"

My dad hesitated, and then shook his head.

Jacob looked at Mel again. "It's you. It's really you!" He ran to her and gave her a hug. After a few seconds of silence he remembered that she probably didn't remember him. He unwrapped his arms from around her and took a step back. "Do you remember?"

"I'm so sorry…" She looked at him apologetically.

He shook his head. "It's fine. I was prepared for this."

He came and stood next to me.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"I think we're done here. Renesmee, Jacob, get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

I silently walked upstairs, holding my husband's hand.

We got to our room and sat on the bed.

"She doesn't remember me…" I heard Jacob sniff.

"She doesn't remember _anything_, Jake."

"I know but… I thought she would remember _a little_ about me."

"Well you can build your friendship again." I offered.

He shook his head. "It won't be the same." He laid down.

"Carlisle said we might be able to trigger certain memories. We can't give up." I said as I rubbed his back.

"You're right. Starting from tomorrow, I'll try and get her to remember. I'll show her photos of the kids, and I'll get her to smell their scent or something… maybe that'll trigger a memory of them. And I can find pictures of her family, too."

I thought he was thinking about this way too much, but I wanted him to be happy. "That's a good idea. I'll help you in the morning. But for now, we should get some sleep."

I kissed him goodnight and buried myself in the covers.

**I want to thank manualice for giving me the idea about Mel enetering the secret world of vampires and werewolves. Thank you for giving the idea about her becoming a vampire! :)**


	84. Chapter 84 Scent

**YAY! I've finally updated!  
It's taken me long enough... and I'm, sorry!  
But, I've already written a couple of pages for the next chapter... hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it!  
I really hope you guys haven't given up on this story... I know I haven't.  
But I have some news... I'm thinking of writing a sequel, once I hit 100 chapters.  
What do you all think of that?  
If I do that, I only have about 15 more chapters to go... that's a bit scary...  
Anyway please leave your thoughts on that... I'll only continue with this story if I still have readers... so let me know you're there!  
Hope you enjoy!  
xoxo **

CHAPTER 84 ~ SCENT

Renesmee P.O.V

I was woken by the warm sunlight shining through my window. It shone on my skin and made it shimmer. I rolled over to look at Jacob. He was still sound asleep. I ran my fingers through his hair. It made him smile.

"I'm gonna go downstairs." I whispered.

"Mmm kay." He mumbled.

I kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed.

The rest of the house was empty. My best guess was that my family was out hunting. I walked into the lounge room and went to grab the TV remote. Something bright caught my eye. I looked outside to where the light was coming from; I had to squint because it was so bright. Mel was sitting on the lawn, looking up into the sky. Her skin sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds. It was amazing. Her skin sparkled more than anyone in my family. Maybe it was because she was a newborn…

I put the remote down, and walked outside.

Mel turned her head when I opened the door.

"Hey." She said, and then she looked at the sky again.

I sat next to her and followed her gaze.

"How are you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Alright I guess. The clouds have a more defined shape today."

"Maybe they're clearer because your sight is better…" I suggested.

"Yeah. Probably." She sounded dull.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Ok. Are my family out hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry, so I stayed here. They should be back soon."

"I better get ready for the day. I'll come back later."

She nodded. I got up and went back upstairs.

Jacob was lying on his stomach now, snoring.

"Jacob, wake up!" I patted his back.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey."

"Good morning. Mel is downstairs; I was thinking that we can show her some photos, and tell her about her human life today. Do you still want to do that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then get up, get ready, and come downstairs. I'll go home and look for some photos."

After my quick shower I drove home and started looking through photo albums. I found one of the kids, as they were growing up. There were some recent photos, so they would be perfect. I got one of Sebastian's tops; I thought that his scent might help Mel remember too.

I gathered my things and then went back to the big house.

Everyone was back from hunting by the time I got back.

"What's all that?" Emmett asked, pointing to the pile of photo albums and clothes in my arms.

"Jacob and I are going to show Mel photos and tell her about her human life… to try and get her memory to come back." I explained.

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"I hope so."

"And what's that for?" he pointed to Sebastian's top.

"I think that if Mel smells Sebastian's scent… she might remember him."

Emmett smiled. "That's a good idea."

"No, it's a stupid idea." Rosalie said as she came over. "If she smells his scent she might go crazy and want to kill something."

"You don't know that…" I said.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when everything goes wrong." She stormed off.

"I think it's worth a shot." Emmett whispered.

"Thanks."

I walked over to Mel, who was watching TV. She turned it off when I sat down next to her.

"I heard you talking to…" She pointed to Emmett.

"Emmett."

"I'm really bad with remembering names."

"It's fine. Do you want to try and trigger your memories?"

"Yeah. It's worth a shot, right?"

Jacob sat down next to me, after making sure with my dad that Mel wasn't thirsty.

"So… do you want to start with stories? Or photos?" He asked.

"Stories. About my family. And about how we became friends." She said.

"Alright. It's a long story, you know that right?"

She nodded. "Tell me."

"Well, werewolves imprint. It happens when we first see the person we're destined to be with. It's sort of like, true love… or a puzzle. When we see them, we know they're the one. We know they're our puzzle piece." He looked at me when he was telling her this. "Anyway… one of our friends, Seth, I found out that he imprinted on my daughter, Isabel. I got really angry and I… ran away."

"Wait, you ran away because you got angry at him?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Jake laughed. I didn't know what was funny. "I ran all the way to Port Angeles. I walked into a shop, and you were working there. We got talking… and then you started crying after asking me about my family. We went in the back, where you were living, to talk some more. You told me that you fell in love with this guy, Josh. You guys sounded so happy, you were gonna get married. On the morning of your wedding day, your mom got a phone call from one of Josh's friends. He ran off with another girl and he wasn't coming to the wedding."

"What an ass!" She yelled.

"I agree!" I added.

It was the second time I'd heard this story. The first time was when Jacob came back, and he told me about his time away. I was too busy concentrating on his voice to properly listen to the story that time.

"That's what I thought when you told me the story." He told Mel. "After you found out that he was cheating on you, you got really angry and you ran away to Port Angeles."

Mel didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"I stayed with you for a while before coming back home, and we became really good friends." Jacob told her. "You came to visit us not long ago, and that's when you met our kids."

He picked up a photo of Kiara and Isabel, dressed up in pink fairy outfits.

"Here are our daughters. The one on the right is Kiara, she's four now, and this one here is Isabel. She's one." He said as he pointed to each of them. "Well, they _look _four and one. They aren't really that old, but they grow really fast because they are part vampire."

Mel nodded silently.

"And… this is our son, Sebastian." I picked up a photo of him in cute overalls that my parents got him for his last birthday. "He is Kiara's twin."

Jake and I looked at Mel, hoping she would remember something about him. She just nodded again, like she did at the previous photo.

"Do you remember anything about them?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Sorry. I really want to. I wish I didn't forget anything…"

I held Jacob's hand.

_Let's tell her that she imprinted on Sebastian._

He nodded.

"Remember what we said about imprinting?" I asked Mel. She nodded, so I continued. "Well when you met Sebastian, we could tell that you two had a strong bond. We then realized that it was possible that Sebastian might've… imprinted on you." I said it with caution; I didn't know what her reaction would be.

"What? Is that even possible? Isn't it weird? He's just a child…"

"That was our first reaction too." Jacob told her.

"We asked Carlisle and he said it was possible, but we still couldn't believe it for a while." I added.

Mel looked back down at the pile of photos. She picked one up. It was one of Sebastian smiling up at the camera, showing all of his teeth with a huge smile. It was definitely one of the cutest photos of him.

"How come I can't remember him then?" Mel wondered out loud.

"Maybe when you see him again your feelings will come rushing back." I suggested.

She shrugged, and picked up another photo of him.

"Nessie, it's for you!" Alice called out from upstairs. I realized what she meant when the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Renesmee! I was hoping you would be there!"

"Grandpa Charlie! It's so good to hear you; we haven't spoken in a while." I said.

"It's good to hear you too." He sounded older, had it really been that long since I've spoken to him?

"Look, the kids have been buggin' me all day to call you. I think they miss you."

"Grandpa Charlie, give it to me!" I could hear Kiara yell.

"No! Give it to me first!" Sebastian yelled louder.

"Calm down kiddo! Ness, who do you want to speak to?"

"Me!" Kiara and Sebastian both cried out in unison.

"Maybe put it on speaker… they'll throw a tantrum otherwise." I said.

It took him a few moments to find the speaker button, but then I could hear Kiara and Sebastian's voices perfectly.

"Mom!" They both said.

"Hey guys! I miss you so much!"

"We miss you too! And Bell does as well!" Kiara said.

"Hi mommy!" Isabel said quietly.

"Hi sweetie, are you being a good girl for Grandpa Charlie?"

"Yes… he gives me cookies!" She said happily.

"That's good to hear. You like cookies, don't you?"

"Yup, they are yummy!"

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Sebastian asked.

I looked over to Mel, who was still staring at the same photo, trying to get her memory to come back. Jacob was holding his face in his hands. I sighed.

"I don't know Seb. I'll try and come home soon, I promise. We just need to work a few things out, ok?"

"Alright. Is daddy there?"

"He's right here! Jake, a certain little man wants to speak to you!" I called out.

Jacob looked over to me and a big smile appeared on his face. He quickly came over and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Sebastian!" "I miss you too buddy!" "How's life at Grandpa Charlie's?" "I'm sure he's spoiling you rotten!" "Hi Kiara, I'm missing you heaps!" "Yes, Grandma Esme is looking after us." "Tell Bell I say hi too." "I'll speak to you guys soon… I'll give it back to mom now. Bye, love you." He handed to phone back to me and sat back down with Mel.

"Mommy, we have to go now… but we will see you soon, right?" Kiara asked.

"That's right. I love you guys!" I made kissing noises into the phone and then hung up.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were trying out a new recipe.

"Carlisle, do you think it would be a good idea for Mel to smell Sebastian's scent? Do you think it might make her remember him?" I asked.

"It might work, it might not. You won't know until you try." He said.

"Alright. Thanks."

"Has she remembered anything yet?" Esme asked.

"No. We've shown her photos and told her about her human life… but she still doesn't remember. That's why I'm hoping Sebastian's shirt will work."

"I hope so too." She said.

I walked back out and on the way to the couch I picked up my son's shirt. I sat down next to Jacob and held his hand. I showed him my idea, he smiled and nodded.

"Mel, this is Sebastian's top, it has his scent on it. Maybe if you smell his scent it might trigger a memory of him, do you want to try?" I asked.

She nodded and I handed her the shirt. She brought it to her nose and took a big whiff.

Jacob and I looked at her, hoping it would work. It didn't. As soon as she caught the scent her eyes became wide. She licked her lips and bared her teeth. She growled and jumped on top of the couch, and then ran for the back door. Luckily, Emmett got in her way. He wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from getting outside. She fought against him. She had her crazy newborn strength, so Emmett was losing his grip on her.

"Jasper! Edward!" Jacob yelled.

They both came in after a second, and they helped Emmett hold her back.

After a minute, Mel calmed down. She looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sounded scared again.

Emmett and Jasper slowly let go of her, but my dad kept a firm grip on her arm. He walked her over to the couch and he let her sit down across from us.

"It's ok…" I said.

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready to meet your kids yet." She said quietly.

"After a few weeks you will become stronger. We can keep giving you his scent, and then give you Kiara and Isabel's too. You'll get used to them, and then you can see them." I said.

"Ness, give it up. Look at what happened when you gave her his top. Imagine what she would've done to him if he was here. Just forget it. It's a lost cause." Jake got up and walked outside.

I got up to follow him, but my dad stopped me.

"He needs some time to himself." He said.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him…"

"No. He wants to be alone."

So instead I went to my room. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_There's no such thing as a lost cause._


	85. Chapter 85 Flashes

CHAPTER 85 ~ FLASHES

Melanie P.O.V

_I watched him walk into the store. He looked ridiculous like that, in this part of town. All he was wearing were cut-off jeans. He seemed lost. I thought about asking if he needed help, but he walked away to the other side of the store too quickly._

_He came back a minute later with a brown t-shirt in his hands._

"_Hi." I could feel myself blush._

"_Hey, just this, thanks." He handed me the shirt._

"_Alright!" Oh God, I must sound like an idiot. I scanned it and put it in a bag. "That will be fifteen dollars…"_

_I couldn't stop staring at him as he got out his money. Why could I not stop staring? He gave me the right amount of money and I put it in the cash register._

"_Hey, I know this is gonna sound really stupid but…"_

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Um, Port Angeles…"_

I snapped out of my dream when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Esme popped her head in. "I was just wondering if you needed anything… are you thirsty?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Alright. Just let me know if you change your mind." She closed the door on her way out.

I looked around my room. It was Edward's old room. He had a massive stereo and a whole wall full of CDs. I searched through them. It was mostly old and classical music. I looked out of the giant window, into the forest. I never noticed how green it was. The colors were much brighter now that I was a vampire. I could hear a deer, running through the trees. It must've been miles away, but I could hear it perfectly. It would take me a minute to find it and kill it, but I couldn't be bothered. I wasn't thirsty anyway.

I started walking over to the bookshelf. On my way, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. For the first time as a vampire, I actually took a good look at myself. I didn't have beautifully tanned skin anymore. Instead, I was almost as white as a ghost. My blue eyes were gone, and replaced with golden ones. My long, blonde hair was the same, but it looked more luscious. I definitely wasn't myself anymore. I looked like a whole new person. Even if I wanted to see my family again, they would have a very hard time believing it was me. But I knew that wasn't an option, not for now anyway, I knew the chances of losing control around them were very high.

I heard talking and laughter coming from downstairs, so I walked down the stairs to join my new family.

Alice and Edward were playing chess together. Bella was watching them, she seemed amused. I didn't see a point to it, Edward could read Alice's mind so he could see what move she was going to make, but Alice could see his decisions and see what he was deciding. It made no sense.

Carlisle and Esme were outside, lying on the grass.

And Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game on TV.

I sat on the end, next to Rosalie. She gave me a bit of a greasy and scooted away from me. The boys were cheering loudly at the TV, but Rosalie didn't seem interested. Her eyes kept flicking to look at me, and when they did, she had a disgusted look on her face.

After a couple of minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked her, in the nicest way possible.

"Excuse me?"

"Have I done something wrong? Why do you hate me?"

"It's nothing." She said coldly.

"Then why do you act this way?"

"Just forget it, ok!" She got up and stormed off.

Emmett leaned over. "Don't worry about her. That's just the way she is."

I faked a smile and got up. I noticed the big piano in the other room, I walked over to it. I sat down and ran my fingers lightly over the keys. Then I pressed one. And another. I rested my hand in a comfortable and somewhat familiar position, and pressed the keys…

_The crowd cheered as my fingers flew across the piano. I looked into the audience to see my parents, my brother and my sister beaming at me. My mom was crying. My dad looked proud. My sister was swaying along to the melody and my brother couldn't wipe the smile off his face._

"It's beautiful." Bella said from the doorway.

"Bella… I didn't know you were there." I said.

"Sorry, if you want me to go, I can…"

"No, stay." I smiled and patted the spot next to me. She sat down.

"I didn't know you could play." She said.

"Me neither…" I confessed. "…I pressed a few notes and then they turned into chords. It all felt so familiar some how…"

"Maybe your memory is starting to come back."

"Yeah, maybe."

We sat in silence for a minute, and then I decided to ask her something that's been bugging me for a while.

"Why does Rosalie hate me?"

Bella let out a laugh. "I don't think she hates you… she acted that way when I was a human.

I wanted to be a vampire so badly, and she could never understand why. She had a perfect human life, she wanted to have a family, and live the life _she_ thinks everyone should. But her life was cut short. Carlisle found her, dying. So he turned her into a vampire. When I met Edward, I hated the thought of me being an old lady, and him forever seventeen. I begged and begged him to bite me. It was only after having Renesmee, he was forced to turn me, or I would've died.

All that time before Nessie, Rosalie didn't understand why I wanted to be like this. She never had a choice, but I did."

"I never had a choice… I didn't ask for this." I said.

"I know. I think she knows that too. I think she'll warm up to you eventually… just give her some time." She gave me a friendly smile and left the room.

I looked at the piano again. How did I know to play so well? And what did I see this morning, and while I was playing? My heard started to hurt from thinking about it too much, so I closed the lid of the piano, and walked back into the lounge room.

"Come on, hand it over!" Emmett held his hand out to Jasper, who was taking a large amount of money out of his wallet. He handed it to Emmett, who looked very pleased with himself.

Emmett counted the notes, just to make sure it was all there. "Oh yeah! A thousand big ones!" He said.

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Isn't that a bit much to be betting on a baseball game?" I asked.

Jasper and Emmett both laughed.

"It's not that much…" Emmett said.

"After being around for a few decades, or centuries, you accumulate a fair amount of money." Jasper explained.

"So this," Emmett held up his massive wad of money. "is nothing." He counted it again, I think it was just to show off, and then he turned to Jasper. "Nice doing business with ya, bro." he gave him a pat on the back, which would've hurt if he was human, then lounged on the couch and turned the TV back on.

"Morning, Mel." Renesmee said from behind me. I turned around to see her and Jacob standing in the doorway, hesitating to come any closer.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"She's not." Edward confirmed.

Renesmee came up to me and gave me a hug. Jacob did the same.

"How are you?" Jacob asked.

"Have you remembered anything?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"Um, I don't know… I've been having these weird daydreams." I said.

"Like what?"

"Just before, I sat down at the piano. I played a few notes and then suddenly I was playing a whole melody. I had a dream that I was playing in front of a huge audience… I think my family was there." I explained. "And this morning, I had one of you, Jacob. You came into a store and bought something… I think. It was a bit fuzzy I can't really remember it properly."

"I came into a store?" Jacob asked.

I nodded.

"Did I buy a brown shirt?"

"I think so…"

"Were you behind the cash register? Did we talk for a bit?"

"Yes. I remember that!"

His face lit up. "Mel, that's great! You're starting to remember things!"

"Don't get your hopes up… it wasn't very clear. And you told me half of that anyway… my mind could've just made the rest of it up."

"Mel, at least it's a start." Nessie said.

I had a bit of a headache again. I went to my room and lay down. I closed my eyes and, even though I knew it would never happen, I tried to get some sleep.

"_Melanie, you look beautiful." My mom told me while she was trying to hold back tears.__ "If you're dad was here, he would be so happy for you."_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_She's right Mel, you look amazing!" My sister said as she came into the room._

"_What about you? You look so pretty Lucy!" She was wearing a red, long dress. Her lips were bright red and her short hair was somehow pulled into a bun._

"_Wow, is that my big sister?" Matt was standing in the doorway._

"_Maybe…" I giggled._

"_Well, whoever you are, you look great." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek._

_The phone rang. Mom went to get it._

"_Are you ready?" Matt asked._

"_Not really. I still can't believe its happening."_

"_Don't listen to mom. I don't think you're too young. If you love each other, why wait, right?"_

"_Right." I forced a smile._

"_You ok?"_

_Damn. He must've seen me shaking. "Uh huh."_

"_You'll get over it. I think it's time to go, mom just got 'the call'"_

_She came to us, with an apologetic look on her face. Not the look I wanted to see before I was about to get married._

"_Mom, is everything ok?" Matt asked._

"_I need to talk with you and Lucy, alone." She told him._

_They walked to the other side of the room. Lucy followed. I watched as Matt's face turned from confused, to shocked, to angry. He clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill him." I heard him say._

"_Don't you dare do anything stupid!" My mom warned him._

"_I told him that if he ever hurts her, he'll be sorry!"_

"_You don't know where he is, and if you go out there in this state who knows what you'll do!" Lucy said._

_I walked over to them. "What's wrong?"_

"_Josh, that's what's wrong. I never trusted him." Matt said._

"_What's wrong with Josh?"_

"_Nothing sweetie, just go and get ready to leave." My mom said. But Matt shook his head._

"_Why are you keeping this from her?" Lucy said._

"_Keeping what from me?"_

"_Matt, don't you tell her anything." Mom warned._

"_Josh cheated on you and ran off with some girl last night. He's not coming back. The bastard…"_

"_Matthew!" My mom snapped at him._

_I felt a tear run down my cheek._

"_Sorry sis, but you had to know."_

"_No, I'm glad you told me." I wiped my eyes._

"_Mel, I'm so sorry." Lucy hugged me._

"_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I sniffed. "I think I need a walk."_

"_Do you want me to come with you?" Lucy asked._

"_No, I need some time to myself." I headed down the hallway, and quickly sneaked into my room. I packed a small bag with a few clothes and got all of my savings from my secret hiding place. I walked out, my family was still yelling about Josh. I took one last look at the house, and ran away._

Ok that was weird. I felt like I was actually there. I sat up. Why did I keep having these weird daydreams?

"_Mel!" Jake gave me a hug._

"_Hey Jacob!"_

"_Ness, this is Mel. Mel, this is Renesmee."_

"_Please, call me Nessie. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She gave me a tight, but friendly hug._

"_Hi! I am Kiara!"_

"_And I am Isabel… you can call me Bell!"_

"_It's very nice to meet you both!" I said._

_When I saw him… I didn't know what it was, but it was a great feeling. His cute little face lit up when he saw me, and mine did too._

"_Hi!" He said._

"_Hello…"_

"_My name is Sebastian!"_

"_And I am Mel!" He walked over and gave me a hug._

"_You can be my new friend!"_

I felt warm… and then there was a weird feeling in my chest… it almost hurt. All I could think about was Sebastian. I missed him. _But how could I miss him?_ And then I realized. They weren't dreams… they were memories.


	86. Chapter 86 Remember

**It's finally up!And I'm writing the next chapter now.  
please review...**

**enjoy! :)  
**

CHAPTER 86 ~ REMEMBER

Renesmee P.O.V

After Mel made Jacob a cup of coffee and me a cup of tea, she sat down with us on the couch.

My parents went home, and the rest of my family left to give us some privacy.

Mel handed us our mugs and then picked up her own. I was about to remind her that vampires don't like human food, but she took a sip before I could. She coughed and scrunched up her nose.

"Even though this tea is disgusting," She set down the mug on the coffee table. "It still reminds me of the night we met." She told Jacob.

"Yeah. It does too." He said, staring into his mug. I could almost see a light bulb above his head as he realized what had just happened. "How do you remember we had tea and coffee that night? I don't think I went into that much detail…"

A big smile appeared on Mel's face, and then I could feel one forming on mine.

"Do you remember?" I asked.

"I remember everything!" She said excitedly.

"Mel, that's fantastic!" Jake picked her up in a hug. "When did this happen?" He asked after they had both sat back down.

"Just a few hours ago. I remembered the morning of my wedding, and that was really clear. Then I remembered meeting you and the kids." She told me. "I don't really know what happened after that, but now I remember everything."

"That's really great news." I said.

"But there's one thing I can't quite put in place… After remembering meeting your kids for the first time, I feel weird, right in here." She placed her hand over her heart. "It almost hurts."

"I think I know what it is." I took Jacob's hand. "You miss Sebastian. I feel the same way when I'm not with Jake."

It took her a few moments to register, and then she looked over to the pile of things I had brought to show her. She kept staring at Sebastian's shirt.

I picked it up, and slowly handed it to her. My hand was shaking like crazy.

She brought the shirt to her face and inhaled. After a minute, she smiled.

I placed my hand over hers. _It's a warm and fuzzy feeling, isn't it?_

She nodded.

Her smile faded after a moment, and I could tell she was hurting again.

"I want to see him." She said quietly.

"Nope! No way!" Jacob got up. "That's not gonna happen!" He said as he stormed off into the kitchen.

"Wait here." I told Mel, and then I went to follow Jake.

His hands were resting on the bench, and he was shaking.

"Jacob…"

"How could she think we would let her see him? Is she crazy? What if she loses control and she's too close… Emily was lucky she didn't get seriously hurt. He's so small, and…"

"Jake, look at me." I grabbed his arm. He turned to face me. "Calm down, ok? We need to figure this out… but you can't be angry at her."

"We should just tell her it's out of the question. I don't want her to see him. Neither do you." He started towards the lounge room, but I stopped him. "Ness?" He looked confused.

"I think we should let her see him." I whispered.

"Now _you're_ crazy."

"Just remember how you felt when you wanted to see me, and my dad wasn't so thrilled of the idea."

"But that's different. I wasn't a thirsty bloodsucker."

"She's his _imprint_. It doesn't matter what else she is. She isn't thirsty, you saw her when she smelled his shirt. She misses him."

He considered it, and then sighed. "Fine. But we need to be ready, just incase."

"We will be." I hugged him. "Thank you."

We walked back into the lounge room. Mel was still sitting on the couch, hugging Sebastian's shirt.

"Mel, I'm going to pick up the kids and bring them here, ok?"

She smiled. "Thanks Nessie."

I gave her a hug, and then grabbed my bag. "I'll be back soon. Make sure she's not thirsty." I told Jacob. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss.

I pulled up into the driveway and Grandpa Charlie was standing on the front porch.

"Nessie!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Grandpa. How are you?"

"Not bad. I'm a bit tired; the kids have been wearing me out." He chuckled. "But Sue's been helping me out a lot."

"How are they?"

"Come in, see for yourself."

I followed him inside and into the lounge room, where the girls were reading a fairy tale. Sue Clearwater was sitting with them, and she got up to greet me.

"Renesmee, it's so nice to see you again!" She hugged me, and then stood next to Grandpa Charlie. She rubbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nessie, we have some news…" Grandpa started.

"We're getting married!" Sue said excitedly.

"That's fantastic, congratulations!" I gave them both a hug and then I admired Sue's ring.

"But let me warn you now, we want a small wedding. Only family and close friends. Tell Alice." Grandpa said.

"She won't be too happy about that." I said.

We laughed, and the girls turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mom!" Kiara jumped up and ran to me.

"Oh Kiara, look at how big you are!" I picked her up and gave her a tight hug.

"Mommy, I've grown too!" Isabel tugged on my jeans.

"You have, you're so big!" I knelt down and gave her a hug too.

"Where's your brother?" I asked them.

The girls pointed to the corner. I looked over and saw Sebastian sitting there, all by himself.

"He's been sitting there for a few days now." Grandpa said. "He hasn't been eating or doing much. He keeps saying it hurts."

I walked over to him and sat down next to him." Seb? Are you ok?" I rubbed his back.

He turned to face me, and then he climbed into my lap. He buried his face in my hair, and he started to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I rocked him back and forth.

"It hurts." He sniffed.

"Where does it hurt?"

He pulled away from me and put his hand over his heart. "In here. It's been hurting for ages but today it's really bad."

I held him close to me. "You'll feel better soon, I promise."

He nodded. "Are we going home?"

"Yes, I came to pick you and your sisters up. We'll go home after we go to the big house; I have a surprise for you!"

He managed a small smile. "A surprise? For me?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it? Now go and collect your things so we can leave." I kissed his forehead and he ran off with his sisters to get their things.

I got up and walked to Grandpa Charlie and Sue.

"Thank you so much for taking care of them." I said.

"It's not a problem." Sue said.

"They were well behaved." Grandpa added.

"You did us a massive favour." I told them. The kids then came back in, dragging their things behind them.

"Wow, that was quick! Say goodbye to Grandpa and Sue."

One by one they gave them a hug and a kiss goodbye, and then we were on our way to the big house.

Jacob was sitting on the steps when we arrived. Kiara grabbed her sisters' hand and teleported the both of them out of their seats before I had a chance to help them. They ran towards Jake as fast as their little legs could take them. They ran into his open arms and he held them close to him.

"I missed you." He told them.

"We missed you heaps!" Isabel said.

I let Sebastian out and we walked to Jacob.

"Hey little man, is everything ok?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"He's hurting." I told him.

Jake picked him up and tickled him. Seb let out a small giggle. "Well your surprise is right inside, go see!" He opened the door and Seb ran in.

He saw her and stopped. He blinked a few times and then he rubbed his knuckles into his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Mel?"

She nodded and smiled.

He ran to her and she picked him up. She held him close and he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"It's Melanie!" Kiara pointed out.

"Yes." I told her.

"But I though you sad she was gone."

"She came back." Jake said.

I looked at my son again, who looked so happy for the first time in ages. His world was complete, he was whole again.


	87. Chapter 87 Phase

**Ok so it's up now... hope you like it :) sorry it took so long.  
Just thought i'd let you all know... i'm going to the beach on tuesday, so i won't be able to write till the end of the week (when i get back)  
but i'm bringing my notebook, and any free time i get i'll write. so i will try and write as much as i can.  
hopefully the next chapter will be up in 2-3 weeks.  
but for now, enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 87 ~ PHASE

Renesmee P.O.V

We took the kids back to our house after Sebastian reunited with Mel. It felt really good to finally be back at home. The girls ran straight to Kiara's bedroom and Sebastian found his favorite toy in the lounge room. Jacob and I went into our room to unpack our things.

I was sorting out the dirty clothes from the clean ones when I felt Jake's warm hand on my back. I turned around and he pulled me closer to him. We kissed for a while, it almost turned into something more, but then we remembered the kids were not so far away.

"I missed home." He said.

"I'm glad we're back." I added.

I was about to lie down, from a long day, when the doorbell rang. I groaned.

"I'll get it!" Isabel called out excitedly.

Jacob ran after her and picked her up. She couldn't stop giggling until Jake opened the door.

"Seth!" She called out. She jumped out of Jake's arms and into Seth's.

"Hi Bell! I haven't seen you in a long time!" He hugged her tightly.

I could see Jacob was a little uncomfortable. I rubbed his arm and then held his hand. _You'll have to get used to it sooner or later._ I told him.

He forced a smile and turned to Seth. "So how have you been?" He asked.

I nudged him.

"What? I'm trying to make conversation!" He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I've been alright, I guess. I'm better now I'm here with Bell, though." He gave her a tickle and she laughed.

Jacob groaned, I nudged him again.

"And how's Leah?" I asked.

"She's actually… happy. For once in her life. She's changed, ever since she met Matt."

"We heard the great news about your mom!" I added.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her, and Charlie, of course!"

"Have you had lunch?" I asked.

"No…"

"Well then stay! We're having hamburgers."

"Hamburgers!" Isabel clapped.

"Thanks Nessie, that'll be great."

So Seth stayed for lunch, which pleased Isabel and the twins. The kids all loved being around him. Jacob wasn't too thrilled at first, but he learned that he had to get used to Seth being around.

We were playing with the kids when I could smell another scent, coming towards the house. I got up and looked outside towards the woods, and sure enough, Mel was walking to us. I went outside to greet her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd visit you… is it a bad time?"

"No, not at all, come in. Wait, you're not thirsty, are you?"

"I hunted right before I came, so no, I'm not thirsty."

We walked inside. Seth smelled her straight away. He picked up Isabel and held her close to him. Jake got up to greet her, he didn't even notice what Seth was doing.

"Seth, it's ok. She won't hurt you." I told him. He didn't move.

"Seth, this is Mel. Mel, Seth is in my pack. He's one of the youngest. And I should let you know that imprinted on Isabel." Jacob told her.

"She hunted not long ago, she's not thirsty." I said.

Seth put Isabel down and slowly walked over to us.

"It's nice to meet you." Mel said with a smile. She held out her hand and Seth shook it.

"Sorry, I jumped to conclusions when I could smell your scent." He said embarrassed.

"It's ok. It's good that you're so protective over her."

Seth then realized who she was. "Wait, is this the girl that was in the car crash… the night Emily had Mikayla?"

"Yes." I said.

"Didn't she… die?" He whispered the last word.

"Carlisle bit her. We weren't gonna lose Sebastian." Jake told him.

"Wait wait wait. Isn't her brother Matt? As in, my sister's imprint?"

Jacob and I both nodded.

"What? _Your _sister, imprinted on _my _brother?" Mel said.

"Yes." He said simply.

Sebastian came in from the other room then. He saw Mel, and ran straight to her.

"Melanie!"

She bent down and gave him a hug. "Hey Seb! Look what I have for you…" She pulled out a lollipop from her pocket. "From Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle."

"Thanks!"

"And they sent one for you girls too, don't worry." She pulled out another two and handed them to Isabel and Kiara. They both remembered their manners as they took them off of her. After they opened their lollipops the three of them ran into the lounge room to watch TV.

But as soon as they got in there we could hear yelling. Sebastian and Isabel were fighting over which show to watch. Sebastian wanted to watch cars, but Isabel wanted princesses.

"Princesses are better, cars are for boys!" Isabel yelled.

"Well I am a boy! And I'm older, I say we watch cars!"

"But I got the remote first!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Jake and I ignored them, we usually do. After a few minutes, they always find something suitable for everyone.

So they kept on yelling. For longer than usual.

"Are you sure they're alright?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, they'll calm down soon." Jacob said.

"But they sound pretty pissed with each other." Seth said.

"It'll be fine." I assured him.

After a few more minutes of yelling, it went silent. Kiara gasped and ran in the dining room to us.

"Come quick!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the lounge room. Jacob, Seth and Mel followed. We ran in, expecting to see Sebastian and Isabel sitting in front of the TV. But, in their place, were two little wolves. There was a chocolate brown one, and a light grey one, a little smaller than the other.

I looked over to Jacob, whose mouth was hanging open. He was speechless, I was too.

"They phased?" Seth said in amazement.

"It makes sense… they would carry the wolf gene… right?" I said.

The brown one, which we guessed was Sebastian, barked at Isabel, and jumped on her. They rolled around and ran straight for the back door. Jake quickly opened the door before they ran into it. They rolled outside and onto the grass. Sebastian kept biting at his sister, and she kept clawing at him.

"Jacob, stop them!" Mel yelled.

"They're hurting each other!" I said.

He just chuckled, so did Seth.

"Dad, why are you laughing? They could get hurt!" Kiara told him.

"They're just play fighting, don't worry 'bout it." Seth said.

"It's natural. In the wild, siblings 'play fight' all the time." Jake explained.

After a few minutes, they stopped fighting. Sebastian got up and licked Isabel a few times, and then she got up and did the same. They then started wagging their tails, and chased each other all around the backyard.

"I guess you know what time it is now…" Jacob said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I think we should take them hunting."


	88. Chapter 88 Hunt

**I know, I know... I haven't updated in weeks. And I said I would...  
But I've been sick, and busy, and getting ready for school... which is less than a week away! (grr...)  
I've been writing more of this chapter with any free time i had though... and I really like it, I hope you do too!**

But... for some other news...  
I officially started writing my sequel! (yay!) Hopefully I'll have a few chapters done when I post it on here, so I can post a chapter regularly... say, once a week? ;)  
I'm really excited about it... even though I have twelve more chapters of this story to go!  
So hopefully I'll be done with this story soon... not that I don't LOVE this story... it's just that I really can't wait to start the sequel!  
If anyone has any ideas about the sequel (including story names, i NEED A NAME FOR IT!) please message me... i could really do with some ideas :)

And I feel really bad about leaving you without an update for so long... so I'm gonna give you a sneak peek at the next chapter!  
It will be called 'music' and the kids will discover some new talents!

I really hope you like this chapter, sorry again... I will try my very best to post the next chapter soon... ( I know I say that every time, but I really will!) It will be a shorter one I think, so it shouldn't take me as long to post!

Please review!  
xx :) 

CHAPTER 88 ~ HUNT

Renesmee P.O.V

It took Jacob and Seth about an hour to calm the kids down and phase back. Jake tried to talk to Sebastian, and then he tried to lure him with his favorite food. Seth got Isabel to phase back in two minutes. She took one look at him and wagged her tail, and all he had to do was play with her for a bit, and then he tickled her, and she phased straight away. Jacob tried this with Sebastian, but he doesn't like getting tickled, so it only made him angrier.

But they eventually did it; it was Isabel who did it, actually. She told him that he has to change back or else they can't eat their lunch. As soon as she told him that, he phased.

"Where's lunch then?" He said, sitting on the grass.

"Well first we need to get you two into some clothes!" I said. I picked up Sebastian, and Seth took Isabel.

"I don't get it, I offer him food, he doesn't phase. Isabel offers him food, and he phases straight away!" Jacob said.

"Stop your sulking and dress your son." I gave Seb to him. "I need to find Kiara."

Kiara ran into the house when we all went outside to see Isabel and Sebastian. Mel ran after her, but I could hear her sniffing the whole time I was outside.

I found her in her room, sitting in the corner. She was sniffing, and wiping her eyes with a wet tissue. Mel was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. She got up and walked to me when I came in.

"I can't get her to stop crying… I tried everything!" She said.

"It's ok; I'll take it from here. Thanks." I gave her a smile and she left the room to find the others.

I sat down next to Kiara, and then I patted my lap. She appeared in it. I moved the hair out of her face, then I rubbed small circles on her back

"Did you get scared?" I asked her.

She nodded. "We were going to watch TV, and they couldn't decide what to watch. They kept fighting and then, they weren't there anymore, they were wolves instead." She stopped crying, and I gave her eyes one last wipe with a clean tissue.

"You know they're ok, right? Dad and Seth got them to phase back into their human forms, they're fine now."

"Do you think I'll phase?" She asked.

"I don't know." I told her truthfully. I really didn't know, she hadn't imprinted, so she might be more vampire than werewolf. I didn't want to have that conversation with her yet, she might feel too different from the others. I didn't want that.

"I'm thirsty." She said quietly.

"Perfect timing. We're going hunting." I told her.

"Hunting? Like Aunt Alice and Rose?"

"Yes. We're going to show you how to hunt like a big girl!"

She seemed to like that.

"What should I wear?" She asked.

I laughed. "Nothing special. No one will see us."

"Ok, ill go put some old clothes on then!"

"Good idea." I got up and walked out to let her get changed.

Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table. Seth was talking to Isabel about phasing, and Jacob was telling Sebastian and Mel more about the wolves.

"Soon, you'll be able to control when you phase." He explained.

"Are you guys ready to hunt?" I asked them all.

They all looked excited, except for Mel.

"I don't think I should come… I might lose control. I don't want that to happen, especially around the kids." She told me.

"That's a good idea. We'll come and visit you tomorrow." I said.

She gave Sebastian a hug and said goodbye to the others, then she left.

Kiara came out, wearing her old overalls. They had rips where the knees were, and the legs were too short.

"I'm ready!" She said.

"Are you as excited as these two are?" Jacob asked her as he motioned to Sebastian and Isabel, who were beaming.

Kiara looked like she had mixed emotions.

"Once we get out there it'll be fun." Seth told her.

She almost smiled.

"Well then, let's go!" Jake got up and walked out the back door. We all followed him. He gave a piece of string to Seth, Sebastian and Isabel, and he helped the kids tie it to their legs.

"Now you need to concentrate on phasing, ok? Think about how you felt earlier today, when you got angry. Think about it really hard." He told them. They nodded and closed their eyes. Sebastian phased right away, Isabel took a little longer, but she got it.

Kiara's eyed started to water. I rubbed her back and assured her that everything was ok.

Seth walked up to us. "Kiara, I'm going to phase now, just like your brother and sister." He told her. She nodded. He walked back to the others and quickly phased. Kiara gasped, and then she looked at Seth curiously. He wagged his tail and she let out a small laugh.

Then it was Jacob's turn. He came up to us. "Hey, I'm gonna phase now too. I'll be a bit bigger than the rest of them, and I might look a bit scary, but don't be scared ok? It'll still be me." He kissed her forehead and then mine.

He took a few steps back and burst into a wolf. Kiara jumped and then she almost started to cry. I hugged her closer to me.

"It's ok." I whispered.

Jacob slowly came to us. He sat down in front of us, and placed his head on my lap. I patted the top of his head, and he licked my hand. Kiara slowly lifted her hand up and placed it on Jacob's cheek.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

He licked her face, and she laughed.

"See? It's still him." I told her.

I picked her up and placed her on Jake's back. Then I sat behind her. I put my arms around her waist tightly so she wouldn't fall off. "Ready?" I asked her.

"I think so."

"Just hold onto me."

I patted Jacob and we were off. Kiara was instantly scared so she buried her face in my chest. She shut her eyes and held on to me as tight as she could.

I saw Isabel running next to Seth, and Sebastian next to her. The kids looked like they were enjoying themselves; they were wagging their tails the whole time.

It felt so good to be hunting again. I loved the feel of the wind in my face and through my hair, and I loved hearing the noises of the forest around us.

After a few minutes of running, Kiara took a peek of what was around. She opened her eyes and looked at the trees rushing past. She became interested and went to take a better look. The wind messed up her hair, but she seemed to enjoy it. She let go of me, but I kept my arms around her, and she turned herself around so she was facing forward. She held on to the fur on Jake's neck, and then turned her head around to face me. She smiled and laughed.

"This is fun!"

We found a clearing with a river, and some deer were drinking there. We slowed down and hid behind some trees. I got off of Jacob's back and Kiara did the same.

"Wait here, I'm going to get us some food. Watch carefully, you'll do this one day." I told the kids.

Seth stayed with them while Jacob and I quietly snuck over to one of the deer. The rest of them ran off as soon as they saw us but this one didn't stand a chance. I pounced on its back and held it still while Jacob snapped its neck. It died instantly. No pain. But I still felt bad. I got up and went over to the kids. Kiara looked scared again, she was holding onto Seth's leg.

"Why did dad kill that animal?" She asked.

"So we can eat. This is what needs to happen."

"But it did nothing wrong. He hurt it, but it didn't do anything to him."

"It wasn't in any pain. You see how he snapped the neck? That means it will die straight away, and it won't suffer."

"Oh…"

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked her.

She held her neck and nodded.

"Come, I'll show you how to drink the blood." I turned to Seth, Sebastian and Isabel. "Come with us. Once we've had our share, dad will teach you how to eat it."

I walked over to the deer and pointed to its neck.

"You need to bite it, right here. And then suck the blood out. Have as much as you want." I told Kiara.

She grabbed its neck and bit into it. Her eyes widened as she drank. I smiled at her and then did the same.

Once there was no blood left, Jacob and Seth showed the kids how to tear off the meat.

After ten minutes, all that was left of the deer were the bones. The wolves made a nice mess of themselves, but Kiara had no blood on her, she was perfectly clean.

"I think you're a natural." I told her. "Was that yummy?"

She nodded. "It was so much better than the blood Grandpa Carlisle gives us!"

I turned to the others. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

They nodded and wagged their tails.

By the time we got back to the house it was almost dark. Once Jake and Seth convinced Isabel and Sebastian that it was the best idea to phase back, it was way past their bedtime. I gave each of the kids a bath, and got them ready for bed while Jacob and Seth watched TV.

Once all three kids were ready, Seth took Isabel, and Jacob took Sebastian into their rooms to put them to bed. I picked up Kiara, who couldn't stop herself from yawning every two seconds. I don't think I'd ever seen her that tired.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said through a yawn.

I laid her down, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	89. Chapter 89 Music

**Yay! It's up! It's finally up!  
I've been way to busy lately... I started school a few weeks ago and I'm getting so much homework this year!  
So I've been trying to catch up on that and I haven't had a spare minute to write, but I thought I would finish this chapter tonight!  
it's not a very long one, and I had a bit of writer's block... but it's here! And I think I really like it.**

But just to let you all know... I've started writing the sequel! (I can't remember if I mentioned that in the last A/N...)  
But I'm super super excited about it and I can't wait to finish this story so you can guys can read about Sebastian, Kiara and Isabel as teens! (Oh the joy!)  
So only 11 chapters of this story left! (tear) But it's been an amazing time and I really can't wait to get into the sequel.

Hope you enjoy this, sorry I left it so long, (I'll really try post the next chapter sooner) please leave a review, let me know what you think!  
xoxo Cherrie (: 

CHAPTER 89 ~ MUSIC

Renesmee P.O.V

We went to the big house the day after the kid's first hunting trip. They really wanted to see the rest of the family and tell them about what they had done.

As soon as Jacob stopped the car the kids got themselves out of their seats and they ran to the front door. My mom opened it before they knocked, and she looked just as excited to see them.

"Look at how big you all are! That's it; I'm not going longer than two days without seeing you from now on!" She gave each of the kids a hug and a kiss and then she greeted us.

The kids ran straight inside to find the rest of the family.

I gave my mom a hug. I hadn't seen her in about a week, and I missed her.

"How did it go?" She asked.

I showed her the hunting trip. I showed her everything, from when they phased to when they took their first sip of fresh blood.

"Was it scary, seeing them that way?" She asked.

"Very. I didn't know what to think when I saw Isabel and Sebastian as wolves… and when Kiara was blood-thirsty…"

"Well at least it's over and done with. I'm so proud of them; they seem so much more grown up now."

"That's true."

We walked inside and the kids were telling everyone about their big hunting story.

"And then, I turned into a humungous brown wolf! Well, I was big, but not as big as dad or Seth!" Sebastian was telling Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm light grey, almost white!" Isabel said to Alice, Rosalie, Mel and Esme.

"I can't wait to see, I bet you're a pretty wolf!" Alice said.

"The deer's blood was much better than the other blood I get from you, Grandpa Carlisle." Kiara told him.

"So you liked hunting, then?" My dad asked her.

"I loved it!"

They told everyone everything there was to know about their big day, and then it was time for lunch. Esme cooked us a steak each, but the kids kept complaining that it wasn't as good as the deer they had hunted.

After lunch, my dad went into the music room with my mom to play the piano.

The kids wanted to watch TV, but when they heard the beautiful melodies coming from the other room, they went to investigate.

"Grandpa Edward, what's that pretty music?" Isabel asked, looking up at him.

"It's coming from this piano. I wrote this song for Grandma Bella years ago." He explained.

"Can you play something for us?" Kiara asked sweetly, battering her eyes.

"Of course."

The girls sat on the bench next to my mom, but Sebastian didn't look as interested.

"You don't like the piano?" I asked him.

"Not really…"

"See, Edward? Not everyone loves the piano like you!" Emmett said as he walked in. "Seb, why don't you come with me, I'll show you a _cooler_ instrument."

"Like what?"

"It's called a guitar. It's pretty awesome. The _cool_ guys in _cool_ bands play guitar."

"I want to learn!"

"Well come with me!"

Jake and I followed Sebastian and Emmett upstairs into a room I've never been in before. It had some old boxes full of all sorts of stuff, and in the middle of the room there was a bright red electric guitar.

Emmett grabbed it and wiped some of the dust off.

"I didn't know you played guitar!" I said.

"I used to, but I got over it I guess."

We walked into his room and he tuned the guitar, then he plugged it into an amp.

"Be careful, it's gonna be loud." He warned us.

He strummed once, and I quickly covered my ears with my hands. He strummed again, louder this time.

"Cool!" Sebastian yelled.

Emmett played a few chords, I recognised the tune of a rock song, but I couldn't remember the name.

Sebastian looked so excited; he seemed to like the guitar more than the piano. This could become a problem.

Esme came in and turned the amp off. "You could be considerate to everyone else, you know."

"Sorry Esme." He turned to Sebastian. "So, what do you think?"

"It's so cool! Can I play?"

"Sure!"

Emmett showed him where to put his fingers and how to strum properly, and Sebastian was getting the hang of it quite easily. He could play three perfect chords in two minutes.

"Well done, you're a natural!" Emmett said as Sebastian happily played the chords over and over again.

"Uncle Emmett, this is awesome!"

"Maybe we could get you one… and I can give you lessons each week. Would you like that?" He looked at me with an almost evil smile.

"Maybe not an electric one." I said.

"But mom!"

"Maybe you can start off with an acoustic, and then when you're older we can get you a proper electric one." Jacob compromised.

His face lit up. "Thanks dad!" He gave him a quick hug and then went back to learning a new guitar chord.

While my boys were interested in the guitar, I wandered what my girls were up to. I followed the sound of the piano downstairs, I expected my dad to be playing a song for them.

When I walked into the room I couldn't believe my eyes. Kiara and Isabel were sitting next to each other, both playing a duet on the piano. I was gone for less than half an hour and they could already play a beautiful song perfectly! They were naturals, just like their brother with guitar.

When they finished the song we all clapped for them, and big smiles appeared on their faces.

My three little angels loved music.


	90. Chapter 90 Double

**Yay! It's up!  
I hope you all like it, sorry it's short... but trust me... there will be some drama in the upcoming chapters! (you have a bit of a sneak peek in this one!)  
So please review... it may help me write faster *hinthint*  
**

CHAPTER 90 ~ DOUBLE

Renesmee P.O.V

The big day for two of my best friends had finally arrived. It was Emma and Kim's wedding day. Us girls in the bridal party all stayed over the night before. We did each other's nails, we watched girly movies, and we had a great time without any of the boys around. My daughters loved an all-girls night; they couldn't stop talking about how they didn't miss Jacob or Sebastian at all.

But when morning came everyone was busy trying to organise everything. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and my mom came over to help. We got the flower girls ready first.

They were all wearing the same dress; they looked so cute when they were matching! The dress was long and white, and it had a red bow around the waist. Rosalie did their hair. She made two plaits that were pulled back, and then the rest of the hair was curled, and let loose. Then she put red flowers in their hair.

All four girls loved the end result. They kept telling each other how nice they looked, and they couldn't get enough of their own reflections. Kiara couldn't stop admiring her hair, Isabel loved spinning around so her dress would fly out, Mikayla kept touching her hair, and poor Claire was trying to keep them all out of trouble.

The bridesmaid dresses were beautiful. They were all red; the same colour as the flower girl's bows, they all stopped just under the knees, but each dress was a different style in the chest. Mine was strapless, Emily's straps went higher up towards her neck, and Rachel had thick straps that sat on the edge of her shoulders.

We had tried them on a couple of months before, to make sure the fitting was perfect, but Rachel's didn't quite fit. No matter how hard we tried we couldn't get the zipper done!

"I don't understand! We got them fitted; they must've made a mistake!" Emma said.

"I'm going to call and complain!" Kim picked up the phone and started to dial.

Rachel took the phone from her. "I think I just had a huge breakfast. I feel a little bloated… It's my fault, not theirs." She turned to Alice. "You can fix it, can't you?"

Alice nodded and took her into the other room to quickly adjust it.

"I'm still gonna call them…" I could hear Kim mumble.

We got the brides ready while Alice was fixing Rachel's dress.

Emma's dress was tight around the chest, and there were beads and diamantes sewn onto it. Then below the waist it puffed out a little, my girls thought it looked like a tutu. It suited her so well. Rosalie curled her hair and then pulled half of it back loosely. To finish it off, she placed a cute tiara on Emma's head. She looked like a princess.

Kim's dress fitted her perfectly. It was more of a champagne colour. It looked like it was wrapped around her at her chest, and it went out as it got longer. Her hair was pulled into a loose side bun, with a white flower in it. She looked just as beautiful as Kim.

We were all ready on time, including Rachel. Alice fixed her dress quickly; you couldn't even tell that it had been altered. Alice was truly amazing.

So we left for the church, and we got there a little early. Paul was waiting at the front, and I think he was surprised to see us, he kept checking his watch to make sure he wasn't imagining us being there at that time.

As soon as the car stopped he opened the door for Rachel, and he pulled her away from us. I could still hear them though.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. I felt a bit queasy this morning, but I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes." she gave him a smile.

"You look beautiful today." he gave her a light peck. "You girls all look beautiful." he said as he walked back over to us.

"Thanks!" we all said together.

My boys came out to greet us. Sebastian ran to me and hugged me tight; I could tell he missed me. I gave him a kiss and then he went over to his sisters. Jake quickly gave me a kiss and then he went back inside.

The brides fathers came out then, they exchanged hugs and kisses with their daughters, and then we got ready to go into the church.

Claire walked in first, holding Mikayla. Then Isabel followed them, leaving a trail of pink flower petals behind her. Sebastian walked in with Kiara. They linked arms and put on their biggest smiles and walked straight down the aisle, with no hesitation. Rachel slowly walked towards the altar, smiling at Paul the whole time.

And then it was my turn. I was a little nervous, there were about three hundred people staring at me. But I focused on Jacob, and I was fine.

Everyone stood up to welcome the brides. Kim came in first, followed shortly by Emma. They were both so in love, it was beautiful to see.

I remembered _my_ wedding day. I saw Jacob, and nothing else mattered. The whole world around us stopped, and it was just him and me.

It wasn't the same anymore. He knew that, I knew that. But neither of us would admit it, so I kept telling myself we were fine. But deep down inside of me, I knew something wasn't right.

**OOOOO, dramaaa...  
so yeah there was your sneak peek!  
anyway i will try and post photos of the brides, brides maids, and flower girl dresses, and also the hairstyles!  
i'll post them here, (you may have to fill in the spaces or something) and i will also post them on my profile. check them out and leave your thoughts!**

**Only 10 chapters to go! eeek!  
it's been a wild ride, and i'll be sad when it's over, but not to worry, the sequel's coming along quite nicely :)**

**please review :)  
xoxo**

here are the pictures... add a space after each '.'

**kim's dress: http:/sydney-wedding-dresses. com. au/images/09wd034-500. jpg**

**emma's dress: http:/www. brideonline. com. au/_weddings_images/weddingDressesHomepage. png **

**bridesmaids dresses: http:/weddings-place. com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/bridesmaid-dresses. jpg**

**flower girl dresses: http:/t3. gstatic. com/images?q=tbn:_24HCPzGM_BJTNt9293CE&t=1**

**hairstyles: http:/lh5. ggpht. com/_Mb99ZOgp3IE/SxuSL-ZuTsI/AAAAAAAACRM/Smm2iLIwyc8/08-12%2520C%2520%2526%2520S%2520Wedding%2520-%2520Hairstyles. jpg**


	91. Chapter 91 Photo

**Hey guys!  
It's only been about a week since i've updated! that has got to be some sort of record for me!  
I hope you all like it.. the next chapter shouldn't take me too long to write since i know exactly what's gonna happen.  
please review, it will make me happy and i seem to write more when i'm happy! *hint hint*  
enjoy!**

**xoxo **

CHAPTER 91 ~ PHOTO

Melanie P.O.V

I was spending the day at Nessie's place, when the kids wanted to go to the park.

"Mommy, please take us!" Isabel pleaded.

"Sorry honey, mommy is very busy."

"Please!" Kiara said.

"Maybe we can go another day."

"I can take them. I'll get them out of your hair for an hour." I offered.

"No, you don't have to do that." She said.

"Yes she does!" Sebastian yelled.

So we were off to the park. The kids guided us there and they ran off to the playground as soon as we arrived. I sat on the bench and watched them play, they seemed fine without me.

I sat there for a while, the three of them didn't seem like they were going to get tired anytime soon.

A lady came and sat next to me. She gave me a smile and I did the same. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, and how familiar she looked. She had tanned skin. Her hair was brown, and pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were brown, and they sparkled in the light. She had a couple of wrinkles, so she was an older lady, maybe early fifties? She was very pretty, and she had a nice smile. She seemed like a lovely person.

"They are beautiful." She said after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"The children. All three of them."

"Oh, thanks. They aren't mine. I'm babysitting them for a couple of hours." I said.

She just smiled and nodded.

I thought I could hear her mumble a few things, but I couldn't be sure.

"I wish I could've met them." Is what I thought I heard her say.

"Are they a handful?" She asked.

"No, they're pretty well behaved. They get into fights sometimes, but they aren't too hard to handle."

"How old are they?"

"Well the two big ones, Sebastian and Kiara, are almost ten, and the little girl, Isabel, is around six."

She just smiled and nodded again. But this time she looked like she was laughing to herself.

"I'm so proud of him." She said quietly.

"Who are you proud of?"

"Oh, no one. I have to go. It was nice meeting you..?"

"I'm Melanie. I don't think I caught your name…"

"Sarah." She said as she walked off.

I thought it was weird. A random old lady comes and sits next to me in a park, and starts asking about the kids. And she didn't even smell. Like a human, I mean. I was worried I would get thirsty and attack her or something, but I couldn't smell her at all when she sat down.

"Mel! I think we should go home now. It's almost lunchtime!" Sebastian said, running up to me.

"And how do you know what time it is?"

He pointed up to the sky. "When the sun is there it's almost midday!"

Wow. He knew a lot for a four year old.

"Alright then. Get your sisters, and we will go home."

When we got back it was almost lunchtime, like Sebastian said, so I helped Nessie make lunch. They all wanted something different, of course. Sebastian wanted mashed potatoes with ketchup, but his sisters refused to eat it. Kiara decided on a juicy steak, when Nessie told her that she couldn't go hunting, and Isabel wanted a lollipop. It took Nessie quite a while to convince her to eat something healthier. She settled with a fruit salad.

"Did you all have fun at the park today?" Nessie asked the kids while they were eating.

"Yes! I played on the swings!" Isabel said.

"And I swung on the monkey bars!" Kiara said.

"I went on the flying fox!" Sebastian added.

"Wow, that does sound like fun. Did you thank Mel for taking you?"

"Thank you Mel!" The three of them said together.

"And what did you do?" She asked me, more quietly. The kids were getting into their meals.

"I sat on the bench; they didn't need me to play with them."

"Wow, I'm surprised. When I take them I can't sit down for a minute."

"Do you ever see an older lady there? At the park?" I asked.

"There are always old ladies at the park… taking their grandchildren." She said.

"No, this one was alone. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She sat next to me and we started talking… she kept asking about the kids and she kept telling me how beautiful they were."

Nessie was looking worried.

"Don't worry. She seemed friendly… I just thought you knew her or something."

"No… no one comes up to us when we're there… the kids are too loud and they scare off anyone who comes near." She joked. She motioned to them, who were singing songs very loudly.

Once all of the dishes were done, we went into the lounge room with the kids. Kiara and Isabel started playing with their Barbie dolls, while Sebastian wanted to watch a movie.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I asked Nessie.

"Cleaning, mostly. Seth is coming over later; he said he'll take care of the kids for a while."

"Seth's coming?" Isabel said excitedly.

"He sure is!"

She seemed quite pleased by that.

Jacob came in then. His eyes were red, and he didn't look particularly happy.

"I'm going now. I'll go and pick up Rach and dad. I'll be back before dinner." He gave Nessie a quick kiss.

"Okay. We'll wait for you." She told him. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be fine. See ya." He said to me. He gave each of the kids a hug and then left.

"Where's he going?" I asked her.

"The cemetery, to visit his mom. Today is her birthday, he goes every year."

"How long has…"

"She died when he was little. In a car crash. He doesn't talk about it much so I don't really know a lot about it." She explained.

"What was her name?"

"Sarah. Jake tells me she was the most amazing mom in the world. He has some great stories about her."

"That's funny; I think the park lady's name was Sarah…"

She looked a bit freaked out when I said that, but she shook her head and walked over to the cabinet.

"Here's a photo of her. She was beautiful."

She handed me the album and I almost dropped it when I saw the picture.

The lady looked like she was in her early fifties. She had brown hair, pulled back into a bun, her skin was tanned and her eyes were brown and sparkling.

"Jake tells me that photo was taken on the day of the accident." She said.

I didn't answer. I couldn't stop staring at the photo.

"Is everything okay?" Nessie asked.

It couldn't be her. It was an old photo, maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Mel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sarah looks familiar, that's all. She _is _very pretty." I gave her a smile, and she returned one.

"What are you looking at?" Kiara asked.

"I'm showing Mel a photo of Grandma Sarah. Do you remember daddy telling you about her?"

She nodded. "She's up there, in heaven." She pointed towards the ceiling.

"That's right. She's looking down at us right now. I'm sure she would've loved to meet you."

"We will meet her someday." She assured her.

"Yes. Someday we will."

"Can we look at more photos? Of us when we were little?" She asked.

"Of course we can! Call the others over and we'll look through the photo albums together."

So the three kids gathered around us on the couch, and we spent the rest of the day looking at their old memories.


	92. Chapter 92 Shocks

**sorry it's been ages! but i felt really bad so i'm up at 3.33am uploading this chapter! i hope you're all happy! (and it's super long too)  
eep! only 8 more chapters to go! anyway let me know your thoughts... review please ;)  
****and i'm thinking on making a twitter for this... so you know when i'm writing and uploading and i can upload pics to it and stuff... let me know your thoughts on that too ;)  
enjoy!  
xx **

CHAPTER 92 ~ SHOCKS

Melanie P.O.V

I was helping Jacob with his tie, when Isabel burst into our room.

"Mommy, I can't do it!" She whined.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't put my leggings on!" She threw them on the ground.

"It's okay; you don't need to have a hissy fit about it." I walked over to her and picked up the leggings. I showed her the proper way to hold them and how to get them on easily.

"See? It's not that hard." I said.

"Thank you!" She gave me a hug and ran back into her room.

I turned back around to Jake, who was still struggling with his tie.

"Here, let me do it." I said. I tied it quickly and easily and then I adjusted it to the right place.

"Thanks." He said.

The whole morning was awkward. I got the girls ready, and Jake got Sebastian ready. We did it in silence. Even the kids knew something wasn't right.

"Mommy, why don't you love daddy anymore?" Isabel asked me when I was braiding her hair.

"Why do you think I don't love him?"

"I can tell. You don't kiss him anymore, and when we watch movies you don't sit in his lap."

I didn't really know how to reply to that. "We're just going through a bit of a rough patch. It's nothing to worry about." I explained.

"Can I make it better?" She held her hands out. She still didn't completely understand her power.

"No, this is something daddy and I need to fix."

We arrived at the church early, the rest of my family, apart from Carlisle and Esme, were already there.

"Grandpa Edward!" The girls ran to him to talk about piano. They couldn't stop talking about it since that day.

"Uncle Em! I learnt another song on guitar!" Sebastian said with a big grin. Jacob took him to Emmett and they started chatting about guy stuff.

"Hi, Renesmee." My mom gave me a hug.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"No, I can tell when something's up with you, I'm your mother." She reminded me.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

She held my hand and saw what I was really thinking.

_Mom, I'm scared._

"There's nothing to worry about. He is your _imprint_, and nothing will ever change that. He loves you, and he always will. Trust me." She gave me another hug, it made me feel better.

My dad came up to us then. "Bella, you need to hide." He said.

"What? Why?"

"Now."

His nostrils flared and he looked down the street.

I followed his gaze to see my grandma Renee and Phil walking towards the church. A human wouldn't be able to make out who they were, but I could see them perfectly.

"Renee's here?" My mom gasped when she saw her. She ran into the church, after taking one last look at her mom, who she hadn't seen in years.

Renee was told that her daughter was killed in a car crash. She wanted to see the body, she wouldn't believe it until she did, but Carlisle convinced her to change her mind.

It has hard to see it in the paper, and all over the news, but it was even harder to see my mom in that state. She sobbed for the whole time Esme was on the phone with Renee, telling her the bad news. She knew that she would never get to see or speak to her mother again; she said that was the worst part. I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost my mom…

"Renee! It's lovely to see you!" My dad said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, it's been too long. You look good, still so young, after all these years." My dad gave her an awkward smile. "How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been okay, and yourself?"

"I'm fine. The first few years were so tough; I don't know how you did it alone."

"I had Carlisle and Esme." He explained.

"Of course! How are they? I've been meaning to call them."

"They are fine, thankyou. They had something to do this morning, so they'll be coming late."

"I see." She turned to face me. "And who is this beautiful young woman?"

"This is Renesmee… my cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I held out my hand for her to shake.

She hugged me instead. "And it's so lovely to meet you!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Sebastian keeps touching my hair, on purpose!" Isabel came running to me.

"And is this your little one?" Renee asked, kneeling down so she was Isabel's height.

"Yes, this is Isabel. Isabel, this is Renee. Say hello." I placed my hand on her shoulder and reminded her about Renee. _This is grandma Bella's mom, remember?_

"Hi! I'm Isabel, but you can call me Bell!"

"That is a very pretty name, Bell. My daughter's name was Isabella, very similar to yours. We used to call her Bella. You remind me pf her a little bit, I'm not sure why though."

Isabel giggled, and ran off to join her siblings.

Phil joined us then, Renee introduced me to him and him to me.

After a few minutes of talking, I was feeling really uncomfortable talking to my grandma, who didn't even know that she was one.

"It was lovely to meet you both, but I should check up on the kids." I said, pointing to them.

"Yes, this was great. We should be making our way into the church now anyway. Edward, let Esme know that I'll be calling her to organise a visit sometime soon, it's been a long time since I've seen them." She gave us a hug goodbye and headed in the opposite direction.

_Dad…_

He already knew what I was about to think… even before the thought had crossed my mind.

"We need to tell Carlisle."

I walked over to my kids, who were playing with Claire and Mikayla. Billy and Jacob were watching them. It had been a while since we'd seen Billy, and Jake really missed him.

"Hey you guys, what are you up to?" I asked the kids.

"We were playing hide and seek with grandpa Billy and dad!" Sebastian said.

"Ampa Bill!" Mikayla said excitedly. She crawled over to him and grabbed on to his legs. Jake picked her up and placed her on Billy's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. It was really quite cute. The rest of the kids wanted a hug from Billy then too, so they all crowded around him. Jake chuckled, and I laughed along with him.

Before long, it was time for the ceremony. Like my grandpa Charlie and Sue told Alice, they didn't want a big wedding at all. And it wasn't. There were no more than fifty people in the church, and Sue didn't even want to get dressed up in a fancy wedding dress. She just wore a plain white summery dress, which suited her perfectly.

The ceremony was shorter than usual, but no one cared. Well, we all knew that Alice cared, a little, but she hid it very well.

Grandpa Charlie and Sue said their vows, and then it was time for them to kiss. Everyone cheered when they did. It was so nice to see Grandpa Charlie happy. You could tell by the way he stared at her that he truly loved her.

I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see Billy lying on the floor, next to his wheelchair. Carlisle was already by his side, checking for a pulse. Jacob ran and knelt down next to Carlisle.

"Somebody call 911!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

My dad was already one step ahead of him.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"It looks as though he had a heart attack."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Edward, don't worry about the ambulance, I'll take him." Carlisle picked him up and walked out of the church. As soon as he was outside, he sped off towards the closest hospital.

I sat down next to Jacob, who was frozen in shock.

"Jake, everything's going to be okay." I rubbed big circles on his back. His tears escaped and I wrapped my arms around him.

Everyone started to crowd around. They were all worried, and they didn't know what to do. Charlie and Sue were in shock, and the rest of family were trying to get in touch with Carlisle.

"We should go to the hospital." I told Jacob. He nodded and we got up.

"Mom, where did Grandpa Carlisle take Grandpa Billy?" Kiara asked me.

"Grandpa Billy's sick sweetie. Grandpa Carlisle took him to the hospital."

"Will he be okay?"

I hated it when they asked me that question. I never knew the answer.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

We went to the hospital, with the rest of Jake's pack. The waiting room became very busy very quickly. The nurses weren't too happy about the amount of people there were but we told them that we were all family.

Carlisle came out of a room soon after we arrived. Jake and Rachel ran straight to him.

"Carlisle, tell me what's wrong." Jacob demanded.

"He had a heart attack, like I said. They're doing some tests on him now…"

"Will he be okay?" Rachel asked.

"I can't say that I know, I'm sorry."

"But you're gonna save him, right? You're gonna make sure he gets out of this okay?" Jake asked.

"It's out of my hands now. The doctors here know what they're doing."

"No, _you _have to help him!"

"Jacob, the people in there are professionals."

"Yeah, but _you've_ been doing this stuff way longer than _they_ have!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake, listen to him." I said quietly. I pulled him away and held his face between my hands. "Carlisle wouldn't leave those doctors in charge if he didn't trust that what they're doing will help your dad. You have to trust him, like he trusts those doctors." I gave him a kiss and I felt him relax a little.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel put her hand to her forehead. She swayed slightly to one side, and then collapsed. Paul was just in time to catch her. Jacob ran to them.

"Rach? You okay? Someone get help!" He yelled.

I ran to a nurse that was walking past. "My sister in law collapsed, she needs help." I said.

"Bring her in here." She pointed to an emergency room, which was conveniently right around the corner from where we were. Paul carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. The nurse kicked us all out.

"But, I'm her husband!" Paul didn't want to leave.

"You need to get out, I'll call you in soon." The nurse said.

"But I'm her brother!" Jake said as we walked out. He growled and kicked the wall.

"Jake, calm down." I told him again. "Why don't you call Rebecca? She needs to know what's going on."

He nodded and took out his phone.

"Rebecca, it's me." "Not so good." "I have bad news, and I have bad news."

I could hear yelling coming from the other end of the phone.

"Well dad had a heart attack and Rachel's in the emergency room… she fainted." "I don't know!" "The doctors are doing some tests or something." "They won't let me in!" "No, don't come." "Bec, I'll tell you if something else comes up, I promise." "Bye, love you too." He hung up.

"I could hear her yelling." I said.

"She's pretty worried." He told me.

We waited and waited for some news from either room. After twenty minutes the nurse walked out. Jacob was getting some coffee, so Paul ran to see how Rachel was doing.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. I think she's just a little stressed, that's all."

"And the baby?"

"We're doing some tests now.

"Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes." The nurse walked back into the room.

I walked over to Paul. "She's pregnant? Congratulations!" I said quietly.

"Thanks, you can't tell anyone though, not yet." He said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"It's between you and me. And her." I gave him a hug.

After a few minutes the nurse walked out and told us that we could see her now. Rachel was awake and she looked eager to find out the test results. She seemed confused when she saw me walk in too.

"Rachel, I found out. Congratulations!" I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ness." She said.

The nurse got some papers out.

"Is the baby okay?" Paul asked again.

"They're both fine." The nurse said with a grin.

"That's fantastic!" Hugs were shared between the three of us.

"Hold up." Paul said after a minute. "_Both?"_

The nurse nodded. "Congratulations, you're having twins!" She said. Even bigger hugs were shared this time.

"I should've seen it coming… twins _do _run in the family!" She said excitedly.

But our joy was cut short by yelling coming from outside. It was Jacob. I ran outside to see him knocking hard on the door.

"Jake, stop!" I tried to pull him back, even though I knew there was no use.

"They won't tell me what's going on!" He said through tears.

"What happened?"

"There was all this beeping coming from his room then a bunch of doctors ran in and closed the door behind them… they won't answer me." He said.

"Jake, what's happening?" Sam asked. The rest of the pack looked just as worried as him.

"I don't know!" Jacob yelled at him.

Rachel came out to see what all the yelling was about, at the same time Carlisle came out of Billy's room.

"Carlisle, _please_ tell me what's going on." Jacob pleaded.

"I'm so sorry. He went into sudden cardiac arrest. We tried everything we could, but…"

"No. No no no no!" Jacob wouldn't believe it.

"Please Carlsile…" Rachel's eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry." He had nothing else to say.


	93. Chapter 93 Funeral

**i am so so so so so (times infinity) sorry! I can't even remember the last time i updated, you really don't know how bad i feel!  
you all have been so patient with me, and i thank you so much for that!  
last week i had exams, so i was stressing out for a couple of weeks about that...  
so this week i've been free to write and write and write!  
i'm happy with this chapter, i hope you are too...  
i am so sorry, i hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me, i will update soon, i promise!  
i will not leave it this long ever again!**

**Oh and i've been writing some of the sequel... and i'm super happy with it! i can't wait to share it with all of you!**  
**but for now, i need to finish writing this one... only seven chapters to go!**  
**anyways, enjoy!**  
**(and again, i'm so sorry!)**  
**  
ps. i saw the trailer for Breaking Dawn a couple of weeks ago... i am super excited! leave your thoughts on it! ;))  
xx **

CHAPTER 93 ~ FUNERAL

Melanie P.O.V

Today was going to be a bad day. It was Billy's funeral today. Esme lent me a grey dress. It came right down to my knees, and it had three-quarter sleeves. I would never wear black, not even to a funeral, but grey was aright. My long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, which was very rare. Everyone was quiet while they got ready, the mood was so different.

I went with Rosalie and Emmett in their car; they were going past Jacob and Nessie's house first, to see if they needed any help with anything.

When we arrived we could hear someone crying, and we could hear pots being dropped.

"I think I'll stay in the car…" Emmett said. "I don't want to get involved with that."

Rosalie shook her head at him. "What would you do if we had a family of our own? Would you act like this?"

"It's okay, I'll go." I said.

I could hear Isabel screaming, and Jake yelling at someone. I quickly got out of the car and went inside. Sebastian was waiting near the door, he could hear me coming. His eyes were red and he was rubbing them dry.

"Mel!" When he saw me he ran into my open arms.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Mom told me what happened to Grandpa Billy. He went up there." He pointed up to the sky. "He's in a better place now."

I nodded. "It happens. We need to learn to live with it."

I stroked his hair and held him close to me.

I heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen.

"Jake, just calm down…" I heard Nessie say.

"I'm calm! I'm just trying to find the stupid pan!"

Another crash.

"Dad's sad… he misses Grandpa Billy." Sebastian said.

"We all miss him." I told him.

There was another crash from the kitchen, louder this time.

"Jake, let me do it…" Nessie said.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jacob sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. Nessie was kneeling down beside him, rubbing large circles on his back.

"Hey, do you guys need anything?" I asked.

"Thanks Mel, but we're okay." Nessie said. They didn't look okay.

"I can take the kids. It might make it easier for you." I offered.

"Oh Mel, that would be so great, thank you. Take my car; there won't be enough room for all of you with Rose and Emmet. We'll take Jake's car."

"Okay. No problem. Let me know whenever I can help out."

I took the kids with me and got them into the car. Seth pulled into the driveway as I was helping Isabel fasten her seatbelt.

"Seth! Seth!" She wriggled out of her seat and ran to his car. He opened the door and scooped her into a hug.

"You okay Bell?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Mommy and Daddy aren't too well though." She said.

"It's gonna take some time for them to get better." He explained.

Isabel nodded. "Mel, can I please go with Seth?" She asked sweetly.

"If it's okay with Seth, it's okay with me." I said.

So we all headed to the church. I followed Rosalie's car, and Seth followed me.

When we arrived there were a lot of people already there. All of the wolves and their imprints were standing together. I went up to them and paid my respects to Rachel. She was getting big. If she was carrying human babies, she would be less than half the size she already was.

I looked around for everyone else. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and jasper were standing with Bella's mom. The kids ran to them. I looked around for Bella and Edward. They were sitting on a hill, far away from everyone else. A human wouldn't be able to recognise them from that far, but I could see who they were.

I headed over to them and sat down. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked. She was staring at her mom.

"She'll be fine. It's hard for her to see her mother..." Edward said.

"I've seen her twice in two weeks..." she said. She sounded distant.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to make the situation any worse.

Jacob and Nessie arrived shortly after us, and the funeral was ready to begin.

"I better go over there. Will you be alright Bella?" Edward asked her. She nodded.

"I'll stay here with her." I said. "I don't want to go over there anyway. I never liked funerals."

Edward simply nodded. He gave Bella a kiss and walked towards the rest of his family.

Bella and I watched the funeral from the hill. Jacob started talking about his father, that's when everyone broke down in tears. Billy was really going to be missed.

"I can't watch this anymore." Bella said as she stood up. "I'm going for a walk." she walked off, but I stayed where I was.

After a few minutes I could hear someone waking towards me. I couldn't smell them or feel the breeze change or anything like that. I looked over to see Billy sitting beside me. No wheelchair, no coffin.

I was speechless. Why was Billy sitting with me, watching his own funeral?

He chuckled, he sounded just like Jacob. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something!" he said. He was smiling, like always.

"I don't understand. First Sarah, now you…"

"Have you ever thought that you might have a special power? Like Edward or Alice?" he asked.

"Not really... Edward told me that some vampires had powers and some didn't, but I never worried about not having powers."

"Well it looks like you do. Sarah told me that she communicated with you. And I'm obviously communicating with you now."

"This is all too much. I just got used to being a vampire. The super speed, the super strength... And now I'll have to get used to a power too..."

"If I were you, I would look at it as being a gift." he looked over to the funeral. They were lowering the coffin into the ground. "I better be going." he said as he got up. It was still bizarre to see him walking. "Please take care of Jacob. He had a hard time when his mother passed, and he's going to have a hard time now. He needs support from his family and friends, please make sure he gets that support."

"I will, don't worry."

He nodded once, and walked off into the distance.

If vampires could sleep I would've believed it to be a dream. But I knew that what had just happened was real. I still didn't know what to think of it.

Bella came back a few minutes later, she looked more calm.

"You alright, Mel?"

I nodded.

"Oh god, this is the worst part of the funeral." she looked as Jacob was sprinkling dirt on the coffin.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I just found out what my power is."

She turned to face me better. "What do you mean?"

"A couple of weeks ago, I went to the park with Seb, Kiara and Bell. And there was this older lady there, she started talking to me, and she kept telling me how beautiful the kids were. When I dropped them off at home Nessie showed me a photo of Jacobs mom, she looked exactly the same as the lady from the park. I didn't think much of it, but when you left to go for a walk before... Billy came and sat next to me."

Her mouth was hanging open.

"He said that I must be able to communicate with the dead."

"Wow."

"I know."

We watched the last few minutes of the funeral, and once everyone had left we went to join the rest of the Cullens. Jacob and Nessie went back to their place; everyone was visiting them now to pay their respects.

Carlisle was talking quietly with Edward. Well, Edward was talking, while Carlisle was talking to him through his thoughts. Esme looked worried; you could tell she was trying to hide something.

"Is everything okay Esme?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, don't worry."

"What do you mean 'we'? Is there a reason why we wouldn't be fine?"

"Carlisle is sorting it out with Edward."

"Sorting what out?" Bella asked.

Edward appeared next to her. "Nothing Bella, don't worry." he kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Esme asked him quietly.

"We only have one option."

"Plan A." she said. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"What's plan a?" Emmett asked.

"We'll explain when we're all together. There's nothing to worry about." Carlisle said.

"Well now I'm gonna worry." Emmett muttered.

I spent the rest of the day wondering what Carlisle and Edward were talking about it. Emmett tried to get it out of him, but Edward wouldn't say anything. He kept telling him that it didn't concern us; we would be told if it did. But I couldn't help thinking that something was wrong, and that it did concern us.


	94. Chapter 94 Bonfire

**Hey everyone!  
I know, I know, it's been a while. And i do apologize. I have been busy not only with school, but my weekends have been super busy too.  
This chapter has been done for a few days, and I have been meaning to upload it... but I do have a good reason as to why I didn't...  
Yesterday Taylor Lautner was in Melbourne for the premiere for his new movie Abduction... and as I'm sure you're aware, I love Taylor Lautner...  
So yeah I went along... and yeah, I won tickets to see the movie in Gold Class... no big deal...  
Oh and I left out one teeny detail... Taylor came into the cinema before the movie started to introduce it to us, and I was waving at him, so he stopped talking and said 'hey' to me!  
Anyways I hope you guys got distracted by my super awesome story and forgot about the wait for this chapter!  
So yeah if you want to ask me anything about the premiere, don't hesitate, i'd be glad to answer some questions!  
and I hope you like this chapter! (sorry again!)**

CHAPTER 94 ~ BONFIRE

Renesmee P.O.V

It had been a week since Billy passed away. Only a few days since the funeral. Jacob was a wreck. He hadn't eaten or slept properly in days, it wasn't like him at all. He spent a lot of time with his sisters. Rebecca was staying with us for a few days, so Jacob and Rachel wanted to spend as much time as they could with her. But once Rebecca went back home Jacob became even worse. He would stay cooped up in bed all day, and he would hardly touch any of his food. I've never seen him turn down any type of food, until now. It was too hard for me to see him this way.

"Jake, can I come in?" I knocked on the door one day. I made him some pancakes to try and make him feel better. He never turned down a good plate of pancakes.

"Yeah." he said quietly.

I walked in and set the tray on the bedside table. Then I took a look at Jake. His eyes were red, and his pillow was stained with his tears. He had a photo album lying next to him, it was open on the page showing a picture of him and his sisters all sitting on their dads lap, all four of them had massive smiles. I started to tear up a little.

"Jacob, how are you feeling?"

"Not good."

I sat down next to him. He sat up, and faced me.

"Why did this have to happen? It's not fair."

I wiped a tear off his cheek. "Sometimes life isn't fair."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."

I pulled him into a hug. I could tell he really needed it.

"Would it make you feel better to see the pack? They asked if we wanted to come along to a bonfire tonight."

"Maybe..."

"It might be good to get out of the house. Rachel's going too."

He sniffed. "Okay."

The kids helped me make up a few plates of food. We made a couple of salads, a fruit platter, and some jelly. All of the kids loved jelly. Our family had 'jelly duty' every time we had a get together.

Once we had everything ready we got into the car. The car ride was silent. We knew the atmosphere would be different than usual. Usually, there's music and games and fun things to talk about. Tonight, I knew there wouldn't be any of that.

When we arrived at the beach, the kids didn't yell at us to open the door. They were patient, and quiet. They calmly climbed out of the car and they helped us unpack everything. They walked down to the beach with us, and they stayed calm and quiet when we saw the others. The boys were sitting around the campfire, all in silence. The girls were huddled around Rachel, who was sobbing. And the kids were sitting around a sandcastle they had made earlier, they were all silent too. My kids went around to everyone to say hello, and then they joined the others around the sandcastle. Jake went straight to his sister, while I said hi to everyone else.

"Thanks for organizing some food ness." Rachel said as we were plating up.

"It's no trouble at all. I want to help out as much as I can. I know how hard this must be for you. And you must be getting tired a lot too, it's almost time." I pointed to her growing belly.

He let out a small laugh, the first laugh I'd heard in a week. "I can't wait for them to be born. It'll bring us some much needed joy." she patted her stomach. "Only a few more weeks."

Kim and Emma were both very quiet all night. I knew something was up.

"Emma, are you okay?" I asked when we were eating dinner. She looked a little I'll and she was hardly touching her food.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she ate a bit of salad, but made a face at the taste.

"Come with me." I grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the shore. "I know something's up. You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

She closed her eyes and thought about something, and then she took a deep breath in and leaned closer to me. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Congratulations!"

"Shh! No one knows!"

"Oh! Well, congratulations!" I whispered.

"Thanks. You have to keep this to yourself."

"My lips are sealed." I pretended to zip my mouth shut and throw the key into the ocean.

"Thanks ness, I needed to tell someone."

"Wait, does Embry know?"

She shook her head.

"You're husband doesn't even know you're pregnant?"

"Shh!" she reminded me. "I found out this morning, and when I did, Embry was at work. When he came home he was all stressed out, and went straight to bed. We came here after he woke up. And plus, I'm not even one hundred percent sure."

"Trust me, you'll know if there's a baby in there." I pointed to her belly. "Especially if it's part werewolf."

"Well, I'm vomiting heaps…"

I squealed and gave her a hug. "This is so exciting! Rachel is gonna have the twins soon, and then you're gonna have a baby!"

Emma was about to say something when we heard someone a few feet away from us. It sounded like they were throwing up. We walked over and saw Kim sitting on a log by the water, her face was pale and she looked sick.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she sat next to her.

"I think the salad disagreed with my stomach or something…"

The _salad _disagreed with your _stomach_? Come on, tell us the truth."

"Okay, okay. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Emma and I both gave her a hug.

With my power, I told Emma to tell Kim her news.

"Kim, I'm pregnant too." She said quietly. "But you can't tell anyone. You and Ness are the only ones that know."

"I'll keep your secret if you can keep mine. Only Jared knows."

"Deal." They said together as they shook hands.

We went and sat back with the others. Everyone was stargazing, even the kids. I laid down next to Jake.

"There's the Big Dipper." He pointed to a bunch of stars. "That was the first constellation my dad ever showed me. I was seven. We went camping with the Clearwaters." He sighed. "That's probably the best memory I have of my dad."

"The best memory I have is of my tenth birthday." Rachel said. She was lying on the other side of Jacob. "Jake, you ruined my birthday cake, hours before my party. I threw the biggest tantrum; I got so angry at you. People were coming in a few hours, and we still had plenty to do. But dad made me a brand new cake. It was ten times better than the old one. I still remember, it tasted like a strawberries and cream lollipop." She wiped a tear away.

"Grandpa Billy used to take us for rides on his wheelchair. He sat us on his lap and wheeled around really really fast." Sebastian said. "That was fun."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss that." Isabel said.

"Me too!" Mikayla joined in.

We all shared our best memories of Billy that ngiht. We spent hours talking about him. We cried, we laughed. We knew he had moved on, and we knew that wherever he was, it was a good place.


	95. Chapter 95 Cleaning

**Hey everyone! There won't be any long rant today about how sorry I am... because it hasn't taken me that long to write this chapter! :))  
This is a long one so I hope you're all happy with it!  
Now someone told me that they are confused with all the pregnancies and kids happening... so at the end of this chapter I will make a list of all of the imprints and kids and what's been happening with them.  
But for now, enjoy the chapter!  
xoxo **

CHAPTER 95 ~ CLEANING

Renesmee P.O.V

"Mom! Aunt Rachel's on the phone!" Kiara called out from the kitchen.

I quickly ran from my room and took the phone from her. "Rachel? Are you okay? Are the twins coming?"

She laughed. "Ness, I'm fine. No, it's not time yet. I was just calling to see how you were. And to see if Jake is okay, after the bonfire and everything."

"Oh! Well, I'm good. Jacob... Has been getting better. Slowly, but he's getting there."

"That's good. There's actually another reason why I'm calling... I got a call from the real estate agent about dad's house; they want to know what's gonna happen to it."

"Well you wouldn't want to sell it, would you? That's where you guys grew up... Someone in the family could live there or something."

"That's what I was thinking. We could fix it up a bit, because it's in a really nice spot, it'd be a shame to have a stranger live in it."

"That's true." I agreed.

"It also got me thinking... Dads stuff needs to be cleared out sooner or later... Could you guys help me?"

"Rachel, don't be silly! Jacob and I can do it, you're about to have twins, you don't have to do anything!"

"Nessie, let me help."

"No, we can do it! We'll spend the weekend there; we'll clean everything up and put all of his stuff in boxes."

"Thank you so much Nessie, you've been a massive help!"

I told Jake about our plan, and he thought it was a good idea.

"The longer we leave it, the harder it'll be. Let's get it over and done with." he said.

So we dropped the kids off at the big house, and we headed up to La Push. Dad and Emmett offered to help us, after all, they could do it in a fraction of the time we could. But we declined their offer; Jake wanted to sort everything out himself.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked him. We had been sitting in the car for about ten minutes, just staring at the empty house in front of us.

"Not really." he said. But he got out of the car and started walking towards the house anyway.

He struggled with the keys; he couldn't get the right one in the keyhole properly.

"Here, let me." I took the keys from him and opened the door.

We took a step inside. Billy's wheelchair was in the hallway; his jacket was on the coat stand by the lounge room door. There was a big pile of mail lying by our feet; we hadn't taken care of that yet.

Jacob let out a big sigh. He took the wheelchair and folded it, and took it to the car.

I didn't know what to do. I looked around for somewhere to start.

On one of the walls of the hallway there were photos of Jake and his sisters. When they started school, up to when they graduated. On the opposite wall, were photos of the rest of the family. There was one of our wedding, one of Rachel and Paul's wedding, and one of Rebecca's wedding. After those, there was a set of three photos. One of when Kiara and Sebastian were born, one when Isabel was born, and one when Mikayla was born.

I was still admiring the photos when Jake came back in, he was carrying some empty boxes.

"Let's get started." he took down the photo of our wedding and started to cover it with bubble wrap.

"Jacob, wait. There's stuff _we_ can keep, we can put this photo up somewhere in our place maybe..."

He thought about that for a moment. "You're right." he threw the bubble wrap on the floor and took a look at the picture. "We were so happy that day."

"I know. I miss you."

He looked at me, confused. "I'm right here."

"Yeah but you're not the same."

"Well, my dads gone. You can't expect me to be the same after that..."

"Even before that Jake, you're different."

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Jacob went to answer the door, I started taking down the rest of the photos.

"Hey Nessie!" Kim and Jared walked in.

"Hey guys!" I put the photos down and gave them a hug each.

"We heard you were in the area, so we decided to pop in and see if you needed any help." Kim said.

"And, we also have some pretty exciting news... Kim, you wanna tell them?"

I knew where this was going... I was smiling before she even said it.

"I'm pregnant!" she said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Jake picked her up in a hug, and then he gave Jared a hug.

I hugged them both too.

They helped us pack some boxes for a couple of hours, and then they had to leave. They were going to spend the day going around to everyone and telling them the good news. Jared was so excited to become a dad!

"Do you think Kiara would want this?" Jacob picked up a blanket from under the couch. It used to be Kiara's favourite when she was really little. Now, it was covered in dust and it had a few holes in it.

"Keep it, we'll give it a wash and give it back to her." I suggested.

Jake nodded and put it in the box labelled 'stuff to keep'.

"Look, its Isabel's Barbie doll. She lost it last time she was here." he got that from under the couch too.

"She threw the biggest tantrum when she couldn't find it." I took it from him and dusted it off. It was almost as good as new; Isabel took really good care of her toys. I put the doll in the box too, and another toy I found under the couch. I could guess where all the missing things at home were...

"Where do you think I should put this?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, wherever!" I yelled.

He looked at me blankly.

"Sorry I snapped, I'm just stressed..."

"_You're_ stressed?"

"Yes Jacob, I am!"

"Don't complain about how stressed you are! My dad just died and now I have to pack up everything!"

"_I'm_ the one who's been looking after three kids with no help!"

"You never asked!"

"I didn't know I had to ask for help to look after _our kids!_"

"Look, we're both tired, I'm going for a walk, okay?" he headed for the door...

I don't know what happened to me at that moment. All the feelings I kept inside for all that time, had been there for too long.

"Just make sure you come back this time!" I yelled.

Jacob stopped. He didn't turn around, he just stood there.

I wished I had never said that. But, only for a moment, I was glad I did. I never realised I was still angry at Jake for leaving. I didn't share it with anyone, I barely shared it with myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He turned around. "I thought we both got over that."

"...I thought so too."

"I thought you didn't care anymore... That I spent all that time with Mel..."

I realised I was starting to cry. "I didn't care. But now I do... I don't know."

"Ness..."

"Jake, after you left I was a wreck, and when you came back it was if nothing had ever happened. It was all okay because you were with me, you held me in your arms and I thought everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't okay. You left me. You left our kids. I thought imprints couldn't leave each other. I thought it would hurt too much."

"It did hurt. It hurt me so much. Every single day, you were all I could think about."

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Then how could you bear to stay away? How could you live with another woman, when you had a wife and kids at home?"

He closed the distance between us with two long strides. "Renesmee, listen to me when I say this." he held my face between his hands. "I love you. I always have, since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You are the one for me. No one else could ever, ever come between us. I will love you, until the end of time. No matter what happens to us, I will always love you."

I believed him. I let my lips meet his, and we shared the longest, most passionate kiss we had in a long time.

"I think that was all I needed to hear." I told him quietly.

"You know that nothing happened between me and Mel, right?"

I nodded.

"And you know how sorry I am for leaving you?

I nodded, and kissed him again. It felt so good, so right.

I looked at Jacob, properly. I missed his sweet smile. I missed how he held me when I wasn't feeling my best. I missed our laughs we shared together. I missed everything about him. But it was all going to be alright. I had a feeling that things were going to change. That we were going to be just like how we used to be.

He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I've missed you too." he leant down and gave me another kiss.

We continued packing away Billy's things. We could've gotten a lot more done, but we got a bit distracted. Lucky Jacob had a bed big enough for the two of us.

We went back to the big house for dinner; Esme said she would make us and the kids a meal. But when we got arrived, Mel was the only one there. We walked in to find her waiting for us, she looked a little nervous.

"Hey Mel, where's everyone?" Jake asked.

"They went grocery shopping..."

"...all of them?" I said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," she said to me. "So they left to give us some privacy."

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

She looked at Jake. He nodded.

"I'll leave you guys alone." he went into the other room.

"Is everything okay?"

"Edward told me that you were angry at Jake... When he was living with me."

"That was ages ago, everything's fine now. We actually spoke about it today, we're both over it."

"I feel terrible."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"I didn't exactly encourage him to go home! He stayed with me, I knew he had a family waiting for him to come back, but I let him stay with me!" she held her face in her hands.

"Mel, don't feel bad." I gave her a hug. "You stopped him from sleeping outside in the forest. You did him a favour." I gave her a smile.

"I still feel like this is my entire fault. I'm so sorry."

"Mel, listen to me. I don't think it's your fault. And, if it helps, I forgive you." I hugged her again.

I was glad we sorted out everything. Mel and I were closer, I knew she was sorry, and she knew that I had forgiven her.

And I saw Jacob in a whole new way now. I always loved him, even after he ran away to Port Angeles, but I felt a different kind of love for him now. We were just like we used to be, years ago. We forgot about everything around us when we were together. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I didn't notice anyone else, but him. He held me at night until we fell asleep, and I would find his hand still locked with mine when I woke up. I felt safe with him, I felt whole again.

**Did ya like it? Wanna review? (hint hint)**

**Anyways here's the list I promised:**

*Jacob & Renesmee  
-Kiara, Sebastian and Isabel

***Paul & Rachel  
**(Rachel is pregnant with twins)

***Embry & Emma  
**(Emma is pregnant)

***Jared & Kim  
**(Kim is pregnant)

***Sam & Emily  
**-Mikayla

***Seth has imprinted on Isabel  
*****Leah has imprinted on Mel's brother, Matt. (yes, i know, they haven't been in the story much, but I'll mention them soon)**

Let me know if you have any questions! :))


	96. Chapter 96 Waiting

**hey :))  
so yeah it's been a few weeks but it's here!  
i hope you all like it, let me know with a review? ;))  
and has anyone seen abduction yet? let me know!  
And i said i would mention this in an author's not ages ago...  
missionarycook is a reader and has written their own story... please take the time to read it!  
anyway i hope you like the chapter, enjoy!  
xx **

CHAPTER 96 ~ WAITING

Renesmee P.O.V

We got a phone call from Paul at 3 in the morning. Rachel went into labour; they were going to the hospital.

Jacob told his sister to call us as soon as anything happened, even if it was in the middle of the night.

"Jake, we don't have to go right away. We can wait until a decent hour in the morning. We could be waiting for ages anyway." I said sleepily.

Jacob was already dressed by the time I finished talking. "No. I need to be there for her." he picked up the phone.

I sat up. "Who are you calling?"

"Dad. He said to wake him up if-" he stopped. He put the phone back on the table and sat down next to me.

"Oh Jake..." I wrapped my arms around him.

"He won't get to meet them. He was looking forward to it."

"He'll still get to watch them grow up."

He smiled, then looked at me. "Thanks ness."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me." he gave me a light kiss. "Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah. The kids have been pretty excited; they would probably want to come now too."

"I'll wake up Sebastian, you wake the girls." he gave me another kiss, and left the room.

I woke up Kiara first; she took the longest to get out of bed. "Kiara, wake up sweetie." I patted her head.

She groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's three o'clock."

"In the morning?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, in the morning. Aunt Rachel is having the babies now."

She opened her eyes. "Right now?"

"Soon, we hope."

She jumped right out of bed and ran straight to her closet. "What should I wear?"

I'd never seen her wake up that quickly. It was a miracle.

I got the same reaction from Isabel. She woke up right away and was ready to go within minutes.

We arrived at the hospital the same time Emma and Embry did. The kids ran straight to greet them. Jacob went to the desk.

"My sister, she's having twins!"

The nurse smiled. "I know who you're looking for. Rachel, right?"

Jake nodded.

"You look just like her. Right this way."

We all headed to the waiting room near the delivery rooms. Paul's parents were already there. The nurse went into the room to get Paul. He came out with a big smile.

"So, are you almost a daddy?" I asked.

"Not yet. The doc thinks they'll come pretty soon though."

"That's so exciting!" his mom squealed and gave him a hug.

Seth and Quil came running in then.

"Has she had them yet?" Quil asked, he was really out of breath.

"Not yet."

"SETH!" Isabel ran to give him a hug. He wasn't expecting it, and she knocked him over.

"Whoa! Hey bell!"

She giggled as he lifted her above him.

"Aunt Rachel's gonna have the babies soon!" she informed him.

"I know! You excited? You're gonna have some new cousins to play with!"

"I hope they're girls!"

"Well _I_ hope they're boys! I'm the only one!" Sebastian complained.

We all laughed.

"We should ask Aunt Alice..." Kiara eyed the pay phones.

"I don't think so, Missy. You can wait a few more hours, and it can be a surprise." I told her. "And plus, Aunt Alice probably wouldn't tell you anyway."

She sighed. "But a few hours is such a long time!" she pouted and went to sit with Seth and Isabel.

Jake and embry started talking, so I went to sit with Emma. Her baby bump was growing fast; she looked at least three or four months pregnant.

"Hey ness! You're gonna be an auntie again pretty soon, huh?"

"Yeah, hopefully they come soon. I can't wait to meet them!"

She smiled, and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait for this little one to come into the world."

"Me neither."

She gasped and her hands flew to her stomach. "Embry!" she called.

He rushed over and she replaced her hands with his.

"Can you feel it?" she whispered to him.

He waited, and after a few seconds they both gasped again.

"I felt him! Hey little guy!" he said to her belly.

"It could be a girl!" she pointed out.

"It's gonna be whatever it wants to be." he gave her a kiss. "Either way, I can't wait."

The rest of the pack came at a decent hour in the morning. Claire came along too; she wanted to be with quill.

Sebastian was moping around all morning.

"What's wrong, little man?" embry asked him.

"Mel isn't here. You guys all have your imprints with you, but she's at home."

"Aww, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon."

Poor Sebastian. He was always sad when the pack got together. We all had our imprints, but Mel was never there.

I got out my phone and called Mel.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Seb's feeling a bit low; can you come to the hospital?"

"Of course I can."

She arrived within minutes. Sebastian's face lit up as soon as he saw her. He ran into her open arms and gave her the biggest hug he possibly could. It always was like that. He was so happy when he was with her.

After a few hours, Paul came out of the delivery room to give us an update. We all got up and went over to him.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"Has she had them yet?" Jared asked.

"She's about to. The doc thinks she's almost ready to start pushing."

"That's great news!" Emma said happily.

Paul looked at Jacob.

"Jake, she wants you to be there."

"Huh?"

"She wants you to be there for the birth."

"Me?"

"Well you're her brother, aren't you?" Paul chuckled. "Come on, she's almost ready. You don't wanna keep an angry pregnant woman waiting, trust Me." we heard Rachel scream, and Paul quickly ran back inside.

"I'll see you soon then." Jake said to me.

I cupped my hand on his cheek. "Good luck. I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed me tenderly, then went inside.

We waited, and waited.

Embry was talking to Emma's belly again, and Jared had the side of his head pressed up against Kim's belly. Kim wasn't as big as Emma, but still bigger than a normal human baby would be.

Claire and Kiara were playing a card game. They always hung out together when the pack had some sort of gathering, they were pretty close. Even though Kiara looked a few years younger, she was pretty mature for her age, so they got along quite well.

Mel was telling Sebastian all about 'vampire baseball'. He was getting pretty excited, and he decided that he wanted to play. But Mel told him that he was too little and not as strong as everyone else.

"Maybe in a few years, when you're bigger." she told him.

Isabel and Makayla were playing with their Barbie dolls. They both brought their dolls everywhere; they never knew when or where they could want to play.

Sam and Emily were sleeping. Emily was lying down, her head resting in Sam's lap, and Sam's head was leaning against the wall. They looked uncomfortable, but comfortable at the same time.

And I was sitting with quil. I was getting really impatient; it felt like Jacob had been in there for hours. When I checked the clock, it hadn't even been twenty minutes.

Quil rested his hand on my knee, that was when I realized it had been shaking up and down like crazy.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. It feels like he's been in there for a while. I don't know what to do with myself when Claire's at school."

I was about to say something when Jake came rushing into the waiting room. We all stood up, waiting for some news. His face was white and he looked like he was going to be sick. It was hard to keep my laugh in.

"You okay Jake?" Mel asked, trying to hold back her laughter too.

"I'm... Fine..." he took a few deep breaths.

"You're not gonna be like that, are you?" Kim asked Jared. They were both laughing.

Jacob ignored them. He took another deep breath to make sure only words would come out when he opened his mouth. "Do you guys wanna meet the newest members of the pack?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Alright, but only a few at a time."

We were the first to go in. I grabbed Jacobs hand and the kids followed us.

The light were dimmed, my eyes took a few moments to adjust. Then I saw them. Two tiny bundles, one in Paul's arms, and the other in Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked exhausted, but so happy. They both did. Paul couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"You wanna meet them?" Rachel asked me and the kids.

"Of course!" I whispered.

I walked over to Rachel with Kiara and Isabel, and Jake took Sebastian to Paul.

"This is Elijah." Rachel told us.

"And this is William." Paul said.

"They're both boys?" Sebastian whispered excitedly.

"They sure are." Jake said.

"Aww, I wanted them to be girls!" Isabel said.

"It doesn't matter, Elijah's still pretty cute." Kiara told her.

"Can I have a hold?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" Rachel handed him over to me. He was so tiny. Much smaller than my twins had been when they were born. His skin was dark, just like his dad. He had a bit of brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Uncle Paul?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can I hold William? I'll be super careful, I promise." he traced a cross over his heart.

"Sure you can! Sit on that chair over there, and I'll help you."

Sebastian ran over to the big arm chair in the corner and sat up straight. Paul showed him how to hold William, and then he backed away once he was sure they were all right.

"Hey will, I'm your cousin!" Seb whispered.

William opened his eyes slowly. It took him a minute for him to adjust to his new surroundings, and then he gave Sebastian a little smile.

"He likes me!"

"Jake, take a picture!"

He quickly got out his phone and took the perfect photo. Sebastian was smiling at will, and will was smiling back. It was adorable.

"I wanna hold!" Isabel said.

"Sit in the other seat and I'll give you Elijah." I told her.

Once everyone had had a hold, we went back outside to let someone else in. Everyone was so excited to meet them.

We decided to stay for a little while longer, the kids wanted to play with Makayla and Claire, and Jake wanted to see his sister again after everyone else.

We were tired, so Jacob was leaning against the wall, and I was leaning against his chest. I was listening to his heartbeat. I could've stayed like that all day long.

I remembered the day. How we got a phone call, way too early in the morning. How the whole pack filled the waiting room. How we met our new nephews for the first time. Oh, and Jacob's face after he watched them being born.

I lifted my head off his chest. "Jake?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Why did you feel sick today? But not when our children were born?"

"That's easy." he sat up. "When our kids were born, we went so sure you would even make it. I was next to you, your face really, the whole time. I didn't want to see anything else."

"And today?"

"Well, I wasn't really expecting it, and I never thought I would see my sister that way... Ness, I saw everything. It was not pretty."

"I never knew you had a weak stomach."

"Before today, me neither."

I giggled, and placed my hand on his cheek. "You're adorable. I love you."

My lips met his, and we shared a long, tender kiss.


	97. Chapter 97 Matt

**hey everyone (:  
so i can't remember how long it's been since i updated last... but i've had a bit of a writer's block (what else is new?)  
but it's here now and i'm quite happy with it.  
so yeahs, i hope you all enjoy!  
please leave a review, it really helps me out  
i'm gonna leave the essay about how this story is gonna end soon for the next chapter... it's gonna be sad when it ends :'(  
but not to worry! i've written a few chapters of the sequel and it's going quite well! i can't wait for you all to read it!  
but for now, enjoy!  
xx **

CHAPTER 97 ~ MATT

Melanie P.O.V

A few weeks after Rachel's twins were born, Alice decided it was time for a 'girl's day out'.

"Come on Mel, you have to come!"

I didn't _love_ shopping for long periods of time, and from what I'd heard, shopping with Alice wasn't fun.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"I have things to do here. Ness said she wanted to catch up today."

"Nice try, she's coming too!"

Damn.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Esme."

"What about Bella?"

"She would rather spend the day with Edward." she pouted.

"Well if she's allowed to stay home, then so am I."

"Come on, we'll go into town and buy some new clothes!" she danced off towards the garage.

"Fine." I mumbled. I quickly got dressed in something presentable and then we went to pick Nessie up.

Alice and Rosalie were chatting about a new clothing line, and Esme was telling Nessie about a new recipe she had discovered. I was staring out the window, watching the trees fly past.

We arrived in Port Angeles; it took us a while to find a parking spot. It was a lousy day, weather wise, but there were still a lot of people shopping.

"There's a shop down the road that's just opened, it's supposed to have really cheap shoes!" Alice pointed us in the right direction and we were off.

"Mel, these would suit you!" Alice handed me a pair of black heels. I didn't see what was so special about them, but she seemed pretty excited. "Try them on!"

I lost count of how many shoes we tried on, but we walked out with at least three new pars each.

We went into a very large number of shops, and I lost count of how many dresses Alice made me try on. We spent thousands of dollars, easily, and we had to keep putting our new items in the car, we bought so much.

We shopped for hours; if we were human we would probably have blistered feet. Nessie was getting tired, I could tell.

"Hey do you guys mind if we quickly stop by a cafe or something? I need to sit down." she asked us as we walked past a small cafe.

"Is it okay if we wait for you in the shop across the road?" Alice asked.

"That's okay with me." Nessie said, exhausted.

"I'll stay with you. I need a break." I said.

The others walked out, and the waitress handed us some menus.

"Mmm, I like the look of those cakes over there." Nessie pointed to the cakes in the window. "The problem is, which one should I choose?"

She ran over to the window, to get a better look at her options. After a few minutes, she sat back down, looking quite pleased with herself.

"It was hard, but I think I'll go with the lemon meringue tart."

The waitress came over to take our order. Nessie ordered her lemon tart and a hot chocolate.

"And for you?" the waitress turned to me.

"I'll be fine with water, thanks." I gave her a friendly smile as she poured me a glass.

"Alice is crazy, huh?" Nessie said, eyeing Alice through the shop window.

I turned to see her with at least ten items of clothing in her arms.

"Yeah, I never knew shopping could be so stressful."

"You should've seen her when we went shopping for my prom dress." Nessie touched my hand and showed me her memory. We both laughed, watching Alice run around like a headless chook, trying to find the perfect dress.

"Your lemon meringue tart," the waitress interrupted us and put the plate in front of Nessie. "And your hot chocolate." she placed that down beside the tart. "Enjoy!"

Nessie's eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"Have fun!" I said.

She ate her tart in a few bites, and she washed it down with the hot chocolate. She was mostly finished within a few minutes. I laughed.

"You're picking up some of jakes habits, are you?"

She giggled, and held her hand over her mouth. She swallowed before trying to say something.

"I haven't eaten all day, and that lemon tart was fantastic. Almost as good as what Esme could make." she finished her hot chocolate and took her empty plate and mug to the counter. "Thank you so much, that was lovely!" she told the lady as she paid. She sat back down and dug through her bag for her phone. "I think we can sit for a few more minutes." she said once she checked the time.

She looked up, and her face lit up. "Leah!" she got up and ran towards the door. I didn't know the girl. She seemed a little familiar, but I didn't know her.

"Mel, this is Leah!" Nessie brought the girl over. I got up and shook her hand. "She's Seth's sister." she said.

That's why she looked familiar. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." she turned around and grabbed someone's attention. "This is Matt." she told us.

The man who's name was Matt turned around to face us. He said hi to Nessie, and then he looked at me.

I knew him. I knew who he was.

We were both speechless. His mouth was hanging open, and after a few seconds, I realized mine was too.

"Sorry, what did you say your name was?" Leah asked me.

"Um," I couldn't think properly.

"Mel?" he whispered it so quietly, a human wouldn't have heard it.

"Monique. Her name's Monique." Nessie said quickly.

I gave her a quick 'thank you' smile.

"Matt, this is Monique." Leah said.

He shook my hand, still speechless. "Sorry, it's just..." he sighed. "You look a hell of a lot like my sister."

"Oh..."

"Excuse me." he ran off towards the bathroom.

"Sorry about him," Leah said. "His sister passed away about a year ago." she sat down. "Actually, she passed away the same night Mikayla was born." she looked up at Nessie. "Wasn't that your friend?"

"Uh, sorry Leah, I think I can hear Alice..." she looked over into the other shop where the girls were, they seemed like they were still busy. "We have to go." she grabbed my arm and we ran out of the cafe.

"Are you okay?" she asked me once we were out of sight from the cafe.

I nodded, I was still speechless.

"That was your brother, wasn't it?"

I nodded again.

"I... He..." I stuttered.

"Let's go home. I'll get the others."

Nodding seemed like the only thing I was capable of.

When we got home, Carlisle was talking to Edward and Bella in the dining room. It seemed like a pretty serious conversation.

Carlisle stood up when we walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Esme asked.

Carlisle sighed. "We all need to have a chat."


	98. update

Hi everyone.

I really want to apologise, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in weeks and weeks. It's felt like forever, and I'm so sorry. I feel so bad, but I want you all to know I haven't given up on this story.

It's just that I'm in the middle of exams, so I haven't really had time to write… I've been to busy studying!

But I've finished chapter 98, and I'm so close to finishing chapter 99, so I will upload them both at the same time.

And then, chapter 100 will be the last chapter. But as most of you probably know, there will be a sequel.

I've written about 4 or 5 chapters of the sequel, and they are quite lengthy. I'm really proud of what I've written so far, and I can't wait for you to read it!

But I need your help; I need a name for the sequel. So I want you to give me ideas, I would really appreciate your help!

And also, I have made a twitter account for this story. I will be on it more often, updating you all on what's going on. If I'm in the middle of writing, if I need any help, and if I'm about to upload! Stuff like that! So follow it, RenesmeesStory5

Again, I'm so so so sorry! And I hope you can all forgive me.

I have my last exam on Thursday, so the chapters will hopefully be uploaded on the weekend!

xx


End file.
